


The Wings of a Butterfly

by DecayedPac



Series: Black Album Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedPac/pseuds/DecayedPac
Summary: I was reborn in the magical world of Harry Potter, as Nymphadora Tonks. What the hell was I going to do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first Fanfic here. I know I'm not a great writer, but the idea hit me so I started writing. I've ended up making something that will be over 100,000 words. So the writing bug really got to me. So I hope you enjoy, my only goal is to maybe inspire more people to write stories like mine for me to read.

Chapter 1

As I stared up at the imposing castle from the small boats crossing the water. I looked at what was going to be my next 7 years of life. 

I reflected on all the things that led me to this point in my life. Well second life.

Yes second, as if the first one wasn’t complicated enough. Reincarnation existed and that’s not all you see it turns out I was in a different reality, one that only existed in books and film.

Are the books and movies an exact one to one or are there just small changes that I just haven’t noticed?

Many questions that I just had to live with, as I just grew in this new world.

A world where magic existed. Where werewolves, vampires, and dragons existed oh my.

I guess the begining is a good as any place to start.

I was born on November 27th 1972, just a fair bit before the chosen one would be who would set in motion major changes to this world.

I was born to Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and Edward ‘Ted’ Tonks. I know them as mom and dad.

That’s right, I am Nymphadora Tonks, and I don’t mind if you call me that. But if you do make fun of my name I might feel inclined to kick your ass.

For what age I’m supposed to be I’m well ahead of everyone. But that’s the advantage of being a twice born person. 

I wasn’t exactly a normally behaved baby or child on top of the metamorph powers.

It’s not like I was going to even attempt behaving like a baby or small child, I think that’d just end up being even more unnatural and stand out.

Instead I went with the more blame it on the powers idea. Throw in some weirdness with magic and just maybe, the more unusual to some, become the most natural thing in the world, in a world that doesn’t really make sense.

I didn’t cry as much as a baby should, I reacted well to instructions given to me. I had trouble with talking cause the tongue in my mouth kept changing sizes as well as other parts.

Walking was another weird thing cause my legs would over extend to try and meet the ground faster but that just left me uneven.

Just things you learn to deal with as you grow up like an ever shifting person.

I hardly interacted with any children my age. Most of them bored me, and I didn’t recognize any of their names.

I knew that Charley was supposed to be around my age. But it seems we didn’t interact with the Weasleys.

No instead I got neighborhood children. Or kids of the people my dad worked with.

Once, I got to meet Sirius Black, he wasn’t over for long and it seemed like he was trying to guilt my mom into supporting the order. 

My mom kept me out of anything like that so what little I could pick up was what I already knew from the stories.

So I’m a bit useless for knowledge on that front, so instead of going on about things I don’t know about how about I talk more about my powers.

Hair Color was emotion tied at the basic level. Very instinctual for sudden changes when strong emotions came through.

On a non emotion based level like actually trying to make my hair a different color it was a bit more complicated.

You really needed to picture what you wanted and how to go about doing that. What needs to expand what need to contract that kinda stuff.

It is easier to control once you know a small trick. Characters. Once you have that character in mind you make minor shifts on things you want.

It’s very strange how instinctual these shifting powers are, a fun story about them was how I got a hold of my dad's wand from such a far distance. 

Now normally it’d be a bit of accidental magic but instead of it flying in the air to my hand like other magical children.

My arms just grew to where I grabbed it and brought it back to me. That’s not to say that there aren’t some impossibilities. 

Now limitations I’ve learned. Think of Hagrid, that just doesn’t work. He’s too big for my body to fully be as big as him. My magic just doesn’t allow that to be.

If he shrunk some and lost weight I could make a copy but his size is just to great for how this body shifts.

Wings aren’t gonna happen, I am disappointed to report. Feathers just don’t come naturally to me. 

Also hollowing out ones bones just another step in a thing that won’t happen.

Animal parts seem to elude me all together. Maybe it has to do with needing some information from a transfiguration expert but so far it’s not a road I will be traveling.

I can talk about my education pre hogwarts. Mom wanted to teach me herself and not have me go to a school where people that would freak out at my hair just changing color on its own .

So I had basic coverage as far as interacting with people that grew up with more magic than I did.

About objects and how they can be more dangerous than they look do to spells that are kept on them for a number of reasons.

How to pick a vampire out of a crowd. Which I have to say is sort of a scary thought to drop.

She also got me started on potions early as that’s how she made money for the family. She taught me a few things about myself.

To be clear I’m not terrible with potions it’s just that they don’t interest me at all. I get that it’s such a wide area of magic to not have an interest in but, it’s just not something that drives me.

I can do it though and will if Mom asks for help. I will need to know my way around a cauldron if my past knowledge holds true on how Snape will behave.

Snape might hate or think nothing at all of me, and going under his radar sounds perfect really. I want nothing to do with his difficult life. 

Wand waving is definitely more my style even as simple charms for helping around the house, it just makes sense to me.

Brooms are a no go, putting my trust in a thin piece of wood that I could slip off of at any moment from either side.

With the way my body shifts in weight and height it’s just asking for trouble.

Dad wanted me to learn about more artistic stuff, music, movies, painting, photography. Things like that.

It’s nice that he’s leaving me open for that option should things not work out for me in the magical world. An out is always a good thing to have.

Going back to Mom, bloodlines were made clear in a very kid friendly way, and how because I share the same blood as an old powerful family how that would affect how I am viewed.

A fun way of learning I had 2 aunts that wanted nothing to do with me. One of those is now locked up in the “inescapable” Azkaban.

Since the topic of Azkaban has come up, I guess I should get into the Potters, and the little chosen one. 

Never met the Potters. But by the end of that night they had became a household name known far and wide.

The loss of 2 heros was told in many a story. The arrest of Sirius Black was very public news. 

And the weight of the world placed on the shoulders of a baby boy that had no idea of the world he was meant to save.

A few times, I had thought of freeing Sirius. But nothing really worked as far as getting out of that situation without it going possibly wrong in many ways that I didn’t need to go wrong for me.

I was a child, I had no real access to the rat. Or proof of any conspiracy. Any mentions of trying to save a fellow Black would just do damage.

We needed to be in a more secure position if anything close to that was even going to be a reality. 

Then it was 1984, knock knocking at our front door. I was 11 and going to be 12 by years end.

And a letter with my name on it, came with the rest of the mail. And there it was big crest and all.

My Hogwarts letter. Bit underwhelming really. It’s a nice keepsake though so I can’t complain much.

The list was there, clothes, which included robes (ugh),books, wand, potion items (sigh), telescope, and well a pet if I wanted.

Well that was a thing, didn’t really ever think about a pet. We have our own owl mainly used by mom for item delivery.

A cat seemed like such a small thing to want, when the whole second war was coming.

A toad wasn’t even a thinkable thing cause who really wants a toad. It just seems so lame.

A letter was sent back letting whoever reads them know that I would be attending. 

Next we prepared for our trip to Diagon Alley for the supplies we didn’t already have. Such as new books added to the curriculum. 

I got to reuse some of the books mom and dad kept, that weren’t sold or gone. They came with some notes scrawled on the side margin. 

School robes needed to be fitted to me which I thought was dumb and said as much. I changed size a few times while being measured to drive my point home.

Turns out there is a spell to make sure clothes just grow and shrink. Neat.

It did cost a bit more than just fitted robes. That was expected. It just seemed strange that people don’t go with that option normally and just call it a day.

Maybe the fun was getting something new? But they’re school robes, uniforms that don’t really allow for standing out.

Oh didn’t know that annoyed me as much as it did. Clothes are for nerds anyway. Don’t take that out of context, clothes are fine obviously, school robes are just way too bulky.

They have so much weight to them and on a sunny day robes can just go to hell. Just the thought of it makes me feel like sweating already.

I guess spells exist to make that less of a problem to have. But the fact that you have to do spells to make yourself comfortable rather than just dressing comfortable seems like we’ve gone too far and missed a step.

Moving on to something fun. Sorry for the rant. The pet shop, we thought it would be smart to get an animal for Mom.

What with me having to be gone for long periods of time it’d be nice to have something in the house.

The first thing that caught my eye was the big fuck off turtle or tortisse if your nasty. I wanted him very much. 

But I kept my eyes out for other neat creatures. I passed by a dark black raven and couldn't resist speaking allowed, “quoth the raven.” 

The shopkeeper who was nearby groaned allowed.

“Fuck off” the Raven cawed back.

“Oh, well then” I looked to my Dad who was wheezing. And to my mother who was glaring at the hunched over figure for even finding that situation remotely funny.

Curse words are in fact hilarious. Those that disagree can quote the raven, if you will.

And that’s when I heard the hissing. And saw the most beautiful snake. He was white all over with black eyes. 

Maybe it was too good to be true. I did a thing that came natural to me I thinned my tongue into what I thought was close to a snakes and hissed right back.

It was too good to be true I wasn’t a parselmouth. I couldn't understand a word he said or tell what I was saying. I just hissed. 

But it seemed to be enough for the snake to inspect me with his own tongue.

I don’t know much about snakes never did. I did always think they were such awesome animals but other than that I didn't look into them much.

So I can only guess that was his way of smelling me, but after waiting a beat he seemed interested enough for him to extend towards me to wrap around my arm headed towards my shoulders.

Dad looked shocked, while Mom just looked thoughtful. That’s when she asked without asking a question, “I don’t remember a parseltongue being a Black trait.”

“Well I didn’t actually understand anything, I just thought I’d give it a shot” I responded. Parseltongue came up in our pre-hogwarts lessons.

When you are a metamorphmagus, you naturally research bloodlines, and learn about other cool things that people had or have.

Doesn’t hurt that I knew what they were beforehand and just thought it’d be a cool thing to look up.

“Then he just likes you?” asked Dad.

“I guess so, would it be okay if we got him?” I added a bit of hope to my voice.

“I suppose so” he rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you think dear?” he asked Mom.

“Well it’s not like we get her anything special otherwise, most of her birthday gifts have been mainly practical things.” She spoke.

It was true I never really asked for much, as you grow up you realise what you like and what you don’t in order to keep yourself happy. 

And honestly until the internet comes along for every household. I have everything that entertains me. So I only asked for smaller things.

And so we got a pet snake to be determined on being allowed to go to school with me.

I had to come up with a name, while we finished up some shopping of the other things necessary for my school life. 

That’s when we came upon our last stop. Ollivanders looked like a small building but it carried such an aura for some reason. 

Maybe it was the build up in my head of this moment. Or maybe it was something deeper that everyone can feel in the air, all the magic that lay behind it’s doors.

We stepped inside and the bell above the door rang. And while from the outside it looked so small, it looked like it went back way farther than it should. Magic was still so neat.

And that’s when he came out from the back. His eyebrows were the first thing I saw of him. 

Then he spoke to both my parents, “Ah, fir dragon heartstring 12 inches slightly rigid, and ash with unicorn hair.” 

He rubbed his chin seeming to think, “A strange yet remarkable pairing of wands.” He then let his eyes drop to me. 

“And with the time of year it seems we have to find you the right wand?”

“Yes, sir”, I whispered. He was really strangely intimidating maybe cause of his eyes that seemed to look right through you. Trying to examine any detail that might make his job easier? More fun? He then eyed the white snake still wrapped around me.

I felt my hair shift on it’s own I wasn’t sure as to what color. So I tried to think of something quick. I came up with a clear white.

His eyes lit up in delight. “I’ve never served one quite so unique as yourself before, oh this shall be a great adventure.” And then he sped off to the back of his shop.

I pulled my lips in and made an awkward smile as I looked up at my parents and waited.

After a few minutes of waiting he came back with twelve boxes. He placed four down. “Go on and try those out” so I opened each box and picked up the first one. “Hazel dragon heartstring.”

I pointed at the desk waiting for him to stop me. I couldn't feel that spark that everyone seems to say they have. So I just put it back down.

“Not anything at all?” He asked.

“Nothing, if anything it was cold to the touch if that means anything.”

“Not Hazel then” he looked slightly disappointed before putting another four boxes down and clearing of the 4 that were there. “Let’s try the Holly then.”

I repeated the process, this time it felt like I was holding a piece of wood with not even a cold aspect to it. I told him as much.

“If it’s not this one I think we may need to go by feel.” He spoke with quite a bit of excitement and placed the final 4 down. “Walnut.”

I pulled out the first of the last set he had and “I could make it work, it’s not what I was expecting but I guess if-”

“No no, it’s wrong.” He must be restraining himself from jumping he looked so happy. “It has to have a certain feeling that you didn’t know you could have lived this long without having it by your side.”

“Those are some pretty big expectations” I tried at a bit of a jest. 

“If it weren't perfect then I wouldn't have pursued this career of mine, it’s just so amazing and thrilling when the wand wants to be found and created” his eyes lit up “Follow me.”

He set off to the back and we followed behind him. He made a quick left and we went right along with him. 

I saw a slanted shelf against the wall it held a set of blocks each varying in color and visible texture.

“Please hold your hand over every one of these blocks and tell me which stand out to you in any way”

With a bit of fear and excitement I slowly moved my arm hand gliding just above each block until my heart fluttered.

I closed my eyes and I felt myself growing taller only a short bit to meet the wood underneath. 

It felt like I’d just met with some old friends I hadn’t seen in a very long time so far in fact they didn’t exist yet, if at all.

“This is the one” I spoke. I opened my eyes and lifted my hand to look at the wood underneath. It didn’t stand out to me as a unique wood but the spell was cast on me and there was no going back from that.

“Beech, I can see that now. While not the rarest of woods it does take a rare witch or wizard to catch this woods eye” He nodded to himself. “Wise is the word, for the witch behind this wand.”

“Yes she is” My father spoke from behind me I could hear his smile. I also heard a small huff from my right in agreement from my Mom.

He knelt down below to a shelf below the block with a crack in his knees and came back up with a thin long block of the beech wood. “Now for the core, come with me” and he walked to the opposite side of the hall.

Another slanted shelf held three jars. One with what looked like thin threads of varying colors of red. Another filled with feathers. And the final with white hairs.

“Same as before young Tonks” Ollivader commanded.

I reached out like before but nothing made that same feeling. I worried my lip between my teeth. 

I pulled back my arm and ran my hands down the scales of my new living scarf. Trying to find comfort. 

What did this mean I wondered. I turned back to the old wandmaker and shook my head.

“It seems that we may need to check my stores for a more testy core worry not, by the end of this adventure we will find the right wand for you.” He smiled at me before talking back off to another part of his store.

While it wasn’t a grand speech it was a well received pep talk for me and I was ready for whatever bit of strangeness that would come from this.

The three of us wandered back to the front of the store in order to wait for Ollivader to come back once again.

When we got there it seemed we had spent a fair bit of time in the shop because there were two other families looking bored from waiting. And a lone girl off by herself separate from the two families.

They each had a different response to seeing the three of us. Some saw my hair the boring ones in my opinion. The more amusing ones saw my snake. 

The first family was a set of blondes with two children also blonde. The older girl had braids on either side of her face. With blue eyes. She didn’t exactly stand out that much to me.

I moved onto the second and there they were, red hair and all, I had finally gone and ran into the Weasleys. 

Arthur was there Molley was not. The oldest boy there had to be Bill he seemed a bit put off by my snake. Ignore that comment. 

The one my age had to be Charlie, he seemed very interested in my snake. Ignore the double meaning behind this one too please for the love of everything.

No twins to be seen what a shame. Maybe they were with their Mom, I had no clue.

Finally the lone girl. The only things that stood out about her was the violet eyes and short hairstyle. 

I think I recognized her from the phone game, she squinted at me as if trying to place me and then took in the snake amusement came through. 

If the mobile game was a real thing what the hell happened in it? I never played it, the only reason I recognised her was because she had a following online.

I think she’s a Draco type, I want nothing to do with that story! Did I play an important part?

I hope not because I’m not gonna be involved. I have much worse things to worry about than whatever happens in that side game.

After waiting a fair bit, Ollivader came back to the front with a jar and some pouches. He placed them all on the counter and beckoned me forward as he spoke. “Sorry for making you all wait I just need to finish with this customer and we should be getting to you soon.” 

I heard a few sounds of exasperation and tried my best to hurry the process along. I put my hand over the Jar. Nothing. “Not Kelpie hair then, good for you” and I moved onto the next items.

And on it went, “Not a thunderbird” “Rougarou hair wouldn't have been a good match anyway” “Really? Not a horned serpent horn then, I thought that might be the one.”

That was the last bag, did he really not have anything for me? I looked back up at him and saw him patting a pocket up by his chest.

“I do wonder if you can even see this” and he put his fingers into the top of the pocket where he pulled out, nothing.

“Oh my!” I exclaimed. Fitting some puzzle pieces into my head. “Mom, Dad, I can’t see it but I think I can guess what that is.”

There was an uncontrollable feeling, my hair was shifting through the rainbow and maybe some colors that didn’t even exist, and I didn’t care. I ignored the gasps from behind me.

“Is that really a thestral hair, sir?” I asked.

“Know some things do you?”

“Well yeah, it’s said that the you-know-what had a thestral hair”

“Some believe so, it’s a hard core to work with and you say you can’t see it, fascinating”

“Will that make it harder to use, they theorise that it might not work for those that” I emphasised the next words, “can’t see them.”

“I don’t know but if it calls out to you then, we’ll just have to make it work.” He smirked to himself, “You’ve looked into wand lore?”

“Well some” I shrugged, “It’s interesting but don’t worry about more competition for yourself, I don’t see myself working in retail, even if it is with wands.”

“Maybe a hobby then.”

“Maybe one day.”

“Well how about it, have a feel for it?”

I reached out to grab the invisible hair and I felt something erupt in me the first images in my mind were the sun and the moon. A smile made its way across my face.

“Like two sides of a coin, maybe life also plays a part?” I did live two.

“Magic seems to like to play with countering ideas” he commented, “Drop by the shop tomorrow and I will have this done by the time you get here.”

He took back the hair, and I felt it go. He started speaking again. “Yes you’ve been a most enjoyable customer, I haven’t had such a time like this in a long while.”

We left the shop. Excitement running through me and as we made our way home I couldn't wait for the next day to finally get my wand. 

Back home, in my own room I went over names in my head. There were many names that had a cute quality to them.

But that didn’t seem right, when we met he seemed less of a noodle and more of a cool snake.

Maybe Plissken, Dad would appreciate the reference. But that feels maybe too niche I’d want something magical.

Then it hit me, maybe it was completely unoriginal but hey cliches are cliches for a reason. I rolled over on my bed to scratch the great white snake, stretched out on the bench next to my bed.

I then got up and went to the living room where Dad was reading the paper. Mom was drinking tea with a book on her lap. “I’ve come up with a name for him.” I told them.

“Oh and what have you come up with Dora?” Dad asked.

“Well I was thinking about magic and snakes and important stories and well what about Jörmungandr?”

“Norse mythology eh?” he rubbed his head. “I think it’s a very Andromeda name style you chose, but much like Dora maybe it would be a good idea to find something less wordy.”

“Jör wouldn't be a bad shortening” Mom suggested, “I like the idea too, now we just need to find out if he’s staying here or going with you to Hogwarts.”

The next morning while eating breakfast the mail came. Addressed to Mom was a letter from Hogwarts. 

I was sitting on pins and needles as she read the letter to herself. She then looked up at me from the letter. “Dumbledore says it’s fine as long as it’s able to live comfortably in the dorm, and not cause any trouble with housemates.” She put the letter down.

“What does that mean exactly?” I asked.

“It means,that you can bring Jör with you for a trial period, and if nothing comes up that makes it so he can’t stay then it’s probably fine for the rest of school.”

“Yes!” I fist pumped. Mom let a quick amount of air out of her mouth in amusement. 

Dad couldn't come with us this time. So we finished our breakfast and each went our way.

I chose to leave Jör behind so he could get used to the house until school began. Then we went to the wand shop.

“There you are, I must say it was tricky work.” He paused, “But since both items have met you once before they couldn't wait to be made into this wonderful creation.” 

That’s when he pulled up a wand from below the counter it was light brown and looked very lightweight. “I hope this wasn’t too much of a hassle for you Mr. Ollivader” Mom spoke.

“Nonsense, I do love that I get to try new things all the time, and it’s even better when they work so well.” He then turned to me, “Now, beech thestral hair 10 inches rigid.” 

I reached out for it, on it’s own the wand seemed to jump out of his hands and into mine. This was it, the feelings of both combined.

As if trying to escape me, my magic funneled into the focus, and out shot a grey blue light that filled the shop with a peaceful feeling. 

Sadly an animal did not shoot out and dance around the shop. But for a first try that wasn’t even a real attempt, it was a good casting of the patronus spell.

“I do hope that you use this wand as an extension of yourself, it will want to be used as much as possible, now that will be seven galleons.”

Nothing much happened at home after I got my wand. I got to practice some spells I already knew just a bit. 

Trusting that no one would inspect my wand and see that I used it when I shouldn't have.

I read ahead on spells to see how much time I’d be studying that year, and how much time I would have to myself.

From the information I had on Snape, potions would be important to learn up on. I didn’t know if he’d just follow the book or use his own order.

Then it was time for the tradition of going to the Hogwarts Express. We flooed to the station, where I said my first real goodbye to my parents for the first time in 11 years.

I kept my eyes open for anyone else saying their goodbyes. The Weasleys were missing so I assumed they were late which made sense.

The platform seemed so empty, I didn’t think we were particularly early. I guess the boom would come a bit later because right now there weren’t even more than twenty families there.

I boarded the train and looked for a cabin with no one in it. The older students seemed to take the cabins towards the front. But the back ones had groups in them too.

A shame in my opinion it was never fun to just be in the middle of a train. But I made do. And sat next to the window in one of the middle cars.

I put a lock on the door and set my bags in the benches in the cabin with me. I put Jör on the seat opposite me. 

I cracked open a book for the long train ride ahead, if it was supposed to be night time by the time we got there then this was gonna be a slog.

The train’s horn let out it’s shriek, letting everyone know it was about to start it’s journey. 

Then we were off, a slow chugging pace to start, then building to its proper speed before evening out and finding its stride for the rest of the journey.

There was a knock on my cabin’s door, I pulled up the privacy screen, and saw the red hair immediately.

It seemed Charlie found me first, I didn’t have much to go on with information about him, other than if I weren't here Tonks would become friends with him and that he likes dragons. 

It wouldn't do me any harm to get in well with the Weasleys. They were quite important to Harry and it would serve me well to make sure I was on their good side. 

I unlocked the door and opened it. “Yes, how can I help you?” I asked.

“You’re the one from Ollivanders!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, you were there when I was trying to find my wand.”

“Dad said you could change the way you look.”

“Yes I can do that” He looked at me expectedly. “I’m not going to shift and perform for you like some sort of seal.” I cautioned at him.

“Guess that’s fair, I couldn't imagine if I could change the way I look.” he shifted in his seat. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t have this red hair or freckles.” he confided in me.

“You know maybe it’s not the best idea to just give away information like that, it can end up being used against you if your sensitive about it.” I tried to explain. “Who are you anyway?”

“Right, sorry I forgot to introduce myself I’m Charlie Weasley.” He stuck out his hand.

“Nymphadora Tonks” I grabbed his hand and we shook.

“Nymphadora?” He tilted his head a bit like a confused dog, “Bit of a strange name.”

“It is a bit unique, but yes that’s my name.”

“Can I sit here?” he asked gesturing to the cabin.

“Sure just let me move some of this stuff and Jör” I moved my trunk into the overhead shelf and grabbed my snake.

“That’s a cool looking snake, didn’t know we were allowed to bring anything but the animals on the list.”

“Well I asked if I could, and whoever was there said it would be fine if it didn’t cause problems.”

“What kind of snake is he?”

“I don’t know but we seemed to hit it off so I got him.”

And so we chatted about things me never really getting to read my book. Maybe that was for the best.

We talked about animals, then moved onto our lives. I learned about the Borough and his family. I told him about my house and parents.

He told me about his father's obsession with muggle tech. I talked about movies he seemed interested is seeing one, one day.

Then we talked about Hogwarts. “Bill said Snape is a right git, and Mcgonagall is very strict.”

“Well I’m sure if we just don’t get on the bad side of any teacher it can’t be too terrible.”

“I guess, hey any idea what house you’ll get into?”

“I have no idea, Dad spoiled me on how we’re all sorted, and it made me wonder what it really takes to be put in a house.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, is it just about traits you have?” I asked then continued, “Or is it the potential you have?”

“Uh, like you might behave more like a Gryph but do better in ,say, Ravenclaw cause you need to be surrounded by people that push you?”

“Yeah, maybe you get sorted to where you’d do best not just where you’d fit in?”

“Can the hat see the future or is it just making a guess?”

“Exactly, it’s left me wondering.” 

“Well I hope I’m in Gryffindor, Mom and Dad went there and that’s where Bill is right now.”

“I feel like I honestly have the traits for any house really, Mom was in Slytherin and Dad was in Ravenclaw so those would be fine I think.” 

“Well you do have a snake so I don’t think Syltherin would be wrong.”

“I have some bias from stories I’ve heard about Slytherin.”

“Yeah, my Dad said only dark witches and wizards end up there but, if that were really true why would everyone just let it stay around?”

“That’s a great point, I guess good or bad ambition is ambition.”

“Well wherever you end up, I hope you don’t treat me any differently, I haven't really spoken like this to anyone outside my family.” 

“I’d like to think that I wouldn't, so make sure you treat me the same as well.”

The door to our cabin opened. I looked to the door and there was Bill. “Charlie you forgot your sandwich” He handed a brown bag to my cabin mate. He then looked at me. “You’re the snake girl.”

“Yeah Nymphadora Tonks, and you must be Bill.” I held out my hand.

“Tonks, are you a muggle born?” he asked while reaching out for my hand before seeing the snake and turning a bit pale.

“Nah, half blood.” I snickered, “Don’t worry about Jör here.”

His tension didn’t let up, and he quickly shook my hand before pulling his hand away just as fast. “We’ll be there soon, so get ready, have a nice day.” He looked to Charlie, “See you at school Charlie, be sure to get into Gryffindor right?”

“I’ll do my best Bill.” Charlie smiled.

Bill quickly left, I looked outside and saw the sunset just outside. Time seemed to fly by but it would be a few hours before complete nightfall.

At some point the Trolley witch came by and we both turned down buying any candies or treats.

Charlie and I continued to speak on the possibilities of classes and magic. And then he left the cabin leaving me to change into my hated robes.

I then stepped outside so he himself could change. The car filled up some from the time I had boarded but it still didn’t feel as full as it should have been.

Then we were at the station where the train stopped. That was the first time I saw Hagrid in person and I must say it was hard to not be just a bit intimidated by his hulking size.

“First years over here!” his voice rumbled my body. I quickly passed by the half giant and got into one of the rinky-dink boats. I saw older students get in the carriages and set off down the long path.

Hagrid helped us all out of the boats and into the Hogwarts undercliff of the boathouse. A great archway led to a wooden door. Hagrid Held the door open as we all filed in.

The other side of the door led to a bending hallway. Then some stairs where at the top of them stood Mcgonagall pointed hat and all. She greeted all of us, welcoming us to Hogwarts.

I kept my eye out for any ghosts that would show up, but it seems they chose not to mess with the joining students this year.

Then we were brought into the great hall by Professor Mcgonagall. Each first year had their name called to be sorted.

I watched as each one went up and got sorted immediately. I didn’t much pay attention to the names only keeping an ear out for when they got close to the T’s. 

And then I heard it. “Tonks, Nymphadora.” I made my hair shift to a blank white trying to clear my head of any real biases as I walked to the stool.

When I sat down I made my legs grow so they could be flat on the ground. I didn't want to nervously start swinging my legs if they were too short.

The reactions from the people at each of the four tables was immediate, their interest clearly and visibly spiking.

Then Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWTs and Graduation

Chapter 2

Six Years Later

I splashed water on my face and I looked at myself in the mirror. Checking myself over for any imperfections in my face before I made my hair Ultramarine. 

I made sure my eyes weren’t bloodshot, and made sure there were no bags under them. 

I made the length of my hair just below my chin, with a few choice strands just making their way past. 

I then stepped out of the prefect bathroom and made my way to the first NEWT Test. Charms would be first.

I looked at the classroom door one I had been used to after almost seven years of coming here. 

I took a deep breath, and tried to focus my mind on what I knew of charms. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Professor Flitwick looked up from his desk and on seeing me smiled and signaled to a desk before speaking, “Ms. Tonks,first to arrive as usual I see, you do that head girl badge proud.”

“Thank you Professor. I can’t believe I’m nearly done learning, it feels like a dream.” I sat down and looked at the back of the paper laid out on the desk in front of me.

“I’m sure you already know, that we never truly stop learning.”

“You’re right Professor. When Headmaster Dumbledore gave me this badge he said as much.”

“Well he is wise, be sure to take that note to heart.” I then noticed a few other students started trickling in.

“Hello Dora. Professor.” One of the students in a Gold trimmed robe greeted. I think his name was Martin.

After that the rest for this test group made their way in. Professor Flitwick greeted everyone taking the Charms NEWT wished them good luck on the written portion of the test and we were off.

I started filling out the questions. Some I knew right away others I had to search my memory for.

I made my way through half of the test. I was confident in my knowledge of charms. This was going to be one of the easier classes. I’ve been doing charmes since before Hogwarts.

I wasn’t the first done. I looked around after I flipped my test back over. A Ravenclaw named Marabeth had. She looked like she’d been done for awhile.

Flitwick whispered from next to me, “The next portion of the test will be the practical. So you can take a break if you want to.”

“I’ll take you up on that Professor.” I stood up from the desk in front of me. The small class size I started with in first year had grown smaller over the six years of being here.

Some dropped out for family reasons. Others left after taking their OWLs. only those that seemed to want those extra special jobs stuck around.

Charlie stuck around to get his NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. His test would be later today. 

I couldn't tell if I envied or pitied the fact that some of this year had to take their test later.

On one hand they got to study just that bit longer. On the other, the wait was just as if not more painful than just taking it.

If I was going to get the career I wanted, I needed to pass the classes my head of house recommended. 

My plan was also explained to Dumbledore. With the Defense Against the Dark Arts position as cursed as it was. My idea was to simply change the position slightly.

Dumbledore seemed to be willing to give it a try if I passed my DADA test with high marks.

My plan was to stay in school and become a teacher right away. It just made sense. If I hold the position no others can. 

That means no Quirrell, no Lockheart, no fake Moody, and Umbitch would have to find another position to torture kids from.

After that, well who knows. Maybe I’d stay at my job. I could just leave the school and work with the Order on missions.

They haven’t happened yet for me to really have any real feelings on it. I do have a plan once I get in that position. Kill the horcrux in the Room of Requirement.

But that was only when I could establish myself. I don’t want to mess with anyone's soul before I’m good and ready.

I looked at the time on my watch. It was time for me to head back. I walked back to the charms classroom.

I reopened the classroom door and joined the rest of the class. Only two people were left, both Gryffs.

The rest of the class and Professor Flitwick waited for the two. Once they were finished Flitwick spoke, “It is time now to begin spell casting. Remember to cast non verbally.”

He looked at me and told me to come to the front. I did so, “I want you to fill this vase and then you are done.”

I stage whispered, “One spell?”

“Oh yes, trust me, I know your abilities this is just a formality.”

Fine with taking advantage of my Professors kindness. I cast Aguamenti and filled the vase.

“Very good Ms.Tonks now go enjoy the rest of your day.” He picked out another student to come forward.

I stepped back outside of the classroom and threw a fist into the air. Tomorrow would be Transfiguration. 

While I wasn’t as good at Transfiguration as I was with Charms and DADA.I knew that I’d pass with at least an E. 

The advantages of being a metamorph. I knew part of the practical was transfiguring part of myself and I had just the transformation planned. 

Then it was Tuesday. This time I was in the latter class. I was correct it was much worse waiting.

I started daydreaming about my time in Hogwarts up to this point. The sorting that was nerve racking. When I was selected as a prefect.

Being a prefect really soaked up my studying time and whatever existed of my social life. Fun times of catching children trying to escape. 

Not so fun times with defense teachers. Some going missing. Some turning evil. One leaving after getting pregnant. Sometimes they just didn’t work out.

I hoped my theory worked. Magic was weird enough that specificity was necessary. It would really be for the best. 

Also the fact that they didn’t even try at all until this point proven enough to me that they needed another perspective on this sort of thing. 

Then I thought about Jörmungandr and I still felt the loss of my first pet. To one of the DADA teachers. It involved a group of students and curse breaking. 

I wasn’t involved, until a student was cursed and I had come across them. Jör attacked the teacher. It Poisoned the twisted teacher, but it wasn’t a fast enough poison to stop the killing curse from striking my snake dead.

It was a harsh lesson. Everyone involved turned out fine in the end except for my snake. I’m sure I’d do it again. Those students needed help I’m glad I was there.

I know it didn’t measure up to people for some. But I would protect these kids as best I could from the pains that would come.

It was almost time, I chose to pack up then and slowly make my way to the transfiguration classroom.

I passed by Charlie on the way there. He had a free day in this week of testing I think he only really needed to take Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.

He was all about Dragons, and flying. He had changed throughout the years. He had become aloof in a way couldn't exactly describe. 

While we were still friends as the years went by he had told me more than a few times, he was going to be moving to a dragon sanctuary and that he wouldn't really be able to communicate with anyone at that point. 

I think it was his way of splitting off from people so it didn’t hurt him as bad when he did have to go.

Bill had graduated and gone into curse breaking. As he was always going to. He did come back here to Britain, when he came back.

So it was a bit different than the always living on site story Charlie gave everyone.

I’d catch up with him, we didn’t exactly always hang out with one another. But he was an older student that I knew and would always be comfortable getting advice from.

He never did get over his fear of snakes. But he did pay respects to Jör when he heard the news.

I do wonder how debilitating a fear of snakes is, when you have to go curse breaking. He always did come back with cool historic items.

So I guess it can’t have been too bad. I did get him a sable fedora for one of his birthdays. I do think the joke was lost on him thought sadly. 

I then thought of the other Weasley’s I met in my time in Hogwarts. There was Percy Weasley.

Bit of a nerd. He was always eager to please and would be the first to volunteer for anything that a prefect needed to do.

He wasn’t a prefect himself mind. He was only a fourth year now. No it seemed he just wanted to surround himself with other prefects. 

It was honestly a load off my back. Any time someone would do something wrong and Percy was around to see it he would come reporting it to the nearest prefect.

When he becomes a prefect himself he will be a major help. Next year would be when he would get his badge. 

I had seen the rat with him a couple of times but I was in no real position to take it. Not that I’m sure I would if given the option.

At some points in the year the rat would just disappear. Yes Pettigrew really stayed in the Gryffindor dorm room or disappeared for most of the years he was in Hogwarts.

The twins, were anything but useful. While they didn’t cause me direct harm or annoyance. 

They did cause problems, that all of the prefects needed to deal with at some point or another.

They weren't old enough to realize some of the things they did as jokes took it too far.

It came pretty close to bullying especially the younger Slytherins. Marcus Flint was on the receiving end of a few of these pranks.

One of the pranks involved doing even more damage to his already ugly teeth. It felt strange the thought of maybe having to teach some of the children I went to school with.

I can see why it was uncommon to hire someone so young for this job. But I made my case clear enough to all my future colleagues.

If they wanted a stable person for teaching starting with someone young who knew the people they were going to teach might be more beneficial.

The transfiguration test went well. Mcgonagall had added her own questions to the test.

I don’t think I did as well on the written as the practical. The questions she added didn’t go with how I knew transfiguration.

It wasn’t exactly her fault. Everyone else doesn’t have to constantly live with constant morphing.

It both helped me cast spells, but also ruined any theory based learning. Feeling over describing how to cast something was just to difficult a gap to expand on. 

The practical went better. I had to transfigure myself, and conjure a complicated item. The first was an easy task for me to accomplish.

I channeled the Tonks from the media I knew her from. And made myself a duck bill. I also added a syrinx and quacked to try and get the stern professor to crack a smile.

That was a particular trick I enjoyed learning how to do. It was just so neat to form. Just the idea of having a whole other throat box.

But for all my efforts not even a smirk graced her face. It would have to be a thing I needed to work on once I graduated.

We didn’t exactly have many interactions. She wasn’t my head of house so there was no real reason to go to her for important things.

But she didn’t turn me away when I went to her to ask for advice on my metamorph powers.

I think it was more clinical and professional than any real kind of relationship she clearly had with Hermione in the books.

Then she asked me to conjure a complicated item. She explained that it could be a jewelry box with a hinge.

I thought for a few moments before conjuring a multi colored cube. “What might this be Ms. Tonks?”

“Well it’s what Muggles call a Rubik's cube, it’s a kind of puzzle that shifts.” I explained, “The goal being after you mix it up to get all sides to be the same color.”

“You are saying each block can move?”

“With certain restrictions sure.”

“This is quite the object, you did very well, your results will come with the rest.”

I left the classroom with a skip in my step. I had finished two of the major NEWTs required of me.

My next test will be Thursday, two days from now. Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class I needed an O in. And I knew just the spell to go above and beyond.

I had today off, and I didn’t know what to do. I could check on students and make prefect rounds but anyone here would either be practicing for their tests or in class taking said test.

I had time to kill, and since my head of house didn’t have any tests to give anyone this week. I chose to drop by.

And there he was the king of brooding and brewing. Professor Snape head of Slytherin House.

The head of my house. Man that was kind of a shock. I knew I was probably suited for a few houses. And I did have a snake at the time.

I just didn’t expect to end up in Slytherin. I knew the least likely house would probably be Gryffindor.

With Mom being kicked out of the Black family. I thought that maybe trying to get along with Slytherin classmates would be tough.

I think Snape was also shocked to have me in his house. It took me awhile to find my way around the behavior of all the other students in the dungeons.

While they weren't as bad as the image I had of them from the books and movies, maybe cause of the blood-purist side losing they mainly kept out of my way.

I had a strange rapport with Professor Snape. I don’t know if it was because he knew my mom just a little. Or if it had to do with how he put it, “Not a total dunderhead when it comes to potions.”

It might even have been the fact that I was a fellow powerful half-blood. Meant for greater things.

Learning to read the lines between the lines was a fun task with Snape. I think he was my favorite teacher. For all the fear I had of his class and teaching method.

While I wouldn’t say he was the best or a great teacher. I will say he knew his potions. The problem was he only became a decent teacher when he saw that you weren’t going to waste his time.

That doesn’t make for a great teacher. However he was forced into this position and had no reason to think he was going to be sacked.

The classes I ended up being pants in and not enjoying the teachers at all were flying, herbology, astronomy, and the year I needed to take the extra class and chose divination.

I knew the future I just wasn’t a seer so the only reason for taking it was because I needed another class and muggle studies sounded like torture if you actualy knew anything.

While he was my favorite teacher, and I did well in potions. I did not love class. I just still found it boring.

It was still a step above herbology, which felt like just collecting ingredients for potion brewing.

As much as I didn’t enjoy it, I had to pass the potions OWL and NEWT “If you are attempting to take a job from me I’ve wanted since the start of my teaching here, then you’d better impress me girl.” 

The translation being “Please you are my favorite student, don’t leave me here with these people, if you do I’ll never let this happen one way or another.” Or something like that.

“Knock knock” I called out. Leaning on the door frame to the potions classroom.

“What are you doing here?” Snape asked.

“I was bored and wanted to check in with my head of house to see if he could give little old me any advice.” 

“I advise you to go and leave me alone, don’t you have some tests to study for?”

“Nope, I already have something up my sleeve to pass with flying colors in my Defense class.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Was that sarcasm Professor, by now you should know I wouldn't go into a situation like this without already holding all the cards first.”

“Fine if you insist on bothering me make yourself useful and make sure there are enough ingredients for next week's tests.”

“Which potion will we be making so I know which ingredients to check?”

“It won’t be that easy Ms. Tonks, check all of the stocks. I’m not giving you any advantage.”

I went through each shelf, making sure he had enough to test everyone that was going to take the test.

The advantage for Snape was if someone that took their OWL didn’t meet his exact expectation for an E.

They wouldn't even get an A. If they really wanted to advance to NEWT level they’d have to take the test again during the break.

So his NEWT classes had very little people. He still needed to do the first through fourth years as a big batch though.

But I’m sure that he made use of the cheaper ingredients, which seeing what was left of the higher grade stuff. Allowed me to see which potions we might end up making.

“Professor?”

“What is it now?”

“Is there a way to take the test earlier, I know that secret presences have to be in the room to stop any cheating.”

“You can’t wait just like everyone else does?”

“The sooner I’m done, the sooner I can plan for a curriculum for all the years I’d need to teach.”

“Are you planning on going off standard?”

“Of course, I’d like to show immediate results from hiring me.”

“You’re not even sure this plan of yours will work.”

“Well we haven’t tried it yet, plus I’ve heard some rumors.”

“It’s best to put little belief into rumors as possible.”

“Ah, but this would be more of a timing rumor.”

“Well then what is it?”

“Harry Potter should be making his way to Hogwarts this year.”

“Is that what this was all about, make sure you become a teacher just to meet some brat?”

“Woah, there’s some hostility there Professor.”

He cleared his throat, “I just see past the whole story of a baby defeating one of the most powerful dark wizards of our time.”

“Well no one really knows what happened that night, and the one that survived was just a baby so no way he knows either.”

“Exactly all of this hero nonsense will only cause problems with Potter.”

“Who knows, but to go back to answer your question, no I didn’t do it for Potter.”

“So you just did it to improve the education of all young students?” He peppered his words with skepticism.

“Well there are a few reasons, Charlie wanted me to look after all his brothers and sister, also a more personal reason.” I made my way out of the room.

I heard one last thing from behind me, “And no, you can’t take your test early you’ll have to wait just like everyone else.”

That sure was my favorite professor getting his last words in. Sometimes it was hard to let him keep that position but I knew that with timing the fact I held him in such high regard would drive him up the wall.

Then it was the day of the Defense Against the Dark Arts test. We didn’t have a teacher left to give the test.

Apparently during the break they’d gotten themselves locked up in St Mungos. It seems they came across a fully matured mandrake plant that turned his brain into mush.

So we had an appointed teacher just for the test. He did his job quickly and made sure no one cheated on the written test.

Then in alphabetical order, made sure we could cast the required spells. I was near the bottom of the list.

I asked if I could throw in another spell at the end. I needed to make sure that this news got out of this classroom.

He approved and after a few offensive and defensive spells, he asked me to perform the last spell I wanted to.

That’s when I cast my corporeal patronus. I had been able to cast it since my fourth year. By now it was insticutal to do.

As it turns out, it’s not that hard of a spell to cast. The only reason it was beyond NEWT. level was that it wasn’t taught.

Why bother making a niche spell part of the curriculum, when no one was really taught it. I was sure it had something to do with the fact that Defence teachers had to keep getting replaced.

It became hard to do by exclusion. Which while impressive to some adults and other students anyone could technically pull it off.

A second grade student could cast it with little magical drain. The hardest part about the spell was finding the right memory to pull it off.

My patronus fittingly enough was a butterfly. At least I found it fitting, it might have been lost on everyone else. 

But it just wasn’t impressive enough. I needed to spice it up just that little bit more. Not many know this.

You can cast multiple. I’m not exactly sure why you’d need to unless you were looking to deliver multiple messages at once.

So all out once, out of my wand came a dozen butterflies. They fluttered around the room.

Then after exploring the space of the classroom the magic disappeared into the air.

The swarm was to show off. It is known that you can hold off over 100 dementors with a single patronus no matter the size.

The trick in creating a swarm is to cast it multiple times. The buzz in the room was palpable. 

This was just to make sure that rumors spread. The goal being, that just because Dumbledore wants to hire a young Professor it doesn’t mean the board of governors would agree.

However if that young Professor were powerful enough to cast something like that. It might draw in the press.

Knowing who was on the board, this was a very good thing. Some would love to be the one who approved the youngest professor.

The plan wasn’t just mine. The biggest person behind it was Mom. After telling her my plan,she seemed to attach herself to the idea.

It was nice to have such staunch approval from my Mom. I wouldn't think she would be upset with my career choice.

However I never expected her to become a driving force planning out anything that might help or hurt me.

She even had a conversation I wasn’t part of with Dumbledore. Maybe that was a big push in getting this opportunity after this year.

Maybe I was making myself a too big of a target for Tom. Accomplishing what he couldn't.

In the end no matter what happens. I think it’s just right to take away the things he truly wanted out of life.

I was going to help get rid of his horcruxes and his chance at immortality. And I would do my best to make sure he was a footnote in history.

I was going to make what was left of his existence as miserable as possible. In doing that, maybe improve some of the lives he would have strongly shaped had I not been here.

A large break had me in a bit of a funk. Normally some would want that break. I was not one of those people.

I had momentum going. A break would only kills all that speed I had built up. I wanted to blame Professor Snape.

He may have volunteered to take the first day of the second week. Maybe it was just drawn out of a hat.

No matter what, I felt better in my mind placing the blame on Snape. It was around that time making my way around the castle that a house elf stopped me in my path.

“Ms. Tonksey, be needing to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore.” It was a small thing, I couldn't really pick it out of a line up of other house elves.

I would guess that maybe she was a female, but I wouldn't put money down on that guess alone.

That’s how I found myself walking up the steps to the Headmasters Office. The Gargoyle normally blocking the stairs had moved before I had gotten there.

Standing near a large bookshelf was Albus Dumbledore. It was always a strange feeling seeing him.

The man that always seemed to have everything planned out even after his death. Some called him a master chess player, a grand strategist, a master manipulator.

Others would call him senile, irresponsible, and just a bit mad. My personal opinion was that he was just a more intelligent human that knew the way the world worked.

His age gave him an advantage, and his life was rounded enough to put that experience to use.

I didn’t fully trust him, I didn’t exactly know him. The most we had truly interacted was when he gave me the badge I wear now, and when Snape dragged me here.

After telling my head of house that I wanted to become the DADA teacher, Snape had rolled his eyes. But after explaining my simple plan of just tricking the curse with a minor alteration.

Well he had to take me to see the Headmaster about it. He kept muttering to himself about students and why it took one to come up with a plan that might work.

The meeting was done fast I explained to Dumbledore what I explained to Snape, and after a few minutes of considering he nodded once.

Then, well he gave me the offer if I passed the class with an O. Snape added on his idea of having to pass with E’s in the other basic classes needed.

I snapped back to reality. I also knew that at any time he could try to use his Legilimency on me. Which really made me keep my guard up.

Not that he could get anything, but if he tried that would really drop him in another scarier box entirely. 

I also knew Snape could attempt it at any point so far I had no idea if either of them did. All I knew from my sorting hat experience was that something was keeping my mind a locked book. 

“Ms. Tonks, words of your performance in your Defense Against the Dark Arts test have reached me.” He faced toward me as he spoke. “A very impressive use of magic, one I’m sure you had planned for awhile now.”

“Yes sir” I acknowledged.

“I am pleased to say, that the board of governors has come to me with an interest in you.”

“The I would say my spell work has paid off.”

“It would seem so, with the help of the head badge you wear right now and the grades you’ve had up to this point being great help.”

“I once again thank you for the boost up in giving me the head girl title.”

“Nonsense, I wouldn't give it to anyone who wasn’t already going to obtain it.”

“I thank you non the less.”

“The board also asked about your NEWT scores so far, it’s a shame that they haven’t finished grading.”

“Is this you giving me one last chance to back out, because I won’t accept that.”

“This is me letting you know that, despite your promise to Severus, that the board and I would accept you in your teaching position right now.”

“As much as I would like to speed things up, I feel like it would be wrong to go against a co worker and burn a bridge that I’ve had for seven years.”

“Then I will do my best to make sure that the board only sees the results when they have all been finished and graded.”

Thus ended the third conversation I ever had with one Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore. I think it was a test, I wasn’t sure what for, but I’m sure it was.

Over the weekend I received a note from the headmaster. It was basic permission to start putting my things in a private room in the castle.

So most of my weekend was spent packing up my school robes except one, and my school supplies to send home.

My room was provided with a bed some basic furnishings, such as a writing desk, some chairs, and empty bookshelf.

Straight ahead from the door was a fireplace. Which I assumed would be connected to the Floo Network.

It was definitely more spacious than the room I had at home. And it wasn’t a dorm room so I was thankful for that alone.

On the left side of the room if you looked in through the entrance was a door. It was dark wood and had a basic latch at the top of it.

Spartan would be the word to describe my chambers. No paintings or personality were contributed to the room.

It would be on me to make this mine. I moved my trunk to the foot of my bed. The only things inside were my casual clothes, my nightwear, some books for light reading and my school books.

The rest of my stuff was in boxes ready to be dropped off. I pulled out all the books I had and started putting them away onto my new bookshelf.

They didn’t fill much of it. I made a note to fill it up with books that would help me throughout my years here.

Including things that I knew were coming that had nothing to do with my teaching.

I then walked up to the door in my room unlatched the lock and opened the door. On the other side was a wooden wall.

There was room to step inside but nothing much else. At first I thought it was a closet. After casting lumos I could see more clearly.

Near the middle was a handle that was indented. On that handle was a button that pushed into the right side of the wooden wall.

I reached out and pressed the button which sprung back once I let it go. I tried again and this time pulled at the handle as I kept the button pressed.

The door slid to the left side and went into the wall. On the other side of the now hidden away sliding door was more wood.

I wouldn't be shocked if at some point one of the twins came out laughing at me. However Hogwarts did have it’s strange pre-built things that just stuck around.

An example being the room of requirement. So it’s not all that shocking that things like this happened.

At least this time there was an obvious light so there was no need for lumos. It shined right down the middle of the wood. I didn’t need to think too hard on this one.

I pushed outward and both sides opened outward. And I was standing in what looked to be an office. 

From the layout of having been here a few times to talk to whichever defense teacher we had, I knew exactly where I was.

Did a room always connect here or did Hogwarts shift to allow this to happen. Maybe it was Dumbledore making it as convenient as possible for me.

I walked right out the door leading to the landing before the stairs. From above I looked at what would become my new classroom.

The back of the blackboard, the big metal chandelier in the center of the ceiling. In front of that was the dragon skeleton, all stretched out.

I feel like that would probably need to go as much of a cool look it was, it didn’t exactly lend itself to dark arts. It was more of a care of magical creatures item.

Maybe I would donate it to that class as a teaching tool. Then again which other class would be useful in teaching you to take down a dragon.

Something that would be possibly useful twice in the coming future if nothing changed, or if things only got to change slightly. 

I didn’t think any students had defense during the second week of testing. Leaving this room empty from this weekend and past break.

The next time this room would hold a student would be when September 1st rolls around.

Testing would start back up by Monday and that was when I took my last test. Potions with professor Snape.

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through the window above the fireplace. For what felt like the first time in Hogwarts I had slept in a place with natural lighting.

I couldn't tell if it was a good sign that the first thing I did was hiss up as a conjured thick and heavy curtains to cover the small window.

It would definitely take some getting used to. It’s not something you realize. How much you adapt and get used to where you sleep.

I slept okay for being in a completely different place. The bed was definitely bigger, but I missed the subtle things like the shifting of the lake just above. Now I had sounds of wind and birds.

I grabbed my last set of not packed school robes, and got ready to leave. As I was about to open the door a piece of paper caught my eye.

A note had been slid under the door. The note said that there was a painting just on the other side of the hall from this room that led to a private bathroom equipped with facilities and a bath.

I then opened the door and looked for the painting with a group of kappas enjoying a river. Once spotted I made my way too it and spoke the password. “XXXX”

The painting opened toward me and I stepped inside the medium sized bathroom. It was no prefect size. But having one's own privacy made up for it.

I cleaned and changed into my school robes affixed my badge and started my walk to the dungeons. 

I stepped inside the already open door to the potions classroom. Inside were cauldrons on each table with a long table at the front of the room.

I sat down at the long table as there were no chairs at the tables with the cauldrons. After a fair bit other students started arriving.

In total in seven students had made it to NEWT level. I wouldn't know the record but I can say to have this little amount of people really made things much easier to get things done.

As soon as all of us were in our seats Snape came in with a stack of sheets. The written portion of the test.

As soon as the sheets were passed out he commanded us to start. And we did. It was definitely one of the harder tests to finish.

Especially when you had the teacher just staring down on you. Daring you to cheat in any way.

After a full hour of writing and looking over each answer given it looked like everyone was done.

Snape then told us to pick a table and bring our chairs. We each sat ready to make whatever he asked us to.

He assigned each of us a potion to do from memory. He tasked me with a Euphoria potion. 

It was a more recently learned potion. So trying to remember how to make it wasn’t the hardest it’s not like I had to remember something I did on a random day in second year.

Which is strange, while more complicated to make advanced potions. The biggest trouble someone would have would be remembering a throw away potion rather than a 6th year one.

It could be that was only me but that’s how I felt. I made the base liquid much like everyone else.

I then only slightly turned on the burner, it was just below a simmer. Now much like cooking there was a by the book way to do a potion. Then there was a go off the road and end up with something that might just be that bit more potent.

As I added the seven castor beans, I felt a presence over my shoulder. It seems I’d caught the interest of Snape.

I knew I was going to get to where I wanted, maybe just not the way the books would tell you to.

As the potion cooked an orange color. He walked away I couldn't tell if it was a storm away or him just walking away.

I then added the wormwood stirring once each new time another was added. By the end of it the yellow potion could probably produce light in a dark room.

That’s when I hit it with a cheering charm to finish the potion. Then the potion was bottled and prepared for grading.

Professor Snape dismissed each of us after we handed him our bottles. When it was my turn he spoke in only the way he could. “I have received news that the board had gotten wind of all your efforts, I will get done grading this when there is time.”

Translation. “I heard that before you can get your position on the staff, you need to have all your tests graded so I’ll be sure to get this done as soon as possible.”

“Thank you for putting up with me through all thes-” I tried to start.

“I would rather not have this emotional display taint our future working relationship and just have your comments be unsaid.”

“Yes sir.” I saluted. The translation being that he would be embarrassed he really was emotionally stunted. But to ever even think about working for Tom I guess one would have to be a bit messed up. 

I then made my way out of the classroom, out of the dungeons, and to the third floor. The last thing to do was wait for the end of the week and graduate.

In all the things I had watched I never got to experience the graduation ceremony for anybody.

It sure was strange looking at all the faces left of all the years I had been here. A speech was given about how our life was really only starting and that we had our whole lives ahead of us.

About the people we’ve met and will meet. To be honest it was beyond sappy and only the Hufflepuffs cried.

I didn’t, and there is no way that you can prove I did. Especially since I have the option to close my tear ducts.

We got into the boats, which either got smaller or it really has been a long time since I had seen them. 

As we left the underground dock I looked up at the castle. My soon to be new life, and I felt many emotions.

Fear, anxiety, melancholy, going onto, excitement, and just an undeniable rush at the thoughts of what would come.

My last thoughts were of the next year and what I knew. I took the spot Quirrell would have so I don’t know what Tom’s plan would be going forward.

Then there was the stone. Which got me just a bit worried. My classroom and new room were on the third floor. Dumbledore wouldn't just give me something new just to block it off cause of a dumb plan first years could get by. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had gone and done it. I’ve pulled a Lupin. I debated with myself on whether or not I’d be at the castle or take the train yearly. In order to keep an eye out.

With me having transformative powers I felt like the best thing to do would be to take the train with the rest of the students.

Since Remus wouldn't be around to stop the dementors in Harry’s third year, I’d have to take that spot without it being out of character.

At least that’s my excuse. I knew a few questionable things will happen and it might be nice to stop them or at least step in when they could get worse.

For my first year of teaching, and thus my first train ride as a teacher I chose to go with no disguise. It wouldn't be fun if I couldn't pull a bit of a prank.

There were no dress requirements for being a teacher. I obviously still had to dress professionally.

Otherwise, I was fine to wear whatever. I drew inspiration from media Tonks. A nice long dragon skin duster would be my staple.

Today I wore a light green blouse underneath the coat. Some muggle jeans rounded out the look. 

I just needed to make sure the older students didn’t catch on too quick so I chose to make my hair a dark brown to blend in better. 

It wasn’t my typical hair color use so I didn’t think many younger students would recognize me.

This was more for the first years anyway. I trusted the prefects to keep their eyes on the older students. 

No my focus would be the people I knew would come to bash heads in the coming years. 

My little cousin Draco, and Harry Potter. I knew that Harry Potter had a bit of a short fuse. He might look small and fearful, but if pushed he could be scrappy. 

So there I was sitting waiting on the platform in front of the Hogwarts express. Groups of families coming through the wall others flooing in.

I kept checking the time. There was 10 minutes left. There were still no signs of the glasses wearing child.

Then out of the wall came Percy with a new looking owl. I didn’t really remember him ever having an owl.

Though to be honest, I didn’t exactly pay attention to him in the books or movies. Then the twins came through.

I suddenly had a major headache. I would have to teach them. A shiver ran through my spine.

There was a bit of a pause. No one was coming. Any second now I knew that he would come through.

Then out jogged a head of black hair pushing a trolley with a white owl sitting in a cage on top of a set of luggage.

As if a weight was lifted I felt so much lighter. I know it might be ridiculous to think but the fact I could see Harry Potter meant another level of realism had dropped over me.

Sure I had been here for years. Sure I could point at a history book and see the existed. However getting to see the real life child. The human was on a whole other level.

He was a scrawny tiny thing. He was a bit smaller than any of the other first years that had come through.

I didn’t get to get a good look at his face before he rushed off to look in detail at the train.

I passed right by him and boarded the train. I had no luggage with me to carry around unlike Lupin.

I greeted the workers and made my way through each of the cars. The older students and prefects would be near the front.

However that didn’t seem to limit the first years spreading out throughout all of the train. I found a few in that front car.

They seemed to be a bit bolder than any other year. It was nice to see we had some strong willed firsties. 

I sat in the back of the train with some of the train workers and Trolley witch. We didn’t talk much she seemed more than happy to ignore me.

Then the train started moving, it really was a whole other feeling than going to school. Instead it felt much more powerful.

I was a whole other person. I had grown even from the maturity I had as a reborn child. A new found confidence that I never had at any other point.

I was resting my eyes when I heard the Trolley witch next to me start to push the food cart out.

We were midway then, a good note to have. That also meant that she’d have to come right back after she got to Harry to restock.

I stood up to stretch my legs a bit. I moved to the hallway to take a look down. The Trolley had made it a few cabins down.

After a few cabins she stopped visibly looked shocked and started levitating candies through the door. Bingo.

Once she was finished, she came storming back to our cabin. I heard complain just a tiny bit before going back to cheerful about the money she made.

I don’t know her salary maybe she made some money off of how much she ended up selling. 

In any case I chose that moment to slip out and start wandering my way up the train. There were no signs of Hermione yet, maybe she’d take a bit to get back here.

I looked at one of the filled compartments it had a group of muggleborns inside. The clothing really gave them away.

I think they were first years. They might have been a group that had been introduced to the magical world together.

I wonder if their friendships would hold. Being sorted to a different house really killed a few friendships. It was a sad thing to see. 

Behind me the Trolley witch asked me to mind the way so she could pass. I opened the door to the compartment and stepped inside.

“Hello.” One of them spoke up seeing me enter their space,she was a little girl reddish brown hair.

“Hi, are all of you first years?” I asked, receiving a few nods I tried to smile reassuringly, “Well I’m sure you’ll all love it at Hogwarts it’s a wonderful place filled with Magic and other wonderful things.” 

I looked back out the doorway the witch had gotten farther down. One of the boys spoke up, “What year student are you?”

I looked back at the young boy he had dark skin and curly black hair. I gave a wink before replying, “I’m not a student at all, see you all at Hogwarts.” 

I then left them with that information before moving forward down the train. I then saw a bushy brown haired girl go from compartment to compartment.

She leaned in at each one trying to get the attention of the people in the cart. She wasn’t making much headway with any of the people inside it seemed. 

Then she went inside one of the compartments. This would be an important meeting. After a bit she walked out and made eye contact with me.

As soon as she did she quickly made her way towards me, and at about a speed that was reserved for machinery she asked, “I’m looking for a toad, a student has lost him. His name is Trevor and I’m wondering if I could get your help in finding him?”

Sifting through the words I responded, “That shouldn't be too difficult.” I then cast a smaller tracking charm limiting the spell to find a toad named Trevor. 

A golden glow flowed out of my wand and down the aisle way. It made it to the front of the train car before turning left into the loo.

“And that should be where he is.” I looked back down to the soon to be brightest witch of her age.

Her mouth was open in shock at the spell work I had put on display. Probably not having been much exposed to much magic at all in her time since finding out about our world.

“Who are you? What spell was that? How old are you? What year are you in? What house are you in? I’m Hermione Granger it’s nice to meet you!” She flung out words and questions before holding out her hand.

“Uh, Nyphadora Tonks I also know a bit about having a long name. that would be a tracking charm you’ll eventually get to in a later year. 18 years old for now. And my goodness that was a lot of questions Ms. Granger. It’s quite nice to meet you too, with all those personal questions I wouldn't be shocked if you ended up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.” I did my best to answer and side step a few questions.

I shook her hand making sure to keep my eye out for my cousin who could come at any moment.

“Oh do you think so? I wanted to be in Gryffindor, it just sounds like the perfect house for me.”

“Yes I think it’d make a great house for you.”

“Thank you so much you don’t know how happy that makes me.” She sure shined bright.

“Don’t mean to end this conversation short, but you said you were looking for that toad.”

“Oh right, sorry I do hope we meet again I wish to ask many more questions”

“I’m sure we will, now off you go.” 

She started to leave before once again speaking, “Thank you again Nyphadora.” then she went into the loo where the spell ended.

“Shit!” I cursed allowed and looked for any change from my name being said out loud. There didn’t seem to be.

Not taking any chances I walked into the cabin that I knew held Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter inside.

Looking at the compartment I was a bit disgusted. Wrappers and boxes were empty and just left on the floor.

I then focused on the two in the room. They were looking up at me as if waiting. Right I should speak to them at some point.

“Oh it’s the fifth Weasley, it’s always nice to see another one come into Hogwarts Halls.” I tried to tease Ron.

Having met every Weasley in school but not Ginney or Ron I only had the books and movies to go off of.

And as much as they said, it’s always better to meet the real them. He squinted his eyes at me.

“Do I know you?” He asked.

“We’ve never met before in our lives, I have however met all of your brothers.”

“All of them?” He seemed to be trying to place my age. And some people said he didn’t pick up on things like that.

It’s a shame for him though that he wouldn't be able to exactly tell my age, I could have any age of skin I really wanted.

That’s when we were joined by three people. Two large first years and a blonde entered the compartment.

“Is it true?” my cousin asked, “That the Harry Potter is here and going to join Hogwarts.”

“The date checks out.” I mused allowed.

Draco turned his attention to me, “Excuse me, who are you?”

He didn’t seem to pick up on the fact that I was many years his senior. I teased him a little, “Dora, and yourself?”

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” I heard the snicker from Ron.

Before Draco could start on his rant I spoke, “Malfoy? Then you must be my cousin!”

“Cousin?” He asked scrunching his nose and tilting his head.

“Yes, on your mother's side!” I gave a little smile maybe the actual lack of information would lead him down another road.

Sadly it seems he didn’t pick up on either one, “What is your last name then Dora?”

“Tonks.”

“How can you claim to be a cousin of mine with a last name like that?”

“Well, probably because it’s true?”

“How can you be with a mudblood name like that?”

It was shocking really. For the first use towards me to be a first year. Even as a half-blood in Slytherin I don’t think that word was used once in my presence.

Subtlety thy name is not Draco Malfoy. I stood up from my seat letting myself grow just a few extra inches as I came to my full standing position.

“My goodness, it seems you lack the intelligence to feel out the room before going and saying something like that.”

He suddenly seemed to notice that he did in fact insult someone older and probably with more experience than him.

His face turned red and he spoke to the large first years, “Crabbe Goyle, we’re leaving.” Then the three of them were moving quickly back where they came from.

I put all my weight back down when I sat and commented allowed after letting out a breath, “Some people, huh?”

After excusing myself from their room I made my way to the front of the train. I saw the station from the window and it looked like the right time.

As soon as we pulled in I was the first one off. I gave a wave to Hagrid before hopping into one of the carriages and getting it to increase the speed just a bit.

I made it to the castle before any of the students did. Hopped out of the carriage and gave the thestral, I couldn't see, a quick pat and jogged off to the Great Hall.

At the table was already was Dumbledore, who I was a bit annoyed at. Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra, Kettleburn, Babbling, and finally Quirrell.

Yes it seems that what would be our muggle studies professor had come down with a terrible illness.

Not to worry though after his absence, Quirrell came back into his old position. The slimy fucker.

His reason for coming back was much the same, I can only assume. Dumbledore did in fact bring the stone here to defend.

As for the reason I was annoyed, he used the floor he just gave me. Granted I could still get to my room but the students wouldn't be allowed on the third floor corridor.

I did get my own defense for the stone. I already knew the others defenses but we weren't allowed to tell each other what our defenses were or how to get by them.

I was a bit proud of mine, it wasn’t going to stop Quirrell. However it was an impressive bit of magic if I do say so myself.

I had animated the dragon skeleton that used to be in my classroom. It would ask a question I left it up to Dumbledore to pick said question. 

If they were right the dragons mouth would open fully letting anyone through if not a bogart would come out.

It was just to delay the person trying to break in. Dumbledore definitely had a way to know if someone got past the defenses. 

I greeted everyone as I made my way to the seat next to Severus. He sighed in silent resignation.

“You wouldn't believe the things that happened on that train, or who I ran into.” I spoke through a smile to Snape.

“With you I could only imagine they were purely accidental and not at all planned.” Snape grumbled.

“Well it wasn’t exactly in my plans to get called a mudblood, but here we are.”

“What!?” Snape seemed surprised by his own outburst.

“Ah, don’t worry about it too much, I’m not offended.” I tried to placate the shocked potions master, “You’ll probably end up being his head of house.”

“Did he not realize you were a teacher?” He asked, “Did you punish him?”

“Naw, I didn’t want to reveal that until everyone that I met got to see me up here.”

“Now I’m feeling bad for the students, they have to deal with you much more than I do now.”

“You shouldn’t pity the dead Snape.” he looked a bit put off by my comment, “Too much?”

“Just a bit.” he turned back to his plate, “Did you get the name of the first year?”

“Oh, I knew his name before he told me, it was my widdle cousin Draco.” I laughed to myself, “What a great first family meeting.” I then laughed again at the exasperated face of my co-worker.

The Second through first years arrived at the same time Hagrid did. At some point Hooch had taken a seat on the other side of me. 

I saw confused reactions from each table as they caught sight of me.I gave a manic a grin as I could at a few of the people I recognised. 

The third year Twins, a fifth year and now Slytherin prefect Flint, a fifth year Penelope Clearwater badge firmly attached to her robe, a shocked looking Percey also in his fifth year also wearing his prefect badge, and a third year Cedric.

They were some of the few people I had the pleasure of interacting with over my years. To see them from up here at the teachers table was quite the treat.

It was around that time that the doors to the Great Hall opened. Mcgonagall walked into the feast with a trail of first years following closely behind her.

Each of them took in the ceiling and sights around them. I saw Hermione talking off the ear of a fellow first year.

I leaned over to Snape to whisper but he cut me off, “No, I won’t bet anything.” I let out a defeated air.

I then tried on my other side. She also was not in the mood for spending any money. Curse them.

I could have made some easy extra money. I tried to look for anyone that would look like a betting person but they all seemed focused on the children or eating.

I made a choice that I would just name a school each time a new child would come up to be sorted.

Dumbledore then started his announcements. I snorted at the forbidden to all students line.

I received a glare from Mcgonagall from below. I raised my hands in defeat. I clicked my teeth at the third floor corridor bit.

That time I received an elbow jab from Snape. When Dubledore sat down I gave him a big goofy thumbs up congratulating him on his small speech.

He gave me a small smile in return. Hannah Abbott was then called to be sorted. “Hufflepuff” I said out loud enough for only the teachers near me to hear.

And the hat called it out. I licked my finger and drew it down in the air marking 1. Susan Bones was next I repeated each of my steps.

Terry Boot was next I rightly called it with Ravenclaw, and gave myself another point. I got Mandy wrong.

From next to Dumbledore, Flitwick marked the air with a 1. I leaned over the table looking more plainly at him and gave a shrug.

Then it was Lavender “Gryff” I spoke. The hat allowed me to add a fourth mark. The cheers from Gryffindor overpowered any of the other cheers from the other houses at their new housemates.

Millicent Bulstrode got me a line through my other four. Tracey Davis scored me one more. 

Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch-Fletchley brought me to eight marks. Goyle got me to an odd nine.

By now a few teachers were making their own guesses, it was a shame I really would have made a small pile of galleons.

Then it was Hermione’s turn. She had been staring at me most of the sorting but at the reminder she was there I turned my hair a bright pink.

It seemed to snap her out of her stare just a bit and as she walked up I gave her two thumbs up and mouthed “Good Luck”.

From near the stool Mcgonagall looked from the top of Hermione’s head to Filius. I shook my head and spoke louder this time for Hermione to hear “Gryffindor.”

Then the hat spoke allowed “Gryffindor!” Hermione jumped from the stool gave me a quick smile and made her way to her houses table.

Mcgonagall squinted at me, trying to figure out how I would have known more than her. I marked a nice solid ten.

Daphne Greengrass got me to eleven. I had a bit of a dry streak for the next couple names.

I had no idea who they were or where they could end up. Flitwick marked away. The end of my losing streak came in the form of Neville.

This time it was Sprout who tried to claim him. I shook my head no and made a neck cutting motion with four of my fingers. I pointed to the Gryffindor house table.

Sure enough the hat called out to the house I gestured to. Sprout seemed to nod in approval.

Little did she know I was cheating just a bit. Then came my little cousin for my next get. I put two fingers in my mouth and gave a loud whistle.

I was shushed by Pince. The absurdity about the Librarian shushing me caused me to let out a giggle.

Draco on his way up seemed to become paler than he already was. His eyes also grew just a bit in his head.

I elbowed at Snape’s side. Still giggling to myself, and before the hat could even touch his head it called out Slytherin.

I was up to an unlucky thirteen before Theodore Nott brought it up to fourteen. Pansy Parkinson was fifteen.

The Patil twins threw people off after getting Padma wrong I got Parvati correct. Then the next name was called and everyone in the hall quieted down.

Harry Potter made his way up to the stool. He looked to Hagrid then to me. I gave him a little way to try and ease his worry.

I think everyone at the table knew that he was going to get into Gryffindor. On the off chance he didn’t they paid extra special attention.

I on the other hand kept chanting Gryff under my breath. I got a stern glare from Snape for it.

There was a hat stall. As expected, then the hat let out a mighty call of Gryffindor. The applause from the lion table was staggering as well as the mighty claps from Hagrid.

The Twins were singing, and as Harry made his way to the table I added another mark down. I wasn’t going to lose my count.

Sally Smith was a correct guess on my end for Gryffindor. I was up to my age in lines with eighteen.

Dean Thomas who I guess had been watching me for some time seemed to be asking which house he’d get before he sat down.

I gestured to the rest of the lions. He quickly sat down and after the hat touched his head he was sorted into Gryffindor.

He looked to me to give me a quick ok hand sign and ran to the table. I was at nineteen.

I had recognized the name Lisa Turpin, however I was wrong in the placement. Undoing some more of the percentage.

Ronald Weasley was called and I buffed my fingernails on the outside of my coat. I think we all knew where Weasleys ended up, I knew all of them.

Strangely enough he seemed to be looking everywhere but at me. He might have put together who I was.

I wonder what his brothers had told him about me. I hope it wasn’t anything that might traumatize him.

He brought my total up to twenty. Then came Blaise Zabini, the last student. I couldn't imagine the feeling of always being last on a list.

All the attention it gave you being the last one standing. I said the word snake and after the hat dropped down it called out Slytherin.

My final score was 21. Flitwick had marked 27 in total that I missed. “A failing grade then.” Snape snarked.

“It’s better than you would have done.” I pouted and crossed my arms. This caused a few other teachers to laugh.

“How would you know, I don’t participate in these childish games.”

“So everyone that joined in would be childish then?” A few hums and haws were heard from all sides of the table.

“Yes.” He simply said. With that I had to laugh involuntarily slapping the table in my glee. McGonagall then got around the table to her open chair. 

She cleared her throat, I wiped away a fake tear and gave my placating hands. She then tapped her class getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

Once everything had quilted down again, Dubledore stood up and started speaking. “Before we begin our feast I’d like to introduce some new and old faces to you all.”

He waited a beat before continuing, “Taking up his old position in Muggle Studies Professor Quirinus Quirrell.”

After a pause for applause he kept going. “Secondly, I would like to introduce and reintroduce you all to Professor Nymphadora Tonks. She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts and More teacher.”

I wiggled my fingers above my head in greeting. He finished his comments with, “Some final words I’d like to say are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Now let the feast begin.”

Suddenly there was food on everyone's plates and all the students started digging in. The ghosts did their pageantry with each of the tables.

After eating Dumbledore led the school in the school’s song. I chose not to sing. As did most of the teachers. Fred and George chose to do their own thing it was all slightly embarrassing.

After going the long way to get to my room. I sat down at my desk and double checked my plans for my classes.

My first class would be 6th years. I didn’t interact much with them, at least it would be a smaller class size since they just finished their OWLs and only the ones who chose defense would be there.

After making absolutely sure of what I wanted to teach each year. I put out all my lights and headed to bed for an early sleep. I only hoped it wouldn't be an absolute disaster.

It was only a bit of a disaster. After entering my classroom I set it up with padding and a blackboard. Then I waited for the students to come in.

This classroom was on the ground floor. It had it’s pillars and platform set up. The light came from behind where I would look at the class. I put up curtains as to not give everyone a headache.

No one was late. I guess I could count on older students to know their way around and not sleep in. Especially with how important this year was to them.

I asked them what the teacher from fifth year had just got done teaching them. They told me he had taught them how to cast a few jinxes and curses which he should have at least by book standards.

They also said that he was much better at creature knowledge, than spell work. I asked them if any of them could cast non verbally. A few of them could.

I paired them up in groups putting each one in charge of a group that didn’t know how to.

A few times they asked about how I got the position and if it was true I cast a corporeal patronus. 

I told them that I wouldn't answer anything that didn’t have to do with getting them to NEWT level by the end of the year.

It went well for the most part, no one got injured and after a few tries at least everyone had cast the proper spell without saying the whole word.

I gave points to my Teachers Assistants. Overall I gave a big ole check mark to that class.

Then came the first years. The two houses for this period were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

For their first taste of class I didn’t want to have them anywhere near casting or theory regarding casting. In case they wanted to start doing things on their own.

We would go with Dark Creatures instead. Treating werewolf bites, vampires, zombies, and ghosts.

I had them read out loud, picking a student one at a time to get through each part. Reading comprehension seemed more than fine.

There were a couple shy Hufflepuffs as expected but they all got through the first three chapters with no problems.

In our last minutes I asked if any of the students had questions. Hermione was the first to raise her hand.

I called on her, she asked about identifying werewolves to cure bites. I told her this was just about people already bitten.

No one was going to stop a bite or a werewolf as a first year. However if you couldn't actually tell, they looked less like a wolf and more like stretched human with a hairless wolf face.

She had other questions like that one regarding other creatures, I did my best to answer them without just saying wait for us to get to that point.

Once it was time I dismissed the class and made my way from the classroom to the kitchens to pick up a snack and relax.

I spent my time getting back to the classroom. My fourth period class were the first year claws and snakes.

I went over the same things. I did however keep an eye out for Draco, he didn’t taunt anyone in my class thankfully.

Maybe Snape had a conversation with him. It might have also been no one to rile him up to be the person who caused trouble.

I didn’t go out of my way to embarrass him. The Ravenclaw students asked questions on any possible reading ahead they could do to understand faster.

I told them which chapters we were going to read in class by the end of the semester and which ones would help round out their education.

Then was a break for all students and teachers to eat lunch. I quietly enjoyed a pizza by myself.

I had never had to talk so much before, it was really killer on the throat. I felt like the break was very much needed.

The next period was 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I taught and went over spells with them that they had to catch up on.

I also started them on the revulsion jinx. They practiced it on each other and on a wooden dummy holding a broom.

Cedric and Davies were the ones to excel at the spell work and help others in catching up.

The last class for this Monday were the 5th years. Gryffs and Claws. I got them on stunners and the tripping jinx. Wood, Percy, and Penelope were my little helpers.

That was my day, and it very much summed up how things typically went that first semester.

I can give you some irregularities until Halloween. On Friday Mcgonagall came into my 6th period class and asked to Borrow one of my three helpers in Wood.

The fact that he was well ahead of the rest of the class allowed me to let him go along with her without worrying about him missing out on that lesson.

Three days before Halloween I had tasked Neville with casting a spell. Now knowing a bit before had I knew that he would have trouble with his wand.

So after letting him try a few times I asked him about his wand. He told him that his grandmother had given it to him and that it was his father’s.

I took him with me after class to Mcgonagall’s office. I explained that he was using his father's wand and it wasn’t giving any results.

I left the situation in Mcgonagall’s hands, during breakfast a day later I’d received a thank you letter from Augusta Longbottom.

Neville had also thanked me one time we had passed one another while making both our ways through the school.

He’d told me that he was able to really improve in charms and transfiguration. Knowing his tragic upbringing it was nice to be able to improve even two things in his life to make it just a bit easier on him.

That’s when it was October 31’st. I knew to keep my eye out and sure enough there was one person I had known would be missing.

Hermione would be in the girls bathroom. I waited, ready to jump out of my seat and make my move.

Severus must have picked up on my antsy mood. “What’s wrong with you woman, you look like you’ve had 10 cups of tea.”

“Or just a Pepperup Potion.” I bounced my knee up and down underneath the table.

“Have you taken a Pepperup Potion?”

“What,no!?” I shook my head.

“Then what-.” Snape tried to ask, but before he could Quirrell burst into the great hall.

“Troll in the dungeon!” he cried before taking his overly dramatic fall. Dumbledore told the prefects to get the students to their dorms.

“Best belay that order Snape, the snakes sleep in the dungeon.” That’s when I took off running.

On my way down the middle of the house tables I gave a penalty kick while trying not to slow down to the back of Quirrell’s prone head.

I didn’t stop to see what happened in my effort. I sprinted to the girls bathroom on the first floor. I didn’t hear the stomping of the troll just yet.

I did however hear crying. I made my way to the last stall and knocked. “Go away.” was the meek reply on the other side of the stall.

“Now isn’t the time I need to get you out of here right now.” I unlocked the door from my side and pushed it open.

Hermione was sat down on the top of the closed toilet. I quickly grabbed her hand and tried to pull her.

In the doorway was the troll. I stood stock-still and pushed Hermione behind me against the wall. It stomped its way towards us.

I cast a Lumos Maxima right at the trolls face. It’s skin wouldn’t allow it to be affected by normal spells and I didn’t want to create a mess with a first year so close by.

Blinded the troll swung it’s arm holding the club. I then cast a Relashio at the trolls hand. It dropped the club and rubbed the back of his hand. 

That’s when Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom as well. “Idiots!” I screamed out, “Get out of here!”

Either they didn’t hear me or didn’t listen. Harry cast Flipendo at the base of the troll’s leg sending the beast to the floor.

At least I knew he was paying attention in class. Then Ron cast Wingardium Leviosa on the club raising it above the troll’s head before letting go of the charm.

The club bounced once off the top of the troll’s head. The large creature moved no more. The only thing indicating it was alive was the breathing the thing did.

“Good spell work both of you, but I don’t know whether to ring your necks for chasing after a troll, or award you points for getting those spells right.”

The bathroom was a damn mess. Then Mcgonagall, Snape and a concussed looking Quirrell came running in.

“The cavalry's here.” I quipped.

“My goodness are any of the children hurt?” the Scottish witch asked.

“They’re fine, just a bit shook up, Ms. Granger here was taking a bit of a bathroom break.” I took a breath, “I was checking points where the troll might have come up from the dungeons.”

“Professor Tonks had come to get me out, but we were cut off from leaving by the troll.” Hermione hopped in.

“And just what are you two doing here?” The transfiguration teacher asked the boys.

“I assume that they noticed a fellow classmate missing from the table when the announcement was made and tried to come get her.” I gave my not so theory, theory. “Does that sound about right?” I asked the two.

“Yes it does Professor.” Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

“Harry here, cast a perfect knock back jinx, Ron succeeded in casting a levitation charm getting a final blow in on the troll.”

“I can say with thankfulness that until now we’ve never had to experience a first year go up against a mountain troll, so for helping out another student and teacher I award you each 5 points.” The older witch then left after giving her points.

“Bit stingy in my opinion, but she’s your head of house.” I twisted my shoulders cracking my back, “I’m not going to reward you twice so enjoy you 10 points kids.”

The three first years walked out of the bathroom together. I turned to Snape, “Your leg okay?”

“It’s fine Tonks, anything you might need fixed like your head for one?”

“I’m not the one that needs their head looked at, Quirrell here looks like he got bashed with the trolls club himself.” I snapped my fingers in the possessed professor’s face, “Maybe you should go see Pomfrey?”

I then nodded to both men in the room and walked out of the bathroom myself.

Ah, Quidditch. I hated the sport. It was hard to see. The weather sometimes made it unbearable to be outside while it was being played.

The sometimes horrible injuries, the fact that broom came anywhere near me. I did have to come to this game though.

To stop Quirrell just a bit earlier. Snape didn’t exactly need more reasons to hate the Trio.

My cover reason of course was to support my old house now that I was out of school. People had to know that I didn’t show up to any games in any of my years so it might have been a bit out of character for me.

Not like it really matters though it’s just one game, and it did have the interest of having a first year in it. That first year also being Harry Potter.

I waited off to the side of the seats for Harry’s broom to act up. As soon as it started showing signs of messing up I made my move. 

I started walking over to sit by my old head of house. On my way I tripped over my feet making one leg longer. I landed right on Quirrell’s feet my fist catching myself right before my fall.

To properly take my weight I made sure my arms and hands were almost half-giant sized.

Quirrell let out a yelp. “Oh sorry, Quirinus.” I patted his shoulder after standing back up and making my body a more manageable size, “I really am such a clutz, it comes with these morphing abilities.”

I then took my seat next to Severus before continuing, “Snape can attest that while I never knocked over a cauldron I did come close a few times.”

Snape looked at me and rolled his eyes at the reminder, “What are you even doing here you don’t even like Quidditch.”

“It’s always nice to support my students, even if it is this terribly violent sport.”

“You teach DADA.”

“Not really for sport is it, more of a survival thing.” Another roll of the eyes from him, “So how is Sylitherin coming along?”

“I wouldn't know I’m just making sure everything is going well.”

“Yeah it was strange when Potter’s broom started swinging about like that, but maybe it’s because he’s a first year in a match for the first time on a broom he only just learned to fly.”

“Just learned to fly?” Snape asked.

“Yeah haven’t you heard, Wood was bragging about how much of a natural Potter was on a broom for how new he was to it.” I gave myself wrinkles and a hag nose, “Back in my day we didn’t allow first years to play this farce of a sport.”

“Tonks.”

“Yes Snape?”

“Do shut up.”

My laughing caused me to unshift my face. That’s when from above Harry crashed down into the ground.

He then sat up and heaved up the snitch from his mouth into his awaiting hands. Cheers and boos where heard from both sides of the pitch as it was announced that Gryffindor won.

On my Birthday I received a pair of dragon skin heeled boots from Mom and Dad. From Charlie I got another dragon skin duster. 

This one was red and had golden buttons. From Bill I got a large Vase with a story of a Nundu on the side.

From Snape I received a polyjuice potion. His sense of humor clearly developed in it’s own way. I made a note for a Christmas present.

Flitwick got me a quick draw wand holster. It was a nice plain dark brown leather. It looked to be sewn by hand.

Finally from Headmaster Dumbledore I received a bag of Werther's Original. It wasn’t much but it was kind of perfect.

When Christmas came around Dumbledore got the idea into his head to do a Secret Santa. The limit was 10 galleons. I had bought a very nice pair of woolen socks for Dumbledore.

Separately I bought and wrapped a joke book for Snape because of his own gag gift he got me for my Birthday.

My secret Santa had gotten me a charmed mirror that could shrink and grow. It was a nifty gift to receive.

Rules on second presents from friends and family were that if they spent beyond a limit I was comfortable with for my birthday present they didn’t get me a christmas one.

Snape didn’t know that rule but I wasn’t about to tell him. Two gifts in a row as a small prank was fine.

For some strange reason he got me a hand cranked ice cream making machine. It was a bit strange of an idea but I think I got the idea.

I was tasked with watching Ron and the twins while his family was away visiting Charlie. I knew he would be fine. 

I did however make sure they didn’t get into anything he shouldn't have. I thought about taking the map, but it didn’t feel right.

Harry really should be getting it from the twins. I didn’t exactly want to step in on that moment.

That meant making sure he didn’t get caught sneaking around with Harry. I might as well bust them when they go to the mirror. It might be neat to see what my desire was.

So I waited with a disillusionment charm cast over me. I followed the two when I saw the portrait to their dorm open. 

They did however throw the cloak over themselves. So I had to follow them casting Homenum Revelio every few seconds. 

I had hoped they didn’t pick up on the feeling merely mistaking it for the cloak moving slightly.

Once at their destination they spoke quite loudly. There wasn’t even a need for the charm anymore.

I also stopped the disillusionment charm. I leaned against the door frame as they spoke. Harry talking about his parents. 

Ron then talking about all the accomplishments he wanted to have. It was a known thing he had a bit of a complex.

I thought about letting them get away with it. However it would be good to let them know that even under the cloak they weren’t impossible to be followed.

“I seem to have found the two mighty heroes out of bed.” I casually spoke into the room. Watching them both jump was quite fun.

“Professor we-” Harry started.

“Ah, save your breath.” I put up a hand interrupting them, “What a pretty looking cloak, it’s very nice however it’s not very good at hiding you from other means.”

“Are we in trouble Professor?” Ron asked.

“In trouble for what?” I looked around, “I don’t see any small first years out of bed here.”

“Thank you Professor Tonks.” Harry gave a nod.

“Remember to be more careful from now on you may not run into someone like me next time, now off to bed.”

They both left under the cloak. I stepped in front of the mirror and took a good look. I scratched my head. What's this about then?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things returned back to normal in January when all the students were back. First years had completed the main theoretical course work.

And we were going to start doing more spell casting. The second years also got heavier into spellwork. Third years would be mainly revision of both parts.

Fourth years would really have the opportunity to research the damages that come from the use of the Unforgivables. It would be harrowing work and really show just how real these spells were.

Fifth years would be on the fast track to OWLs. So it would be a lot of revisions and self study. 

Sixth years would be banned from saying the spells name out loud. And a lot of self study and working on things they themselves need to improve.

Seventh years had to just study study study. If they didn’t have time to study they might need to consider dropping some responsibilities or cut back on their social lives just a tiny bit.

Sadly with things returning back to normal, came confidence. Yes after getting to spend time with Mother and Father. Draco came back the cock of the walk.

He was sneaking in spells against Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. I hadn’t caught him yet but the fact they were first year jinxes really spelled out who they were from.

Only by March did I find the little shit. He had been about to curse Neville from behind. I cast a shield charm in between the two students.

“10 points from Slytherin for attempting to cast a spell at another student.” I approached Malfoy from behind.

“I wasn’t goin-” He tried to explain.

“5 more points.” Draco kept silent, “Now I suggest you go to where you need to, I hope you don’t need to be escorted there?”

He shook his head in the negative. I shooed him away with a flick of my wrist. He stormed off in the general direction of the dungeons.

Neville gave me a nod in thanks and walked into the Great Hall. It really is a shame Draco couldn't have just behaved himself.

The rest of Slytherin seemed to care about being cunning and yet he showed signs that as long as the job got done it didn’t matter how. I nearly wept for the future of my old house.

One morning I saw the Gryffindor points go down by 150. Either Snape was on a tear in potions, or someone really fucked up.

At breakfast I had asked the table about it. Seems Harry and Hermione were spotted outside after curfew on top of the tallest tower. Separately Neville was found outside his common room after dark.

“Bit young to be off having a snog. I will give whoever came up with the tallest tower some credit, they know a good spot.” I joked to the table.

McGonagall looked a bit scandalized. While Hagrid hummed a tune to himself. The Scottish witch then spoke, “I also gave them detention, along with Malfoy who I also found out of his common room after dark.”

“These first years are quite the new breed, I don’t remember behaving like that at all in my first year.”

“That’s because you had no social life outside of the two easy going Weasleys.” Snape came into the conversation.

“Ouch.” I put my hand over my heart, “So how will they be serving their detention?”

“They will be going with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest, helping him with some errand.” McGonagall replied.

I looked to Hagrid and raised my eyebrow. “Something is draining the unicorns.” I made it so it looked like my interest was peaked.

“May I join you on your detention with the students?”

“It will be pretty late, Dora. You sure you don’t want to get some extra rest for your classes?”

“I am the defense teacher, it wouldn't be right to allow you all to go investigating without offering some help.”

“Oh you’re too kind Tonks.”

So there I was at 11 at night waiting for Filch to arrive with the students. I knew no one would be hurt but I felt like it was important to be here.

Plus my poking of the bear might have riled Tommy boy up. I wanted to make sure that things didn’t change because of me and my medling.

Filch walked up with the 4 students. It was strange seeing Harry and Hermione without Ron there.

It was also strange to see Neville in the company of the other two. I wished that they would get along together a bit more than in the books and movies.

Hagrid explained what we were basically looking for, a unicorn bleeding. If we found anything big bad and scary we were to shoot red sparks into the air like a flare.

Draco,Neville, and Fang were a group Hagird, Harry, and Hermione were the other.

I chose to go along with what would be the weaker group. I thought that it would be the right and fair choice for what was going to go down.

Hagrid and his team set off deep into the forest. We stayed closer to the castle, working our way around the edges.

“So, how are you two feeling about your end of year tests?” I made conversation with the two of them.

“Ever since you, pointed out how my wand wouldn't work for me I’ve done a lot better, but even then I just can’t seem to do well in potions, or charms.” Neville explained.

“Potions don’t really use wands in them Longbottom, how is it you’re so bad at them?” Draco asked through an upturned nose.

“It’s not the potions, it’s that I get too scared. It’s like I’m in my own head, and then there’s Professor Snape just hovering over me.” Neville shiverd. 

“Scared of Professor Snape are you, Longbottom?” Draco laughed. Then there was a sudden noise in the bushes on our right side. 

Neville immediately shot red sparks into the air. From the bushes hopped out a brown furred rabbit.

“Well, maybe he’s a rabbit that tears out throats?” I wondered. Neville looked sheepish.

Hagrid and the other two came sprinting to us, “What’s wrong?”

“Poor Neville here might need to go with your group, seems like you know the forest enough that you might reassure him better.”

“We can swap, you go on and take Harry.”

“Welcome to the B team Mr. Potter!” I flashed the first year a thumbs up. Harry gave me a nod. Then we had our new team of Fang, Draco, Harry, and I.

The other team went back to going where they needed to. We followed our same path just with a new tagalong.

“So cousin, you didn’t get to answer before.” I gave Draco a pat.

“Ugh don’t touch my hair he complained.” He tried to pat it back down, “Everything is fine, I’m doing perfectly fine.”

“How about you Potter, ready for the end of the year test?” I asked our new group member.

“I’m doing okay, I guess?” He looked thoughtful, “You are really related?”

“Aw, you doubt it don’t we look so similar?” I changed my face to be paler with a longer nose. I then made my hair the white blonde of Malfoys.

I took Draco by the shoulders and spun him around to face Harry and then put my face next to my cousin’s.

Draco seemed all kinds of put off. Harry seemed more than amused by it though so it evened out.

“How about it Draco done some research?” I asked the blonde student.

“I asked my mom about it, she says that you are Andromeda’s daughter but that Andromeda is no longer a Black.”

“Sounds about right, my dear Mom was blasted off that family tree like her painting offended them for some reason.” I scratched my chin.

“They can just kick you out of the family?” Harry asked.

“If you don’t want any family money or assets to go to have any chance of going to them it’s what you have to do.” Draco answered.

“What did she do so wrong?” Harry asked. Draco opened his mouth, then closed it and turned to me.

“She got hitched to a muggleborn.” I explained.

“Why does that matter?” Harry asked.

“Now that, will be saved for another time. It’s all a bit too heavy for a detention in the middle of a dark spooky forest.” I sidestepped the question.

That’s when we heard the whining of a horse. We slowly made our way to where the noise had come from. 

All three of us witnessed the unicorn being sucked dry by the cloaked figure. I knew who it was.

Draco screamed and made a run for it. Fang barked and joined in after him. Thus left a either scared stiff Gryff, or a brave one. And a responsible teacher that would protect their student. 

I cast a depulso at robbed figure as it attempted to make its way towards us. The figure made a choice to dodge back and it bought us enough time for the centaur to show up.

He drove the dark spirit away and came back to check on us. The centaur then dropped vague hints about who it was.

What the thing was trying to accomplish. He pretty much spelled it out for poor Harry. We rejoined the others and explained that we were attacked by a dark spirit.

Who also happened to be drinking the unicorn blood. We showed Hagrid where the poor creature was.

He did his best to mend the wound and heal the unicorn. I made sure all the students made it back to their dorms.

They were all a bit shaken up. Otherwise they were fine. I made sure to ruffle Draco’s hair once again before he went into his dorm.

Then I was left alone. I went to my room and started planned out things to come in my head.

I didn’t know what the trio would do. I knew that they would try and stop the stone from being stolen but I was pretty sure that if they did nothing that Voldemort couldn't get the stone.

Then again, maybe Harry needed that moment. I threw away most of the plans in my head. I would have to play it by ear and see what they choose to do and work with that.

Things were all quiet on the western front. Exams had finished for the first through fourth years. OWL and NEWT students were coming onto their second week. 

My Fifth year students had just finished their OWLs. I don’t examine the written test that’s sourced to a third party in the Ministry.

The Practical test went more than well. I got a list of people that would stay for the next two years.

Sixth years had no test. They just needed to keep what they knew in their head for the next years NEWT exam.

My Seventh years would be taking their test in the week after this one. They had a whole weekend to prepare themselves.

Right after that test I gave to the 5th years did Harry, Ron, and Hermione come sprinting to my classroom. 

They told me that they went to McGonagall to tell her about the stone, but she rebuffed them stating that the stone was safe.

They told me that Snape was after the stone to bring back Voldemort. I was in two mindsets and I told them as much, “So you went to your head of house a person that knew about the defenses of the stone, who told you not to worry.”

“But she didn’t believe that someone was after it, someone that might be just good enough to get the stone.” Little Harry explained.

“Right, if I told you that it was safe and that I also helped defend it, you three would probably charge down there anyway.You’d try and take down a fully grown wizard after also making it through all our teachers traps, as first years.”

Ron stuck his chin up at me, “We would!”

“Someone save me from these first years with death wishes.” I looked up into the sky, “I’ll go with you, but here are the ground rules, I go first and you follow my instructions.”

The three nodded as one. “Next, if Snape really did go after the stone, then you let me deal with him.” more Nods.

“Then let’s go” I started walking with the three of them to the third floor corridor. I knew the traps that lay below. Thing that wouldn't stop even a first year.

Well, mine might. I needed to figure out how to deal with the Quirrell problem. I shouldn't just let Harry touch all over him.

But there was the spirit of Voldemort that might be important for Harry to defeat, or at least scare away.

Thoughts for later, as we came upon the door to the third floor corridor. The door was left open. A song played on the harp just inside. 

“It seems your theory has found roots.” I put my finger over my lips and crept forward. I recast the song spell which kept the cerberus asleep. 

I then gestured for the three to come inside as I opened the trap door. The three of them fall into the soft devil’s snare below.

I climbed my way down, making sure that no loud noises alerted the three headed dog.

From below I heard the three of them struggling. “Well you three have found some devil’s snare how about that.” I spoke casually from the ladder, “This must be Sprout’s trap, well how about it kids, how do you stop this plant?”

“Light!” Hermione spoke from the corner she was trapped in.

“Very good, Ms. Granger.” I cast a simple lumos in the room. The plants retreated into the sides of the wall letting the students go and dropping them down below.

I climbed safely down my ladder until my feet met the floor. “That’s why you don’t just go jumping into holes.” I made it a teaching moment.

Next we made it to the flying key room. “This seems like a charms problem, Flitwick’s spell work if I had to guess.” I looked at the state of the brooms.

They clearly were old enough to have been around when the castle was made. 

“That one with the broken wing.” I came back into the conversation and saw Harry pointing at the wand in the lead.

“How to get it, well there is no need for scary stunts on a broom even if it is laid out so nicely before us.” I turned to the three, “Now what spell might work in this situation?”

“A summing charm would work, though I'm not sure if you’d get the right one.” Hermione worried her lip in her large teeth.

“Magic, is about intent and specificity.” I cast Accio focusing on the silver wand with the damaged wing. It didn’t come flying, “Brilliant, Flitwick seems to have accounted for that, what else?”

“We could just use the broom.” Harry muttered.

“Well I don’t know how I feel about letting a first year fly around in these conditions, I just think that we should find the right-” For the first time in a long time I was left speechless.

Harry had grabbed the broom and hopped on at a speed I knew I would never be comfortable with.

He flew around the room quickly catching the key and tossing it down to me I got the door unlocked and opened. I rushed the other two inside, and held open the door for Harry to come through.

Right as he did I closed the door as quickly as I could. There were loud thunks on the other side of the door as the keys shot themselves at the door.

“Well if that wasn’t the most Gryffindor move I have ever seen, why couldn't you just have waited!?” I asked frustration filling my voice.

“We don’t have time, Snape could be at the stone by now.” Harry yelled back.

“I very much doubt that, if something goes wrong on my head it lies.”

“Stop fighting you two, I have a bit of an idea. What if you said that the three of us came to you with the idea to stop Sn- Whoever it is from getting the stone.” Hermione spun together a plot, “You said that it was fine but came after us because you weren’t sure if we’d do it on our own like at Halloween.”

“I guess there is an established characteristic with these two, and what about you?” I asked the smart witch.

“I couldn't let them go on their own, especially not if they would risk themselves for me.”

“Well, you’ve very effectively covered my tracks.” I thought for a moment, “I might even get an award for saving you three once again.”

“You really are a Slytherin!” Ron exclaimed.

“Don’t hold it against me.” I stuck my index finger into my cheek twisting it a few times.

I got the three of them to laugh, but it might have been the whole situation grinding at their nerves.

As we stepped into the next room the fires in different lanterns across the room lit up. They illuminated a chess board.

“Wizard's Chess, with very detailed figures, they must have been transfigured by a master just look at all those details.” I walked up to one of the pawns, “This has McGonagall's fingerprints all over it.”

I looked over the board, it wasn’t in any disrepair. Did the pieces reset, did Quirrell use a work around.

I didn’t know exactly but I wasn’t going to let a sacrifice just happen. Even if Ron did turn out fine later.

We all had to get across, and the knight was insistent on it. Sadly for him I did very well in transfiguration and know a couple heavy handed spells.

I cast Reparifarge at each of the statutes and the board. They all shrunk down to a regular sized board. 

I then blasted the board with a Bombarda Maxima, that sent chunks of board to all sides of the room.

The door opened in an anticlimactic fashion. “If we are in such a rush, then I'm not going to stand around playing wizard’s chess.”

I then pointed out my arm ahead at the door. Letting them lead on to the next room. Where we found a troll completely knocked out.

I was shocked that they let Quirrell have a room, and one that still dealt with my subject.

I guess the more defenses the better. But Dumbledore had to know something was up with him. 

Snape knew, so it’s a wonder why Dumbledore let him get away with as much as he did.

Then it was my defense. The only problem was the dragon bones were shattered to pieces, and the bogart seemed to be locked in the closet.

“NO!” I cried at the pieces of bone spread out all over the floor, “My cool prop!”

Ron came over to me and pat me on the back a few times. I turned around to see the confused look on his face.

“It was one of the things that was going to be in my classroom next year.” I then fell to my knees and slammed the floor with my fist, “You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!”

From behind I heard a girly giggling. I knew that I’d find the gobsmacked faces of the two boys, but it was nice that my reference was appreciated by someone.

I wiped away a fake tear and marched onto the next room. It had potions and flames. There were seven potion bottles. 

Three had the poison, two had wine, one sent a person back, and the last had the potion to go forward.

This was the split in the road. There were four of us. Two of which would be the only ones who could really take on Quirrell.

While I thought about what to do Hermione had already solved the riddle. She told us which one would let us pass but there was only enough for one person.

I took control of the situation, “Mr. Potter take the correct potion and step through. I want you two to go back and see if you can find any help. Tell them Harry and I are here.” I then paused, “Please stick to the plan you came up with earlier.”

Then Harry drank the potion and stepped through the flames. Hermione and Ron went running back the way we came from.

I waited a few beats. I had to get the timing right. After waiting as long as I was comfortable I cast a flame-freezing charm on myself and stepped through to the other side.

Quirrell was facing me and gave me quite the shocked face as I hit him with a stunner. He flopped backwards into Harry.

That’s when the back of Quirrell’s face started burning in Harry’s hand. The screams echoing in the small room. 

The body rolled over trying to keep distance from the source of the pain. Harry sat up and reached out to grab at the face of Quirrell burning the other side of the head.

Like a disease it spread throughout the rest of Quirrell’s body. That’s when parts started falling off into dust.

Harry looked around the room in a panic before crashing down to the floor. I was quick to catch him.

I then stabilized him with a spell and levitated his body with me out of the underground stone chambers.

Part of the way up I found Dumbledore, and McGonagall running to us. I then started explaining, “The three of them come to me telling me about some conspiracy, they thought Snape was coming to take the stone.”

“They came to me about it as well but I wouldn't have expected them to come here on their own.” The transfiguration teacher corroborated.

“I then after remembering the Halloween night, thought that they might come down here to save the stone themselves.” I then turned to Dumbledore, “He has it in his pocket somehow.” I nodded at the floating body.

“It’s a gruesome sight, Quirrell is turned to ash and I saw what I can only say is the spirit of Voldemort.”

McGonagall let out a tiny gasp. “This is indeed troubling news.” Dumbledore let out a sigh, “I wish to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and explain things to him.”

“Be my guest, you probably know a bit more of what is going on than me personally.” I let him cast his spell then let go of mine and walked right out of the passages.

I made sure to tell both Ron and Hermione about Harry being fine. They looked reassured by my news I then tapped my nose twice at both of them.

They nodded in response and I made my way to bed to sleep off this whole day. I still needed to finish one more week.

I had received the news that Harry Potter was fine and recovering. He could make it to the end of the year feast with no problems.

My Seventh year students had passed the practical exam. Some barely, but they did pass.

All in all a year that had gone well for me. Also I did get an award, which came with a nice bag of galleons. For services to the school.

It was a nice bit of cash to set aside. My plan was to get enough money to buy a house. I couldn't decide if I wanted one closer to the school or more based in London.

Maybe I’d get something next to Grimmauld Place. It only needed to be a place where I could go during the points I wasn’t at school anyway.

Things to worry about in the future. My old house was leading the whole school with 160 points. Everything seemed to be peachy.

I sat next to a grumpy Snape for the end of the term feast. Turns out hearing that three students had thought he was the person trying to steal the object that he spent so much time defending really stuck in his craw.

Knowing what was coming I reassured him saying at least the Slytherins would win the house cup once again. 

After everyone had arrived celebrations had started. Graduating students were praised, and the end of the year was joyous.

Then Albus Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak he awarded 50 points to both Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Harry got his 60 points. By now Snape had sunken in his chair. Then a final 10 points was given to Neville Longbottom.

“The best part about this is that, if they just stayed away there was no way for the stone to be stolen, and that this is only rewarding that behavior.” I slapped my knee in good humor.

“If there was one thing I didn’t need, after hearing that, it was you pointing out all the things that are wrong with this.” He stood up from the table threw his napkin on the table and stormed out.

“Yikes!” I turned to my other side who this time had Vector sitting there, “Didn’t like the fish I don’t think.”

She politely laughed into her hand. It just wasn’t the reaction I wanted. Maybe I’d go find Draco to tor- I mean tease.

I was waiting for that other shoe to drop. While I was sure the whole time that next year I’d be there for sure, it still wasn’t exactly proven.

So I waited while preparing for the next year. I cleaned out the first floor classroom and started fixing up the one I was used to.

The dragon bones were resistant to any spells when it came to repairing, I was sad to find out.

I also needed to remember to get some extra roosters and hold them off the ground for the coming year of school.

I had thought of a few plans. One was to get the book off Ginny and get it to Dumbledore.

The problem with that was that I remember when he was tempted by the ring. I didn’t think we needed a possibly possessed Dumbledore running around.

I knew that he could mess up which made that plan dead in the water. I thought about dealing with it myself, the only problem with that is I needed to use the Basilisk which I didn’t have or Fiendfyre.

So really only Fiendfyre, and while that would work. I would still like the option of the Basilisk.

It might have been slightly grey or dark of me to allow Ginny Weasley to be possessed for a bit.

However I think the outcome in the long run would benefit everyone. It’s only a part of the year possession anyway.

Lockhart planned on having a book signing in August for his newest adventure. Another plan hatched in my head.

Spinner's End was a rough looking place. Empty and broken brick houses were all along the street.

None of the streetlamps seemed to work and if they were they gave off no light whatsoever. 

I made my way up to the home of Severus Snape. The only signs of someone living there were the lights inside.

I knocked on the door twice before the door opened. Snape looked a bit shocked to see me, before he could ask anything I made my request.

“I need a bottle of veritaserum.” Were the first words out of my mouth.

He went from shocked to flabbergasted in an instant, “What may I ask do you need that for?”

“I have a plan to bring someone's life crashing down and serve just a bit of justice to those that don’t know they need it.”

“They deserve for their lives to be ruined?”

“Better that I stop them now than have them continue to possibly cause a lot more damage.”

“I’m going to need you to explain in great detail, who you plan on giving this to and why.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that, shall I come in?”

Snape’s house had books covering the walls from top to bottom. It didn’t look particularly lived in.

However it did look relatively safe. At least the part of the house I was in. The lighting wasn’t the best but I could blame the time of day more than anything else.

I sat down on a small chair I conjured. Snape sat down in an old looking arm chair.

Then I started talking, “Do you know who Lockhart is?”

“You want to ruin the life of an author?”

“So you do know him good, then this will be easy. His stories are all bogus nonsense.”

“I admit I couldn't get past all the praise he heaped on himself right from the start of his book but I assumed that his stories were true.”

“Well the things he’s based them on are true however there is a bit of an unraveling to everything once you look for it.”

“This isn’t just you looking for something and finding it is it?”

“Nope, it’s in his own books.” I stood up from my seat, “There are stories in there that happen at the same exact time.”

“So he made up stories?”

“No, No they happened, just not to him.” I took out a list of accomplished wizards, “get this, turns out all those places he went someone would end up going to the magical hospital for major headaches.”

“You think he stole their stories and just put himself in there taking all the credit.”

“I know he did, I have no problem with him making up stories.” I waved my hand in dismissal, “The problem is that he’s affected the lives of people some of those people he’s stolen from haven’t been able to check out.”

“If it was a simple memory charm then surely they’d be able to recover.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t think it’s just a memory charm I think he’s messed it up somehow, and now rather than just stealing stories he’s ruined lives.”

Doing my research on it was kind of depressing. It was very much, one day they had the equivalent of Alzheimer's caused by an outside magical force.

With veritaserum mixed tea I made my way to Flourish and Blotts. I had to arrive early in order to make my plan work. 

I made myself look like the person that ran the bookstore in order to get in and out quickly.

I set the tea on the desk with a note on the side that said 

‘For Mr. Lockhart  
In case you become   
parched’

I then cast a warming charm on the tea to make sure it didn’t lose any heat. I sat outside the store waiting.

That’s when the fans started coming in. There were the older women, some boys that were entertained by his tales.

After a longer wait, the prick chose to show up,“Fashionably late”. He didn’t go for his tea immediately though.

It was around mid day before the crowd really started showing up. I morphed into my disguise, it was an older male with a loud and strong voice. 

Then I waited for that golden moment. The fool took a small sip. Then made smacking sounds as if trying to process the flavor of the tea. Before downing the whole glass.

It was a hot cup of tea too, I had no idea what made him drink the glass that deeply. Did Severus put on a compulsion charm?

How come I didn’t feel the need to drink it? I had no idea but he had drunk the whole tea cup.

I let the veritaserum spread throughout his body. His eyes glassed over. That was the perfect sign and time to pounce.

“Mr. Lockhart is it true you take your stories from other people and memory charm them so they don’t remember?”

The blonde cheat replied in a calm and truthful way, “Yes.” he then tilted his head, “How did you know?”

That’s when other people started asking questions. Compelled to answer every single one he did. It felt like I had caused a tiny riot in that book store.

With that fair bit of chaos caused I walked away. As I walked away I turned back into myself with pink hair and all. 

I treated myself to a nice cone from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I sat under an umbrella table with my feet kicked up onto the table. As I licked my vanilla cone.

At one point I saw the Weasley family, alone with Harry and Hermione. I gave them all a little wave as I licked the sides where the ice cream was melting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was September 1st, and I was doing my people watching. I greeted all the families that came through the Floo or magical doorway.

I had my gifted red dragon leather coat on with a black shirt. I wore black jeans and my gifted boots.

I had my quick draw wand holder attached to my forearm. I didn’t expect any kind of fight this year I just wanted to get used to wearing it.

No this year I expected to have to deal with an insane house elf, a giant snake, and another hard year of coursework.

I greeted the Grangers and Hermione in passing. She told me she was looking forward to this year and everything we’d learn.

I made the joke she really knew how to put the pressure on to make the school year as entertaining as possible.

Her parents laughed and I moved to my spot near the train. I needed to keep my attention on the pillar.

Since I knew what I was dealing with, I waited for the Weasley’s to come through late again.

Ron and Harry didn’t come through the magical doorway. I knew that on the other side they were struggling. I pressed my hand to the archway. 

It wasn’t sealed from both sides just one one they were coming from. So I took a step through the other side.

On the ground were Ron and Harry their cart tossed to the ground and Hedwig complaining about her treatment.

I checked over the boys and both animals. I had to wait on Scabbers just a bit longer. And once everyone was picked up and dusted off I pressed my hand against the barrier.

There wasn’t any give. So I had to cast Dunamis on the wall. I once again pressed my hand against the magical doorway and my hand slipped through.

I got the two of them in gear to run and we boarded the train with not a moment to spare. 

In the commotion at some point Ron’s wand had been bent and had formed a crack down the side.

I told him about Neville’s problem with his wand that I had solved and offered to talk with his head of house about a trip to get a more favorable wand.

After a bit of hesitation on his part he finally agreed. I planned to come to the Gryffindor head at some point after the Start-of-Term Feast.

Hermione looked frazzled when I dropped the two off seconds after the train had already started moving.

“Where have you two been that train was about to leave and you didn’t show up I was worried.” She reprimanded the two.

“I’ll explain this one boys, anything else you do to fire her up will be on you two.” I then conversed with the bushy haired girl, “It seems that somehow the doorway had shut, and these two go stuck on the other side.”

“You two can expand on that, I will focus on checking on the rest of the train.” I finished.

I left the three to talk about their summers and weird happenings. My next goal would be to interact with the new first years I could remember and prank some people.

I shrunk myself down to the height I was when I was eleven. I then made my hair black and curly like my Mom’s.

Then I went hunting. I looked into each cabin I passed looking for any children I recognized. 

In one of the compartments I saw Neville with some of his second year mates. It seemed like the new group of first years were a small group unlike the now second years.

I came across a boy with a camera. He was sure to be one pain in the arse for Harry. Better him than me.

That’s when in one of the compartments I looked inside held a red headed girl and a blonde. 

Both looked to be first years I also think I recognized the redhead from the Weasley outing from my trip to the bookstore.

I opened the door and asked, “Is there room in here for one more?”

“Yes there’s more than enough room for the three of us.” the blonde spoke with an airiness.

“Hi, I’m Dora.” I introduced myself to the two holding out my hand.

“I’m Ginny, this is Luna.” Ginny shook my hand first followed by Luna. When Luna was introduced she gave a dopey smile.

“Are you both excited for your first year at Hogwarts?” I asked the room.

“Yes, I wanted to do some questioning of the ghosts. I’m sure they have so much to say.” Luna replied.

“Ghosts?” I questioned.

“Could you imagine all the stories they have or all the knowledge they’ve learned.”

“I guess that makes sense, how about you?” I asked the other person in the compartment.

“I dunno, I guess I just want to do well and be with my family.” She seemed quite shy for the person that would be throwing around spells in the future.

“What classes are you both looking forward to?” I tried another tactic by switching to an every person topic.

“Care of magical creatures sounds fun, but I would love to take history as well.” Luna said in only the way she could.

“I can’t wait to fly!” Ginny finally had some excitement in her voice, “They say we can’t try to get on a team until second year though, but they let Harry Potter on the team maybe if we do really well in flying we can get added to the team too.”

The poor kid, if I remember she only got to join the team at a later time. Even then all her brothers were over protective of her so she didn’t get to really show off her skills.

Then there’s this year, she was in for a doozy. Trying to not let on my suddenly morose feelings I got up and told them I wanted to talk to some of the other students. 

Before I left, I told them I was looking forward to seeing them in school. I then moved further down the train.

I found another perfect cabin, which held Draco, Blaise, Nott, and the gorilla duo. I slammed their door open and spread out both my arms.

“Draco!” I yelled out into the compartment probably hurting all of their ears.

“Oh no.” I heard him mutter. It was honestly a very Snape-like reaction. I do break them fast.

“Do you know this witch?” Nott asked his fellow Slytherin.

“I wish I didn’t.” Draco said with an aged tiredness much too soon to be said by anyone that young.

“How can you say such a thing Draco, I think I might cry.” I pouted my bottom lip and forced tears out of my eyes.

“You can just do that?” Draco asked with a bit of disgust lining his voice.

“I cannot be seen in the companionship of someone that makes a witch cry, my mom wouldn't let me hear the end of it.” Blaise stood up and made his exit.

“What a nice boy, clearly more well behaved than you Drackey.” I made it to a high pitch by the end of the sentence.

“She doesn’t sound like she’s gonna shut up any time soon, so I’m just going to go.” Not too made his exit.

“Poor Draco you’re losing friends like flies.”

“Just go away Professor!” Draco had reached the end of his rope.

“Professor?” one of the shared two brain cells asked.

“You might have to retrain them cousin.” I laughed as I morphed back into myself, “They clearly couldn't pick up on your panic.”

“They just haven’t had the pleasure of meeting with you for more than necessary.”

“We did have a few run ins with each other didn’t we.” a light bulb flicked on, “Now Draco I won’t condone stalking.”

“What!?”

“I know I’m very pretty, but we are cousins.” I I waggled my finger at him, “And as your teacher I won’t let these crushes go any further.”

His pale face really brought out the red. Steam might have been coming out of his ears. The icing came when the other lump on the bench spoke.

“Crush, on Professor Tonks?”

“Oh, do keep up you two, he should know better as I’m his cousin.” I turned back to Draco, “I really am sorry I have to spurn you so, you love was just not meant to be.”

I put the back of my palm up to my forehead and made my escape. I needed a break too much fun was so tiring.

Then we arrived I once again made the speedy trip up to the castle. This time Snape chose to sit on the left side of the table.

I being the good friend that I am joined him. He looked up at me and tapped the table in an antsy fashion.

“I moved here to get away from you.” he informed me.

“You shouldn't worry there’s no way they’d know it was you that brewed our little ‘prank.’”

“Say that when there isn’t an ongoing investigation, your plan did work well though.”

“Have they dug into the people he’s charmed?”

“A few of them, they are still questioning him from what I hear.” He shook his head, “Each time he names someone his possible sentencing goes up 10 years.”

“Well he should be rightly punished for all the sh-stuff he pulled.”

“Yes, he does.”

When Flitwick arrived he asked about our counting game this year. I informed him that we would not be playing this year as my mojo was off.

He laughed that off, stating I just didn’t want to risk my money in case there was betting this year.

When Dumbledore came out I got up to speak with him. “Headmaster, I was wondering about a strange thing that happened this morning.”

“What might that be?” he asked.

“Well the magical barrier at 9 ¾ had closed on some students and I was wondering if you know anything that might have caused it.”

“For the barrier to fail like that I wonder if it wasn’t a prank by an older student, though even they might have a hard time messing with the magic at the station.”

“I seemed to be able to fix the problem quite easily so maybe it was just a magical error.”

“I thank you for bringing this to my attention, I hope that isn’t a bad omen for this year.”

“A simple blocked magical doorway?”

“These things have a way of snowballing into more devastating problems.”

I guess that’s what you get for talking to a guy who really pays attention to prophesies. I sat back down at the table and waited for the sorting and feast.

The sorting began I didn’t pay much attention. Luna went to Ravenclaw, Ginny and Colin went to Gryffindor.

Dumbledore’s announcements this year were that, it would be Professor Kettleburn’s last year of teaching.

I didn’t know the guy that well so I can’t say I was devastated to see him leave. Good on him for retiring though.

There was no school song this year. There was no strange announcements from Dumbledore either maybe he was getting lazy.

It could have been that I gave him some juicy information that he was in deep thought about.

Hard to know with him. He doesn’t let that kinda stuff show on his face. With a background like his it made sense.

First years would be front logged with theoretical work and dark creatures with spell work sprinkled in.

Same as my last year. My Third year students would be much more spell leaning than last year.

Because I was able to teach them I knew the limit of what they could do. They were more than fine on the essay and writing side of things.

Fourth years I felt needed to work on as a group testing. In third year they left a lot to be desired on what they chose to write about.

These Fifth years were on a good track from last year. I just needed to make sure they made it to their owls. 

There were no signs they would stay in DADA past the OWL so I was fine with just getting them by.

My Sixth year class if you could call it one. Had 2 people in it. Penelope Clearwater, and Percy Weasley.

After 4 years of not getting a proper education I couldn't blame the ones that wouldn't keep going.

I guess it was easier on me. The Seventh years were ready to take on what would be ending with getting them to cast a corporeal patronus, without speaking of course.

Now I come back to my Second years. The ones that had to deal with Lockhart in another time.

I can say that we would be going over cornish pixies. However we wouldn't be reaching that level of chaos.

No more than one at a time would they be let out. The class would also one at a time cast spells to stop and retrieve them.

For spell work with one another I’d get them on the tickling charm as a simple way to keep your target distracted and off foot.

I did get around to telling McGonagall about Ron’s damaged wand. I think she was getting annoyed. 

Students were coming to me about their problems rather than their head of house. I can’t exactly blame her for her frustration.

I don’t think I exactly encouraged the behavior. It really just might have been an age thing. They might feel more comfortable telling a person their age about their problems.

I can guarantee though that McGonagall would give better advice than I could. I did help in any way I could.

Talking about advice and conversations. Harsh segue but it will do. On October 30th during fourth period. 

Harry walked up to my desk after class and started speaking, “Do you remember when we went to the Forbidden Forest.”

“Hard to forget the spirit sucking on the pulse of a unicorn but to answer honestly yes.”

“I’ve just learned about...muggleborns and how they get treated by pure-bloods.”

“It’s always sad when someone learns about the prejudices of the wizarding world.”

“So your mother got kicked out of the family because they thought she was...dirtying the family name and blood?”

“You are getting good at your dramatic pauses Harry,” I tried to lighten the tension some, “It’s a strange societal issue when most of the world we know is made up with more muggleborns and half-bloods than those thought to be pure.”

“Do you think my mom had to deal with.” He almost paused there, “Pure bloods thinking she was beneath them.”

“It would make sense, I hear that it was much worse then before now, keep in mind that not all pure bloods hold that loathsome opinion to be true.”

“I know Ron told me about how they are called blood traitors though.”

“Well I guess they would be judged harsher for having a ‘gift’ and just throwing it away to embrace the ‘filth.’”

“I hope you don’t get judged for helping all the muggleborn students you do, I know you went to Slytherin.”

“Don’t worry about me, most of my classmates seemed to not be too pure blood fanatical.” I looked at the time, “I think if you run you can make it to your next class.”

He seemed to hesitate before saying, “I also have detention with you tomorrow tonight.” He then ran out of the classroom.

“That bitch!” What about my weekend. I had things I could be doing. Grading papers, planning tests.

I didn’t but damn her, I wish she would check with me first it’s about the principle of things.

That’s what I get for having less children in my sixth year class.More free time means more detentions dumped on me.

At least it’s better to have them with me than take them to Hagrid again. I could also do grading while students were there.

The more and more I thought. The more it made sense, but I was still allowed to be morally upset. I took that victory for myself.

So after it got to the right time around 3 PM. Harry arrived for his detention. I don’t exactly know why he had detention.

I don’t remember him doing anything particularly wrong at the start of the year. However I didn’t ask McGonagall.

So there we were. I let him do homework assignments. He could catch up on homework while I did work.

We worked in a comfortable silence. After getting all of my planned work done I turned to look at Harry.

I knew so much about him. I didn’t want to just pull things out of him that I already knew.

“Harry, what does a kid like you do during the summer break?” I asked out of the blue.

“Do?”

“You know, I remember one of my summers I went to a water park, or maybe something like just hanging out with friends.”

“I think I went to the zoo once?”

“That’s all you did, for your entire summer break?”

“I didn’t really leave my house.”

“What a shame, if children can’t have social lives what hope do us old people have?”

“Aren’t you only 19?”

“Practically Dumbledore's age really.” He laughed.

“I think I can see why Snape looks like he’s almost about to strangle you whenever you sit next to him.”

“Noticed that have you?”

“I think everyone has noticed.”

“And what does everything think?”

“Some of us think that you are trying to get him wound up enough that he’ll hit you with a curse and get fired.”

“What an interesting image, I do wonder if I could get him to at least jinx me.”

“The older student girls think you’re flirting with him.” he pulled his nose in at the thought.

“Oh bleh, no, ugh.” I did not need that image in my brain at all ⅕ leave this earth, “How dare you say those words in that order and make me even imagine flirting with Snape.”

“Sorry Professor.” He laughed to himself. I fake heaved a few times to get my complete distaste across.

“Flirting!” I made a shocked voice, “Soon you kids will be talking about dating and all that complicated stuff.”

That’s when I saw Harry stiffen. “Did you hear that?” He asked with a serious voice.

“I didn’t hear anything.” I looked around as if eyesight would allow me to hear better. I expanded the size of my ears as large as they could go.

“There it is again!” he looked a bit spooked out.

“Are you sure it isn’t just the castle moving, you sure are making this Halloween spooky.” I then looked at the clock above my desk, “Oh dear maybe you’re just peckish I kept you in here for 4 hours.”

“Ron and Hermione must be worried.” He looked like he suddenly realized. He then started packing his things to go.

I made sure to follow not too close behind. This would be it. I had to make sure things didn’t go too wrong.

I heard the golden trio catch up with one another. They talked about spiders, that was not something I wanted to deal with. We didn’t even have the car.

Then I heard them walking over a small puddle. They read out the message in blood. Then they audibly noticed the petrified cat.

I waited for the rumble and footfall of the large mass of people coming out of the great hall for dinner.

I heard Draco call out all muggleborns. I planned to have words with him later.

I heard Filch make his claims. Then Snape asked why the three of them weren’t at the feast this whole time.

That’s when I made my entrance. “Sorry, it’s my fault Harry was so late. We were busy talking about life, love, the universe and everything else in it.”

“How can you joke at a time like this Ms. Norris has been killed.”

“She’s just petrified, she’ll be fine if we can get a cure cooked up.”

Dumbledore agreed saying the three weren’t at fault and that it was darker magic that caused the cat to be frozen.

He also talked about the almost mature mandrakes, and about once they had they could make a cure.

After that great hubbub the children were sent to bed. I nodded at the three students. 

I then took my index and middle finger and pointed them at each of my eyes and pointed them at Draco. 

I then made my way back to my chambers to think about the events to come. I tried to remember what came next. 

I really needed to make sure that Harry and Ron never got to meet Aragog. I had a bit of the same phobia as Ron. 

Hermione spoke to me after class much like Harry did, “Professor Tonks?”

“Yes Ms. Granger, what is it you need?” I asked, “Was it a question about school work, or did you want to know something else?”

“Actually I was wondering about checking out a book from the restricted section.”

“Oh my, planning on learning something dangerous are we?” She gave away everything with her reactions.

“Well-”

“Which book do you need?”

“Moste Potente Potions.”

“Not even a book for this class, I can see why you wouldn't want to go to Snape for this.”

I gave her permission in my chicken scratch to check out what she needed from the restricted section.

I knew she wouldn't check out more than she asked about. She was just kind like that and wouldn't abuse my compassion.

Then it was the Gryffindor Slytherin game. I dragged myself to watch once again as Harry Potter would almost die once again.

I took my seat next to Snape. On his other side we were joined my Lucius Malfoy. I was tempted to make small talk.

Snapes look clearly warned me not to. Which meant that I had to.

“Hi Mr. Malfoy, I’m Nyphadora Tonks, I teach your son in DADA.” I didn’t offer him a handshake.

“I’ve read from my son’s letters about your interactions.” his voice was quite deep.

“He’s done well in my class, I do worry about him though.”

“What about?”

“Well, and don’t take this the wrong way.” I tried to lessen the impact of my observation, “He’s not very good at keeping a low profile.”

“What do you mean?”

“My job is to teach, and make sure the students don’t misbehave while on school grounds.”

“Right?”

“Well I’ve caught him just too many times cursing and jinxing other students in the halls, as well as using banned words in public.”

“He does this in front of everyone!?” He seemed more upset by the lack of thinking ahead than the things Draco did wrong.

Which made sense. I then looked at the pitch the bludger was after Harry and Draco was along for the ride, “I mean look at him now, he’s taunting Potter while there is what looks to be a cursed bludger chasing after them at killer speeds.”

The elder Malfoy did watch as his son nearly got smashed in the head by the much too fast ball.

Then with another taunt Harry flew straight at Draco and grabbed at the air ending the game.

He then got smashed in the arm by the murderous ball. Before it could go for more smashes Hermione got off a spell destroying the dangerous ball.

I wasn’t going to disappear Harry’s bones, however I think I did need to delay his recovery a bit.

I made a show of getting people out of the way, making my way over to Harry. I then lifted his good arm and cast Brackium Emendo on it. The arm grew out a ways.

It was much like when I over grew a limb. I had the magic to bring it back to a normal size unlike Harry.

I quickly tried to play dumb, “That was the wrong arm clearly, damn this is why you always take them to professional healers first when one is available.” I spoke to all the students nearby.

I then turned back to Harry, “I really messed this up, sorry Mr. Potter, but maybe we know to not go to me in case of in need of healing.”

Harry was then taken off the field. I looked down at the two of his friends and the glares they gave me.

I put both my palms together put my head down and raised my arms in a sign of asking forgiveness.

They did agree to forgive me, but made a joke about how at least they knew I wasn’t good at everything. How little they knew.

I didn’t start the dueling club. I had floated the idea by Severus. He seemed to think that I didn’t exactly have the makings of a dueler.

He was right I was more of a guerrilla tactics kind of fighter. Rules didn’t exist in a real fight.

It wasn’t about being pretty just about getting the job done. I’m sure some would argue that a percentage of wizards or witches spent no time on pageantry and always went for the kill.

My point was that there would be no dueling club. No instead of having a thing where everyone could see I chose to stoke flames inside my own classroom.

I paired up the two people that would give us the information without hopefully causing the people outside of class to start to hate Harry.

I moved Draco and Harry to separate sides of the dueling platform I had transfigured from the ground. 

They both tested each other’s resolve. With some banishment spells. Then Draco summoned the snake.

It was a snake on the smaller side, and right after being summoned it seemed to want to get away.

Students panicked to get out of the way of the hissing and striking snake. Then Harry started hissing at it.

It was a magical moment as the snake seemed to look at Harry and calm down. It then started to leave the classroom.

I didn’t want the summoned snake to be loose on the grounds and hit it with a vipera evanesca.

Everyone seemed focused on the fact that Harry could speak to snakes. Some people started whispering to one another.

“I award Mr. Potter 15 points for calming down a snake before it could do any harm to any student.” I spoke before a panic could start among the students.

I then dismissed the class to go about the rest of their days be it free time or class. 

I was called into the Headmaster’s office to give my rundown of the events that transpired. It seems rumors had already spread.

With as much detail that was needed I told Dumbledore that a snake was summoned during a spar. Harry spoke to the snake and made sure that no one involved got hurt.

While there I did ask about the chamber, “I have avoided asking about the chamber for awhile now, but if this will become a more dangerous environment I think I need to know what you do.”

“I believe that is more than fair, it started back in 1943” Dumbledore then started explaining the attacks.

How they happened much the same as they did this year. Until they escalated and a student died.

I asked about who the student was he had informed me it was the ghost that now resided in the girls bathroom.

He then went on to tell me that while they had caught who they believed responsible for the attacks the first time.

He didn’t think it was the right ‘weapon’ or person involved. He told me about Hagrid’s arrest and expulsion. 

He also told me about how the evidence they had found was the acromantula, I let him know my feelings on the theory Hagrid could have allowed something like that to happen.

I also informed him something he assuredly already knew. Acromantula don’t cause petrification.

“If I’m honest I feel like the cause of this should be obvious in some way.” 

“Do tell Ms. Nymphadora.”

“If it’s a Salazar secret chamber then it has to be a snake, the only problem is I don’t exactly know of snakes that just cause petrification as well as death.”

“Maybe we are just too deep in the forest.” Dumbledore theorized.

Either he didn’t actually know or he wanted me to figure it out for myself. It was around that time Fawkes flew into the room.

I left the two to themselves as I made my way back to my classroom. I had much to theorize.

I felt like at any time I could have told him about the mirror theory but I felt that I needed just a bit more ‘evidence' of that.

I also didn’t want to tell him about the time before the first attack. Where Harry had heard a voice no one else could.

That might rush things to an end I didn’t want quite yet. I needed to hold off just a bit longer.

It was Christmas though and after that last attack on a ghost and student, there was a calm nothing.

I haven't received presents on my birthday meaning that bigger things would come this Christmas.

I received a magical record player from Mom and Dad. From Charlie a lovely green leather jacket.

From Snape a signed Lockhart book, which I burned in my fireplace. From Bill was a very expensive looking goblin dagger.

The note that came with it said that one of the goblins that was leading the curse breaking team had died in one of the defenses.

He has to become the party leader and after finishing the mission he was given his own goblin forged weapon as well as the dagger the dead one had.

While all a bit morbid of a story it was a lovely knife. It had a black spiked hilt that curved with the hand holding it.

Something a bit less morbid of a gift was an inadvertent one Hermione gave me.

Because of the timing, I had to go and see the results of Hermione’s permission slip. I felt it was too good an opportunity to let slip by.

I made my way into the medical wing having checked if Hermione was already there and walked right in.

In one of the beds reading a book was the fur covered cat eared brightest witch of her age.

I approached the student and sat down on a chair next to the bed, “Animagus transformation is a bit more complicated than a polyjuice potion and animal hair.”

“I know that!” Hermione seemed offended.

“Then what were you working on, it seems it did involve a polyjuice potion, something I remember giving you a book about.”

“I just wanted to make and use a polyjuice potion.” She stuck out her jaw letting me know I’d get no further but also without saying it, telling me there was more to it.

“Fine, but do know for a botched potion you look adorable.” I stood up as she frustratedly slammed her bed, “I do think I’ll remember this moment it just stands up with the best of them.”

I made my way out after she started hissing at me I wished her a ‘Happy Christmas’. She threw the book she was reading at me. She really did have a mean streak about her.

A whole lot of nothing kept happening as we made our way into February. If there was going to be a sample taken from Lockhart’s year it wouldn't be the teaching.

No, instead it would be the Valentine's Day Massacre. As I called it. I didn’t use dwarves dressed as cupids no. Instead I sent my butterflies in masse. 

Each one held an embarrassing message and pun. For my efforts by lunchtime everyone that had joined in on the Valentine's Day spirit were tor- I mean sending love to everyone and anyone.

McGonagall had received some cards. I had received two from the twins. Who as soon as they saw I saw both ‘beat’ each other up for my favor.

I then unveiled my master plan. Having been inspired by young Harry I made my big move.

I took a knee and after casting some heart firework charms I loudly and dramatically asked Snape to be my Valentine.

There was quite a bit of applause from the Hufflepuffs and older Gryffindor girls. I made sure to catch Harry’s eye with a wink.

He seemed to remember our conversation and let out a big guffaw. The twins bowed at my efforts to one up their insanity.

Snape looked as sick as I was when Harry brought it up. He dispelled my fireworks knocked a plate of food onto me and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I took a bow to the school. Some appreciated the joke. The Slytheirs looked as if they wanted to both laugh and cry.

Draco looked horrified at any of the implications of what had just happened so I tried to reassure him.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this Draco!” I cried my crocodile tears and made my exit. The only applause I was receiving by this point was Harry, the twins, and a very amused Flitwick. 

It was a bright mood that day, and it felt to have cleared up any funk that the castle was under. At least for two months.

When may came and people were forgetting about the attacks all together that’s when another attack had taken place.

I knew the day would come and I still felt very guilty over letting it happen. However it was instrumental.

Hermione and one of my two 6th year students Penelope Clearwater were petrified. I made obvious note of the mirror on my visit to the hospital wing.

I made my way into the Headmasters office. Where for the first time in the short while I knew him, he was looking a little off kilter.

I powered on anyway, “I think we have a basilisk problem.”

“I think you may be right, the mirrors were the clue that tipped you off then?”

“You knew?”

“I still do not know, it is only a theory of how the killer gaze may be lessened by reflected viewing.”

“As Headmaster, you couldn't just throw out theories I suppose?”

“No.”

“Well then we know what it might be now, what do we do?”

“I can do nothing, I have been suspended from my position.” He gestured to a letter on his desk, “I am to be escorted from the castle grounds and no longer conduct myself as Headmaster, Minerva will take my place.”

“Shit!”

“There is no need to be upset, I’m sure that you will do your best to keep the students safe and solve this mystery to the best of your ability.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,Headmaster Dumbledore in suspension.”

It turned out that as well as Dumbledore being suspended from his position Hagrid got thrown in the clink.

I who had missed out on the arrest somehow got put in the position of watching over Fang while he would be in jail.

So it came as a shock when Ron and Harry offered to walk Fang, “I know you two were somewhat close with Hagrid, but you really want to walk a dog when you could be taking a break?”

“It just feels right to help look after Fang while Hagrid’s away.” Ron looked up at me through his red hair.

“I can come along with you two, I wouldn't want people to think I passed the buck to a couple of second years.”

“It’s really fine, we can tell people that we offered.” Harry tried to wiggle in.

“That’s not how rumors work, they’d just think I made you two say that.” I then squinted my eyes making a show of looking suspicious, “Say you wouldn't happen to be using Fang for anything I’d need to know about would you?”

While I wasn’t Hagrid I hoped they could trust me with what they were doing. “I don’t know-”

“Come on I went with you when you tried to stop the stone from being stolen, if you can’t trust me by now I’d be hurt.”

They seemed to silently confer. Ron’s head going back and forth. While Harry adamantly nodded.

Harry then looked at me, “We are trying to solve the Chamber of Secrets.”

“We need Fang in order to follow the spiders into the Forbidden Forest” Ron cleared up.

“Spiders?” I asked the two.

“Well before Hagrid left, he told us to follow the spiders if we wanted the truth.” Harry divulged.

“But it’s not the spiders causing any of this.” I told them.

“What, then why did Hagrid tell us to follow the spiders?” Ron asked looking relieved to have a way out. You and me both kid.

“Maybe he wanted you two to find out that it wasn’t him who opened the chamber last time, and that seeing the spiders would prove that.”

“Then we don’t know what’s causing this.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

“Hermione seemed to have it figured out she didn’t tell you two?” I raised my eyebrow.

“What do you mean, she got petrified before she could finish her research.” Ron looked confused.

“She had a mirror.” I explained.

“Stop playing games and tell us what you know.” Harry demanded. Temper temper on this one.

“Fine ruin my fun, I’ve come up with a theory based off of very important facts.” I pointed at Harry, “They become clear if you put these facts together.”

I moved my blackboard and flipped it over to the blank side. I drew the Slytherin symbol, a lightning bolt, and a mirror which I put a cartoon skull next to and drew a line through it.

“Salazar Slytherin had an affinity for snakes, it would make sense that his monster would be a snake.” I pointed to the next subject, “You, who I just found out this year, are a parselmouth you heard a voice in my classroom on the day you found Ms. Norris. A voice I couldn't hear.”

“So it’s a snake?” Ron asked.

“Well that’s where the clues so far lead.” I nodded.

“Okay, keep going it’s a snake what does that tell us?” Harry asked trying to move me along. Such an impatient child.

“Well here is where theories really need to be stretched, there is no snake in the world magical or not that we know of that causes petrification.”

“So it’s a snake we don’t know?” Ron tried again to keep up with my lesson.

“It could be however remember this happened before and it left a student dead”

“Do we know what killed her?”

“Not exactly, but we know that it was an instantaneous death, and I’ll do you one better.”

“What?” Harry asked ready for any more information.

“You can speak to her.” I smiled.

“She’s a ghost?”

“Correct, she haunts to girls bathroom.”

“Moaning Myrtle!” Both boys said at the same time.

“Wonderful work boys, however I still have more to go over.” I pointed at the next set of symbols, “I do know a snake that causes instant death, but it requires looking at the snake in the eyes.”

“So Hermione used a mirror, which means she probably figured out what the monster was.” Harry looked relieved.

“She put the clues together faster than even I did.” Not really but I was cheating, “The puddle, the camera, the ghost which really messed with me.”

“So the snake what is it?”

“You sadly wouldn't know as it’s a fifth year thing that we go deeper into, but it’s a basilisk!” I let the glee fill my voice.

“A what?” Harry asked at the same time Ron screamed, “A basilisk!?”

“Good reactions you two.” I looked over their expressions. 8/10 in my honest opinion.

“A basilisk is one of the biggest magical snakes in the world no wonder Sylytherin would have one.” Ron caught Harry up.

“I think people would notice a giant snake getting around Hogwarts.” He seemed dubious.

“Well they clearly did.” I pointed out. I was met with glares from the both of them. They were getting better.

“So we don’t know where the snake is or how it gets around if it’s so big.” Harry thought out loud.

“Well I will still help you two walk Fang, however we will not be going anywhere near spiders or the Forbidden Forests.”

Five days later and another message was painted in blood. After my conversation with the two boys I had moved my roosters into a side room near my chambers.

The message strongly implied that Ginny was kidnapped and held in the chamber. The Acting Head McGonagall, told the staff that it would be closing tomorrow.

She talked about having to talk to the Weasley’s about this most recent incident. She really seemed heartbroken about it, not that I didn’t expect her to be upset but she never wore her emotions on her sleeve so it was a bit of a shock.

I made my way to my classroom and up to my office. I turned my hair an impossibly fiery red. 

I waited until I heard the running of four feet before I started making a bit of a scene.I kicked a few chairs and threw an empty glass vial against the wall. 

I was playing along the lines of being frustrated that I knew as much as I did but not the final pieces.I lifted a bench with a bit extra muscle morphed into my arms.

I looked to the door as I was about to throw it and took in their surprised faces before just dropping the bench behind me.

“Are you okay Professor?” Harry asked.

I cleared my throat before responding, “Just some redecorating you know how it is?” I made my voice stand out as fake.

“We heard about the school and my kidnapped sister!” Ron spoke out.

“I’m sorry that you had to find out this way.” I walked behind my desk and sat down full weight on my chair.

“We’ve found out how the snake gets around, well technically it was Hermione.” Harry spoke up.

“She figured that out as well?” I looked up at the boys.

“She figured out everything you did, she didn’t know where the chamber was though.”

“Then we are still too many steps behind to do anything!” I yelled at the two.

“She, may not have but we have!” Ron tried to take me out of my ‘funk’.

“What?” I relaxed my face the red in my hair fading back into its default pink.

“We asked Myrtle about the time she died, and she told us where she saw the eyes that killed her.” Harry explained.

“Then we have to hurry.” I got up from my chair and opened the wardrobe. I slid open the hidden door and pushed open my door to my chambers.

The two boys followed beside me, as I walked out of my chambers and down the hall. Then after coming to a wooden door I opened it where there were my sleeping roosters.

“Hagrid’s were killed by whoever opened the chamber, I got more as soon as I figured out we needed them.” I explained as I stuffed one under my arm.

Ron grabbed two. Harry told me the location of the same girls bathroom Myrtle still hung around in.

“That makes sense, ghosts haunt places that leave an impression.” I told the boys.

We rushed our way into the girls bathroom where Harry pointed at the sink. 

Ron then started, “I told Harry to speak in parseltongue, and it opened last time.”

“Right then Mr. Potter if you would.” I gestured with my free hand to the sink. Harry then hissed at the sink and it opened a hole in the ground.

“Maybe there’s a ladder?” I asked Harry, “Remember what I said last time about jumping into holes without thinking it through first.”

Harry tried another hissing phrase. But nothing changed. I snapped my fingers, “Damn!”

I conjured a rock and dropped it down the hole. The sound indicated that it rolled down a bit before a crunched signaled the end of the ride.

“It sounds like a slide, and not too bad a drop.” I looked at the two students. They seemed iffy on the test.

I shrugged and jumped down the hole making sure to not land on my feet. I then slid and ended up in a pile of bones.

“You should be fine, it is terribly gross down here though.” I looked down one of the side tunnels and saw the giant shed snake skin.

Both of the boys had jumped down at the same time. They too landed on top of the big pile of small bones.

“Well we know it isn’t a baby.” I pointed at the skin. Ron meeped.

“If we see the basilisk remember not to look it in the eyes.” Harry reminded Ron and I.

I snuck an exasperated face at Ron. He shrugged. Harry I supposed did this quite often.

“It really is a shame we are missing Hermione, I feel like we need her role to make this quartet work.” Harry gave me a ‘Really your making jokes now?’ look.

I rolled my eyes and did my best to follow the child that was leading us. Wait I feel like something went wrong in that sentence.

The tunnels opened into a large wall with snakes in a pattern against the wall. It clearly opened so I left it to our snake speaker.

The snakes on the door slid backwards as if unlocking the door. After they all stopped the door swung open on it’s own.

There was a small tunnel and a ladder down. I made sure to get ahead of the students and climbed down onto the walkway with water on both sides.

In the water stood tall snake statues. Each one looked ready to bite something. At the end of the walk way a small body was laying down in the puddle.

She could definitely be identified by her hair as Ginny. I helped the other two down into the chamber. Ron made a run for the body Harry following close behind.

I acciod Harry’s wand as soon as he dropped it on the floor to check on Ginny with Ron. A hand tried to make a grab at it but it got to me before it could.

Then Tom revealed himself to the room. Not in a perverted way, just to be clear. In a here I am kind of way okay back to it. He sneered at me before focusing on the two at Ginny’s side.

I made my way over while he explained what had happened throughout the year. He didn’t have Harry’s wand to do his little light show pseudonym game.

The Fawkes flashed in with the sorting hat. I grabbed the hat and put it on Harry’s head as Tom summoned the snake. 

I made sure to turn them both around as we made our run back up the walkway. From behind I heard the fight of the phoenix and basilisk. 

As soon as the eyes were gone I squeezed the rooster trying to wake him up. It made a loud crow. Then the other two yelled back in response.

As soon as the crowing was heard by the snake it dropped dead. It was an anticlimactic end but it was much safer than any other fight that we might have had.

I approached the basilisk’s body after dropping the rooster. I cast a wingardium leviosa on the top of the snakes mouth. It lifted up the upper mouth of the giant snake.

Then from my side I pulled out my gifted dagger and stabbed into the roof of the snakes mouth a few times making sure to get it coated.

“This isn’t deep enough.” I spoke to my two students, “Come here Harry!”

Harry came over sword in one hand and a hat in the other. I then instructed for Harry to try and stab the sword through the snake’s brain.

He looked a bit queasy but did as I asked. The poor kid got himself cut again on one of the fangs as he drove the sword home.

I called for the phoenix. It had a cry over the injury healing the damn unlucky boy. I then did what needed to be done.

I walked over to the book. My thoughts were interrupted by Riddle, “You may have killed my basilisk but you can’t kill me or save the girl it’s too late to try.”

I pulled out the now poison soaked dagger and spoke the words from the bottom of my heart, “Fuck you!” I then drove the dagger deep into the pages of the book.

I pulled out the dagger and went again at a different part of the book. I drove it in one more time for good measure as one of the split souls of Tom Riddle died.

I wasn’t terribly clever with my last words to him. However I do feel that they were the right words for him.

Ginny then woke up from her deep slumber. Ron and Harry went to check on the girl. I stored the diary in one of my coat inside pockets. I then also sheathed my dagger.

After making sure all of the children were okay I started lecturing as we made our way back up the walkway, “That is why, Boys and Girls, we do not make friends with sentient books or any other items.”

We made it to the ladder before Fawkes flew right above us, “Alright everyone hold onto me!” I instructed the three students. They grabbed onto my duster with a firm grip.

I grabbed at the tail feathers of Fawkes, and we rose up. They three of them held onto each other to support the weight of all three of them with a spread.

We flew up from the tunnels and out of the hole in the ground leading to the haunted girls bathroom.

I gave the diary to Harry and told them to go to McGonagall’s office. When met with a confused face I told him I had another matter to take care of.

I made my way to the seventh floor corridor. I paced back and forth in front of the wall, thinking of finding the Ravenclaw Diadem. 

The door appeared and I made my way inside. The room of hidden things was one of the messiest cluttered fire hazard looking room I had ever seen in any of my lives.

I made my way safely through rows of items long forgotten. On top of the highest peak of one of the piles of junk and other items rested the blue glowing crown.

I slowly but steadily climbed my way up to the top of the mountain of stuff. There was a strong compulsion charm that came off the head wear.

Struggling through the best I could I shanked at the crown with my knife a good few times to make sure anything living where it shouldn't have would be dead.

It gave of a dark cloud of smoke which vanished and dissipated into the air. I then chose to leave the damn cursed item there.

I made sure to safely climb back down. I nearly fell a few times with my shifting weight.

Ultimately I made it to the ground with just sore limbs. I gave one last look around the room before making the long trek back down the castle to McGonagall’s office.

I was bumped into by a very angry Malfoy, “Minus 5 points to Slytherin Mr. Ma-” I had gotten the wrong one, “Terribly sorry sir, I mistook you for a child.”

With that I kept going to my destination. I heard incoherent scattering behind me and wave of a cape.

I walked into the Headmasters office where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. Snug as a bug in a rug.

“Welcome back sir, even kicked out of the school and you won’t take a vacation.” I quipped.

“I have been placed back into position as Headmaster by the board.”

“Bit wishy washy this board.”

“Well, we all make mistakes.”

“We are all human after all.”

“Yes.”

“Will I need to give my story to you about the chamber?”

“Not unless you feel like you need to tell me more.” His eyes twinkled.

“Nope.” I made my way to exit but was stopped by his voice.

“You, do deserve a bit of a break much like our students, so exams have been canceled.”

“Not OWLs or NEWTs I hope?”

“They will take place later in the month to give a chance to recover from the stress and others petrification.”

I left the Headmaster to his own thoughts. Personally I found the cancellation of exams irresponsible, but hey it wasn’t my school.

Then came the End-of-Term Feast. I wasn’t allowed near Snape this year. Seems he held a bit of a grudge for February.

Dumbledore put over the feats of Pomfrey and Sprout for their work with the mandrakes and petrification cures.

Hagrid got released from the pen. Hermione was told how instrumental she was in the finding of the chamber and defeat of the basilisk.

My Sixth year class started dating which is a strange comment now that I think about it.

OWL exams did happen later in June as did NEWTs. My NEWT class did fine on the practical exam. Only one person had to be called back for a retake of the OWLs.

June really was a very peaceful and a nice break from May. Sadly the chaos came back with a force at the end of July.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I enjoyed writing this one the most for some reason. Just felt really fun to write like something clicked near the end.

Chapter 6

There was no warning when the news broke. It seemed to fall into everyone's laps. An escape from Azkaban.

A person that was assumed to be so deeply involved in Voldemort's inner circle that he wasn’t even allowed to take the dark mark.

So evil a man that he was thrown in wizarding prison with no trial. With how they painted him it was a wonder that he only chose now to escape.

I do wonder how they thought he did it. Did he have help? Was there a person on the inside? Did the dementors break him out?

Maybe he built up enough of his magical core that he apperated. Only I knew at least for now. 

With that knowledge came choices. To meet or not to meet with Sirius. At some point we would. I knew that much.

I was at a crossroads on the choice of when. I knew what my goals were by the end of the year.

Get the rat, make sure no students got kissed by dementors, and make sure Sirius meets the trio.

If I got the rat too early, there might not have been a chance for the last one to happen that I could orchestrate a fast enough bond.

Everything seemed to work out fine with my, let them do their own thing and only step in to lessen the danger method.

Things to keep an eye out for, time turner, Buckbeak, and dementors. Honestly, this year might be the easiest yet.

Remus had applied at the school. It was an interesting reaction from all the teachers. Some looked joyful at the prospect of having him back. 

While Snape looked downright murderous. I respected what I knew of the man. However I don’t think it would be a good idea.

He was the one who forgot to take his potion in the stories. He was the one who was the big threat aside from the soul suckers.

I didn’t want him anywhere near my kids. Not any of them even the ones who might turn out to be terrible people.

One never knew, but for now they were innocent. However it became a non-issue. 

It seemed the only thing we really had available to him would be Care of Magical Creatures.

While he did complete his education he had no OWLs or NEWTs in that class. His subjects already had people in the positions.

While I’m sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind giving him the spot and have Hagrid take over on the weeks Remus would miss. The board wouldn't allow it.

They were very strict about how they were perceived. That was even without knowing Remus was a werewolf.

No Remus had no way into Hogwarts this year. At least he wouldn't fuck any of my plans up.

The news reports about Sirius were plastered everywhere. Even the news reports on the TV at Mom and Dad’s showed his face.

It was really rare for a magical to make the news in both worlds. All Harry got was owls on the news when he sat there as a baby having been shot with a killing curse.

I didn’t exactly know what Harry, Ron, or Hermione were specifically doing at this time.

I knew that Hermione was supposed to be in France. Ron was supposed to be in Egypt which set this whole year in motion. I also knew about Aunt Marge.

Couldn't have happened to a nicer person. I had my classes planned out well in advance this year.

By now my first year class was gangbusters. I knew what I needed done to get them to the proper level for the second year.

My second years who got to skip their first year exam. Would need heavy theory and written work. Practicals would be saved for more special occasions.

With how the year was going I had to make my third and fourth year classes heavy on the defensive side of spells. 

I know they too got to skip their exams as well. However I knew that they would be up to the task of catching up properly.

My fifth years I had known them for quite some time. I knew a few of them would be in my NEWT classes next year.

After their OWLs there was no one in my Sixth year class. It seems most teachers were light on that year as well.

Sometimes a working class year formed on it’s own. Some people had to do it, it just so happened they were in the same year.

The two Seventh Years would be graduating Percy would be head boy. Clearwater was smart Percy was smart.

I knew that they basically taught themselves. I’d be in class with them, but really I could just make it a self study class.

I had no worries. My main focus would be again on the trouble the golden trio would get into.

I waited in my usual spot. I watched as the students arrived, this time placed on each column was the screaming Sirius Black mugshot.

He was really going for it when he got that picture taken of him. A few of the muggle families seem to point or be distracted by the image of the mad looking man.

That’s how I found the Grangers. I approached from behind them, “Scary looking man, eh?”

Mrs. Granger startled before turning around. Mr. Granger turned to greet me as well. They seemed to remember me from last time.

Not many magical people let alone just people that had pink hair. I did wear my green leather jacket this year. I wore a black button up shirt. 

Some grey slacks and black dress shoes completed my whole outfit. The family looked me up and down.

“They don’t say what his crimes were, just that he’s dangerous.”

I looked at the teen in our midst, “Why don’t you go wait for Ron and Harry on the train Hermione.”

“Are you sure?” She did not seem to want me to be talking with her parents. I tested out an idea.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell them about…”I paused looking for the reaction and she gave it,it was red alert signs all over her face, “all those detentions you’ve gotten she’s clearly the bad girl of the school.”

I noticed the relief on Hermione’s face. She then went off to find a spot for the three of them. 

Clearly she wasn’t too keen on sharing her experiences from Hogwarts with her parents.

“She really is a good kid, I hope you don’t mind my teasing.”

“Not at all, it’s nice to see some of the people looking after her have a good sense of humor.” Mr. Granger smiled.

“Glad I have your approval, now as to what I wanted to talk with you both about.”

“Is it really that bad?” Mrs. Granger asked.

“Well, I’ve done my research about the incident that landed him in the jail he escaped from and well, I’ve found no case files.”

“That’s strange, were they not filed?”

“I don’t believe there was a trial to make case files.”

“But that’s a miscarriage of justice.” Mr. Granger looked shocked.

“Apparently it was an open and shut case due to a confession where he was arrested.”

“There have been false confessions before...at least in our world.”

“Very possible because at the time they found him half mad, speaking to no one.”

“My goodness, and they took a confession from a person in that mental state?” Mrs. Granger questioned covering her mouth.

“It was a strange time for the wizarding world, Hermione told you about that time period?”

“She told us about a civil war of sorts.”

“Well think of the espionage of the cold war information was being stolen a lot so there was very little trust in one another.”

“So they were quick to get everything back to a stable place.” Mrs. Granger finished.

“That’s my belief.”

“We’ve definitely learned a few things, sometimes I wonder if Hermione isn’t holding things back from us.” Mr. Granger asked without asking.

Sadly for him I wouldn't divulge things like that, “I’ve also learned some things, about where she gets both her brains and beauty.”

I let them go to do their own thing. It seems the rest of the Weasleys and Potter had snuck past me while I was chatting.

The conductor gave his “ALL ABOARD!” yell. With both hands in my pockets I jumped with one foot onto the train steps and walked onto the train.

I made my way down the train looking for the trio. I stopped in a compartment that held Ginny and made sure to check in on her.

I asked her how her summer had been. She told me that they’d gone on a trip to Egypt. She seemed much happier than the last time I’d seen her.

Which made sense, getting rid of a soul leech would do that to you. I then went back to looking for the three Gryffs.

I found them all talking with one another. When I opened the door they stopped their conversation immediately.

“Don’t stop talking on account of me being here.” I sat down in between Hermione and Ron as Harry seemed to be leading the conversation before.

“Well we were just talking about...Ron’s trip to Egypt, go on show her the paper Ron” Harry instructed.

“Yeah okay.” Ron pulled out the paper with his family on it.

“Ah, I’ve already seen it, hung it right up in my office.”

“Really?” Ron asked.

“No, why would I have other people’s families in my office, that’s creepy if you ask me.”

Ron nodded sullenly, “Well it was a fun trip.”

“I’m sure.” I then gestured to Hermione, “Just as sure she enjoyed her trip to France.”

“You talked about France with them?” Hermione asked me.

“They couldn't stop talking about how much fun you had.”

“You didn’t tell them about anything did you?”

“Do you mean about…” I swirled my finger upward indicating magic, “No, I picked up what you were putting down.”

“Did you talk about anything else?”

“Just about Sirius Black.”

“You talked with my parents about Sirius Black?”

“Yup, I think that’s one of the reasons I sent you away.”

“You went from talking about a murderer, to talking about my trip to France?”

“Well I didn’t tell them about the murders.”

“Murders as in plural?” Harry asked.

“Oh right, you don’t know.” I scratched my forehead.

“Know what?”

“About what happened with Sirius Black.” I then made a thinking face, “Let’s try and make this as easy to digest as possible.”

“Go on.”

“Right, do you remember my Mom’s maiden name?”

“I had forgotten, it’s Black right?”

“You’re related to Sirius Black?” Both Hermione and Ron asked.

“Yeah, forgot I only told one of you.” I looked at Harry, “Why didn’t you tell them Harry?”

“It didn’t feel important until now.”

“Typical, well yes on my Mothers side I’m related to Sirius Black.”

“Did you know him?” Ron asked.

“I doubt it, wasn’t your mom kicked out from the Black family?” Harry told Ron then asked for confirmation.

“You are correct she was kicked out, however I do remember seeing the man but once.”

“What did you think about him?” Hermione jumped in.

“He looked like a well put together man, he asked why my parents weren’t helping with the order.”

“Isn’t your dad a muggleborn though?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but I think he was talking about the Order of the Phoenix.”

“The what?” Hermione asked.

“My Mom talked about the order they opposed you-know-who.”

“Why would Sirius be asking to help the enemy?” Harry went back to asking.

“Well he was one of the members.” I informed the three.

“Wasn’t he one of Voldemort’s staunchest supporters?”

“That’s where it gets murky, people say he was a spy for Voldemort.”

“A spy?” Hermione looked intrigued.

“Yeah, that he was waiting to betray the order, then after Voldemort died he was in public where he exploded a street filled with muggles.”

Hermione gasped. Harry looked a little green. Ron chose to ask more questions, “So he just blew up a street and waited to be caught?”

“Well he didn’t just blow up a street, he blew up one of the people he went to school with another member of the order.”

“Who?” Harry asked.

“Peter Pettigrew, the only thing they found of him was a finger.” Lighting flashed outside my window. This weather really was making this story impactful.

Ron definitely looked sick now. I eyed up the rat in his lap. Crookshanks did too.

“Okay so he blows everyone up and just waits there to be arrested?” Harry asked.

“They say he was laughing saying it was my fault, or something like that.”

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed. 

“It feels like something is missing.” Hermione sounded puzzled.

“There might be.” The cabin looked at me with confused faces, “I’ve only told you stuff I know from what my Mom and Dad told me when I was a kid.”

“That’s a lot of information to give to a child.”

“We have a bit of a family history when it comes to that kind of thing, Mom didn’t pull punches when telling me about the things that her family did.”

“There’s more?”

“The Black family is a dark one, my mother had two sisters.” I put up two fingers, “The Eldest was Bellatrix Black.”

“Bellatrix Black!” Ron cried.

“You know her?” Hermione asked Ron.

“She tortured Neville's mom and dad to insanity, they’re still in Saint Mungo’s.”

“She’s done that and a lot worse.” I pulled down the other finger, “Then there’s Narcissa Black, now Malfoy.”

“You mean Draco’s mom?” Harry asked to confirm.

“It’s why I call him cousin.” I then thought for a second, “Sirius would be my mother’s cousin he had a brother but he went missing.”

“If Sirius was from a Dark family how did he get into the order.”

“I think he was a Gryffindor like you lot.” I waved at them.

“You’ve proven you’re not defined by your house to us before I guess this is just another example.” Hermione reasoned.

It was for the wrong person but correct. Then Ron asked an important question, “Harry may have defeated v-Voldemort, but why is everyone so sure he’s after Harry.”

“He’s after Harry?” I reeled back my head in fake shock, “Is that why the Ministry has been all over Hogwarts, meddling with their dementors.”

“They’ve brought dementors to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“Well it’s the first time someone’s broken out of Azkaban before, so the Ministry want to look like their doing something.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Hermione asked. Still so trusting of our government, that would need fixed.

Then the train screeched as it started to come to a halt. The lights in the compartment went out. Ron looked out the window he told us he saw some people get on the train.

Then the room started to drop is degrees rapidly. The window started to freeze over. Everyone’s breath left vapors in the air.

Then a dementor came by our compartment. It lifted it’s skeletal hand and the door opened on its own.

The dementor made its way inside and just as Harry started reacting to the dark creature I made my move.

A white blue glowing butterfly came out of my wand as I cast expecto patronum. The small winged insect drove the fowl beast back as it fluttered after the fleeing dementor.

The flying patronus then forced the dementor off the train where the power to the train kicked back on and warmth returned to the room.

In front of the three of us, along with Crookshanks and Peter Harry passed out on the train seat.

I got up from my seat and checked the train for any more unwanted passengers. I reassured each cabin I passed as I made my way to the trolley to buy a lot of chocolate bars.

I got about 5 bars and walked back to the compartment keeping an eye out for others deeply affected by the soul sucker.

One compartment was filled with first years I gave them a bar to spread amongst them.

No one else seemed to be as affected as Harry was so I made my way back to the trio where Hermione was trying to wake Harry.

As soon as he came to I instructed him to eat a piece of chocolate. After eating it color came back into his skin.

I then took off to check on the rest of the workers on the train to make sure they were okay.

When I went to the back to get the chocolate everyone seemed fine there so I made the front of the train my priority.

There was one other affected person it seemed. He was more affected because when the train suddenly stopped he had hit is head.

It allowed the draining to be more severe because of his weakened mental state. I made sure to get him to the other workers for healing and first aid. I also gave him a full bar.

When we came into the station I made my way out and made sure each student got into a carriage.

That’s when I noticed. I could see the thestrals pulling the carriages. I had seen a death and I didn’t even realize it at the time.

Did I need therapy for something like that, had I not taken my time this year would I even think about this?

What about Lockhart? Did I really go after him hard because he was a bad person, or was it the fact that I was going through something even I didn’t know was affecting me.

What was wrong with me that I didn’t feel anything? He turned to ash right there in front of me and Harry.

How did Harry deal with it? He didn’t have anyone to talk with and he turned out fine. A little rough around the edges at point but fine.

I heard Draco tease Harry about his interaction with the dementor. “20 points from Slytherin.” I said with nothing behind my voice.

“What, but that-” Draco tried but I held up my hand.

“Don’t speak.” something must have really put him off, “Had it not been, Mr. Potter who else might have had to suffer a dementor sucking on their soul?”

“Professor-”

“No, I don’t think you understand how close one of your fellow students came to becoming what would amount to a husk with no will to live.”

Draco’s face changed into something that looked like regret, “Sorry Professor, it won’t happen again.”

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” His eyes seemed to widen when I just walked away from him.

I hopped into one of the carriages and made my way into the castle. I sat down next to Sprout and Pomfrey.

“Are you and Severus fighting dear?” the mediwitch asked me.

“What?” I shook my head, “No.”

“Well it’s that this is the first time you’ve sat so far away from him.”

“That is true.”

“You look dreadful, and pale.”

“M’fine” I tried to shift into a better looking color.

“No something is clearly wrong, I heard about the dementor and the train you were involved weren't you.”

“Have you had any mood swings?” I shrugged, “Have you got any chocolate on you?”

I nodded, and pointed at my coat pocket. “Go on and have a couple bites, you may be our defense teacher but you have no real experience with these things.”

After getting a few bites down the world seemed to clear up just a bit. What the hell was that.

I had never felt like...that kind of nothing before. I didn’t care about most things really. I was on autopilot for the most part.

I had lost my sense of self. I knew one thing for certain I never wanted to feel anything like that again.

Time seemed to catch up with me. I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was looking down at his food.

I looked at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be fine. While I didn’t pass out like Harry clearly dementors had some sway over me.

A theory formed in my head. Maybe I had two souls in not the same way as Harry did.

The one I brought with me from my other life, and the one that already existed inside this body.

At some point the sorting had happened. Astoria had joined her sister in Slytherin. I didn’t know anyone else.

Dumbledore introduced Hagrid as a Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. He also told the students about the ministry stationing dementors around the school to find Sirius.

I zoned out for most of the meal eating my chocolate. I looked over at Snape, who seemed to be brooding by himself.

This year might actually be worse than I thought it would be. I started to rethink my plans.

At lunch the next day Draco had his arm in a bandage. I thought now would be a good time to speak with him.

“Little Cousin.” I spoke from behind, he was sitting with Pansey, Crabe, and Goyle, “I think we need to have some words.”

“We may be related by blood, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so familiar with me Professor.”

“Very well, we still need to speak.”

“Ugh, fine.” Draco walked with me as I took him to another more quiet place in the Great Hall.

“Firstly I would like to apologize how I may have treated you on the first day, I still meant what I said however I could have handled it better as a teacher.”

“Yeah, I understand why.” He rolled shoulder with his bandaged arm. I rolled my eyes at his mistake, “You really drove that point home, other students informed me of what happens with them.”

“As long as you realize and have learned then I must reward you with 5 points.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Also I’ll ignore the fact that you moved your arm earlier without a tinge of pain.”

“Damn.”

“Such language, as long as you don’t take this too far, I won’t say anything.”

“He really is a menace of a bird.”

“You don’t think I know what happened?”

“Fine, I’ll ask father to show leniency for the big chicken.”

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” I turned around and started to walk away.

“Goodbye, big cousin.”

I turned back and smiled, “You really shouldn't say that as a student it might show over familiarity and they might think I give you an advantage because you’re family, I will only accept being called Professor.”

He looked like his brain had disconnected from the rest of his body. I then left him like that, “Goodbye, little cousin.”

Friday September 3rd was the first class I had with the third years. I stole everything I could from Remus’ class including bits from the movie.

I took the trapped boggart from the staff room and brought it to my classroom. I took out my magic record player I had received and put a personal record in.

Looking around my classroom it looked just slightly different to the one I remember seeing in the movie.

My class clearly had little little interesting knickknacks hung on walls or gifts from Bill placed around the room.

The biggest difference was I had a new Jör. After our little escapade in the chamber I thought about how much of a waste it was to just leave the giant snake there.

So I cut off the head of the basilisk with a bit of neck and skinned it. I drained most of the venom into a jug which I would gift to Severus.

I cleaned and dried out the skull of the snake making sure to take off a few teeth. Which I stored safely away in a secret place. My vault.

The skin I brought to a specialty clothes shop. I had to fulfill my coat ‘fetish’ that Snape told me I had.

It would be finished at least by Christmas time. I so looked forward to the dark black snakeskin custom fit duster. ‘mmmmm’.

So there he was to the left of the stairs going into my office of my classroom I hung the basilisk skull for it to watch over my classes.

It made a nice replacement of the old dragon bones I used to have. My classroom really had been missing them.

The reactions had been of course priceless. Harry and Ron had walked into the class and upon seeing the school looked to me. 

Their faces asking if I really did treat the giant basilisk like an ornament. A snicker from me made Harry facepalm and Ron throw up his hands in exasperation. 

Class truly started and I asked what a boggart was. Hermione gave a perfect answer, after what felt like coming from nowhere.

Draco was out of a cast. Seems that he had stopped milking the injury. He had also told me that he was doing his best to calm his father down.

I brought Neville forward and asked what he was afraid of, “Professor Snape” was his reply.

“You are right to be afraid his nose is registered as a deadly weapon, it killed one of the first students he taught.”

The classroom laughed at my insult to my co-worker. “Now think of your grandmother's clothes.”

I then moved behind him as I pulled out my wand. “If you have that image in your mind I want you to say Riddikulus.”

Neville nodded and I unleashed the boggart from the wardrobe. Out came Snape and when he got close Neville cast the charm. 

Snape was then in a pair of old looking clothes making the class once again see Snape in a worse light.

I stepped toward my record player and put the needle on. Roundabout by Yes played through the horn.

“Next?”

Ron made the boggart transform into a spider then made it funny by making it wear roller skates. 

Hermione stepped up and it turned into McGonagall calling her a failure and saying she should have never trusted her. It was turned into McGonagall giving her an award.

I got Draco to stand in front of the boggart. His father stood there berating him all of Harry’s accomplishments weighted against his.

I softly reminded him to cast the charm. When Draco cast the Riddikulus charm it turned into me coming out of Lucius’ form and laughing.

I looked at the boggart clone of me it was really good on details. Then Harry stepped up after a pause it turned into a dementor.

I jumped in front of Harry, I needed him to come to me for private lessons. Simple as that.

What I didn’t expect was my boggart to change over the years. It used to be my Mom yelling at me telling me I wasn’t really her little girl, that she didn’t know me.

However, that had changed slightly instead of my pleasant looking mother with nice green robes it had worn a black spidery dress.

She was gaunt with concave cheeks. She had long unkempt nails and had terrible diseased teeth.

What I was looking at was an out of Azkaban Bellatrix Lestrange. She cackled her signature laugh. “Hello little Nymphadora, you’re all grown up now.” She pointed at me.

“You have turned out like a proper Black, you’re just like the rest of us, just like me.” She gave a smile through all her rotten teeth.

I pointed my wand at the boggart and cast riddikulus. Bellatrix had turned into a more filled out form she wore an apron and held out a brown paper bag and told me to have fun at school.

The brown bag had a note on the front that had a heart and just below that it said ‘Auntie Bella’.

I had a deep throaty chuckle bordering on my own Bellatrix like cackle before banishing the thing back into the wardrobe and locking it tight.

“Well, that was fun.” I looked at the class who looked confused as to what happened. Harry was still stunned from me stepping in front of him.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. I picked Draco out of the crowd he seemed slightly worried. If only he knew.

“Hermione I’d like a word, the rest of you are dismissed.” I spoke to my class, “Also write me an essay on boggarts due the 7th.”

After the rest of the students filed out, Hermione approached me. “You wanted to speak Professor?”

“I just wanted to inform you that, I’ve noticed your new addition to your wardrobe.” I then gestured to my neck indicating a necklace, “As much time as you have I do recommend you drop a few of your extra classes.”

“I just feel like I should-”

“Trust me, at least drop the two I recommend that you drop.”

“What are they?”

“Muggle Studies” She started to hiss at me, before I raised an eyebrow, “I also want you to drop Divination.”

I then made a motion for her to speak, “I wanted to see what the wizarding world teaches about Muggles, and what they might think of them.” 

“Well the information is terribly out of date and condescending you do not want to waste your time or burn out because of that class.”

“Well Divination-” 

“Divination is an easy E, with a bit of effort and O.” I made a face, “You aren’t the type to go for that, you also don’t accept bullshit when you see it.”

She looked shocked at my swearing I continued, “You are either born with the ability to perceive the future or you are not, it is a nonsense class that underachievers take that is not you.”

She looked both cross and pleased with the praise and reprimanding tone I had. I then dismissed her to make her choice.

It felt like these years got longer and longer. Maybe they just got more complicated. The next day at dinner Snape asked me why students seemed to be laughing at him behind his back.

I told him that I was teaching my third year class about boggarts and he happened to be a star.

Snape left the table that night with a pep in his step. Sometimes I think he really hated children. To be proud of being ones biggest fear. 

Halloween had come, before it everything was going smoothly. I got to hang out with Harry while everyone else got to go to Hogsmeade.

Classes were going very well. Only one injury from spell crossfire. Ginny seemed to get over her fear of the giant snake head hanging from the ceiling.

As it turned out, the basilisk kinda scared some children mentally. Especially those that had encountered and been petrified by it. Hermione seemed fine with it.

I guess it would be a good way to help some students get over a bit of fear when it came to dark creatures like it.

Getting back on track it was Halloween. The pattern of things going wrong at this time of year didn’t seem to be holding up. 

It turned out I had just forgotten a very major and kind of terrifying event. Sirius had snuck into the castle to try and get into the Gryffindor dorm.

He had slashed the hell out of the Fat Lady’s painting and scared the piece of art half to death.

All the students were made to sleep in the Great Hall while we all looked for Black. No one had been able to find him.

I didn’t really give an attempt knowing that he’d be out of the castle and probably know of more ways in and out than any of us did.

I told the teachers as much, he really knew the castle a lot better than most of us teachers. Snape seemed to reluctantly agree with that idea.

Poor Harry was treated like fine china. He was watched and protected from all angles. Not a hair on his head would be harmed while some of the teachers and prefects were there.

I think Harry started to enjoy Snape’s attitude toward him. I made sure to keep my distance and let him come to me if he really needed me help.

I did not teach about werewolves, they would come later in the year like usual. There was no reason to change my syllabus.

I did not go to the quidditch match. This year, first off it was Hufflepuff against Gryffindor and as much as I’d like to support some of my students I still didn’t care.

I also knew that Harry would be safe with Dumbledore there to keep an eye on him. Especially with the dementors about.

I later heard about the fall and the win by Hufflepuff. Cedric won the game beating Harry Potter.

I also heard about the smashed broom and remembered a schism that would happen because of a delivery. I made a note to try and pay attention for that moment. 

After Harry was let out of the Hospital Wing to rejoin classes he asked me about why dementors seemed to cause him to pass out.

I told him it was all in memories. The more bad memories you had the more terrible the pull the dementors had on them and the person’s soul.

He told me he heard a woman screaming. That he thought it was his mother. 

I said it was possible that the dementors were pulling and unraveling a subconscious memory from when he was only a baby.

He asked me about training him to cast a patronus. I said I would right away, this year would definitely be a cause to learn ahead in class.

He picked up on the basic concept fast. There wasn’t much to teach. He seemed shocked at the fact that a NEWT level spell was as simple as it was.

I explained that I was teaching him one that would drive a dementor away and wouldn't be as taxing or require as pleasing a memory.

I told him that because it requires a fond memory that most people don’t have that ability to pick specific moments and stay on them.

I told him there really was nothing else for me to teach him about. That the memory searching would be on him and him alone.

He made a joke about how it might be easier to make new good memories if he could get into Hogsmeade. 

I told him that I wish teachers could sign their permission slips however we were blocked off from doing so.

I did however give him a few hints. I reminded him about the fact that Sirius Black got in somehow and that there might be a few ways out.

He asked if I was telling him to sneak out. I told him I remember him sneaking out without my permission before.

I then reminded him about the fact that he was being watched and protected like new hatched baby bird.

He seemed to deflate all at once. Teenagers and their volatile mood swings and all that.

For my birthday this year I received from Bill an overly charmed box. It was full of softening charms and written all over the box were warnings of its fragility.

I opened the protected box to find a ship in a bottle. After pulling it out and examining it I saw why he sent it to me.

Inside was a ship I didn’t know the history of but the note that came inside the box said it was a lost ship from an ancient time.

Inside the bottle were magical weather charms that made it constantly rain inside the bottle with tiny thunderstorms. The ship was floating on top of a mini body of water.

The waves looked rough but the ship aside from age looked to be in well kept shape. I thankfully didn’t find anything living inside the bottle. I had to cast the proper spells to check.

It made another very cool addition to my classroom. I didn’t get anything from anyone else so I waited for the christmas presents later.

During the weekend before Christmas break I was visited by a distraught Harry.

“Did you know?” Harry looked a bit manic.

“I know a few-” I tried to break the tension of the question.

“Did you know about the fact that Sirius Black betrayed my parents.”

“I’ll be honest and say that I think most people actually know, it was reported about in depth at the time.”

“Why did you lie to me, why did you lie to all three of us pretending like you didn’t know.” He started pacing, “Pretending like you didn’t skip over the most important part to me.”

“I won’t say I was doing it to protect you.” He looked stunned at the admission, “I didn’t tell you three because the timing wasn’t right.”

There was truth behind my words, Harry clearly picked up on it, “What do you mean the timing wasn’t right?”

“I mean, that this year would be a very complicated one for you.” I paused, “Some of this information shouldn't come all at once, it needs to be processed and digested.”

“So you would have told me later, when the timing was right?”

“Yes, had you not dug into it or found out more I would have told you every detail that I could.” 

“You wanted me to find out on my own.”

“Well yes, I left part of the story out so that you would spend time looking into things.” I shrugged, “I admit I’m selfish, I wanted you to find out on your own so that I wouldn't have to tell you at all.”

“Did you plan for this, for me to find out and then tell me that you knew the whole time?”

“No, I was planning on acting surprised and we could put things together much like second year.”

“Is there anything else you are keeping from me about Sirius Black?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me no more waiting for me to figure it out on my own, I just want to know!”

“I have a theory, that he didn’t betray anyone or blow up anyone.”

“...what?”

“It was only from the digging I did this year alone, but a few things didn’t add up.”

“Everyone thinks he did it for years, how come you look into it and suddenly you see room for doubt.”

“There are no newspaper, no records, and no trials recorded, of Sirius Black ever receiving a proper hearing.”

“He didn’t have a trial?” Harry looked knocked off center, before going back to his mindset, “He admitted that he did it.”

“Yes, however the fact that there was no trial alone makes me question a lot of things.”

“I don’t understand.”

“If he was the right hand of Voldemort how come he didn’t get a trial where he had the possibility of getting off.”

“You mean like Malfoy.”

“Yes, I could be wrong.” I shrugged, “Bellatrix got a trial and admitted to the things she did.”

“But you think that there is room for doubt with Sirius Black.”

“Bellatrix fought back against her captors she tried to flee from her crimes.”

“I don’t know if I believe it, but…” Harry left the room, “Damn it.”

They were the last words I heard from Harry until Christmas.

That Christmas morning letters and gifts were coming to some of the stay at school students.

Some also came for the teachers. It was the first Christmas morning I spent outside of my room.

I needed the get the timing right. So while I waited for the firebolt to arrive I opened my gifts. 

From Dumbledore I got a bag of Starburst. That was a nice treat. From Flitwick I received some artwork of some werewolves traveling in a pack.

That would go in my classroom. From Charlie I got a set of dragon claws. They were quite big and sharp. 

From Mom and Dad I got my Dad’s old records that my Mom didn’t want in the house anymore.

From Hermione which was a shock, I received an English to French dictionary. That was a nice thought but I was never going to read it.

Ron also got me a present. It was a Chudley Cannons flag. For a person that doesn’t like the sport I enjoyed the idea of supporting the worst team in the league. 

I looked for Ron when he met my eyes I waved the orange flag. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up.

That’s when I saw the owl carrying the broomstick shaped package. It had no note and was wrapped as simply as possible.

I walked down from the table to the students talking about said broomstick.

“You don’t even know who it’s from there’s no note!” Hermione informed the boys, “It could even be a jinxed broom from Sirius Black.”

“Wrong Black Ms. Granger.” I spoke to the table, “Well that only works if I have the last name Black.” I put a finger to my chin in fake thought.

“You sent Harry the firebolt Professor?” Ron asked.

“Well I heard about the tree smashing your broom Harry so I thought it best if I got you a replacement.”

“That was nice of the Professor Harry.” Hermione tried to get Harry to thank me.

“If I knew you two would get me something I’d think of something to give you two.”

“There’s no need Professor Tonks.” Hermione said at the exact same time Ron said, “I’d love to get and O on an assignment.” 

Hermione glared at Ron who looked a little sheepish but hopeful. I laughed.

“How about an E on an essay on werewolves that’s coming in the next semester.”

Hermione switched her glare to me, “You can’t just let him have an E on an essay.”

“I’m sure he’d do well enough anyway, Harry is smart enough to help him when needed.” I pointed from Harry to Her, “And I know that if he didn’t do proper research you’d get him up to an E anyway.”

Hermione’s mouth tightened then crossed her arms, “I also took your advice after a month of both I knew you were giving me sound advice.”

“Good, you shouldn't let that brain go to waste on things it could be better spent on.”

I then left the three. I thought of a present to get Hermione. I also thought of the reaction Snape had after receiving a large jug of basilisk venom. 

After the celebrations Harry came to see me in my office. “I know you didn’t get me the firebolt.”

“Figured that out didn’t do, has Hermione?”

“No, she doesn’t think you lie.”

“Ouch.”

“I appreciate you covering for me and allowing me to keep it, are you sure it isn’t dangerous?”

“Trust me when I say that any mail sent to you specifically is monitored triple times over.”

“Why?”

“One you’re Harry Potter.” He seemed to get that, “Two Sirius Black is out and people think he’s trying to kill you.”

“Right…” Harry made a face like he’d just forgotten the trouble with this year.

“Yeah, you should be fine.”

“Thank you again for covering for me, Professor Tonks.”

“You’re welcome, Harry.” As he turned to exit my office I stopped him, “By the way how’d you figure it out?”

“You hate Quidditch.” Harry spoke as if anyone didn’t already know, “Plus you wouldn't have gotten the the firebolt if you got me a broom, you’d probably get a Silver Arrow.”

“Jokes on you then, I happen to be a Cannons fan starting today.” Harry laughed right at me, “Don’t laugh, also I don’t even know what that is, I’d just ask the shopkeeper for the best broom for a seeker.”

“Never set foot in a broom shop, you’d be robbed blind.” Harry warned me before taking his leave.

I think we were square with each other now. He might always remember but I hoped he could forgive me when Sirius cleared himself with Harry.

January the students that left came back, school started again. It flowed into February quite well. 

Sirius was now kissable on sight. Wait, what was it? He was sentenced to be kissed. Well that’s not too bad. Oh by a dementor. 

That wasn’t great at all, that’s how they get your soul. No one likes not having a soul. Even Voldemort had like 7 technically.

Umbitch didn’t have a soul so I don’t think she would miss it. A fate I think I would be fine wishing on her.

Harry dropped by to ask what a dementors kiss was, he was obviously confused. As his DADA teacher I informed him of the husk that remained after someone was kissed.

It was pretty much a death penalty but with the twist of you still technically being alive. So more of a coma penalty without the sleep.

I heard Harry succeeded in his pursuit of casting an incorporeal patronus during a quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

I then heard there were no dementors to have used it on just some Slytherins playing a prank to throw off Harry’s game.

I inquired if Draco had participated with hopes he had not. He had not, but it still lost Slytherin 50 points.

Well I’m sure Harry appreciates it in his own way. He got the spell down and won Gryffindor the game anyway. 

In less fun news tensions were high between Ron and Hermione. I knew it was because of a pet stand off or something like that.

Peter wasn’t even a rat so, Hermione wins by default. See I solved their problem easy.

Oh wait I couldn't tell them about Peter because Sirius needs to make his move. Then things would be over and done with.

Then on Sunday right before we could say that we made it five weeks another incident occurred.

Sirius had broken into the Gryffindor dorms without anyone being the wiser. Mainly because he didn’t force his way win.

Neville as it turned out had lost his list of passwords to the common room. So we now know how he got in.

Going back to the break in though, it seems he snuck into the third year dorms and brandished a knife at Ronald Weasley.

This made both the ministry and school board very uncomfortable for fair reasons. They increased security even more with the addition of security trolls.

Flitwick was using the paintings to report any sightings of Sirius Black.

If I can say one this about my new life teaching here is that it was never this exciting when I went to school.

I said as much to Snape who told me it was because I didn’t break any rules. He told me I was a goody two shoes until 7th year where I was pretty much guaranteed this job.

He said it was very Slytherin of me to pull of hiding how much of a pain I was.

A howler dropped at Neville’s plate as soon as it started giving out I pointed my wand from the head table and cast Silencio.

When I was given looks from everyone that was at breakfast I gave me reasoning, “She was subjecting us to her yelling as much as Mr. Longbottom.”

I found public derision a bit messed up. Especially when it was an honest mistake when it came to the changing rules.

“A bleeding heart through and through.” Snape snorted.

Before the last week of February a painting had run into my room, “Someone is skulking around in the hallways, he doesn’t look like Sirius but maybe that’s how he gets in!”

I did not remember this event at any point. I hoped it was just a student out of bed. Not some kind of other attempt that came about due to my actions.

I followed the painting as it ran down the hall making sudden turns and appearing on the other side of a gap.

Then I saw a black robed figure with a light coming out of the tip of their wand. I cast my own Lumos spell to further light up the hall.

The figure turned around at my sudden appearance, “Oh, it’s just Snape.” I turned to the painting who was watching the situation, “When you said someone was skulking I was much more worried.”

“Not him.” the painting corrected me, “Him!” She said pointing her finger at the smaller figure behind Severus.

I knew that unkempt hair and set of glasses anywhere. I suddenly recognized this situation, it was definitely from the movie. Did I have other moments like this?

I didn’t notice, it was definitely possible all things blended together at some points.

What kind of reality was I in that had a mix of the two. In any case I had a job to do.

“Severus what are you doing here?” I asked the potions master.

“I was patrolling the area, when I came across Potter here.” he said gesturing with his wand.

“Patrolling?” I questioned, “I don’t think Dumbleore assigned anyone to patrols.”

“He didn’t, I’m doing this on my own time.”

“Wow, glad to see you’re doing your best to find and stop Sirius Black.”

“Yes, now back to the boy.” Snape turned his back to me, “Turn out your pockets.”

“Hey, did he give a reason why he was out here at night?”

“He refused to give me a real reason, he said he was sleepwalking.”

“I was-”

“Don’t lie to me Potter!”

“Woah, slow it down you two!” I stepped in between the both of them, “Now I’m sure you want to get back to patrolling as soon as you can.”

“Don’t let him get away with this.” Snape seemed incessant.

“I won’t, Potter you’ll be coming with me to my office.” I then nodded to Snape, “Keep safe.”

“I’ll be fine, I have more experience dealing with these things than you.” Snape then turned on the spot seeming to go back to his patrol.

“Thank you Professor” Harry spoke.

“Don’t thank me yet, I was serious march!” I waved my hand back to my classroom.

I made him walk in front of me back into my office. I made him sit down in one of the chairs and walked around to stand above him.

“What were you doing out after dark without your invisibility cloak?”

“I forgot it, I was trying to find something.” Harry tried to explain.

“Well you found Severus, congratulations.”

“He found me!”

“I think I do need to check your pockets this time, Snape is usually right about this stuff.” I gestured toward his body, “The man has a 6th sense for students misbehaving.”

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and held it out for me to grab which I did. “A map?”

I pulled it open inside was a blank page. “It’s a Joke map I bought from Zonko’s.”

“What’s the joke that it isn’t a map?”

“Yeah.”

“What a strange joke, well I’m going to go ahead and confiscate this.”

“What?”

“I also need to take away 25 points for being out of bed after dark especially after the scare with your best friend remember that?”

“But…” Harry seemed flummoxed, “You never act like this when there’s other trouble.”

“That may be, however you were by yourself this time with a possible murderer after you.”

“I would have been fine.” Harry seemed a bit beat down.

“If you had your cloak maybe or someone watching your back, I’m still a teacher first even if I do let you get away with some things I know that you have two people that care about you to have your back.”

“You’re right Professor, I shouldn't have gone out without planning ahead.”

“I’m glad you’ve learned to be mindful about this stuff, keep in mind even with the cloak you can still be found by other means.”

“Are you sure I can’t have my map back, I spent my money on it.”

“You can get it back by the end of the year, it’s a novelty item anyway, it'll be fine with me.”

“Okay Professor.” Wow he didn’t tell me about the map, good for him.

“Now get back to your dorm and take this note in case you run into anymore lurkers.”

I grabbed a piece of paper near me scrawled on it and gave it to Harry and sent him to bed. Well now I had a map that could track everyone.

This is so much easier to keep up with events with. I need to ask Remus and Sirius when I get the chance to make another one of these.

School continued as normal through the rest of February. March also had nothing of note though the case against Buckbeak had slowed down.

I’m glad Draco was able to talk his father down from initially riling him up. April continued the trend of being nice and relaxing.

May is when I went to my yearly Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry match. It would be a game to decide who walked away with the cup.

I went. I already made it a trend for myself to show up to at least one game. It also happened to be the same grudge match I showed up for every year so far.

Here is my own commentary on the match. They flew around green student I couldn't recognize from down here slams into red. A whistle gets blown. Red gets a free shot. 

They score. Harry I could recognize by the broom that had the pointy bits. Sped up in the air and held his hand up. He got the snitch game over. Gryffindor gets the cup.

After May came June. Let me tell you it was gloomy. Exams were here, my two Seventh years passed their practical with flying colors.

I think this was my best Fifth year class so far where most of the class had passed their owls. A fair number would be going into sixth year with me.

It was nice to know I had that class with more people this time. It was sad to see how much space was wasted on how cool my new room was.

The third year exams went very well. I felt that a few of my students had come out of their shells the most this year.

It was amazing watching them, I hate to use the word but I will anyway, bloom. They really were teenagers now.

Going from tiny children to kind of lanky, unbalanced, uncomfortably hormonal teens. The angst might be a bit much when it comes to this year among all others.

That wasn’t even counting the events to come. I just meant as people they had the most personality. With my fifth years coming in a nice 2nd.

After my last defense class which was around afternoon time I looked over the map. I kept an eye out for Sirius as he would be my signal.

My timing wasn’t too off. I saw the three of my students and Peter make their way back to the castle from Hagrid’s hut after a few minutes of watching.

Then appearing on the map was Sirius’ name. He came right out of the tree for some reason. I saw Ron and Peter following the name before all three disappeared.

I started my run. I was winded after I made it down the third flight but pressed on and out of Hogwarts.

I expanded my lungs and increased the muscles in my legs as I ran down and up hills up to the Whomping Willow. I lowered my weight and body mass to increase my speed.

I could only think of the potential drain on my magic as I made my way up the final climb. I cast Immobilus at the tree making sure I wouldn't have to deal with the hassle.

I ran down the tunnel at the base of the tree which led into a tunnel. After going up some stairs I saw an already open hatch door. I climbed my way out of the hole.

I kept my ear open and I heard a struggle overhead I heard a deep cry of “Expelliarmus!” from upstairs.

I ran up the steps and ran into the room where a lot of people were. On the floor was Sirius standing with a wand pointed at the fallen man was someone I knew as Remus.

Against the wall were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron healed Scabbers to his chest. I quickly cast my own expelliarmus at Remus.

“Who the fuck are you?” I asked the man I knew. Hermione seemed shocked I’d sworn. The situation called for it.

“I’m Remus Lupin.” He held up his hands in surrender, “I’m here because I think I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“Go over there with them.” I told him moving my wand from him to point at the three teens.

He made his way over, keeping an eye on me. I then looked to the floor, “Hello Nuncle, You get up too.”

Sirius made his way to his knees. Then with a crack of those knees he was up. At that point the rat had jumped down from Ron’s hands. 

I cast stupefy on the rat keeping him in place. “Scabbers!” Ron cried. To make sure he was staying there I cast Incarcerous on him.

Remus and Sirius both looked stunned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did too but for another reason it looked like.

“Now, something strange has been going on.” I looked to Remus, “First off you’re not supposed to be here, you were not hired.”

“Not by Hogwarts, Scrivenshaft's had an opening and I took it.”

“Who is this Professor?” Hermione asked.

“That would be Remus Lupin, he applied at the school sadly for him all positions were taken.”

“Professor?” Sirius asked in a voice I’m sure only a few of us could pick out.

“I was surprised to hear that the curse was broken and that the position was already filled.” Remus told me.

“Well… you know how it is.”

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked Remus.

“I was here to protect you Harry, from Sirius.”

“Can anyone tell me what this has to do with Scabbers being hit with so many spells?” Ron asked looking understandably panicked.

Both the other adults in the room looked to me. “I was checking the Marauder's Map when-”

“You got it to work?” Harry asked shocked. At the same time both Remus and Sirius asked, “Marauder's Map?”

“Yes, I had to ask one of the painting nearby you one of the times you activated it.”

Harry rubbed over his eyes pushing his glasses down, “Should have thought of that.”

“Anyway getting back on track, I was looking it over when I saw both Peter Petegrew and Sirius on the map.”

“I saw him too, earlier in the year when Snape caught me.”

“I wish you would have come to me, it would have made this so much easier.”

It was at that point Snape came running into the room. “Nymphadora!?”

“Severus!” I heard a, “Nymphadora!” from Sirius.

“What are you doing here?” Severus asked me.

“I came in after them.” I pointed at the kids, “What are you doing here?”

“I was following Lupin.” He adjusted his hand on his wand, “I had my suspicions when he got a job in Hogsmeade.”

“Suspicions of what?” Harry asked.

“Helping Sirius Black.” Snape answered Harry before looking back to Lupin, “Now I can give the two of you to the dementors, it must be my lucky day.”

“Hold on something’s wrong!” I tried to tell him.

“What’s wrong is that you haven’t apprehended these two!”

“Just listen to me!”

“No, you listen.” He stepped toward me, “No matter what you may say these two in my eyes are as good as murderers, I can personally attest to that.”

“Whatever gripes you may have with us-” Remus tried to reason with Snape.

“Silence, speak one more word and I will curse you like the dog you are.”

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled out at the potions teacher. Snape who got hit with the spell slumped to the ground.

“What the hell is going on!?” Ron cried.

“What’s going on is that I think Peter Petegrew is alive.” I spoke to the students.

“He is!” Sirius jumped into the conversation seemingly having been content to watch most of what happened go down, “And he’s right there.”

He pointed at the stunned and tied up rat. “He’s missing a finger.” Hermione put together, “He’s an Animagus like Sirius Black.”

Ron looked upset at the possible revelation. “I can cast a spell to prove it.” Sirius offered.

“I’ve got it.” I pointed my wand at the stunned rat and cast homorphus. Instantly the rat became a slightly pudgy man with very little hair with rat like facial features.

“That is Peter.” Remus spoke to the room.

What happened then was a long conversation about many things. The switching of the secret keeper. About the framing of Sirius. His arrest without trial.

The newspaper of the Weasley’s where he saw the rat missing a finger. His escape using his dog form. His attempts to get into Hogwarts to get the rat.

Help he had gotten from Crookshanks. Like getting the passwords and general distaste for Peter.

Remus told us all about him scouting out the shack. He had noticed Sirius’ comings and goings. Then after confronting Sirius he had given him a chance to prove his innocence.

Sirius had told all of us about the Marauders. He told us that they each had become Animagai. He told Harry his dad was a stag.

I told them my story about seeing the name. I also told them about my theory I had shared with Harry.

The conversation moved to what we would do about Peter. Sirius wanted to kill him right there.

However Harry said that if that happened there would be no evidence and Sirius would stay forever a fugitive.

So after re-transforming Peter back into a rat. Then placing him in a box I transfigured with air holes of course. We planned on making our way outside. 

As we started leaving the shack a thought occurred to me. Remus wasn’t about to go and fuck everything up.

“All this chaos and wand waving makes me glad that we might get to see a beautiful full moon tonight.”

“It really would be relaxing and tranquil after everything that’s happened today.” Hermione agreed.

I turned around to look back at a shocked Remus and Sirius. They whispered to each other before Sirius ran up to us.

“Remus has to get back to the place he’s staying at, so it will just be us five.”

“Maybe turn into your doggie form for a bit.” I suggested, “Once we get everything settled we can think about revealing you.”

“That makes sense with the kiss on sight order.” Sirius agreed.

We made our way back to the castle where I told the children to just go to bed after getting Ron to a hospital bed.

I would take care of the speaking. If we needed their testimony I would call for them but for right now they all needed a break.

Me and my pet tag along made our way to the Headmasters office. When Dumbledore spotted me he started talking, “I was wondering where you had gone when you missed dinner.”

“Well it’s been a complicated night Headmaster.” I tried to let my exhaustion out with my words.

“What’s happened?” he seemed slightly concerned.

“Let me start in order.” I sat down in front of his desk. Sirius sat down next to me as a dog.

I told him about a map I had confiscated from Harry Potter. A map which showed where people were at all times.

I called it the Marauder's Map. Recognition snuck into his eyes. I told him I had activated the map at some point after all my students were finished with their exams and I had finished lunch.

How I had seen Peter Pettigrew’s name on the map next to the trio. I told him that when I went to go meet the three I didn’t see another person there.

I then thought of possible ways that could be true. I then pulled out the box that held the rat. I made the box clear for Dumbledore to see inside.

Peter was still asleep inside the box. I pointed out the missing finger of the rat. I told him I reversed his animagus form and it was in fact Peter.

I told him that if Peter was still alive it may shed more light on the situation with Black.

Dumbledore rushed to his fireplace where he made contact with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

With his clout he was able to get in touch with Rufus Scrimgeour. When asked what the call was about Dumbledore replied, “It might have something to do with Sirius Black.”

It only took a few short minutes but Scrimgeour came through the fireplace demanding to know any information Dumbledore had.

Dumbledore told him about what I had come to discover. Scrimgeour after asking me a fair bit of questions about how long he’d been where he was after he had been missing.

Walked up to me and took the box which held Pettigrew. Then just as suddenly as he arrived he left.

I asked Dumbledore if he knew if Sirius Black got a trial. He told me that if that had happened he hadn’t remembered one.

Then I asked if it were possible to try and convince the Minister to take back his kiss on sight command.

He said that it would be smart to get that decision reversed as soon as possible with the new information about Pettigrew. He didn’t want someone to be punished when they might not have done anything.

His next floo call was to the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore told him to come over to the Headmasters office as soon as he physically could.

Fudge being the worm he was hemmed and hawed until he felt good and ready enough to come to the school.

After arriving he questioned what he was called over for. Dumbledore answered him with enough detail to get Fudge off balance.

That’s where I jumped in. I told him that if this was a mistake made by the previous administration, then it would look very impressive to correct a mistake that no one but he could fix.

I laid it on thick too. I got him to imagine the headlines, ‘Fudge wants Justice’. After a bit more schmoozing on my end he seemed to have re-balanced just the way I wanted him.

He took off his hat, gave a bow and was gone in a green flash of fire. Presumably ready to push for what we all really wanted.

I gave a big sigh stood up from my chair bid the Headmaster a good night and left the older wizard to what he needed to do.

I walked with Sirius to meet the three teens in the Medical Wing. Ron’s leg was being fussed over by Pomfrey. 

Harry and Hermione seemed to be patched up but wore some very dirty clothes. I told them that everything was being taken care of.

I recommended that Harry and Sirius find a place to chat. I told Hermione that maybe it would be best if she took a bath and changed.

Looking down at her own clothes she agreed and we both went our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Many things had happened in the days after Peter’s arrest. The dementors were sent back to Azkaban. The kiss on sight order having been rescinded.

Snape who everyone had forgotten about told, well yelled at me and Dumbledore about what had actually happened that night.

Dumbledore looked a bit miffed at being lied to but I pointed out that results were results. As long as no one got hurt.

Snape pointed out he had gotten hurt. Also he had nearly died that night haven woken up in the shrieking shack with a werewolf turned Lupin.

I pointed out that I had not known Lupin was a werewolf at the time. I told them both that Sirius had escaped haven stolen Lupin's wand after Harry had stunned Snape.

Neither knew about Sirius’ dog form. At least for now. I in this story didn’t even know. So I only told a lie by leaving out a large chunk of story.

Neither men were impressed. However Dumbledore was glad everything was resolved as cleanly as possible.

No students had suffered beyond what was fixable. Snap wasn’t killed or bitten by a werewolf. 

Sirius Black might be innocent of the crimes he had been thought to have committed. I had found and helped capture a thought to be dead wizard.

It checked most of my boxes for what I wanted that year too. While it wasn’t easy with hard work and a lot of sweat I got the job done.

Snape won a bit too in the petty way that he would consider a victory. He had gotten to tell his story about escaping a transformed werewolf in Lupin.

Lupin having been exposed as a werewolf got fired from his Hogsmeade job. He is now with Sirius, wherever he’s hiding until he can get his trial.

I wanted to have a conversation with Sirius but it seems that would be put off until a later date. 

If he got cleared it might even suit me better for that wait. Sadly for Harry he couldn't stay with Sirius just yet.

For having turned in Peter Pettigrew I had received another award of gold, which I stored with my other award for my first year.

This time however I received Order of Merlin, First Class. Fudge seemed to like the way I talked to him. After he did some research he found out about the stone incident.

While he had signed the release to give me money, it seemed that he didn’t know he had.

So I was getting the award for both years. My second year of teaching would stay a secret between me, the students involved, and Dumbledore it seemed.

That was fine with me. My stock was rising, and with it influence that could be used later.

Before the End-of-Term Feast I spoke with the Golden Trio. I told them the story we were going with. If they happened to be asked anything.

They agreed but Hermione needed to be convinced a little, “What do you mean you’re lying to the Ministry?”

“Oh please ask that higher I think I need to be arrested quicker.” I let my tone sneak through.

“They’re the Ministry why do we have to lie?”

“Because if I didn’t lie I’d be the one who let Sirius Black just walk out of here when he was to be taken down as soon as sighted.”

“But he’s not done the things they say he has.”

“That doesn’t matter, do you think people like Malfoy would let that go by unnoticed?” I gestured a bit, “No he’d point out that I had an obvious connection to Black and could possibly making things up.”

“You are making things up!”

“Well yes, but in this scenario only good things can come of it.” I put my hands in a praying position, “Please just go along with it, no one is getting hurt and everything is coming together better for it.”

“Fine, but I need to talk with you about something else later.”

“Very well, I’ll be sure to remember.”

At the feast itself Gryffindor won both the House and the Quidditch Cup. At some point they had scored 170 points.

It’s all rigged from the start anyway. What does a house cup even mean? Wait now’s not the time to start asking these questions.

I made sure to have that talk with Hermione she wanted after the feast. “What’s this about then?” I asked.

“It’s about the time time-turner.”

“Oh right that thing.” She hadn’t used it for anything outside of class work I don’t think.

Did she change something I needed to know about? Did something go wrong that she fixed.

I hate time travel as I have no idea how it works. I have theories based off of media but this is a whole other world.

“Well I’ve decided to keep it for another year to see how that works for me.”

“What they let that happen?”

“Professor McGonagall, has allowed me to keep it over the summer and through the next year.” She held the chain, “Only you know about it besides her and the Ministry, so they thought it’d be fine if I could keep it.”

“This is why I hardly trust the Ministry” I said to myself.

“Do you not trust me with it?” She asked hurt actually formed on her face and in her voice.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s that they let a teenage walk around with the power of time around their neck.”

“I’m only going to use it for course work.”

“I’m sure, that’s why I trust you with it.” I then pointed at the students boarding the train, “A normal student however wouldn't even waste a second before abusing it, the Ministry doesn’t know the difference between a student like you and the whole student body.”

“But-”

“Hold on, think about it, I know you’re smart enough.” I held up my hand, “Would you trust from the experience you’ve had in school with any other teenager with that power?”

“No.” Wow she didn’t even think about it.

“Then you see why it’s a bit weird.”

“Do you think I should give it back?”

“I wasn’t given the time-turner.” I told the truth, “You were, if you think you should keep it then that’s up to you.”

“Then I will, this conversation has made me want to reexamine some things though.”

“Glad I could help, I hope you have a good summer Hermione.” I then walked back into the castle. She followed the crowd out and onto the train.

July was a month filled with red tape. Getting an Order of Merlin required a press junket. At least that’s what Fudge wanted. It was more for his appearance anyway.

I didn’t require any big speech it just required me to show up and take pictures with the Minister of Magic. 

It was pretty much just a party, with journalists hiding around every corner. I didn’t see anyone I recognized. Maybe they used a B team to cover this stuff.

I then thought about it. Maybe Rita was considered the B team. Covering school tournaments that only became front page material because she was covering Harry Potter and all the drama that came with him.

Later in the month I testified my story to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. “So you say you noticed that the rat was missing a finger.”

“I noticed it after seeing Peter’s name on the map and not seeing him there.”

“Where is this Map now?”

“I don’t know, I left it in my office when I went to go investigate.”

“It seems convenient.”

“Have you turned him back into Peter?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.” He said while nodding.

“If you have then there is no reason to fight me on how I found out.”

“We need to find out because we are missing a period in time only you can clear up.”

“I’ve answered as best as I can remember.”

“I appreciate that you have done a lot for us with finding Pettigrew, so I’m trying to make this as easy as possible for both of us.”

“Thank you, geeze there really is so much bureaucracy and hoops to jump through.”

“If we’re lucky we can have a trial done later in the year, are you sure there’s not anything more you can tell us?”

“I have nothing that comes to mind.”

We both walked out of the interrogation room, Shacklebolt escorted me to the elevator to leave the Ministry. “You have friends in high places Nymphadora, Dumbledore made sure to get you under a simpler investigation.”

“I’m just lucky.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it, you’ve placed yourself here.”

“I don’t know anything about that, I was just protecting my students.” I stepped into the elevator leaving the Auror behind.

While they hadn’t stopped searching for Sirius Black, they had definitely put that on the back burner.

Papers as I had expected ran with the story about the failings of the previous administration. 

A thing that had backfired on Fudge though was his ability to get things done in a fast manner.

The outcry for a trial for Sirius was loud but results weren’t happening fast enough. The Ministry wasn’t giving Sirius a trial because they couldn't get Sirius. 

They couldn't get him because they couldn't give him a guarantee that the same wouldn't happen.

A guarantee couldn't be made because they couldn't try Peter because he wasn’t admitting his guilt.

It was looking like Fudge would need to force a trial to come and get Peter to talk with the use of veritaserum.

He couldn't get that approved right away because of the red tape surrounding its use.

So it was all one big cluster fuck. As soon as one of the things would be broken through it might get solved.

For now though nothing changed and public frustration was palpable. Then it was August. 

Due to my recent gaining of the Order of Merlin first class Fudge wanted to use me to help with his public image problem.

He thought if they could see him next to a hero that kept children safe that it would be better for him.

I wasn’t exactly sure how well it would work but I accepted his invitation to the Quidditch World Cup Final.

More damned quidditch. Why was the sport I hated the cornerstone of this world somehow.

Both Bill and Charlie were coming back to the U.K. at the same time. Charlie probably because of the Triwizard Tournament. 

Which Dumbledore informed all the teachers about. When asked which schools would be joining use he told us Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Snape questioned if it was wise to have Durmstrang come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore waved his concerns away though.

Keeping an eye out for news I had noticed that I recognized the name of the witch that had gone missing Bertha Jorkins. 

I didn’t know why she was important I just recognized the name for some reason it was unique.

Moody didn’t appear in any news form. I had no idea what that meant. I thought there would at least be something about him that popped in on my radar but nothing came.

Then at the start of the third week of August a portkey to the Quidditch World Cup came in the morning with my mail.

I activated it and found myself outside the stadium where Fudge and a few other men were waiting right near where I arrived.

“Ah, Nymphadora so glad you arrived on time.” Fudge ran up to me and shook my hand. Where a bright flash blinded me.

Yes he was still surrounded by bought press. “I wouldn't miss out on such an event especially after receiving such an invite from our Minister.”

“Well, thank you for coming” He gestured to the other men behind him, “This is Ludo Bagman, he will be commentating the game.”

The identified Ludo approached me, he didn’t seem like the foolish gambling over excited type, then like a switch it happened, “So are you a fan of quidditch, I used to be a beater myself for the Wimbourne Wasps and when required of me the English National team.”

“How impressive.” I tried to be enthusiastic about the whole thing, “I’ve recently become a Chudley Cannons supporter.”

“Recently, why?” He seemed thrown off, “They’ve not won a League in hundreds of years.”

“I like an underdog.” I gave a fake smile.

Then Fudge introduced me to, “This is Barty Crouch Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.”

A man with a terrible mustache and just as awful if recognizable hat stepped forward. We shook hands but he didn’t speak. Next to him was a small house-elf.

“And this here is Obalonsk, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.” The man cringed at the slaughter of his name, “Don’t bother introducing yourself, he doesn’t speak a word of English.”

“I think it would be inappropriate not to even if that’s the case.” I spoke then held out my hand the the Bulgarian Minister, “Nice to meet you, I’m Nymphadora Tonks Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, I hope that you find your stay in Britain to your liking.”

The Minister shook my hand smiled and nodded. I saw a twinkle in his eyes though. How can our Minister be so incompetent.

“Well enough of these introductions let’s head out.” Fudge spoke, starting to walk into the stadium.

All of us followed him trailing behind. At some point we lost Crouch but the house-elf slowly followed behind us at a snail's pace.

I didn’t even notice when we lost Bagman. I guess it didn’t matter to them being seen with Fudge. 

They were both locked in their spots anyway not to make any rise in station. With how they both end up couldn't happen to nicer people.

We made our way into the top box. My seat wouldn’t actually be close to either Minister.

My seat would be closer to the front away from the most important people. In fact I was just next to where the Weasleys would be.

What a coincidence. Then I discovered something worse than quidditch. Waiting for quidditch to even start.

Yes in all our Ministers wisdom he brought us up to the top box much to early it seemed he wanted to kill me with boredom.

Things only started to spice up when the Weasleys arrived. I saw both Bill and Charlie. In a moment of shock to everyone that new me. 

Including myself I was running at both of them. Then I leapt into the air at the two where I extended both my arms around the two.

I wasn’t a hugger normally but it seems that when I hadn’t seen two of the people I spent most of my childhood and teenage years with I was.

I quickly snapping back into myself released them both and dusted myself off. Ginny giggled.

The Twins asked for a hug of their own which I did my best to ignore. The best way to deal with troublemakers wasn’t to give a reaction.

“What a way of saying hello.” A clearly older Weasley I knew as Arthur spoke.

I think this would be the first time we actually met. In school I made sure to avoid the Weasley parents as much as possible.

I didn’t want to have to deal with what I knew would be an over personal family style.

Then as a teacher I made sure not to switch that up. I made sure Ron kept out of enough trouble to help keep that dream alive.

It’s not that I disliked them. I just didn’t like the mojo they had going on with them. 

However it seems that streak ended today of all days. “You must be Arthur Weasley.” I stood up straight and extended a hand.

“Yes, and you must be Nymphadora.” He shook my hand, “I wouldn't think of anyone else that could pull of the hug you did around these two grown men.”

“That was some hug Dora.” Bill laughed. Charlie nodded along.

“It didn’t happen, it won’t happen again!” I childishly stomped.

“You really have changed, I couldn't tell from your letters you sound the same as you always do.” Charlie wore a puzzled face, “But all the letters that I get from other people describing you didn’t sound like you at all.”

“She’s always like this.” Harry spoke, “I think she acts more like a student than a teacher.”

“She wasn’t always like this Harry.” Bill looked amused, “No back then it was nose in the books, she was sometimes more unforgiving than the teachers at times.”

“I’m right here.” I pouted turning my hair an orange red.

“Oh look they found a lost Weasley, I for one am happy for them.” Draco snarked as he followed his parents into the top box.

“Little Cousin!” I reached out to ruffle his hair. He backed up to avoid it. I heard a deep quick inhale to my right.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at me with shock in her eyes. I felt my hair shift on it’s own to a curly black form. Another quick breath from the woman.

“Auntie Cissa!” I showed as many teeth as possible in my smile, “This would be our first meeting, a pleasure to meet the mother of a dragon.”

She seemed to pale, which was impressive considering her already pale features. “...yes, a pleasure.” She seemed to let out a whisper.

I cackled. Mr. Malfoy seemed to piece together I was unsettling his wife and turned to glare at me. I was thankful he was off the school board but he still had some influence.

It would be best to handle this with a mix of Gryff foolheartendeness and Slytherin cunning. “And Lucy!” I laughed, “It’s a full set, all seen at once.”

Lucius didn’t seemed pleased at all with the nickname. However being in a major public setting there wasn’t much he could do with me looking as pleasant as I did.

Well to outsiders looking in. “Ms. Tonks.” he sort of spat out. Distaste for my last name coming through loud and clear.

Draco looked upset that I had wound up his father and freaked out his mother. He seemed to pull them both forward and up the steps to go to their seats.

“Goodbye Malfoys, see you at school Draco!” I waved.

“That was brilliant.” Ron complimented from behind me. I seemed to have moved ahead of the Weasleys during my exchanges.

“Yes it was handled quite well.” Arthur agreed seemingly pleased with how I handled the Malfoys.

I then greeted my students, “Right you lot, how was your summers?”

The twins talked about how they made some side money and how they were going to try and make a bit more with some side bets tonight.

The latter part was whispered to me as to not allow Arthur to overhear them. Ginny had replied it went well but she wished that she could have been allowed to play with the boys.

From the three Harry replied a bit unenthusiastically. Ron with a slight blase attitude. Hermione it seemed had the better summer of the three.

Also I had noticed something. She stood a clear head above both other boys. Either she really hit a growth spurt or something magical happened.

I made a note to question her when I had the chance. Then we all took our seats. I swapped with a man to be closer to the Weasleys and my students.

The match started and I had to say it was one of the better matches I have seen. It still was slightly miserable but there was a lot of movement.

I guess this is what comes of pros playing verses a bunch of teenagers. Although they had Krum. Which was still a student so technically still a teen playing.

At some point in the match my students and I nearly fell over the railing when the mascots for the Bulgarian mascots started dancing. 

We were snapped out of our trances by Bill who made sure we were placed back in our seats.

Charlie being a bigger expert on quidditch than I told me that the veela were a major strategy that the Bulgarian team used.

Veela. Magical in nature known to be able to seduce men with a thrall. Also with the ability to transform into a bird like being and huck a fireball like no-ones business.

Apparently with the ability to affect even me. Did it have to do with the fact I could transform into a male as well.

This might require investigating. The feeling wasn’t exactly like an imperius, it felt more like a creeping sensation.

I do think that I could break it the same as the imperius curse. A strong will would be required.

Knowing I was affected was half the battle. Next time I planned to be ready if the thrall were to be used on me accidentally or otherwise.

I asked Charlie if the Cannons used that strategy. He told me that they did not, and asked how I had come to care to learn a team name.

I informed him that I had become a fan after Ronald Weasley had given me a Cannons’ flag for Christmas.

He laughed and said he didn’t know where Ron got the idea behind supporting them but wished me luck in supporting one of the worst teams.

Hermione made sure to tell Ron to wipe away the drool that had formed on his chin.

It was quite the moment for all of us. I looked for Draco to see what happened with him.

I found him being scolded by his mother just a tiny bit. I got a laugh out of that. Ireland had more points so while Krum caught the snitch and ended the game it was not enough points to win.

After the match ended I said my goodbyes to the Weasleys, and my students. Fudge had made a quick escape. 

We said our goodbyes as well with a final flash of a bulb going off. The Malfoys had left before I could even attempt a goodbye with them.

The Bulgarian Minister shook my hand and said, “Goodbye, Professor.” addressing me by my title with a bit of an accent.

“I knew it.” I laughed, “Have a safe trip home, Minister.” Then he was off too. 

I had portkeyed to the finals so there was no campsite for me to stay in. I did need to be around though.

I decided I’d stay near the wood-line and transfigure myself a small fire just for myself. I transfigured what amounted to a beach chair for myself.

I chose to watch from the treeline. As the campers below partied with green sparks and fireworks flew into the air.

Every few minutes or so I nearly jumped out of my seat anything resembled the dark mark in the sky.

Hours went by as I heated some coffee I had borrowed from one of the camp sites. They were friendly enough. 

The partying had died down a once in awhile laugh cutting through the near silence of the grounds.

After finishing a cup’s worth of coffee and getting ready to heat back up another batch did the fires break out.

Screaming had started. People were starting to run out of their tents. A few families made it out and into the woods.

Some passed by me. I made sure to wave people into the forest for cover. I kept an eye for any masked people that came near but they seemed to stick to the camps.

As soon as I spotted the dark mark start to form in the sky I gunned it down the hill and into the panic. 

I heard people falling down around me as the DMLE moved throughout the camps. Crouch seemed to be leading the charge.

I made sure to flag him down and asked if he’d seen any of the students nearby as I hadn't seen them escape.

He replied that he hadn’t but his team would keep an eye out for them. I made my way behind them making sure not to get in anyone's way.

Waiting for them to come across Harry and the others. Then it seems they found them. I sprinted to the people holding Harry, Ron, and Hermione at wand point.

“Stop their just students!” I put myself in between the auror and teens.

“Hold your fire.” Crouch came from the back of the line. Instantly the man holding the wand dropped it.

Then Crouch dragged the house-elf he came to the game with earlier into the circle. He threw her forward.

She was holding a wand in her tiny hands. “That’s my wand.” Harry pointed.

After a prior incantato was performed on Harry’s wand, showing that it had been the one to cast the dark mark spell.

Crouch yelled at the elf, “Well?” He then commanded her, “Give the boy back his wand!”

The house elf cried, “Winky is sorry Mr. Potter!” before giving Harry his wand back.

Crouch then gave her a tongue-lashing berating and demeaning her. Before finally firing her in front of all of us.

Hermione who had to witness to it all found the entire thing barbaric. Even I couldn't exactly stomach what the man did.

I found solace in knowing he would be getting his. Which didn’t disturb me as much as it should have. Then again he did a lot worse than yell at an elf.

After Arthur arrived I handed the teens off to him to watch over. “Thank you for protecting them.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s my job most of the year while in school.” I shrugged, “Why not just before, eh?”

After Arthur left with the teens, Bill came over to speak with me, “What are you still doing here.”

“I just didn’t want to go back to an empty castle when I could party a bit with the people here.” I gestured around, “Some after party though, glad I was here to help out.”

“Definitely changed.” he muttered to himself, “Anyway I was wondering if you noticed the people in the masks that ran away as soon as the Dark Mark was cast?”

“What?” I did not know that I must not have known, “I didn’t.”

“I think they might have been two separate things going on.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Bill admitted before having to catch up with his family.

The information slightly disturbed me. If they didn’t know who got to Voldemort then. Peter was locked up and being questioned. Did someone else come in to take his place?

Questions I couldn't answer yet swam around in my brain. I apparated to Hogsmeade then through The Three Broomsticks’ fireplace I flooed my way to my room.

I made changes, that had caused slight ripples. What I had known for years had changed in a choice.

I might have a basic guideline but major events had to have changed Peter played a big role.

As I stared into the sky from my chambers I wondered if the changes I made were for the better or worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I leaned up against the Hogwarts Express in my spot. I honestly thought about making a mark on the ground after only years of doing this.

Most of the people that worked on this side of the barrier knew me. They also knew my spot. Sadly that also meant students knew my spot.

What started out as a simple idea to keep an eye out while pranking the students became just a fun ride and a chance to chat with my students before the year began.

I was greeted by second years up. The first years became easy to spot not just because of their age and size but the distance they kept between me and them.

For this year I finally got to bust out my basilisk skin coat. It was a beautiful black with an even darker black obsidian buttons. 

It was black on black on black. With my shirt pants and shoes. Not to be recommended wearing it on a sunny day without the protection of cooling charms.

Hermione showed up with the Weasleys along with Harry. I found it a bit odd. Maybe a schism had formed. I didn’t exactly want to get involved.

It was her choice to leave what she wanted to behind. I’ve known a few things like that to happen. The magical world just swoops muggleborns up. 

Leaving behind the old life they knew. I thought about any interactions that may have made it happen because of choices I made. 

The recommendation to drop Muggle Studies maybe. Then again maybe it would always be like this. It was getting harder to remember certain things.

The only real thing to come of the attack were the continued calling out of the Ministry. With the Sirius case and now lack of defenses for the Quidditch World Cup hosted here.

Rita was the one to write it, talking about deaths that hadn’t happened. She really slammed the government. 

While sensationalist she clearly still smelled blood in the water. It made me wonder why she would later bother with school children stuff.

Even if it was Harry Potter, and for the Triwizard Tournament. From the stuff I read it seemed strange she would stoop to that level.

I guess her journalist instincts smelled more from those stories than anything else. I hoped that she’d stick with stoking the flames for Sirius.

While teachers weren’t required to own dress robes for the Yule Ball. I felt it would be fitting to while not wear dress robes to dress up.

I prepared a few outfits for any mood to strike me at the time. As a metamorph it was good to plan for those sudden moods.

While looking at the Weasleys it was weird to not see Percy with them. He had graduated and joined the Ministry right away.

He asked me to sign a letter of recommendation for his position under Crouch. In the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

I signed it, I knew about another schism that would happen in between the Weasley family. 

Yes, with this year would come angst and tension. I also made the note that this year the Weasley’s had arrived early.

It could have been due to the fact that their older children had come back and really made them all work on a schedule.

I found Bill to be a bit of a stickler for making sure one was never late. That may have been an effect of having been late because of the Weasleys’ timing.

I remembered I wanted to speak with Hermione about something, and after seeing her again I was reminded of what.

She still stool high above both Harry and Ron nothing too noticeable if you hadn’t been with all three of them for most of a year.

I approached the group, “Hermione may I speak with you about something?”

After leaving the group Hermione followed me to one of the secluded pillars, “What is it Professor?”

“How often have you been using your time-turner?”

She appeared confused, “Not that often only when I needed to make sure I had a spell down as far as theory was concerned.”

“Can you give me more of a solid answer?”

“Well I used it in a way that I could test myself, I’d leave notes around the room and then leave for a short bit only to come back and answer it when I had forgotten.”

“How long would you say you spent reliving those days?”

“Well I spaced them out, it was hard enough trying to use a separate room to sleep.”

“You spaced it out, but you didn’t use it long enough to forget your own questions and answers.”

“Being realistic I didn’t go back more than I was instructed would be stable.”

“So, a week in three months?” That was way more than I expected.

“That sounds right.” Hermione seemed to nod in agreement.

“How long do you think you used it in school?” I tried to get her to see.

“Well I had more time, after dropping classes you informed me about.” She seemed to be adding things up, “Given the time we classified as a week from my summer.”

“Are you having trouble?”

“No, I’ve got it.” Her eyes seemed to be examining something in the distance, “Two weeks.”

“Two weeks!?” I guess the math evened out but it was still a shock.

“Why are you acting like this, that makes sense for the amount I used it.”

“Did they not warn you about time drift?”

“Time drift, is that a mind thing.” She looked confused, “They gave me warnings about seeing myself, altering major moments, and not to go back for more than what was safe.”

“Well it’s not exactly a mind thing it’s more of a physical.” she didn’t look like she liked the sound of that, “It’s not like getting brittle bones from going to space, it’s much less serious technically.”

“Technically?”

“I’ll just come out and say it so I don’t make this more stress than it needs to be.” I rubbed at my chin, “You still age.”

“Of course I still age what…” Then it visually clicked in her brain, “I’ve aged during my uses.”

“Only by about a month.” I tried to lessen the blow.

“That’s amazing!” Hermione leaped up and down in excitement.

“Excusmewhat?” This was not the reaction I was expecting.

“Does that mean my birthday has shifted?” She looked down at her hands flipping them over a few times. She seemed to be talking to herself now, “Could this affect the trace?”

“Probably however from your reaction I’m not so sure it’s a good idea for you to be using that time-turner anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Last year you said you wouldn't abuse it, suddenly I’m telling you it ages you and you want to start?”

“Don’t you see, if I become old enough to get the trace off I can do spells outside of school and be able to get ahead on my work.”

“I’m going to have to stop you there, I’m sorry I brought this up but if you plan on going through with it I’ll have to speak with McGonagall about getting it off you.”

“Wait don’t tell her she’ll take it away from me.”

“Yes, that’s the goal now.”

“How can I study without it?”

“You can study fine you’ve been doing it for years before this.”

“I didn’t have as many classes as I do now.”

“Trust me when I say, that if others could keep up with the same coursework as you can without the time-turner, you can too.”

“If you try and take this away I’ll scream.”

“Really you’re going to scream if I try and take it off you?”

“Yes!”

“Listen to yourself you sound like a junkie.”

“A what?”

“You know someone who needs a fix?”

“I sound like a drug user!?” That seemed to really rattle Hermione. She then seemed to notice her own hand had wrapped around the necklace with the time-turner.

She opened her hand and the metal sides of the circle holding the hourglass seemed to have cut her palms.

She then grabbed again at the bottom where the time-turner itself was and tugged pulling outward.

The chain around the back of her neck snapped but that also drew a bit of blood. She held the time-turner out to me, “Take it!”

I did so, then put it inside one of my coat inside pockets. I conjured a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the palm of her hand tying it off at the back of her hand.

I conjured a smaller piece of cloth and with a sticking charm adhered it to the back of her neck.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran forward to hug my middle. She said a quick, “Thank you, Professor.” before running back to the train tears still visible in her eyes.

I then had a thought to myself. I don’t think it was a good idea to encourage prolonged use of the time-turner. 

While she didn’t have the same problems she did like before of being overworked and exhausted. She had chosen to drop it after having that problem.

This time she had just grown used to using it for the most mundane course work. This was another change I had made. 

That realization made me question all the other choices I had chosen to make thinking they would be better.

I did not join the trio on their trip to Hogwarts. Instead I chose to visit my other students. I felt like I needed a bit of a pick me up.

I found the twins along with Lee Jordan in a compartment. I chose to join them in their merry attitude.

“Hello Professor, this might be the first time you’ve joined us on our trip to Hogwarts.” Lee greeted.

“Is it?” I asked.

“It’s because she clearly fears herself falling in love with us.” The twins spoke one starting the other finishing the thought.

“Trust me that’s not something I have to worry about.” I informed them.

“That’s true” Said one.

“Cause she’ll only.” Said two.

“Fall in love with just me.” Said both.

“Maybe I’ll fall in love with Lee here?” I joked back switching seats to sit next to Jordan.

“You would us Professor.” They spoke, “I didn’t even know Lee had veela blood in him.” Fred or George added.

“Veela blood?” Lee questioned.

“You saw that did you?” I asked the boys making sure to not allow a blush through with my shifting ability.

“Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone, we wouldn't want to embarrass you.” Maybe Fred spoke.

“That’s right George.” Definitely George agreed.

“Excluding Lee here right?” I made a face while thumbing to Jordan.

“He doesn’t know the context.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m sure” I rolled my eyes.

“Speaking of the world cup” George changed the subject, “Look at all the gold we made from the bets.”

Fred then pulled out a smallish bag that clinked clearly filled with money, “While not the biggest pot we managed to get a nice head start on a project we were thinking about.”

“Ooh, what kind of project?” I asked already knowing the answer.

“We were thinking about opening a joke shop like Zonko’s.”

“Keep it on the down low though, we don’t want Zonko hearing about the potential competition.”

I mimicked my lips being zipped. I then left their compartment in search of others. I came across the trio but after a quick nod went on my way.

From the way Harry was looking at me as I passed I knew we’d be having words about this.

I chatted with a few students. Ginny about the cup who talked about the feint Krum pulled with the people she was sitting with.

I found Draco with Pansy having a bit too close of a chat in my opinion. So I did what any responsible teacher would do and stopped it right away. I slammed open the door.

“Draco Malfoy my goodness have you not a single shred of shame.” He jumped as did Pansy, “With the window right there I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist.” 

“We weren’t even doing anything Professor Tonks.” Pansy tried to explain.

“Whatever the case may be it was much too close for the behavior of Hogwarts students.” I stuck my nose up into the air.

“What do you want Professor?” it was a breath filled question.

“I want you to save room for Merlin!” I was even grossing myself out on that, “Keep that distance for the rest of the trip if you are going to be in the same room.”

“Save room for what!?” Draco asked beyond shocked.

“A person’s distance in between you two.”

“I understood the basic meaning, I’m just questioning your use of words.” Draco sounded a bit disgusted.

“Don’t fight with the Professor Draco.” Pansey tried to stop something that wasn’t much of a big deal. I guess she wasn’t used to this dynamic.

“Perhaps I should speak with your parents about your carnal desires Draco, that might sort you out.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Consider myself dared!” I spoke as I ran away down the train.

I heard Draco try and break away from Pansy to give chase. She was successful in keeping him inside the compartment if the fact that he didn’t get to me was any sign.

After the train pulled into the station I did my usual trip to the carriages ahead of the rest of the students. 

Much like before I was able to see the thestrals pulling the carriages behind them. However I noticed that a rogue thestral had come to see the the hitched ones.

Then I did something that even I was a tiny bit surprised at myself for doing. I made my approach making sure not to startle the thing. 

Then after giving it a few quick pats I mounted the skeletal horse like creature. It flapped its wings a few times in protest but after a few rubs I allowed it to calm down.

Then gently but firmly I brought my heels into the sides of the thestral. Fast as a gunshot it took off.

Then I was flying to the castle at a much faster pace than any of my other trips. By the time I got to the castle itself I had to make a few flybys.

It took a few attempts to slow down the flying creature enough to land. Outside waiting for me were some of the teachers who had come to see who had done what I did.

Snape was the first to comment though his tone wasn’t too biting, “I thought you were scared of heights?”

“Not so much scared of heights or flying as I am afraid of falling off brooms.”

“My what a splendid show!” Flitwick squeaked. Sprout checked me over and only slightly reprimanded me for doing something dangerous.

I then followed them all into the Great Hall and took my seat next to Snape. 

He might have still been sore from last year but with the new year it seemed he was willing to clean the slate.

He had asked me about what had happened after the Quidditch World Cup. About the attacks and dark mark.

I told him about how there were masked people and how a house-elf had gotten Potter’s wand at some point. I told him whoever it was used Harry’s wand.

I also told him Bill’s observation. How as soon as the mark was in the sky the initial masked attackers had run from the scene as if fleeing the dark mark itself.

After that he had left my room in a hurry seemly rubbing away at his forearm. It was odd how easy it was to forget that he had been a Death Eater.

Even if he was a spy for Dumbledore, he only became a spy after he had joined the dark order. It always made me sad that he threw himself away with that lot.

Now that Voldemort might be coming back it was going to be heartbreaking to see Severus dive back into spy work.

I don’t think he’d be the same man I knew as my head of house or friend among professors. My theory was that he was giving us enough time before cutting himself off.

At least that was my selfish theory. It might have also been the same selfish theory on Charlie. 

What if it wasn’t that he cut himself off from me, but me from him because I knew he was going away to Romania.

Angst it seemed had infected me as well. I thought I had already dealt with this stuff when I was in school.

Damn infectious teenagers. I blamed them unfairly but hey better them than delving into self wallowing.

The sorting happened like every year. Dennis Creevy joined his older brother in Gryffindor. I think one of them tragically died before. 

Seeing them grow up I promised I’d do my best to make sure that it didn’t happen. I watched as Hermione crossed her arms with a look of disgust on her face.

Oh shit that was this year wasn’t it. Things were really piling on for her. The time-turner felt heavy in my coat pocket. 

She really couldn't have picked one of the worst years to learn about the house-elves in Hogwarts.

After everyone had eaten did Dumbledore start making announcements for the year. My palms started sweating. 

I really had to be on top of everything this year to make things work. I had a few ideas. I had no clue if they would work but I’d do my best to try to get them to.

Dumbledore announced that quidditch would be canceled this year. As soon as the students heard about it they started protesting. The Gryffindor table most of all.

As soon as I heard it however I closed my eyes spun both my hands slowly around my head and took a deep breath soaking it all in.

The complaints had quieted down some and when I opened my eyes I saw Dumbledore giving me a bit of a look. 

I then in an overly dramatic fashion with both hands outstretched to him gestured for him to continue.

Taking that cue Dumbledore announced that quidditch would be canceled and in its place would be the Triwizard Tournament.

He said that it would begin in October on Halloween. One student from each of the competing schools would be selected.

The chosen would be the best suited from each school. From some of the best schools in all of magical Europe.

The prize of winning would be one thousand galleons. He then said safety was a number one priority.

He then introduced Crouch and Bagman to the school. They would be the representatives from the Ministry during the tournament.

I let out a puff of air knowing what was to come. Sure safety. He went on to say that only students over seventeen could be eligible for the tournament.

I then let out a big sigh. Snape raised an eyebrow. I raised one back using my hands to indicate the school around us.

He seemed to pick up on the fact that yes, there had been some bad luck in the past few years. 

He then wrists on the table lifted three fingers in a way that said, well what can you do. 

It was in a Snape way that it could have meant something else, because he wasn’t giving away what he was thinking with facial reactions.

I looked at the Gryffindor table as everyone was dismissed from the Great Hall to get some rest. Fred was talking animatedly to George. I think. 

He kept indicating to the pocket in his robe where I knew he had kept his money. The poor fools didn’t even know. 

Dumbledore did not play around when it came to that age line he planned on putting down.

After every student had filed out I went to talk to McGonagall. I had informed her that I found out about the time-turner and that Hermione had given it to me to turn in.

I told her that I had seen signs of overuse and that I’d like this to be handed in quietly and with no fuss.

She seemed hesitant but relented saying she wouldn't make a big deal out of something that was already handled by another teacher. 

Right, lesson plans. First years smooth sailing. I know what I want out of them it’s worked well so far every time.

Second Years that’s where it becomes more personalized with how to teach each class. They from what I remember of their first year, needed to improve on spell casting.

Third Years I needed to personalize for my two classes I ended up having. Half of them needed to work on theory and dark creatures. The other half the opposite.

It was probably my most split class as far as house learning was concerned.

Fourth Years this was the year where they started learning about the unforgivables. As fake Moody taught. 

I did like the ideas behind the way he taught even as a fake teacher. The idea to show the impact behind each of the curses was a good reality for students.

However I don’t think I needed to test it on a spider. Instead I wanted to go more muggle minded about it. Simulation and using their own imaginations against them.

Fifth Years needed their OWL’s. I made sure to get them used to studying with theory work.

Sixth Years, I actually had a class this time. I trusted their work and trusted them to know how to self study next year would be the NEWT.

Seventh Years didn’t exist for me. That was free time for me. That was until later.

On the first day of school proper. There was a minor incident. While we had put third year behind us as far as dementors it seemed that open season was back on for Draco and Slytherin.

I don’t know what started it, I had hoped that after last year Draco would keep himself in line. What I didn’t account for was the whole of summer break to reform his attitude.

Whatever had caused it I had to step in. Draco had thrown a curse at Harry. I wasn’t sure what I only arrived in time to see the attempt.

I threw up a shield charm to stop the hex. Then disarmed Draco. “What on earth do you think you are doing Mr. Malfoy!”

“He said-” Draco tried.

“I don’t care what he said, nothing he said should lead you to use a wand.”

“You’re always taking his side!” Draco cried.

“This isn’t about sides, this is about you breaking the rules and throwing hexes and curses around.” I put emotion into my voice, “Minus 20 points from Slytherin, now go and see Professor Snape about going to detention.”

I’d know if he didn’t. I then heatedly rushed out of the hallway and went to my classroom. I passed by McGonagall.

Two days after that was my first fourth year class. I had everything planned out I had gotten permission to do most of what I said would happen.

There was a bit extra. That I think would help solidify the lesson. I started out the lesson by telling the class about the Unforgivables.

“Which of you knows what the Unforgivable Curses are?” The layout of my classroom had to be changed for this lesson. 

I put everyone's desk in a circle around the room facing the middle. With me standing in the center speaking outward to them.

Hermione raised her hand. “They are three curses that can lead to Azkaban just by using them.”

“A nice solid textbook answer Ms. Granger.” I praised, “1 point to Gryffindor.”

Hermione seemed shocked that I’d award her 1 point. It was lost on me if she was shocked I gave her a point at all or that I’d bother with just giving one.

“What are their names, one at a time.” Only Hermione raised her hand.

“Fine, if only one of you wants to volunteer an answer I’ll just have to ask one of you by my choice.” 

I walked in the circle looking for those hints of weakness. Well not really but I made it seem like I was. I then stepped in front of Ron.

“Mr. Weasley, name one curse of the three.”

“Um, the Imperius Curse?” Ron asked his answer.

“Is that a question?”

“The Imperius Curse, Professor.”

“Good come to the center with me.” Ron looked from Harry to Hermione who were on completely separate sides of the room.

He then got up slowly from his desk and walked to the center of the room. I conjured a glass pitcher. Then filled it with water. I then cast a compulsion charm.

Ron slowly made his way to the pitcher and started drinking. “What he’s going through now isn’t even the Imperius Curse.” I explained, “What’s going on is the stepping stone.”

I then ended it. Ron looked at the pitcher in his hand and set it down. “You can return to your desk.”

He did so. “What that was, was a compulsion charm a mere suggestion for the person to react to a specific object or action to take.”

I then summoned a book from one of my shelves and did the same as the pitcher. “It is easier to resist than the Imperius Curse.”

I pointed a Seamus, “Come on up here.” He followed my instructions and when he got to the book though a bit sweaty he stood right where he was.

“This is what I would say, a third of what the Imperius Curse can hold over a person.” I then waved him to sit back down, “Next curse.”

“The Cruciatus Curse.” Neville said in his softer voice.

“The torture curse.” I nodded. I then walked up to my magical record player and hesitated, “For those of you with a weaker disposition I will ask that you either cover your ears or leave the room.”

No one moved a muscle, “Remember if this becomes too much, you can leave at any time.” I then put the needle on. 

It was a custom record. While fake it was extremely realistic. I had recorded the sound of a pig squealing. I remember it being one of the most haunting sounds.

It wasn’t of a pig being tortured just the natural squeal they made with a bit of audio tweaking. 

“This is the sound of a pig being hit with the Cruciatus, I have obtained this through some contacts with the Ministry.” 

I pulled the needle off after it seemed to be really getting to the students. I let the silence sink in. They all needed a seconds rest. “The final curse if you will?”

“The Killing Curse.” Harry had spoken up.

“Yes, identified by its green light it’s killed every single living thing that it’s come in contact with.” I paced around in the circle, “That is except for one person.”

I walked up to Harry I bent over so I was looking at him in the eyes, “And even he hasn’t not suffered because of this curse.”

“Now, there will be no essays or homework as I feel as though assigning something after today would lessen the impact of what I’ve taught you today.” I looked around the circle of the teenagers in my classroom, “You are all dismissed.”

As the students filed out Harry stayed in his desk, he nodded at Hermione and Ron and they too left the class.

“I need to speak with you Professor.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I need to talk with you about what happened before we came to school, on the Hogwarts express.”

“I see.” I grabbed a chair from one of the desks and turned it around to sit in front of Harry.

“I don’t know what happened, but whatever you said clearly affected her.” He looked around the room as if searching, “I think she’s moved onto something else but I hope you don’t make her cry like that again or we will have major problems.”

“I feel as though that is a fair warning, I promise to try and not cause a problem involving that scenario again.”

“I suppose that the best I can get, thank you for your time Professor.” He then got up from his desk and left the classroom.

Then it was October. I had seen Hermione with her SPEW badge. She sure had chosen a bad acronym to go with. 

I understand that it was for house-elf welfare, but I didn’t want to get involved. After my last involvement I thought I’d let the boys handle this situation.

During one of my fourth year classes I had put each of my students under the Imperius with permission. As I had done every year.

It was one of the lessons I thought would be most efficient to understanding the curse. 

While other teachers sans Snape had protested my request Dumbledore seemed fine with it.

From then on it became part of my curriculum for the fourth years. This year was no exception.

I think in the past only Harry could break out, however this time Ron, Seamus, Harry, Draco, and Blaise were able to break out of the Imperius within their year.

I didn’t make them jump or whatever. All I did was make them do laps around the room. Hoping that even if it was forced cardio would do them good.

Filch posted the sign for the students on when the other students would be arriving. The 30th of October. One day before the selection. One day before Halloween.

I pointed out the Halloween curse to Severus. After explaining the pattern he seemed to look a bit frazzled. Well Snape frazzled.

It also told the students they were going to get out of classes early to greet the schools. I think they latched onto that bit the most.

It also meant that we had to bring our best dick measuring items out. We brought out the silk banners, cleaner more sleek tablecloths for each house table.

The works. Teachers brought out their classier robes. I stuck with my black on black look.

If I’m honest I made my hair a Pixie cut and god clashing white cuff-links. I kept my hair a vibrant pink though.

Then the day of the 30th came. Everyone had classes in the day but near the afternoon classes cut and everyone was allowed to get ready. 

Then assemble in the Great Hall after. It was nighttime when the first school came. I knew them as the Beauxbatons school, when I saw the abraxan.

The brighter colored version of the thestral I rode in on at the start of the year. While the french school was making their landing out of the water came Durmstrang’s ship.

It rose up out of the water like a submarine that missed the point. I guess with magic it didn’t exactly matter.

The Beauxbatons students made their way into the Great Hall. Knowing Fleur would be among them and maybe other possible Veela I prepared myself.

I think I made a noise because Snape looked at me like I had. Otherwise I stayed as professional as possible.

Madame Maxime flanked her students. She stood head and shoulders above the rest of them literally.

Dumbledore greeted her with the proper respect another head of a school should get. I didn’t know which one was Fleur but I had a guess with how my eyes wanted to drift.

I hit the back of my fist into my hip to concentrate. Snape noticed this clearly annoyed he looked where I was trying my best to avoid looking then back to me.

That smug shit grinned. I would have snarked at him if I wasn’t busy concentrating. I also saw now why thralls were such a big deal.

It was a constant woosh. Is the way I’d describe it. Like waves. I hoped I’d build an immunity to it soon.

The Beauxbatons students then were seated at the Ravenclaw table with the same blue as their uniform. Pretty much.

Then came the Durmstrang students. The Bulgarians walked tall and proud. Igor Karkaroff led them into the room. 

Along with a hot off catching the snitch in the world cup Viktor Krum. You could tell the quidditch fans in the room when he came in. Their eyes seemed to light up.

Dumbledore and Karkaroff greeted each other in what seemed to be a friendly manner. It was Dumbledore after all.

Then the Durmstrang students went and sat down at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore then began the Welcoming Feast. 

Same as the Halloween feast but a day before and less spooky. Then in came Bagman and Crouch. 

Having already introduced them at the beginning of the year he gave the school their second role as judges. The Head of each school would also be a judge.

Dumbledore then revealed how each champion would be chosen. The Goblet of Fire trademark and all that.

He gave instructions for how someone could enter themselves. It took a piece of paper with a name. Not at all filled with loopholes. 

The goblet would then pick the best suited name dropped in. I didn’t exactly understand how it worked or determined, but it was an ancient magic and all that.

He then went on to say that the champions would be chosen tomorrow. So not a lot of time to get names in really.

Then the feast ended. As everyone was filing out to their dorms or travel dorms in the visitors case.

Dumbledore then brought out the goblet and placed the age line around the ring itself. 

I made my way back to my chambers where I spent the night staring at the Marauders Map. Which I had kept from last year.

At some point I’d return it to Harry but for now it was of more use to me than to him. During the night I saw Karkaroff go into the great hall. 

I saw Crouch watching from outside. As Karkaroff made his way in. It seemed I wasn’t the only one keeping an eye on things. 

Crouch followed him in I didn’t remember an interaction with the two. Then again Harry wasn’t watching the map for things like this.I don’t think so at least. 

Then I saw Karkaroff with speed leave the Great Hall. I guess it was an argument.Crouch snooped a bit before heading out. 

That’s when I saw a second Crouch on the map. He was coming from the front of the school.

He didn’t go into the Great Hall though. So that had to be the Sr.Crouch.

Which meant whoever interacted with Karkaroff was the fake. I just needed the identity of the person who Karkaroff got into a standoff with.

I closed the Map. It was a shame for Harry that he’d have to compete. He had both me and Crouch Jr. watching his back though he’d be fine.

The next day before the names were selected I watched as Fred and Geroge tried to get their names into the Goblet of Fire. They tried using an aging potion.

It didn’t work. As predicted. Well it’s not hard to predict when it already happened just not here.

Then Karkaroff came in with Krum. I was confused as to why Karkaroff had come in twice.

I thought he’d submitted Krum’s name. I guess he just went in there to make sure Krum was picked for Durmstrang.

Some students from Hogwarts put their names in as well. Cedric I knew would be selected in that group of people.

Then came the Beauxbatons students. Fleur Delacour was among them. I found it marginally easier to shake off her allure. 

A few boys from Beauxbatons entered, as well as some girls I didn’t know them. I knew they wouldn't be picked sadly for them or maybe not so sadly with how this might have turned out.

Night came and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. We had our Halloween Feast but once again it wasn’t as spooky as other years. 

It was just like the Welcoming Feast really. Then after all the food and tableware was put away we waited for the selection to begin.

Dumbleore came out and quieted everyone. He announced it was time to start the champion selection. The fire spat out Viktor Krum’s name for Durmstrang first. 

He was met with great applause from Durmstrang and polite ones from the rest of the schools. Except for maybe the quidditch fans they might have cheered just as loud.

The Beauxbatons’ Champion name came out of the fire next was Fleur Delacour. A few of the Beauxbatons students cried at not being selected. She still received a smattering of applause 

She passed right by me on her way out and it only took a couple fist contractions to keep my attention on the proceedings.

Cedric was selected for our champion, the king of Hufflepuff and one of my sixth years. 

Dumbledore went on to ask the other schools to support their champions even if they weren't picked themselves.

Then the Goblet of Fire started up again. Out shot another piece of paper. Dumbledore read it aloud for the Great Hall.

With the same voice of announcing the champions he spoke the name Harry Potter. There was a loud silence. Harry was shoved forward by Hermione. 

He made his way past me into the next chamber I made sure to pat him on the back.

After the whispering started I slipped out after Harry. Leaving the rest of the people in the Great Hall.

I heard the tail end of the champions asking why Harry was there. I then made my way in before the adults behind me could come in.

“Harry come over here.” I requested. 

“I didn’t put my name in.” Harry told me after standing beside me.

Then the other teachers, headmasters, and Ministry workers came in after me. Karkaroff demanding to know there was a fourth champion.

Madame Maxime asked how Hogwarts had gotten two champions and accused Dumbledore of cheating. She also said his name wrong. I think on purpose.

Dumbledore then asked Harry if he put his name in. It definitely wasn’t a yelling moment thank goodness.

Harry replied that he hadn’t and that he hadn’t gotten anyone else to put his name in the Goblet either.

That’s when I spoke up. “I find it strange, that we’re all questioning if he did it when the reality is an ancient artifact only meant to pick three champions went and chose a fourth.”

Bagman then agreed, “It is strange that we have a fourth champion, someone must have been mighty powerful to get that to work.”

Snape then spoke to me seemingly ignoring the rest of the room, “You’re right Halloween is cursed.” Wow this seemed off about Snape. I’d play along though.

“A troll first year.” I counted off, “Which with the help of Harry and Ron distracting it I was able to incapacitate.”

“The basilisk which you now morbidly wear as a coat.” He named next, “You really need to get that fetish of yours checked on.” There was a sputtering from Harry next to me.

“Quiet you, Harry also helped with the basilisk without him we never would have found the overgrown snake to kill it.” A sharp inhale from the other champions.

“Then there were the dementors, where he went and cast a full non corporeal patronus” Snape rolled his eyes. More shocked noises from the champions.

“I taught him myself.” I stood proudly, “Pretty sure he also rode a hippogriff that year.”

“Is that what inspired you with the thestral this year?” Snape asked slightly amused.

“I thought it might be fun.”

“What are you two talking about?” Fleur said with a bit of an accent, “I do not understand, should we not be talking about ze tournament?” 

“Uh…” I stumbled, “we’re just talking about how Harry here always seems to have the worst luck when it comes to today.”

“He is champion then?” Krum asked, “Seeming to put the pieces together.”

“The Goblet of Fire has named him champion.” Luddo spoke, “He can’t not compete or his magic will be stripped of him by the goblet.”

“Can we not just end the tournament here saying whoever won and start a new one, without Harry?” I asked the head of magical games.

“I’m afraid we cannot as we need to do three tasks, and it won’t relight until it’s time for the next tournament.” Bagman explained.

Going along with my train of thought Harry piped in, “What about three simple tasks so I can just get out.”

“To take away Krum’s great chance at victory, I think not.” Karkaroff spoke.

“Then the boy must compete, whether he wants to or not.” Snape looked down at Harry.

Harry seemed confused. Bet he was wondering why Snape wasn’t blaming Harry. It was clearly thanks to my planting of the curse of Harryween.

“Well congrats Harry, someone else wants you dead.” I patted him on the head. He knocked off my hand.

“I wish people would stop doing that.” he snarked.

“That’s it Harry, we laugh in the face of death.” I chuckled.

“Why do you say it like it is a thing that happens all the time?” The French Veela asked us both.

“Cause it does happen all the time.” We both replied.

“I need to stop being around you, Professor.” Harry complained.

“If that happened you’d be dead.” I teased.

“I would have found a way, you just make things so much easier.” You don’t know how right you are kid. Thank goodness.

Crouch then spoke to the champions, “The first task will take place on the 24th of November be prepared, you will not be allowed help from anyone else.”

I coughed which sounded a lot like ‘bullshit’. “That’s some cough.” Snape commented.

“After the first task is completed you will be getting hints of the second task.” Crouch continued, “All of you will be exempt from exams because of the tournament.”

“Just what Potter needs, more holes in his education.” Snape dryly spoke to me.

“Well I know who’s class I’m skipping.” Harry muttered from next to me. At least Harry is in a bit of a better mood.

Everyone then started leaving I kept Harry where he was with my hand on his shoulder.

No one else seemed to mind but Cedric looked like he’d be waiting outside to talk to Harry. Probably to talk about all the thing Harry dealt with. 

If the noises he made were any indication of his curiosity. “Harry, while I’m not allowed to help you I will just say a few things.”

“Yes Professor?”

“Charlie has come back for a reason, if you remember his job that should come easier to you.”

“Do you mean Dragons?” Harry’s eyes widened with a bit of fear.

“I can’t confirm or deny, or tell you who to tell that to.”

“So tell Cedric?”

“It's not my information to share, it’s in your hands.”

“So tell the other champions too.”

“Why Harry you seem downright stubborn in wanting to cause chaos for this tournament.” I shook my head in animated disappointment, “I guess there’s not stopping you out ya go.”

I shoved him forward to the waiting Cedric Diggory. Since I had time tonight there was something else I needed to do.

Little Hangleton was a quiet place. From most ends of the town you could see the church. Which meant you could also see the graveyard.

After unlocking the rusty gates with a spell I quietly made my way to the Riddle grave-site.

Most of the graves were uncared for and disgusting. However one grave stood out and above the rest.

A stone statue stood up out of the ground. An angel holding a scythe in a grim reaper like fashion. I cleaned up the moss covering the names said a quick apology to the air.

Then started transfiguring. By the time I reached the coffin not much time had passed.

It seems they were quick to bury the Riddles here. I looked at the bones of Voldemort’s father. With another apology I vanished all the bones there.

After that was done I replaced the dirt. Snuck back out of the graveyard and with a crack made my way out of that dreary little village.

November was strange. That was the air after Harry’s name had been announced. There was a big divide in the school. Hell even the other schools seemed to have one.

I guess when you put over the fact that Harry was clearly set up to die, which was the case for most years. People really felt bad for the teenager.

The Champions of each school seemed to be on the Harry defense squad. Which meant those closest to the champions agreed. 

However those who were only there to support their champion, or try to get selected for the tournament did not hide their disdain.

Hogwarts splits were even stranger. With Gryffindor celebrating Harry, except for noticeably Ron. Who got even worse after seeing Krum even defend Harry once.

Throw in the beautiful Veela and Ron’s jealousy was plain for most people to see. He like most people are only human and could sometimes be a slave to their emotions.

The Ravenclaws were split but a larger chunk didn’t seem to care one way or the other. 

While not big they were upperclassmen. So they were a loud and effective group to have.

Hufflepuff for the first time was a complete mess. Cedric supporters both wanted to be angry at Harry. However with Cedric’s complete defence of Harry.

I’d hope so if Harry really did tell him about the dragons. The Hufflepuffs seemed to split off into groups into factions.

Some hated Harry but supported Cedric. Some just wanted both to win. Another faction hated Harry for taking away the spotlight from Hufflepuff and Cedric for defending him.

Slytherin seemed to bathe in the chaos of it all. Draco thrived. While I’m sure he didn’t care about Cedric. 

Another reason to get people riled up about Harry was just what he wanted. So he did that and milked it. He sold badges.

I don’t know if he made them. That seemed like an upperclassmen’s work. With the badges it really showed the numbers of anti-Harry or more pro-Cedric students.

Another reason why November and I guess the rest of the school year would be strange because of Hogwarts hosting the schools.

The sixth and seventh years that had come over had to be taught. Turns out the traveling accommodations were mainly dorm rooms.

So Hogwarts took over with teaching. With the exception of my class. It seems that Durmstrang wanted to self teach their Dark Arts class. In their accommodations.

They had their secrets they wanted to be kept a secret. So really I just got Sixth and Seventh years from Beauxbatons. 

Mainly Seventh, because of the age limit when it came to the tournament. All of this was unaccounted for. 

As Dumbledore didn’t tell the teachers until the day before they arrived. So that’s what I meant when I said I had free time for my Seventh year class until later.

This was that later. So instead of a relaxing period. I had to teach. Oh but that wouldn't be as simple as teaching. No, no.

Beauxbatons was a French school. As is known. What needs to be made clear is the fact that most of them speak French.

Which meant that I had to work with someone that could speak English. I think it’s seen where this is going.

Instead of just having to teach I got a translator in the form of Fleur Delacour. Thankfully it was still their final year or preparation for their final year.

So not much was needed to be taught in fact Hogwarts was a bit behind the Beauxbatons education when it came to defense. 

Aside from the fact I taught the Patronus spell earlier. I’m sure their school didn’t have a curse placed on them for centuries.

After one of my first classes with the Seventh Year Beauxbatons students. I don’t actually know if they have seven years. I just knew that this was their last year.

Right, after class with the french students I had my first real one on one interaction with Fleur Delacour, the veela champion.

“You are a metamorphmagus, non?” Fleur asked after staying behind.

“...uh, yeah.” I shifted my features a bit and changed my hair to a bright white.

“Incroyable, zere are not many like you around.”

“I suppose not.” I scratched my cheek.

“Do you find it hard?” Fleur asked, “Being one of very few?”

“Not really, everyone has just treated me like...well normal for the most part.”

“For ze most part?” she tilted her head.

“Well once in awhile you’d get people who wanted me to morph like I was performing tricks.” I laughed, “I took that in stride though, it was mainly other students that were impressed.”

“‘ave you ever been asked to change into somezing you did not want to or been asked by ozres to stop using your gift?”

“Well I’ve been asked to stop pranking others, but in general I’ve not been asked to stop using my born powers no.”

“Zen you are lucky.” She sighed, “Do you know anyzing about Veela?”

“I have only a basic knowledge, so I would say some things but I’m no expert.”

“I ‘ave been asked many times to stop using my gift, zey wanted me to stop ‘stealing’ zeir men.”

“That sounds terrible, I can guess why you’ve asked about having to shift for others, it must be hard to have any kind of relationship if people think you are using your powers.”

“Oui, also I am sure you know zis but when we date someone we become unsure if it is us zey like or it is just our gift.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it, I’ve never dated anyone.”

“Mon dieu non, ‘ow can zat be?”

“Well in school I kept mainly to myself, and well as a teacher you don’t find the time to date.”

“I find it ‘ard to believe you were timide as a student, you were so entertaining in your lessons.”

“It’s true, you should ask some of the people I went to school with.” I laughed, “They said I was completely different when I last saw them.”

“Is zis ze friend ‘arry told me about wiz ze dragons?”

“He really did tell all the champions that selfless fool.” I laughed shaking my head.

“Oui, ‘e really is a sweet boy.” She then looked behind me, “Is zat it then?”

I turned around to look where she was. “Ah, Jörmungandr.”

“Ze world serpent?” She laughed.

“Hey don’t laugh, I named him after a pet I used to have.”

“Oh, I am sorry.” She looked apologetic.

“Ah, I get it.” I confessed, “It wasn’t terribly original, but I felt it was a fitting to honor my pet so I reused it.”

“So ‘ow did you defeat it?”

“Well, it was both really easy and really hard you see it started when…” We pretty much talked about the chamber.

She was shocked in the right moments and laughed at my dumb jokes thrown in. I think she had even more respect for Harry after the conversation.

She thanked me for the story and then had to go to where she was needed next. After she left I realized I could actually have a conversation with her without being affected.

Things were starting to look up about this year. It may have been a small thing but I wanted to keep this momentum going.

On the Friday of November 13th I only had two classes. A third year class and a fifth. The 3rd and 6th periods.

So when I received word that the wand weighing ceremony would be happening in where a 4th period would be. I made my way there cause I had the free time.

I greeted the other champions that were there. Fleur and Viktor respectively. Then we were joined by Cedric Diggory.

The Judges were already there. Heads of school and all. Rita was also here along with her cameraman lackey.

I stood behind the judges table as to only observe and not interfere too much in the proceedings.

Then Harry arrived. He was greeted by Crouch who told him about the wand weighing. Making sure to stress the safety of it all.

Then Rita pounced. Before I could even think of a way to stop her she already had Harry by the hand and dragged him to the nearest door.

“Shouldn't someone stop that from happening?” I asked from behind Dumbledore.

“Yes, I think that would be wise.” He then got up with a surprising amount of quickness for his age and went off to try and break it up.

Mr. Ollivander had come into the room at that point. Bagman escorted him in we all then had to wait for Dumbledore to get done.

The champions followed the instructions of Crouch to sit and wait for the last champion.

Dumbledore came back out with Harry. Then Rita followed behind them like a thief not wanting to be seen.

We made eye contact. With a bit of malice I changed my eye color to a deep red. She looked away and sat down to herself and never looked near me again.

Dumbledore introduces and in some cases reintroduced Ollivader to the champions.

Mr. Ollivander then went on with the weighing. First taking a look at Fleur’s wand. I knew about the veela hair. 

I learned about the rosewood. I also learned that it was from her grandmother. It was a nice little thing to know.

Then was Diggory. From this I learned about the unicorn hair and ash wood. I like an adult choked on air at the fact that Cedric polished his wood last night.

I got an embarrassed look from Cedric. A small laugh into a hand from Fleur and glares from the judges.

Next was Viktor Krum. Seeker extraordinaire. I learned about Krum’s hornbeam and dragon heartstring wand. 

Then was Harry. Ollivander said nothing about Harry’s wand as far as the make. He just tested it said it was perfectly fine and handed it back.

The fact that he seemed to intentionally leave that out and examined that wand the longest did go noticed by both judges and competitors.

Then when group photos started I left. It looked like it was going to take awhile to frame everyone.

Later in the month Rita’s story on Harry made paper. Harry clearly never spoke the way the paper made him sound. Hermione turned into a romantic interest somehow.

A few days after that Harry came into my office after dark, “I have to get something from the dragons.”

“Then you figured-I mean wow sounds hard.” I tried not to totally risk crossing a line with an ancient artifact’s rules.

“Do you have any advice you can give me?” Harry seemed just a tad desperate.

“Hm...Do you remember your first year?” I asked.

“Yeah, which part.”

“The key room, where I tried to summon the object but it was charmed to not allow that.” I explained, “Well you can try that but if it’s also not that simple I’m sure you can improvise something.”

“Didn’t I use a broom to grab the key?” He jumped at this memory.

“Before I could try anything else to get the key, yes you did.”

“Then I can just play to my strengths again this time!”

“You seem confident in your ability to possibly out fly a dragon.”

“Do you think I shouldn't?”

“I think if anyone could be able to it’d be you.”

“What about Krum?”

“Krum’s not ballsy enough to even attempt it, you might even surprise the dragon.”

Then it was the day of the first task. I had to sit with the Hogwarts delegation. I was to the left of Dumbledore and Snape. With Snape being the buffer. 

I pretty much had a front row seat. I didn’t sit at all though. I had two students in this deadly thing. I also had a new friend in Fleur. 

I just didn’t want to see anyone die that’s all I’ll give Krum I didn’t know the dude. First out was Cedric. He had to take on the Swedish Short-Snout for the golden egg.

Once out Cedric cast a transfiguration spell at a rock turning into a dog. A Labrador Hagrid identified behind me when someone nearby asked.

It had drawn away the attention of the Short-Snout for a bit and when Cedric went in to grab it the dragon whipped back and spewed fire.

I could feel the flames from where I stood. Then the Dragon switched targets. Cedric had been clearly burned. He went to hide behind some rocks and recover.

The transfigured dog seemed to then without the dragon to distract go for the egg. The interest from the dragon recaptured. 

Cedric ran for the egg after the dragon went again after the dog. With a good amount of speed he grabbed it before heading out. 

The dragon keepers then restrained the dragon. I saw Charlie among them but didn’t bother interacting as he was very obviously distracted.

Then came the scores a 3 from Karkaroff which drew a lot of boo’s, a 7 from Dumbledore, a 6 from Madam Maxime, a 6 from Bagman, and an 8 from Crouch.

It was a very middle of the board score. For now though he was in first place.

Once that dragon was taken out another one was swapped in. A Welsh Green for Fleur. I personally feel it went a bit better than Cedric’s attempt if I’m honest.

Fleur used Bewitched sleep on the dragon which almost worked. It snored fire at her and she got a tiny bit burnt but otherwise she wasn’t damaged like Cedric.

She put it out right away the worse she suffered was maybe by embarrassment. Though it might have been a bit boring.

For her try from Bagman a 5, Dumbledore a 7, Maxime gave her a 7, Karkaroff a gave a 2, and Crouch a 5.

I complained that while not as thrilling she got the job done better and more efficiently to Snape.

He just smirked his smirk. I don’t know what his problem was. At least it was much easier to transfer out the dragon this time.

A Chinese Fireball was put in signaling the next champion. Krum came out. From next to me Hagrid muttered a small “Oh no.”

Krum made easy work of it. He blasted a conjunctivitis curse at the Fireball’s eye. The poor thing. 

The only problem was that after he did that the dragon went and stepped on the golden egg in the chaos.

Krum got in grabbed the egg and got out. There wasn’t a scratch on him unlike the other two.

Cedric was allowed out but he had a bit of orange paste all over where his burns were.

Viktor’s scores were a 10 from Karkaroff, a 5 from Bagman, a 7 from Crouch, a 8 from Dumbledore, and 7 from Maxime.

The dragon keepers helped the Chinese Fireball out of the arena. Then with great effort of the keepers part they brought in the Hungarian Horntail.

It was a nasty looking beast. I could tell now why it really wasn’t a dragon to messed with. 

While I was worried for the others a new level of apprehension came over me for Harry. I knew him better and he was so young to be at the level he needed to be.

It might not have been a basilisk but it was right up there. I didn’t know how many feelings I went through.

Then Harry came out and was immediately accosted by the dragon. Harry dove behind a rock and pointed his wand at the castle behind us.

Then after that was cast he once again cast this time at the egg. Then something that shocked me it flew right to him. He grabbed it from behind the rock and stayed there.

Fire was still being spewed from the mouth of the dragon and just when it stopped Harry took a running leap. He jumped and landed on a broom while holding the golden egg.

Then after taking off the Dragon broke free of it’s chain. It gave chase as Harry sped around the arena. 

Then having built up some distance and speed he chucked the egg right to me. I found it had an eery resemblance of the key room. 

Then like before he took off with the Horntail chasing right after him. There was silence. I then held up the Golden Egg for everyone to see and get the crowd into it.

After a bit there was a chant I could fist pump to and lead. We kept the sound going for a long stretch before Harry came back. I tossed him the egg from my spot on the stand.

Harry got to do a lap before heading into the medical tent to get looked over. I got up from my seat said my goodbyes to the other teachers and headmaster and left.

When I got to the medical tent Ron and Hermione were already there. Then Hermione started crying yelled at the two and ran past me. She looked up at me as she passed.

She was bawling I stopped her from running any further grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to her. Then I gave her a pat on the shoulder and went into the tent.

Ron was talking animatedly at Harry explaining all that he had missed. “It’s nice to see the two of you all made up.” I spoke.

Both of them looked up at me with big grins. “Me too” Harry spoke.

“Sorry again, mate.” Ron apologized, “Now let’s hear the scores.”

They both made it to the end of the enclosure with me standing behind them. I looked up at the Judges.

9 from Maxime, Crouch a 9, Dumbledore a 9, Bagman a 9. As each number was shown Ron got more and more excited. 

From Karkaroff a 1. Making it a tie. The best hope for Krum. The boos from the crowd were immense. Karkaroff seemed to hold firm.

Charlie gave Harry the good news and told him to go see Crouch. We nodded once at each other and went our own ways.

I followed after Harry. Crouch congratulated all of the champions. He told them the second task would take place February 24th. He told them about the hint in the egg.

Then he dismissed them all. Rita tried to speak with Harry but he told her off nicely. I gave a big laugh and threw Harry in a headlock as we walked back to the castle.

At the start of December Fleur once again stayed after class. “Zey said before you became a Professor at ‘ogwarts you were able to cast a corporeal patronus.”

“First off who ever they is needs to stop speaking about things.” She laughed at the small joke, “Second that’s the thing that got me this job I’m sure at my age.”

“It is an amazing feat being able to cast a patronus let alone a corporeal one.” She praised, “Zen to become a teacher right after graduating it is a whole other accomplishment.”

“Aw, you’re making me blush.”

“I could not tell even if I wanted to make you blush.”

“Naw, I’d probably shift it away.” 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she opened her eyes wide as if getting an idea. 

“What if you teach me how to perform a corporeal patronus, I would be most appreciative.”

“Hm, well it’s not like I haven’t done that for a student before.” Harry really did need it.

“Oh please, it would be nice to accomplish we do not have a teacher like you zere and zis is my last year.”

“Twist my arm why don’t you.”

“Would that make you say yes?” She asked.

“It’s an expression.”

She laughed, “Oh I know but sometimes you never know wiz zese zings.”

So I taught her a little bit after each class and during weekends. It was during one of those weekends Hermione interrupted our lesson.

“Did you know?” She asked.

“About what?”

“You are ‘arry Potter’s girlfriend, oui?”

“I’m not.” She replied frazzled at the same time I laughed out a, “She’s not.”

“Oh.” was all Fleur had to say.

“The house-elves.” Hermione tried to get back on track.

“Which ones the Hogwarts ones?”

“Yes, did you know what they are made to do?”

“Is this a slave labor thing cause it’s not exactly the same because they are magicily-”

“Of course it’s the same do you know how many house-elves are abused?”

“Sadly more than there should be, is this about that one house-elf from the World Cup?”

“Part of it, she was clearly owned by a terrible person that treated her horribly.”

“While I can agree, not all elves are being abused.” I stepped forward, “The Hogwarts house-elves need to be tied down to something.”

“Do zey not all require ze magic of zeir owners?” Fleur jumped in, “It is a symbiotic relationship as you call it.”

“Dobby gets paid.” Hermione asserted.

“I don’t know who Dobby is.” I did, “However, it's not your job to make sure house-elves become unionized.”

“It should be someone's job, what do you even care you’ve not joined S.P.E.W.”

“Spew?” Fleur cringed a bit.

“Don’t say it like that!” Hermione growled, “Fine I see how it is, you keep doing whatever it is you are doing with her while I do what’s right and help these poor house-elves.”

Hermione stormed out. “Wow.” Fleur seemed surprised.

“Don’t mind that she’s just having a very rough year and she’s taken up a project to concentrate her stress and frustration on.”

“I suppose I can understand zat.”

Then it was the last day of the term. Fourth years and up were panicking over the Yule Ball that was coming later in the week.

I thankfully got to sit out on stressing out about it. That was until that night when Fleur had gotten the corporeal patronus down.

It was getting close time to wrap up and for Fleur to head back to her Beauxbatons carriage.

Then when she was exhausted she cast a final silent expecto patronum then from her wand came an abraxan fittingly enough. 

However to be lucky enough to get a magical creature for a patronus was exceedingly rare. I was slightly jealous of her myself.

I cast my own patronus. It flew around the room before landing on the head of her abraxan.

That’s when she turned around and with a big exhausted smile asked, “Would you go to the Yule Ball with me.”

“Excusmewhat?” my brain had to reboot for a second.

“I could not understand zat, please slow down and instead of making it sound like a question say yes.”

“I don’t think that-”

“Zere is no rule against it in the Triwizard Tournament rule book, plus you are a teacher from a different school zere is no real ezical issue.”

“Why don’t you want to go with someone your age, and that goes to school like you?”

“None of ze boys have control, I do not want zem ogling me all night.”

“What about-”

“All ze girls at my school do not interest me, zey are ze ones who blame me for zer men troubles.” She explained, “As for ze ‘ogwart’s girls none ‘ave shown an interest in me, ozer zan you.”

“Wouldn't that be the pull of your veela powers?” I cringed a bit at that defense.

“While possible, you ‘ave overcome zat ‘ave you not?” She raised a brow in victory.

“Oh god I’m going to be fired.” I put my hands over my eyes sitting down on the floor.

“We are nearly ze same age, ‘ow about I promise to make an magical vow if anyone actually cares enough to ask.”

“That sounds so risky.”

“It is ze truz.” She stood firm, “Do I ‘ave to twist your arm again?” 

“Fine I’ll go with you.” I relented.

“Yes!” She celebrated, “After you told me you ‘ad never dated I knew I ‘ad to become ze first.”

“I don’t know if I would count this as a-”

“You will, because I will.” She commanded, “Nozing has to come of zis if it turns out to be zat bad.”

“I guess you're right.”

“Of course I am right.” She gave me a smile then made her way out of my classroom, “Since I am Beauxbatons’ champion we will be having ze first dance, where somezing zat will go with silver-gray black always works.”

Then she left. Thoughts raced through my head at about a million miles per second. What about Bill? Did this mean anything for the future? What did this change?

“You’ve stepped in it now Tonks.” I spoke to myself.

Then it was Christmas. I had the day to prepare I became one of those panicked people.

Thankfully I had a few choices when it came to dressing up. I took Fleur’s advice on going with something black. I had picked out a black dress with a corset. 

For accessories I picked out some long silk black gloves I chose to go with long curly hair. I left on my wand holster it was bound around my bicep.

It would be the first time that I would be at Hogwarts without some kind of coat. It was slightly embarrassing. I felt like I was really trying something new.

For the first time in this life I was going on a date. A school dance date but a date I had to consider one.

I didn’t know how to act. Should I go for behaving myself more? Or would that be too not me? If I acted normally would that count as not acting like I was on a date?

A note had made it onto my desk since I last looked at it instructing me where to meet Fleur.

Shaking off my nerves, I prepared myself. Then with two quick slaps on both cheeks getting my blood pumping I made my way to where I was instructed to go in front of the Great Hall.

On my way there I passed by a large amount of my students. Some greeted me with shy looks. Others looked shocked to see me. 

Whether it was because I was dressed fancy or because I was in a dress at all I didn’t know.

I passed by one of the twins. I think it was George he had his arm wrapped around Katie Bell’s.

“Professor Tonks, you look like you’ve stepped out of a muggle movie!” He commented with awe in his voice.

“She looks hot.” Were the wise words of Katie.

“Thank you both, I hope you both have fun at the dance.” I nodded at the two.

“Not as much fun as you, eh?” He said one last thing as I sped past him.

Then I waited in front of the Great Hall doors. I was standing alone but others were around chatting and waiting.

“My goodness.” I heard a brogue accent behind me. I turned around to see McGonagall wearing dress robes of red tartan, “You look quite spectacular Nymphadora.”

“Thanks, I’m just so worried.”

“What are you worried about my dear.” This would be a good litmus test for the rest of the night.

“I was strong armed into accepting a date from one of the visiting students.”

“Oh good, I was worried that you got all dressed up and were just going to sit out the Yule Ball.”

“What?”

“Oh sorry, did you want me to say…” She cleared her throat, “What a terrible disgrace coming to the school ball with a student why in all my years I’ve never.”

“So I take it’s really not that bad as I feel it is.”

“It’s a Ball, as long as you don’t plan on doing anything untoward.” She raised an eyebrow, “Which I like to believe I know you enough that you wouldn't, the fact that you’re nervous at all about it shows me that it will be fine.”

“Thank you for the support Minerva.” I said looking down.

“I also felt it was about time you let down your hair, it’s a terrible thing to waste one's youth being all work and no play.” She laughed, “So who is it, some Durmstrang student who found the courage?”

“No...it was the Beauxbatons’ champion.”

“You know you have the first dance correct?” She seemed a bit worried for me.

“It was one of the things she told me yes.”

“Good I’m glad you know.” She looked pleased, “Now if you don’t mind.”

She went off to separate some handsey students. Then Harry and Ron arrived. Ron was in the company of an unenthusiastic Parvati.

“Cor Blimey, I’ve never seen you think dressed up before Professor Tonks!” Ron exclaimed.

“Yes you look quite beautiful Professor.” Harry agreed.

“Very pretty, Professor Tonks.” Parvati smiled.

“And you all look...Well Parvati you look stunning.” I cringed at Ron’s ugly robes and Harry’s oversized ones.

“I take it back Professor.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“She’s right.” Ron lamented looking at the sleeves, “I look like I skinned a purple bear.”

“Where’s your date Mr. Potter.” I asked Harry.

“I have no idea, I told her to meet me here but I have no idea if that got through.”

“Got through?”

“Well she can be a bit-”

“Zer you are, you look so beautiful, come.” Fleur complimented and commanded one after the other as she dragged me away from the others.

“You look very beautiful too.” I looked at her silver satin dress. She had done her hair in a very sleek fashion with a bun at the back, “I got you this.”

I flicked my wand into my gloved hand then conjured a bracelet of light pink flowers. I helped put it around her wrist.

“ ‘ow very suave of you.” She looked them over turning over her wrist to get all the details.

That’s when the Bulgarian Durmstrang students barged into the room. Karkaroff leading the pack. 

Viktor Krum was right behind him and next to him was the glowed up Hermione. Then I was blinded as a light shined right into my eyes.

I looked over to wear the light had come from and saw a young student wearing shiny silver foil in a dress. She had blonde hair and mini candy cane earrings.

I knew her from my third year classes with Ravenclaw. I wondered how Luna had gotten an invitation. Then I looked over.

Standing next to her was Harry who looked a bit exasperated but looked like he was also holding back laughter as well.

How on earth did that happen. I made a plan to ask him during the dance. Then McGonagall spoke to the crowd of people. “Champions over here.”

Arm in arm with Fleur she led me over to the Transfiguration Professor. Krum with Hermione, Harry and Luna, and with a bit of a wait came Cedric and Cho.

We all greeted one another. Everyone else seemed to measuring each other up. It was strange to watch.

“All of you will come in after everyone has already gone into the Great Hall in procession, you first Ms. Delacour and Nymphadora.” 

She guided us to the front of the doors. She then spoke to the rest of them putting them in order.

McGonagall then stepped ahead of us to presumably lead us into the Great Hall.Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and we started walking. 

I heard the applause from everyone before anything else. I saw my fourth through sixth year students looking at me with just a bit of a surprise on their faces.

I got a few thumbs up from some of my older male students. Didn’t quite know how to take that.

Draco had more of a thoughtful look on his face before he looked past us presumably at Harry or another person with anger in his eyes.

His date sharing the same loathing look. Ron was looking in the distance at something probably only he could see. At the end of the room the judges sat with a bit of height.

Dumbledore gave me a small smile and twinkling eyes. Snape it seems didn’t come or was lurking around somewhere else.

Karkaroff was glaring somewhere behind us. I made a guess it was his choice of date in Hermione the prick.

Maxime clapped politely but took in my appearance with a thoughtful look to her. Crouch was missing and in his place was my no longer student Percy Weasley.

We made our way to the center of the Great Hall with everyone surrounding us. We faced each other before the music started. 

Fleur placed her hand on my shoulder and hip taking the leading position. Then the music started and I was pulled along in a waltz.

I always knew I had two left feet. It came with the perks drawbacks of being a metamorph. However it seemed Fleur had prepared. 

So each time that I was about to make a wrong move that ended with a possible foot stepping she would just the instance before move it out of the way.

If I had to guess she was used to bad dancers at least for one reason or another. At least I wasn’t drooling I made the thoughts in my brain as she led me around.

Then one by one people joined us on the floor. Until it was filled. Then the music started to slow down. 

The dancing stopped and I had to control both the blush and smile on my face. I was unsuccessful in my attempts. Then we joined the head table with the rest of the judges.

Who all looked just a tiny bit winded excluding Percy who didn’t dance, Karkaroff, and Bagman who seemed to have left the dance at some point.

We sat down. Fleur had Maxime on her left and me on her right. There were golden plates where we were sat and menus right in front of them.

I looked it over before speaking, “Chicken Parmigiana.” The Italian meal appeared on my plate.

The rest of the table did the same picking their own meals from the menu. Krum was talking with Hermione.

Harry seemed to be both listening to everyone around him while taking in the Ball.

Fleur was talking to me about France, about Beauxbatons describing some of the festivities there.

Luna seemed to be chatting anyone’s ear of who would listen. First Harry, then Dumbledore.

When everyone was done eating the music had started back up. Much faster this time. I got up, “I’m going to have a chat with some of my students, it seems there are stories to be told.”

Fleur laughed at my need to know a bit of gossip but encouraged me to go. I made my way up to Harry and asked him to dance.

“Really?” He looked confused by my attempt.

“It’s only to talk really while moving our feat.”

“Sure.” Then he stood up and took me to the floor.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” he asked.

“Well I wanted to know the story behind Luna Lovegood becoming your date to the Ball.”

“Oh, that.” Harry had a self deprecating laugh, “At first I was worried about her but she’s turned out more than fun, if a bit weird.”

“Yes, she’s had a moment or two in my class.” I agreed, “She is very intelligent under all that though, she can pick up most things when it comes to lessons as well as moods.”

“Yeah, she seems to have a bit more to her going on for a third year.”

“So...how did it happen?”

“Well I was practicing asking Cho Chang out.” He admitted.

“Who is now here with Cedric, so that didn’t go as planned.”

“No it did not.” He let out a breath, “Anyway I was practicing out loud and I hear someone behind me agree to go with me to the ball.”

“So she wandered into you just asking the question?”

“Yeah it was strange, she already said yes and I was nervous enough actually thinking about asking someone and saying she got it wrong that I just let it happen.”

“Gosh, you’re more awkward that I was about this whole thing.”

“What’s your story about that?” he asked. So I told him about our conversation about our powers and gifts when it came to veela and metamorphmagus.

Then the side lessons. Then finally her asking me after she successfully achieved her goal.

“Wow, if I knew her better I might say she had it all planned out.”

“Do you think so?” He shrugged at my question then the next song started.

“I’m going to check in on Ron.” He let me go.

“Can I cut in?” Hermione appeared.

“Go ahead, I was just about to head off.” Harry handed me off to Hermione and now I was leading.

“Passed along to another, I don’t know how I feel.” I joked.

“Well he’s going over to Ron, and now you’ve got me so clearly you’ve gotten an upgrade.” Hermione stuck up her chin in good humor.

“Confidence looks good on you Ms. Granger.” I complimented, “The rest of the outfit helps too.”

“Do you think so, I was so worried.” She spoke in a nervous manner.

“It seems everyone was a bit nervous about this, I thought it was just me.”

“What have you got to be nervous about you came her with Fleur.”

“That’s no big shot seeker Viktor Krum.”

“You have me there, I feel like it’s just a strange pairing the two of us.”

“I think I get it, he’s a celebrity pretty much with your any lack of major interest in him when it comes to his fame. I’m sure he wanted to be treated like a normal person and not put on a pedestal.”

“I was thinking along those same lines when he asked me. I didn’t know if I should have said yes but after...a bit of thinking I said yes.”

“Good, you looked the happiest now out of the whole year.”

“Listen I wanted to apologize for snapping at you the one time when you were with Fleur.”

“It was fine, from the start of the year it’s been a major stressor on you. You’re allowed to let off some steam on me if you want.”

“Thank you, I am a bit worried for you though.”

“Why what’s going on?” I asked.

“Well I know Fleur is a veela, so I’m worried that you might be under her influence a bit.”

“Don’t worry I made that worry known to Fleur before I said yes, she said the fact that I could make that distinction implied I was not in fact under her spell.”

“Are you sure, we all reacted pretty strangely during the World Cup.”

“We?”

“You, Harry, Ron, and I.” She explained, “Though maybe you didn’t notice it must have affected you more than me. I know what it feels like and I’m sure it can be pretty strong.”

“I appreciate your concern but I think I’ll be fine. It’s only a dance plus it’s not like she’d gain much from me.”

“I suppose you’re right, thank you for accepting my apology.”

“Have a good night Ms. Granger.” She then went off to do her own thing. I made my way back to Fleur who was being talked to by Roger Davies.

Fleur had a bit of a bored look on her face but seemed to not be as rude as to tell him to go away. I’d help her out just a bit, for the perks that come with being my date.

“Mr. Davies, how are you doing this evening?” I asked the Ravenclaw.

“I’m doing just peachey.” He replied looking at me had had a glassy look in his eyes.

“Have you improved on your spellwork yet, we can’t have you nearly blowing up another student again next year.”

The glassy look left him instead he started blushing he looked back at Fleur and excused himself before making a retreat.

“You’ve embarrassed ze poor zing.” Fleur shook her head in mock disappointed fashion.

“He really does need to improve, and it looked like you needed saving.”

“I refuse to say ‘my ‘ero’”

“Wouldn't ask you to.” I laughed.

“ ‘ow about I ask you to ze rose garden.”

“Lead on then.” I accepted her invitation. We made our way out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. From there we placidly walked into the garden area.

I heard a fountain splashing in the background as we sat down on a carved bench. We chatted a bit more about small things. She talked about her sister.

I talked about my first year teaching. Fleur described her mother and father. I talked about mine.

I saw Ron and Harry walk by us as they made their way further down the path. They didn’t seem to notice us though. 

After a bit Snape came speeding out past us in his own world clearly. Followed by a nervous for once, looking Karkaroff.

I feel like I remembered them arguing about old death eater stuff. It slightly put a damper on my mood.

Fleur picking up on it asked my about my first year. Then after I told her about it, she talked about her own first year at Beauxbatons.

Madame Maxime stormed past the both of us. “If she is zat upset maybe it would be best if I went to check in on ‘er.” Fleur spoke.

“That’s more than acceptable.”

“I’ve ‘ad a wonderful night wiz you.”

“Me too.” She then went in for a quick kiss it felt soft there was a tiny bit of pressure then she stood back up.

“Zat was also your first kiss as well.” I nodded, “Zen I have claimed two firsts from you.” She had her own cackle I found out. “Goodnight zen, mon tendre.”

“Uh, sure goodnight.” I stuttered out. She then ran after her headmistress. Ron was dragging Harry back into the school. I had a strange feeling about something.

I spun around back into the garden and looked for something amiss. I cast a lumos and the tip of my wand lit up.

I walked around the garden for a bit before coming across a green beetle reflecting my light. It was crawling over the stone reindeer that had been created for the garden.

“Oh what a beautiful looking beetle” I lied, it had come back to me that Rita would be around here at this time. It seemed to stop moving. 

If it was because I noticed or that she was soaking the praise I couldn't tell from the bug. As soon as she did stop I hit it with a stunner. It dropped from the statue.

I caught the tiny thing before taking a page out of Hermione’s book and conjuring a mason jar with a metal lid. 

I placed the beetle inside and made sure to pierce through some air holes for the beetle I now had.

I made my way back to my chambers. I passed by Dumbledore who commented on the beetle I had. He described it as quite unique beetle but said he wasn’t a Coleopterologist.

When I was finally in my room I let her out where I undid her transformation and woke her up.

She was quick to panic and beg not to let the Ministry know about her Animagus form. I said I would let her go scott free if she made a Magical Vow to not write untruths. 

I made a list of the people Hermione, Harry, Ron, Myself, Fleur, and Hagrid. I made a silent apology to Hagrid that his nature would still be revealed.

I didn’t exactly want to silence a press no matter how slimy. I did however want to stop her from writing lies or exaggerations with flourishes that only did damage.

I told her as much. She repeated the list and agreed. Then she took the magical vow she would be stripped of her magic if she went back on her word.

She then transformed back into the beetle and flew out of my chambers. I sighed and locked the door behind her.

I changed out of my outfit and into something comfortable to sleep in before heading to bed. Memories of that night played out in my head.

January came and went with nothing much happening. I told Fleur that nothing would happen the rest of the year while I was teaching her.

She respected my choice. “Although it is a shame since we ‘ad such chemistry. If after zis year during your break for ze summer you would like to go for a second date please feel free to write.”

That was that. I knew she would probably end up with Bill so I wasn’t too confident about reaching out.

I asked Harry if he figured out the egg. He told me that Cedric already told him to use the prefects bathroom.

I gave him a bit of a huge clue with, “Sound sure is strange when you’re under the water, strange how the world works, eh?”

He rolled his eyes at me, “Yeah okay I got it.” Before continuing on his way doing whatever he did.

The news of Hagrid’s origins makes the paper. While not as scathing and only tells the truth it’s enough to make Hagrid a lot more timid. 

He seemed to recover by the time February had nearly started. In February a lot more took place.

The first thing was Peter was tried and sent to Azkaban. They didn’t bother sending for anyone when he willingly confessed after showing them his dark mark.

Which was red and irritated. This caused a lot of panic in the Ministry from the rumors I heard. The news seemed to make it to Hogwarts just fine.

The news of the mark however was suspiciously left out. All Sirius needed to do was turn himself in and receive a pardon before a small trial would take place about his escape from Azkaban.

I didn’t know where he was but I assume he would be making his way back by now along with Lupin.

I had asked Harry if he had heard the good news. To which he replied that he had. I also asked about if he knew what he was going to do for the task.

He told me he had it under control and had a plan to use a plant a good friend had recommended him.

He didn’t say it was Neville or Dobby though I shouldn't have really known the existence of the elf. It could have been either one however the point was made and it didn’t matter in the end.

The night before the event I was sent to collect both Hermione and Ron to be put at the bottom of the lake.

It seemed they had moral issues with putting a third year like Luna under or maybe because it was Ron they thought Harry would try more.

If it was the first they held no such restraint when it came to other people outside of Hogwarts.

They nearly used Gabrielle Delacour as the hostage for Fleur. I brought up that no matter how safe it was I felt that even if it was the thing she cared about most. 

It would be nothing but cruel to use an 8 year old. As Crouch seemed to have not come back Bagman was left to start running things.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” He seemed a bit grumpy at having to run things now, “She doesn’t seem to get along with many of the other students.”

“I volunteer as tribute!” I made myself laugh at my own comment.

“Ludo, she does have a point.” Dumbledore seemed to be going along with it, “She would be able to handle it if something went wrong.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Headmaster.” I scratched my head.

“You realize that should Delacour fail to save you, you will be fine as nothing should go wrong?”

“I’m up for it, put me in coach!”

Then they hit me with a bewitched sleep and I was out like a light. That’s how I ended up waking up in the Great Lake. Being dragged through the water by Fleur Delacour.

“Holy shit is it freezing!” I complained to my savior, “Do you mind if I swoon and say my hero?” I chattered from the cold.

She was out of breath and couldn't say anything but her smile was there. Then she brought me to the shore. 

Pomfrey had me wrapped in blankets and a hot cocoa in my hand before I had even realized it.

When Fleur caught her breath she spoke, “My sister told me you took ‘er place?”

“Didn’t feel right throwing a kid to the bottom of the lake.” I shrugged.

“You magnifique idiot, I zank you for doing it.”

“What a whiplash of comments.” I joked. She then grabbed me by the top of my shoulders and pulled me in for what I felt like was one of the longest kisses in the world.

There was a tiny audible pop as she pulled away. Then ran off to join her school and find out her score.

I sat with the rest of the hostages each of us trying to warm up. “I really am getting the full Triwizard Tournament experience.” I commented to my students. Cho didn’t laugh.

However Hermione and Ron did, I guess you just had to know me to get it. Then I heard Dumbledore’s voice. He announced that the scores would be out of 50.

Cedric for his magic use and speed with the fastest time received a 47. Fleur received a 45 for doing the same with a slower time.

Harry who used gillyweed came in third and received 40 Krum who used an incomplete transfiguration and coming in fourth received 37.

Another tie for Harry Potter, this time with Cedric for the lead. Dumbledore then announced the time for the next and final task. 

24th of June and there would be no secrets this time the champions would know what they were up against the month before.

Then us hostages were brought back to the school to change into dry clothes.

In the last week of February Sirius turned himself into the proper authorities. His trial would be on the 6th of March.

When it happened it was the shortest trial imaginable. With Fudge pulling some strings even the illegal animagus charges were dropped. 

Being his only way out of Azkaban for being charged with crimes he didn’t commit it was something to overlook in Fudges eyes.

His approval ratings evened back out after this even jumped up some. Crouch was to be demoted again once the tournament was over and his time as judge was finished.

A week after Sirius’ exoneration I sent him a letter requesting to meet. I let Harry have a week of time with his Godfather since Harry could skip classes as he was champion.

Irritatingly enough I didn’t get a letter back for a full month even when Harry did return back to school. 

Either he was hiding somewhere where even the owls were having a hard time reaching him or he was just being a lazy ass.

It turned out I was wrong on both accounts. When he sent the letter back he explained that he now owned house elf. 

Kreacher wouldn't let the letters through from someone from the family that was kicked out and a half-blood at that. 

He also added that they didn’t like each other, so it might have been that too. He said that we could meet on Sunday the 25th of May.

When that day came I waited for him to arrive while grading all the homework that needed it. He didn’t arrive until after lunch time. 

He looked a lot more filled out since the last time I saw him in Azkaban garb. He had gotten rid of his grey hairs. 

Trimmed the exes hair from his head and beard and seemed to have a healthy glow to him. It was nice to see the innocent man so healthy and appreciative of life.

“You’re late.” I commented, even if he was free I still didn’t want to waste time.

“You have the Black scowl down to a T.” He laughed, “I have the instinct to apologize even if you’re 14 years my younger.”

“Sorry I just wanted to get this done as quick as possible as you are the only one that can do it.”

“Well what can a man that’s just got out of prison do for my niece.”

“I want you to reinstate me into the Black family.”

The wind seemed to leave him. “Uh…”

“I also want to buy Grimmauld place from you.”

“Wow-”

“Also your house elf if he irritates you so much, I can take him off your hands and it might even make him even more miserable.”

“Sweetening the pot I see.” He still looked shaken from everything, “You’re really asking for a lot, I don’t even know if I can do all that.”

“You are the last male heir of the main Black branch, you already said Kreacher obeys you-”

“Complains about it though and finds ways to use loopholes in my commands.” Sirius muttered.

“Nonetheless, you clearly have the authority to lead the Black family and all its properties.”

“I do?” Sirius seemed to rub his head as if just getting a headache, “You sure know how to drop bombshells on a guy.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this as soon as I found out your innocents, I know my mother wants nothing to do with becoming a Black again but I feel that it’s necessary.”

“You clearly want to become a Black more than I want to be one, I could just bring you in and transfer the headship of to you can’t I.”

My eyes widened. It would mean even more of an upswing in ranks adding even more weight to my name. It sounded perfect for my goals.

“It’s more that possible, it’s very much a thing you can do.” I let excitement seep into my voice, “Let me just draw up some contracts so that-”

“There’s no need for contracts.” Sirius laughed.

“You do realize that without a contract, I can screw you over.”

“I hope you don’t plan on doing that.”

“I don’t but we hardly know each other it’s seems unrealistic to trust one another having barely met.”

“I know you.” He turned...serious, sorry it’s hopefully going to be the only time but I can’t promise anything, “Your the person that helped my godson and his friends for 4 years now. 

You are the person who’s looked after Harry the way I wish I could have. So I think I know you enough, that you’ll be a better head of house that I ever would be and I think I know that you wouldn't leave me out to dry.” 

The room held a silence. “Thank you.” I simply said I closed off my tear ducts.

“Now how do we get this done?” Sirius tried to get back into a more energetic mood.

“I’m sure you know better than anyone magic is about intent, so a sharing of blood and vow will do for bringing me into the family bit.”

Sirius then quickly cast a spell at his hand and it started bleeding. I held out my own trusting him in the same way he seemed to trust me. 

I received my own cut and we shook hands. “I bring you into the Black Family, Nymphadora Tonks, now Black...how’s this for toujours pur you bunch of twats.”

A white light seemed to twirl around our joined hands then a flash illuminated the room.

I conjured wraps for both our hands and tied mine off. Sirius did the same then started speaking.

“Come on, let's see how many rotations I can dear old and mom!” Sirius seemed giddy.

“We’ve got the house,the elf, and headship.”

“We’ll do it in that order then!”

“I do need to sign a bill of sale for the house and transfer out some money for this.”

“You sure you can’t just take it for free?”

“Have some damned sense about you, you as you joked earlier. Just got out of prison, so you will need some money to buy yourself a new wand some clothes and other amenities. 

You don't have to worry about a place just yet you can definitely stay in Grimmauld Place I’m here most of the year anyway.”

“Fine but you’ll have to take the elf for free.”

“Deal” I made a mental note to add 25 galleons to the house bill of sale contract.

I pulled out a piece of stationary and started writing. I had Sirius sign it then I signed it myself.

“Now the elf.” Sirius clapped his hands together then rubbed them, “Kreacher!”

With a crack the old weathered house-elf appeared, “Blood traitor master has called for Kreacher?” He did not seem pleased.

“I transfer your ownership to the reinstated Nymphadora Black!” Nothing happened, “Did that work?”

“Try asking him to do something.” I shrugged.

“Kreacher go smash your head against a wall.” Sirius commanded.

“Kreacher does not need to obey embarrassment to the Black name, how dare you bring a filthy half-blood into the family. Mistress would be devastated.”

“Guess it worked then.” Sirius smiled, “Want to take him for a spin?”

“God no wonder he hates you, you treat him like shit.”

“You heard him, he’s an absolute pissant of nature.”

“He’s clearly just unstable.” I then turned to the old house-elf, “I’d like you to clean Grimmauld Place so that it is livable enough for Sirius. 

I want all the dark artifacts and Items put in a separate closet away from the rest of the rooms. Once you are finished, I want you to come back here for more instructions.

Also if Sirius asks for something I want you to do it, unless it’s to punish yourself or intentionally harm you in anyway.”

“As the half-blood mistress commands.” He snapped his fingers and in a crack was gone.

“One last thing.” Sirius put up his index finger to illustrate the point.

“I think it’d be the same as before but without the blood contact.”

“I recognize Nymphadora Black, as head of House Black. To do with its assets as she sees fit.” 

Another bright light lit up the room before hovering over me for a short while before dissipating.

“Well congratulations, you’ve gotten everything you’ve wanted from me. I guess just send me the money by owl for the house when you get the chance. Toujours pur.” 

Sirius laughed at his own goodbye before leaving through my fireplace. Well fuck me that was beyond easy.

It was near midnight and I wanted to head to bed but Kreacher hadn’t come back for a long time. Of course just when I was about to give up did he appear with a crack.

“Kreacher has done as instructed Ms. Black.” He reluctantly bowed.

“Good.” I yawned, “This doesn’t leave the room under punishment of death.”

“What is it young mistress requires of Kreacher?” He seemed almost pleased at the threat.

“I know Regulus Black left you with a locket, I want you to bring that to me so that I may destroy it as soon as possible.”

“How does Mistress know of the locket and promise Kreacher made to Regulus Black?” Kreacher asked with surprise more than coating his voice.

“It doesn’t matter just make sure that none of this information leaves this room.”

“It will be done.” Kreacher then snapped away then after seconds of waiting he came back with the locket.

I grabbed it from him before opening one of my desk drawers and putting the horcrux inside before slamming the drawer closed and casting Colloportus on it. 

I then cast an anti-unlocking charm, “Now all I need is Harry and that’s another item down, Kreacher go back to Grimmauld Place same command applies to Sirius.”

“As mistress commands.” Kreacher bowed then apperated away. I know had another horcrux ready to be destroyed. 

I wondered if my new title allowed me access to the Lestrange Vaults as well. That would be something I needed to check on.

On May 27th Crouch went missing. Viktor Krum got stunned and couldn't tell anyone who had done it. 

Strangely enough that’s when retired Auror Alastor Moody was brought to the castle grounds by Dumbledore to investigate.

I had heard no hide or hair about Moody being attacked or anything like that. A look at the map proved my point when I saw Moody freely moving around the castle.

Rumors from the kidnapping are that Bertha Jorkins was dead. Voldemort was coming back and growing stronger.

At the time I was visiting Gringotts I didn’t remember that situation happening at all. These things slipping through the cracks were really starting to be frustrating.

As to why I was at the bank it was to accomplish a few things. Find out if the head of house transfer went through for the bank. 

See if I could gain access by permission to the Lestrange Vault. Combine my personal vault and the Black Vault. 

Which just meant putting everything I had in a vault into the 711 vault. Finally I would check out the money and straighten out the ownership of Grimmauld Place.

The trip started out well with the Goblins recognizing my move up in the world. They handled the transfer of vaults. 

They stored my paperwork regarding Grimmauld place and transferred ownership properly. They gave me the required galleons for the contract.

I found out that I would not be allowed to access the vaults as a proper dowry had already been paid to the Black family for the combining of houses.

I tried a trick of asking if they allowed horcruxes in their vaults. They said it was the owners business to store whatever they wanted.

So no luck when it came to the horcrux cup there. Other than that a complete success. I made sure an owl got to Sirius, who was now living in my now owned home.

At the start of June I received a letter from my mother during a public breakfast. I quickly identified it as a howler.

I felt it was fair to take my lumps in public as I was an adult and not a student. I had a feeling I knew exactly what it was about. I opened it.

The letter quickly animated before me at the staff table. “I have heard from Sirius what you’ve done, and while I can understand it. Your father cannot. 

He doesn’t know how much you’ve longed to be just a bit more. Ever since you were a child you’ve always wanted to do more. 

You saw an opportunity in becoming a Black so you took it. While I can understand all of that what I don’t understand is why you wouldn't tell us.

If it’s something we’ve done I’d like you to tell us. However if this is just something you’ve done on impulse without thinking of how it could affect others. 

I will be most disappointed. You will always be a Tonks no matter what your last name is. 

Your father knows that and will get over these hurt feelings with time but I think it’s best that until that point you not come home after this year. 

You can feel free to wright or Floo anytime. With Love Andromeda Tonks.” The Howler did not yell. However disappointment filled each of the words to the brim.

The letter tore once down the middle before flames set the words on fire. Then about more than half of the Syltherins made their quick exits from the Great Hall.

From the Ravenclaw table Fleur looked up at me concern plane on her face. When I looked to the Gryffindor table the Golden Trio along with Neville and Ginny looked like they felt all kinds of sorry for me.

Severus from next to me was clearly staring at me I could feel it however I didn’t look. I didn’t want to find any questioning stares.

I then got up from the table and walked down the stairs. I then with a speed walk I made it out of the Great Hall. Then I was sprinting in a mad dash to my chambers.

In the letter I wrote back I explained my actions as best I could. I informed them that Tonks would always be part of my name and that I had planned on making it my middle name. 

Even if it wasn’t exactly the same I would always love them and that I would always be a Tonks.

On the day of the final task before it could start I pulled Harry aside. “The fact that you are here means one thing.”

“Yeah, that I was meant to make it this far.”

“Ah, so you think you’ve figured it out.”

“Either this was the best place to be able to kill me, or I’m supposed to win.”

“I’m so glad you’re my student.” I praised, “So when you get to the end you need to make sure no one makes it to the end.”

“You think that’s the trap?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll try to make sure no one gets killed.”

“Harry, if you try and be a brave stupid Gryfindor, remember to yell the name Kreacher at the top of your lungs.”

“Okay Professor.” Harry took a deep breath before going to see McGonagall. I joined the Weasleys in the stands as Harry Potter’s family.

Fudge would be replacing Crouch. Who was presumed dead. Sirius then showed up and walked into the stands with us.

“You had no right!” I angrily whispered to Sirius.

“They had the right to know.” Was all he needed to say. Because he was right.

“I’m still very upset with you.”

“You have that right.” Sirius nodded. We both watched as Cedric and Harry walked into the maze. I then got up I had my job to do in checking for the red sparks.

It was both nail biting and boring work. There was no way to see into the maze. However the map made it handy to track people moving around in it.

I saw Crouch moving around the Maze. However there was no way to keep him down with the changing hedges.

At one point I saw Krum and Crouch pass each other. That’s when I knew that Krum had been taken. 

When I saw Viktor make his way to Fleur I made my way to where they were around the outside of the maze.

When I saw the red spark go off into the air I just jumped through the maze. Making my way to where Fleur was on the map. 

I avoided any of the traps meant for the champions. I got Fleur out from under the hedge. She was out cold. I brought her back to the front of the course.

That’s where I left her in the hands of Pomfrey. I then sped back out to the perimeter of the maze keeping an eye on Harry.

I saw Krum over by Cedric with Harry fast approaching. I started shifted into a better running form. Both inside and out. Trying to make sure to catch up. 

Then I saw Harry take interact with the three. If he knew something was up, he had to also know this was part of getting him to win.

Then Cedric and Harry walked off together. Krum stayed still on the map. So I made my way to get him before the red sparks. 

I levitated the big man I then made my way to where both of my students were. Then I saw Harry disappear of the map. “Idiot!” Cedric was still there though.

I made my way to where Cedric was using the map. I then saw red sparks where he was making my job a bit easier. 

When I found him he was sitting down on the floor of the maze. When he looked up and saw me he started speaking. 

“The cup was a portkey he told me it was a trap before he touched it.” Cedric cried a little, “He made sure I didn’t touch the cup.”

“There there, it’s fine.” I calmed the teenager down, “Harry knows how to handle himself.”

With the help of Cedric I took Viktor Krum to the mediwitch tent. Where Fleur was awake but clearly had no voice from screaming.

“It’s the Cruciatus Curse.” Pomfrey explained to me, “I’ve seen it too many times to not know it when I see it.”

“I pointed at Krum, Imperius for you here.” I put him down on one of the medical beds, “Check his wand he might have been commanded to do some dark spells.”

“What about him?” Pomfrey asked pointing at Cedric.

“He needs to speak to Dumbledore, then he’ll be back for a check over.”

I then brought Cedric to speak with Dumbledore. Cedric then told him what happened in the maze and about Harry being port-keyed away.

Dumbledore made the announcement that Harry had been kidnapped. While that was going on I dragged Cedric back to Pomfrey.

“He’s got signs of Cruciatus as well, though he was clearly under it for a shorter time.” Pomfrey confirmed my thoughts. Amos Diggory then made his way into the tent.

I left to let them have their moment. I spotted Cho peeking in from the outside. I bent my neck to indicate that she should just go in. She took my advice.

That’s when Harry came flying on his broom. He just looked a bit dirty there were no signs of him having been cut or any blood drawn from him.

Fudge and the rest of the judges swarmed him, as I made them back away to give him some air. With the help of Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore then had Harry explain what happened. Harry then went on to explain how as soon as he’d touched the cup he’d been transported to a graveyard.

In a moment of panic he said a house-elf’s name to get him out of there. He was then asked if he could identify anything that would help them find the location.

He told them about the Angel of Death statue as one of the statues. With some Riddles names on the headstones.

Voldemort was the name that passed my lips. It startled Karkaroff and Fudge. Karkaroff then grabbed at his forearm. Not with pain but it looked like he was reassuring himself.

Harry told us all about how he was transported somewhere safe that could be side-long apperated to. Then had to Floo back.

That’s when Bagman made a move he pulled out his knife to stab at Harry it cut down Harry’s cheek then having surprised everybody he grabbed at his neck and spoke.

“Portus.” Then he was gone. I cursed. Then I went for the map, I checked it over and Crouch was gone. I cursed again.

“That was Bary Crouch Jr.” I informed everyone.

“Yes, I believe so too.” Dumbledore agreed.

“What do we do?” Fudge asked Dumbledore and I.

“You prepare for Voldemort to come back.” Dumbledore told Fudge.

“No!” The Minister denied, “It was Crouch Jr. and some left over death eaters that just wanted revenge, Voldemort it not back.”

Seeing where this was going I took Harry with me to the tent. Pomfrey looked him over then Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasleys came to check in on Harry.

That’s when Harry bent over screaming. I guess they had made the ritual work somehow.

I’d have to get Dumbledore to tell me if Snape finds out. “What’s going on in there?” Fudge asked me.

“His scar started burning, you should really take Dumbledore’s advisement with care.”

“I will not be a war Minister, I don’t have the guts for it.” He confessed.

“So you’ll cling to what power you can by denying it.”

“I can’t believe it’s a possibility, because if it is true.” He paused a blank look over his face, “It can’t be true.”

We waited there in silence as Harry’s screams made it out to us. Until they finally stopped. Then with money in hand Fudge walked in the tent.

Karkaroff had disappeared when I looked for him. I saw Dumbledore talking with Snape I quickly ran over. “Show me your arm Severus.” Dumbledore commanded.

“Right here?” Snape looked around then saw me. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

“I’m sure that she’s known for quite some time Severus.” Dumbledore soothed Snape.

“You were a spy.” I spoke looking over my shoulder for other people, “It’s fine, what matters is what you do now.”

Snape pulled up his sleeve. Revealing the Dark Mark black and not at all faded in anyway.

“Go to him, it seems we need to restart the Order of the Phoenix.”

The End-of-Term Feast on July 1st, was a somber one. While no one had died this time it still felt heavy. Dark times were coming everyone in the Great Hall could feel it.

Dumbledore warned everyone that Voldemort was back, and to keep safe during their summers.

The papers said nothing about Voldemort's possible return. It did however indirectly imply things. I talked about what Cedric had said about a trap. 

It talked about how Harry had been taken to a graveyard and escaped. It seems that the papers were allowed to let people think for themselves.

I looked down from the staff table down at Harry. He showed no signs of the fact that he had helped me just the day before.

I talked to Harry and told him to come up to my office. When he met me there I started speaking.

“Harry, I need you to do me a big favor.” I stressed my words.

“You saved my life time and time again, I think I’d do most favors you ask of me.”

“Don’t go admitting that, I just might abuse it.” I tried to joke. I then undid all my charms and unlocked the drawer. It still held the locket. 

I placed it on the table on the corner of my desk. “Harry, what I need you to do is open this with parseltongue, then when it opens hold it steady. 

Do not listen to what it has to say, if I don’t strike it fast enough.it will try and manipulate you.”

I then pulled out my dagger. “Is this another cursed item?”

“Yes, it’s much like Riddle’s diary. Now please open it if you will.”

Harry got on his knees at the corner of my desk then he hissed at the locket. The locket sprung open it spoke in a hissing sound, “Harry Po-”

“Oh shut up.” I brought my knife down into the center. It released an impactful burst of magic knocking both of us down. 

A black mist floated up from the locket then dissipated into the air. “It knew my name Professor.”

“As soon as you touched it, the thing learned what it needed to in order to best manipulate you.”

“It was very much like the diary, at least it’s dead like the other one, right?”

“Yes very much so.” I then dismissed Harry to go about his day. I looked down at the other tables. 

Cedric looked to still be shaken from his experience but it was better than dead. Fleur and Krum would go back to their schools. I thought about saying a proper goodbye.

However I thought better of it. Knowing that after this she would meet Bill at Gringotts. Which then reminded me. I ran after the twins as they started to leave for the station.

“Boys, I heard you didn’t quite make your goal so I thought I’d chip in.” I took some of the extra money that I’d chosen to take out of the bank. Then gave it to the two boys.

“Thanks Professor, if you ever need a product from us you’ll be sure to get it out a discount.” Fred said. George counted the money.

“Fred, there’s over 200 galleons in here.” He told his brother.

“Are you sure Professor?”

“Yeah, in the coming times we’ll need something to lift our spirits.” I then paused, “Maybe Harry can help out too, I’m sure he’d love the idea.”

I then left to two to celebrate as I made my way back to the castle. It had been a long school year. 

The end for this year as a whole wouldn't be in sight for some time. I had many plans to make but we were three horcruxes down and one step closer to saving the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use text from the book for the hearing as I wouldn't know how to go about writing that scene. I got to cut out many things which made sense giving the changes I made.

Chapter 9

In the last week of July we already started on the backfoot when it came to the Order’s power. 

It seems that because of Dumbledore’s speech from the end of the school year that Fudge had taken it as an insult and a challenge to his power.

So, Dumbledore was asked to step down from his position on the Wizengamot. He had told us once he returned it our base of operations. I called it my Kitchen.

After destroying the horcrux the locket was still an item to deal with. Kreacher had come to start wearing it. 

I thought it was fine, if anyone let on knowledge of its significance they didn’t say so. Yes, once destroyed Kreacher had been the happiest in his life according to Sirius.

I think because of this surprising amount of cheer the house looked cleaner than what I could have ever imagined it to be.

When the fidelius charm was performed on my home I was made it’s secret keeper. I had to write notes out to other members to come as well as personally tell a few others.

A victory that the Order had that no one else seemed to latch onto quite like I had was the news Snape delivered upon one of his returns.

“The ritual the Dark Lord used had a few problems that he didn’t seem to think he would have encountered.” Snape explained.

“Well Harry wasn’t there for one.” Arthur brought up.

“Yes, but his blood was enough.” Snape continued, “His father's bones it had turned out were missing.”

I laughed out loud at Voldemort’s trouble. “I wonder how that could have happened.” Minerva McGonagall asked.

After my outburst was done and McGonagall’s wondering was over Snape kept going.

“Because there were no bones to use, they had to use a substitute.”

“His mother’s bones maybe?” Remus asked.

“The woman in that grave was not his mother.” Dumbledore answered Remus, “His mother’s bones would be inaccessible.”

Snape took the pause as a sign to keep going, “I don’t know the reason why, but The Dark Lord had his men use his snake.” Snape explained, “He had taken to calling it Nagini.”

“Then something he cared about enough to name was killed, I call that a victory for us.” I spoke up. I was leaning on my fist with my arm on my kitchen counter.

“The Dark Lord did seem upset at having to use the snake, but wouldn't tell any of the reason why.”

“Probably because he’s not going to show compassion for his snake friend it might be seen as a weakness.” Moody theorized.

“In any case I have been supplying the Dark Lord with pain potion after pain potion, it seems that because the ritual had to make cuts the Dark Lord has suffered for it.” 

It sort of made sense to me. If it was a horcrux then it would be like using his own soul to bring him back. 

Which meant we were another horcrux down, and all it took was some grave digging. Yes, no one seemed as excited as me at the news. 

A minor loss we had was more of a personal moral loss. Percy had cut himself off from his family. 

So some of the things we’d been planning on possibly using Percy for were out. Though with how Molly behaved it seemed unlikely that we’d get the okay to do that.

Molly Weasley, she was a piece of work. She ordered people in my house to do things. Hell she bossed me around in my own home. I had told her a few times to back off.

I know at least three times I had to remind her this was my home and she was a guest. So that she didn’t overstep.

I had no other problems with any other Weasleys that had to stay in my home. Arthur was more than polite.

Bill joined the Order but didn’t stay at my home. He had however moved back to England to be close to his family now that Voldemort was back.

He was also training Fleur who joined the bank just like before. No more to say about that.

Charlie was part of the Order but had hardly been in Britain instead opting for more overseas missions.

The twins were busy inventing but any mess that could be created could be cleaned away with magic.

Ron and Ginny were actually quite the most quiet of anyone in my house really. They were like mice keeping to themselves.

Something another adult had to do, because Molly didn’t allow them to use magic outside of school. Which was just one big headache.

Hermione had wanted to come and with Dumbledore’s permission I allowed her to stay in my home. Which was being used by the Order. It’s a bit backwards here.

Speaking of backwards Walburga Black was as loud as possible. Ever since I had bought the house her main talking point had been the downfall of House Black.

However when Hermione was in her sight she wouldn't stop going on about moodbloods it’d be a refreshing change of topic if it weren't so disgusting.

I thought about the many ways of taking her off the wall. One I kept returning to was just cutting a hole in the wall and just starting new.

If it was an actual option I thought about having Kreacher do the work and refill the hole in the wall while I was working at school.

On the 2nd of August early in the morning Dumbledore gave out the jobs that people would be doing that day. 

As had become routine in the last month and continued the day before and the current day. He had tasked Mundungus Fletcher with taking Harry’s night watch.

I remembered the name, he had been described as sleazy and about as good as his name. I told Kreacher to keep an eye on him wherever he came into my house.

Knowing that an attack on Harry would come during one of the times someone was supposed to be watching him. 

I made the choice that every time it was...Dung’s turn to watch Harry, I would also take that shift in secret.

So when the orders were given I started preparing for the night shift. So I slept through the day. My wake up time came when Fletcher was scheduled to be there.

It started at 8 p.m. I watched as Harry sat on a swing just looking miserable. I sort of understood the theory of why Dumbledore didn’t want anyone to contact Harry.

Voldemort just as much as Harry could use the scar as a way to see what was going on. So as to not risk anyone Harry had to kept away from the Order for as long as possible.

I watched as Harry got up stretched and made his way down the street. Magnolia Crescent I read. Harry talked with a person who I assumed to be Dudley Dursley.

They clearly were saying things to get on each others nerves. I followed them into an alleyway between streets. As soon as it escalated to Harry pulling a wand I moved in.

“Harry up against the wall!” I yelled. It seems instantly he did as asked.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Keeping an eye on you.” I replied.

“Who are you some kinda magic police woman?” Dudley asked.

“Naw, I’m a teacher.” I told him. Then everything got extremely cold. Lights started going out.

“What’s going on?” The muggle boy asked.

“Shut up and wait!” I commanded looking around for the damned being. Then I saw it making its way towards the three of us. I quickly cast my patronus three times.

One of the butterflies went to look for someone nearby that could help. The other two kept the soul sucker trapped in between them.

“You’re a teacher?” The large boy asked.

“Part time.” I then cringed mentaly, “You won’t get that reference for awhile, now I need you both to stay completely still.” 

That’s when Mrs. Figg arrived. “What are you doing?”

“I’m keeping this dementor at bay is what I’m doing now go contact the DMLE, do not contact Albus!” I instructed the squib.

She then left to go Floo the DMLE I hoped. “What are the DMLE?”

“They’re the magic police.”

“So what’s a dementor?” The scared muggle boy asked, “I can’t see anything except those...are those butterflies?”

“Picture the Grim Reaper except without a scythe, and he can suck your soul through mouth to mouth contact. You won’t be able to see them and they can still get you.”

“Why would something like that exist?”

“Because someone messed with some dark magic a long time ago when they shouldn't have.”

Then there were two loud cracks as two Wizards arrived. They came into the alley.

“Goodness, is that a dementor here in Little Whinging?” One in a large trench coat asked.

“Yes, hello.” I held it there to make sure we had reliable witnesses, “Now I’m not sure what’s going on at the Ministry, but I came here to make a house visit to Harry Potter and then I found this.”

“We don’t know what made it come out here but we’ll get it sorted out.” The other one spoke.

“Well, just to be sure can you escort me and these boys to their home?”

“Yes, that would be safe.” Trenchcoat agreed, “I’m John Dawlish.”

“Dawlish, I know that name.” I greeted, “I’m Nymphadora Black.”

“You’re that teacher, the one that did all those things right after graduating.” The other one spoke.

“Order of Merlin First Class.” I informed, “Head of House Black.”

“We’re really sorry this happened to you Ms. Black, they call me Savage.”

“What a name.”

We then arrived at the 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley’s residence. I knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting I was met with a skinny woman, presumably Petunia Dursley. “What’s happened?”

“We got attacked by a ghost!” Dudley answered his mom.

“It was a dementor and thank goodness you are both fine.” I escorted the two inside. The two DMLE agents followed me inside, “Have you got any chocolate?”

“A dementor?” Petunia asked

“A soul sucker.” Dudley replied.

“Yes I know, I was just confused as to why a thing that should be near Azkaban was near here.” The woman looked thoughtful.

Wow, didn’t know if she actually remembered something from one of the chats I assume she had with Lily Potter. I guess when you are jealous some things stick. 

“Terrible creature we’re not sure how one ended up here.” Dawlish spoke, “We’ll do our best to investigate and hopefully this won’t become a problem again.”

“Are you okay Diddy?” Petunia asked her son, “Vernon come here!”

That’s when a large man that looked quite like a walrus came into the front entrance.

“What’s wrong Dudley?” The mustached man asked.

“He was attacked by some kind of creature from that...place.” She pointed to us.

“I’m fine that teacher saved me and Harry.” The large boy spoke.

“Yes, I made sure to keep the dark creature at bay.” I waved my hand, “Do you have Chocolate, your son and Harry may need it.”

“It really is lucky that she came by when she did otherwise we might have had to deal with two husks.” Savage told the parents.

Which made them panic further. Petunia having come back with a large bar of chocolate that had a bite taken out of it. I made a guess it was Dudley’s.

While Harry and Dudley snacked on the candy. Harry only getting a broken off piece. An owl came in and dropped off a letter. Then left just as soon.

Vernon seemed to be angry at the fact that an owl had just come into his home with no prior warning.

Harry opened it. Read it then handed it to me. I read it. It was a letter telling Harry that his wand would be snapped and he was expelled from Hogwarts for performing three different patronus charms.

All thanks to the trace I guessed. Doing a spell in the vicinity of Harry got him in trouble last time. That was elf magic I guess me doing them counted too.

“Well he didn’t perform those spells.” I said out loud then handed the letter to Dawlish.

“We’ll be sure to get this taken care of if it ends up going any further we’ll testify.” Savage backed me up.

Then another owl came. Which smacked into a window. Harry went to grab the letter and read this one. Vernon increased his displeasure at the owls that had come. 

“Arthur Weasley say he’s also trying to sort this out with Dumbledore.”

“Tough break there, Dumbledore had to resign from his position as Chief Warlock, his influence has greatly suffered.” Savage explained to Harry.

Then another owl came much like the first one and dropped the letter in Harry’s hands.

“Well I’m no longer expelled or to have my wand be immediately snapped.” Harry looked a bit relieved but not by much, “I’m just suspended and have to go to a hearing.”

“When’s the date boy?” Savage asked.

“August 12th.”

“I’ll be sure to make a memo to testify on your behalf.” Dawlish nodded in agreement with his fellow agent.

“Well I’d be sure to keep my ear to the ground on the date, something tells me that because it’s Harry Potter it might be moved up for everyone's convenience.” I warned the two.

“You think so?” Savage asked. 

“I can see it happening.” Dawlish sighed. 

“Get out of my house!” Vernon Dursley yelled.

“Right well us three have overstayed our welcome, good luck Harry.” I said my goodbyes, “I’ll be sure to help sort this all out, sorry in advance for not being able to talk with you.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked but I along with the two agents left the house and after putting some distance between us and Harry’s trace we apperated away.

I returned to my home where everyone was in a panic. Everyone was worried about Harry and the possible dementor attack for having used that spell.

Dumbledore was adamant that no one could contact Harry about any news besides the letter Arthur sent out. 

Sirius asked where I was. “Oh out, getting witnesses that prove that Harry didn’t cast any spells, and it was just me protecting him from a possibly rouge dementor.”

“You went there?” Dumbledore asked.

“I know how reliable Dung can be, I make sure to protect my students as I’ve done for years.”

“Then you’ve made my job easier, even if it wasn’t wise.” Dumbledore did a weak reprimand, “As long as you don’t make contact anytime soon.”

“Already warned him I wouldn't be able to.”

“Which will give away we’re avoiding him on purpose.” Sirius spoke pacing around the room.

“Yep.”

“Which will make him angry.”

“Meaner than a junkyard dog.”

“Why!?”

“So he can blow off steam at us later.”

“You want him to get mad so that he can be mad?”

“He’s going through some stuff, it’s important to let it go as best you can if I need to be the lighting rod of hate so be it.”

“You’re mad.” Ron spoke up looking in at the room. It’s not like this was an official Order meeting so the door was left open.

That’s when Hedwig arrived with four letters from Harry. We took them but she wouldn't leave. Seems that she wanted replies. 

Unfortunately for her and Harry that wouldn’t happen.We did however pass out the ones they went to. Sirius got one. Hermione and Ron got their own. 

Then there was the one for me. Mine simply said ‘I want to know what’s going on and I want to leave this place.’

Maybe I could make Dumbledore push up the days that we were going to get him. I heard a hiss from Ron as Hedwig had bitten his finger causing it to bleed.

Dumbledore had said we could go in four days. I knew Harry might be volatile left without a reply for four days but we did as he instructed and waited.

Someone suggested we send the Dursleys out of the house to pick Harry up. I informed them that it wouldn't make much of a difference. 

That we could just go over say we’re taking him and leave it at that. The people chosen to pick Harry up from the muggle house were Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, and me.

So when night came on August 6th, we made our way to the normal looking house on the normal looking street in a small normal town.

I knocked on the door of number 4. This time it was Vernon who opened the door, “What are you doing back here?”

“Here to pick up Harry.” I told him.

“He’s been held up in his room the whole time after you lot left last time.” Vernon told us, “You go and get him, the rest of you lot get inside you’ll make the neighbors talk.”

“We wouldn't want that now would we?” Sirius barked a laugh. Then we all walked into the house. 

“Sirius, you should go and bring him down.” I told my uncle.

“Whatever you do speed it up.” Mad-eye growled. Sirius looked extremely guilty as he went up the stairs to Harry’s room.

It had turned out many promises Sirius had made had to be broken. Harry being able to stay with him. Broken. It was my house even if Sirius was staying there. 

While I had no problem letting Harry leave his known awful ‘caretakers’. Grimmauld place was being used by the Order and we were going to follow Dumbledore at least on this.

Sirius came down with a very tired and worried looking Harry. When he spotted us he came down the stairs. “Professor, you’re back.”

“Well, I wanted to come pick you up if I wasn’t going to be able to communicate otherwise.”

“You still haven’t explained that.”

“She’s not going to, what are we doing here standing around we need to get moving.” Moody growled at us.

“Moving?” Harry asked.

“We’re here to kidnap you Harry.” Sirius explained dragging Harry’s trunk behind him.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Harry looked more than excited to leave, “Where are we going the Burrow?”

“No, we are going to a much more secure place.” Kingsley informed Harry, “He really does look like James.” He looked at Sirius.

“That’s Kingsley Shacklebolt.” I whispered to Harry.

“Alright let’s get going.” Moody said having scouted with his magical eye, “We’ll be flying using brooms and...other means.”

“Let’s see if you can stack up to James on a broom rumor is you’re better.” Kingsley spoke to Harry. We then all stepped outside where our ‘rides’ were.

There were brooms for most everyone with the exception of me and Sirius. For us we had ‘Hades’ a thestral that I named after the Greek god of the underworld that had a helmet that made him invisible.

Hagrid had said that because I had ridden him that he and I had bonded in some kind of magical way. Whoops. Sirius when he saw the ‘ride’ I had requested to ride on back.

Hades didn’t seem to mind so that was our way of getting in and out of this place.

What happened next on our way out was that of pure simple chaos. Moody informed us of which direction to go as not to be spotted. Which made flying in formation a bit odd.

One of use would overextend at points while others dragged. All of us just following the prompts of a man using a magical eye. 

I found the predicament we were in absolutely insane and very fun in a ridiculous sort of way. We landed in a mini park outside my home. 

Moody pulled out Dumbleore’s Deluminator pulled out all the lights into it giving us darkness to hide in.

I gave Hades a slap and sent it off back to the Hogwarts grounds. Harry then landed next us.

“Can you fly without using a broom?” Harry asked me.

“What do you think I just held on to Dora here, and off we went?” Sirius asked with a smile. I laughed at the mental image.

“No Harry, it’s a thestral.” I explained, “It’s like a skeletal horse that has wings, you can only see them if you’ve seen death and are able to comprehend the meaning behind it.”

I rattled off the textbook answer. “You mean like how Dudley wasn’t able to see the dementor?” I made an ehh sound. 

I followed the rest of the Order out of the small park. Moody taking the lead. We stepped in front of where 12 was to us but that Harry couldn't see.

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“That is the question.” I then pointed up at where I saw the building, “Keep an eye there now, The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.” I whispered to him.

I then watched as delight lit up his face as my home was revealed to him. “Let’s get inside.” Moody opened the door ushering everyone in.

The home was definitely better than in anything depicting it. At least now it was. All the paint on the walls had been worked on. It looked practically livable. 

Sirius walked past me with Harry’s trunk and cage. He handed off the cage to Remus who was waiting for us to return.

I heard Molly before I saw her as she came running to meet us in the front hall. She told us that a meeting started. I passed by Harry and went to my dining room.

I told Kreacher to throw out the evil umbrella stand that when it first tripped me I thought was my own fault but when the third time it happened, I knew it was out to get me.

I also had Kreacher get rid of the elf heads. While he didn’t seem to like it at first, I told him he could keep a photo of them but it would be in his hidey hole.

As it turns out, this meeting was a ‘We want to be doing more of something but don’t know what to do’ types. I sat it out while everyone duked it out.

Sirius at some point brought up that Harry should be part of these meetings and was promptly shut down by everyone. He already knew this by now so I didn't join in the fun.

Dumbledore made it clear to everyone that it wouldn't be wise. So they stuck to that guideline. 

That’s when we heard a large thunk like someone throwing or setting something large down. My money was on Harry’s trunk and out of anger. 

Walburga did not take kindly to the noise. I took off running Sirius in step with me as we fought to put the curtain back over the frame. 

With Kreacher doing the best he could with watching us. I heard people on the stairs and as I turned around I saw Harry there with the rest of the students standing further up the stairs.

The noise stopped and I assumed Sirius got the curtain back over the portrait. “Welcome to my home, currently in use by the Order of the Phoenix. 

That was his mom by the way.” I slapped Sirius in the shoulder, “You can give him the tour. Stay out of the designated dark artifact room.” 

Was the warning I gave them as I headed to my room. I had taken over Regulus’s room it was on a floor where people could disturb me the least. 

It didn’t hurt that I liked the coloring of greens. The crest was nice too. I then got my plans together for the year. At least my school year.

It was the next day I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the drawing room in front of the Black Family tapestry. 

It spun in all kinds of ways the newest branch held me.I was connected to the burned bit where my mom was, I was also connected to Sirius when I re-joined through him. 

“I see you’ve found the ‘Noble and Most Ancient House of Black’.” Sirius said from behind me looking into the drawing room. “I used to not be on here you know?”

“What why?” Harry asked.

“I ran away, mine used to look like Dora’s mom over there.” He pointed at Mom’s branch. “But at some point I had come back while I was in Azkaban, probably happened after my mom croaked.”

“What’s going on there?” Hermione asked pointing at my branch.

“That’s me being the daughter off a burnt off branch but coming back into the family through Sirius.” I explained.

“So he’s like your brother uncle?” Ron asked with a bit of humor behind it.

I made banjo plucking noises with my mouth, “Yeehaw, anyway enough about history what are you three doing in here?”

“Mrs. Weasley asked us to clean the house.” Harry informed us.

“Well I’m going to escape while I can.” Sirius spoke knowing what was coming from me.

“Molly!” I screamed. I heard footsteps with my house creaking as someone came to us.

“What is it, you’ll wake up the portrait.” Mrs. Weasley said.

“You have another pissed off Black to worry about now, what did I say about ordering others around.”

“But they need to help around the house.”

“It’s my house you can order your children to help if you really want to but this isn’t the Burrow.” I tried to get this across again, “If you really need something cleaned let Kreacher do it.”

“You need to stop making Kreacher do anything.” Hermione joined in.

“I’m not making him do anything, Kreacher loves cleaning. isn’t that right Kreacher?” I looked outside the open door to find the house-elf walking by.

“Kreacher does love cleaning.” Kreacher said with little joy could be found in him.

“See he loves it.”

“That’s just cause he’s conditioned to like taking orders.”

“No, it’s because I’m treating him well. Kreacher has made it a point in the past to complain if he hated an order even when he did it. He hated Sirius, he’s lucky to have me.”

“She’s right Kreacher does hate Sirius.” Ron chimed in, “I would hate to see it if Sirius owned Kreacher.”

“Now that would be an abuse on both of us.” Sirius passed by seeming to find another place to drown out our conversation.

“Regardless I’d rather help clean up the house then make Kreacher do it!” Hermione stuck out her jaw.

“Well see what you’ve done now Molly you’ve gotten another soldier in your war against dust.”

“I think it’s good that she wants to help clean this place up.”

“It’s clean enough, it’s not like I have Doxies floating around I killed those when I moved in.”

“I don’t think it’s clean enough to live comfortably with children around.”

“That’s fair but they can at least use magic.”

“Your a teacher you shouldn’t want them using magic that’s the rules.”

“What about you Harry do you want to clean up the house not using any magic?”

“I’m going to a hearing about using magic that I didn’t cast, I think I’ll stay away thanks.” Harry backed off, “Also since both my friends are helping clean I’m fine with doing it.”

“I see how it is.” I squinted at the clean freaks, “You wouldn't last a day in my office when it’s peak essay week.”

“If you make it sound like that much of a threat, then maybe no one should make it through a day there. Do your job neater.” Hermione criticized me.

“Neat freak!”

“Lazy arse!” I gasped as that was the closest she came to swearing.

“If you are willing to go this far for such a minor thing I’ll pay Kreacher, then will you back off on letting Kreacher do...not even all but somethings.”

“Deal.” She stuck out her hand and I shook it. The taste of loss firmly on my tongue.

They moved from my Drawing room, to my dining room, and finally to my entrance hall. They cleaned my house not a spell name passing their lips. 

Just elbow grease and hard work. It made me exhausted watching them so I did my best not to. For five days they cleaned. 

Molly pointing at a new area and them hopping to it with manual labor. At one point Ron came to talk to me. It was rare that it ever happened.

“Professor, I’d like to talk with you a short while.”

“I’m up for having a chat, what is it Mr. Weasley.” I stopped writing out one of my planned essays.

“It’s about what you said, about Harry needing to vent onto someone.”

“Is this about the fact that he has, and you need a break or…?”

“I just wanted to say you were right, there’s something there that needs to get out. Like when you just need a good mope.”

“Yes, humans best not hold back all the emotions to let them bubble over many times worse later. It’s even more of a scare for beings with magical power.”

“So instead of just using yourself, I’d like to help him out too. I just wanted to let you know that you’re not alone in trying to help Harry.”

“That’s very nice of you Ron. Then let’s do our best!” He gave me a cute little salute. Then headed back to do whatever he was told to do by Molly. 

Then it was the day of Harry’s hearing. Arthur and I would escort him to the Ministry. I would take him to the hearing while Arthur went to his job.

Amelia Bones would be presiding so I think we were pretty clear if last time Harry made it through. We used the London Underground. 

That was fun I watched Arthur behave like a kid in a candy shop, but also a fish completely out of water. We used the phone booth lift after getting our badges.

Harry’s had disciplinary hearing written on it. Mine plainly said guest. We were both instructed to register our wands and be searched. Then we descended.

After we stopped we got out and went to the security booth. We were both searched. Then we had our wands weighed.

“Let’s see, eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, 4 years of use?” The security officer asked Harry. Harry nodded mutely. “Now yours, 10 inches, what’s this...thestral hair?”

The security officer looked at me in confusion, “Where did you buy this from?”

“Ollivanders same as anyone that’s gone to Hogwarts, is there a problem?”

“Just never seen anyone have a thestral hair in their wands before is all.” he then went back to reading the last bit, “11 years of use, hey did I go to school with you?”

I shifted my hair from black and curly to pink and short, “Maybe?”

“Oh, I know you. You were the one that became a teacher and saved those students.”

“Order of Merlin First Class, and Head of House Black.” I recited.

“Oh apologies for the hold up Ms. Black right that way you keep your wands.” He then handed Harry and I our wands. Then we joined a lift that was already crowded. 

Someone had a fire breathing chicken in a box next to us. Arthur seemed to know him then we rose up. Through 7 a sports and other such nonsense floor.

Level 6 was transportation where paper airplanes got in the lift with us. Arthur whispered something to Harry. Level 5 was international. 4 Creatures Regulation.

The chicken box carrying man got off as did some airplanes. 3 was Accidents and Obliviators. Everyone got off at this point except us and some other witch.

Then we were at 2 DMLE we passed by the Auror Headquarters where Kingsley and Arthur had a quick chat.

We made it to Arthurs office when, Perkins as he was introduced to us told us the time of the hearing had been switched to 8 and that we’d have to get to courtroom 10.

We made a mad dash down the stairs because of the fact that they moved it to 10 meant there were no elevators that went there. 

While dashing I cast two patroni one to find Savage and the other to find Dawlish to tell them the time moved if they didn’t already know.

I pushed Harry through the door and shooed Arthur away so he could get back to what he needed to do. I had to take things from here.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry I-”

“Don’t bother, they know that you didn’t get a letter, even if they did send one.”

“Let us begin, Disciplinary hearing of the 12 of August into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. 

Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-

“Witnesses for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,and Nymphadora Tonks.”

Then running was heard as the door opened again, “Save and Dawlish reporting as Witnesses for the defense as well.”

There was muttering, “Dawlish what are you doing?” Fudge asked.

“I’m here to report my account of what I saw on August 2nd at 9:23 p.m. in Little Whinging, Surrey.”

“Same as him.” Savage spoke up.

“I’m glad you were able to find the new meeting room without trouble I can bring in four more seats.” Fudge spoke to the four of us extras.

“No need.” Dumbledore spoke then conjured four quite comfortable chairs for us to sit on for the hearing.

“Yes,” said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. “Well, then. So. The charges. Yes. “

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, “The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce three Patronus Charms in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks’ Statute of Secrecy.

“You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?” Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?”

“Yes, but–”

“And yet you conjured three Patroni on the night of the second of August?”said Fudge.

“I did not.”

“What?” Fudge looked flabbergasted at this news for some reason.

“That’s where I come Minister, it was I that cast the three patronus charms.”

“Then how is it that Harry Potter was picked up having cast the spells?”

“This happened the first time I got my warning. I couldn't tell you that I wasn’t the one who cast the spell. It was a house elf.”

“That should not be the case, it has to be your wand to cast the spell.”

“I have a theory.” I spoke up, “I believe that because of either his person or location that his trace has been amplified for an unknown reason.”

“Hem hem.” I heard from the box and the toad stood up.

“The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister,” said Fudge.

“It seems then that this isn’t a trial for young Harry Potter but for Nymphadora Tonks on performing magic in front of muggles.”

“That’s Ms. Black, Head of House Black and Order of Merlin First Class, to you and only you. And as an adult, I won’t have my wand snapped and can pay any fee. However I don’t even need to stoop down to that degree. As I have witnesses to the dementor attack.” I made my case to the person that really mattered that I take down.

“Yes both Savage and I were called to the scene, we witnessed Ms. Black holding off a dementor from both Mr. Potter and a Muggle Child.” Dawlish spoke.

“You both testify to this?” The woman I knew as Amelia Bones asked.

“We do.” Savage and Dawlish said at the same time.

“I can’t believe that some rouge dementors would go to such a remote place and attack those poor boys.” The pink woman spoke. She obviously didn’t care.

“Oh, I don’t think any of us believe the dementors were there by coincidence,” said Dumbledore lightly.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Fudge asked icily.

“It means that I think they were ordered there,” said Dumbledore.

“I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!” barked Fudge.

“Not if the dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days,” said Dumbledore calmly. “I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius.”

“Yes, you have,” said Fudge forcefully, “and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. The dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to.”

“Then,” said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, “we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of dementors into that alleyway on the second of August.”

“I’m sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore,’ she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. ‘So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!” Umbridge spoke.

I kind of zoned out a bit. If I’m honest the fact that Dumbledore was making this more of a statement on the Ministry, rather than letting us just get out of here with a win was really chapping my ass.

“Excuse me, if I can just break in real quick.” I stood up, all eyes were on me, “If we want to speed this up, I'm going to ask simple questions.”

“You have the floor, Ms. Black.” Bones allowed.

“Where are we on the dementors, were they there or not. I don’t care about how they got there, that's not what the trial is about.”

“We find that with your witnesses and by somewhat of the possibility reached by Delorus Umbrich and Minister Fudge, that there were indeed dementors in that location.”

“So they were there, which means no grand statements, no political movements. Magic was performed in front of a muggle and that muggle is safe thanks to that spell.”

“Yes, based on witness accounts and spells cast it would seem that Harry Potter did not cast the spell in question. Even if he did it would have been within his right to defend himself and others.”

“Because I do not want this to hang over Harry Potters head in any way, I want to present evidence that will prove Harry Potter did not cast the spell.”

I then went to where Harry was sitting uncomfortable on the provided chair. “What is it Professor?” Harry asked.

“I need you to be able to cast a corporeal patronus in this courtroom.”

“But-”

“And I need you to do it after I do, think of your happiest memory in your life and put as much power behind your wand as you can. No pressure though.”

I then spoke to the room, “I will now cast the same three corporeal patroni used to hold back the dementors on that day. 

Then to prove that Harry Potter does not have the same Patronus as me, by having him cast one of his own. 

I hope this will also clear any rumors that Harry Potter does not in fact have a crush on me.”

I heard a few scandalous gasps from some of the older wizards and witches in the room. “Now isn’t the time for jokes Nymphadora.” Dumbledore chastised softly.

“Right, I apologize just nerves.” I winked, “Will my use of a wand and casting be granted Ms. Bones?”

“I will make an allowance.” Was the reply.

I then cast the patronus charm three times. Out of my wand came three white-blue butterflies.

“Now, Harry.” I requested.

“Granted.” I then turned to Harry and begged in my head for this to work to get this over and done with.

Harry stood up from the chair took and deep breath and with the loudness of someone screaming for their life Harry shouted, “Expecto Patronum!” 

Blue-white came out of his wand then more and more light came charging out of his wand until a mighty stag lept out of the tip of Harry’s wand. 

It made a quick lap of the room as if searching for something. The three of my butterflies swarmed around the stag and came to rest on the antlers of Harry’s patronus.

“Which of these patronus did you see.” Ameilia Bones asked my two selected witnesses.

“I think we’d remember if there were a big stag at the scene, but we saw the butterflies.” Savage told her.

“I’ve been wondering why everyone has been saying three, this whole time I only remember two.” Dawlish let out.

“That’d be because I sent one of them, like I did with you two for this trial, to find someone to get in contact with the DMLE.”

“Oh, alright then.” Dawlish seemed to sit back in his chair.

“Do you think this is enough to end this...you know I’ve just come to realize this whole trial is about underage magic, and yet we have a whole trial just for that. 

It seems that something is going on that’s a lot more politically motivated than it when you first look.”

“Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?” said Madam Bones.

More than half raised their hands. Harry was definitely cleared. “Those in favor of conviction?” Finished Madam Bones.

Fudge raised his hand, followed by Umbridge. I was surprised there weren't more.

Then Fudge in a defeated voice said, “Very well, cleared of all charges.”

Dumbledore said his goodbyes and we left the courtroom. We made our way out of the Ministry. On our way out we passed Lucius and Fudge talking. 

I sent out a patronus telling Arthur that Harry was cleared of all charges. Harry questioned if Fudge was imperiused like Krum.

I got him off that idea, telling him Dumbledore said it was all Fudge and his fear. As we left Harry dumped a whole bag of money into the fountain. 

He must have really liked helping people out. I threw in a galleon for the cause.

Back at my house Harry was thrown a small party for his success in court. I left them to the festivities. I needed to think about what might have changed because of my actions.

Before I knew it 18 days had passed. The Order had come and gone when necessary to plan out possible moves. Ron and Hermione got prefect badges which was strange.

With the help of Remus and Sirius I was able to have a second copy of the Marauder’s Map. I made a not to give back Harry the original before the school year truly started.

I guess Dumbledore wouldn't have Harry in that spot? It did still feel odd. I told both Ron and Hermione the time I had as a prefect and going on to Head Girl.

It seemed to get them excited for the year, though Ron still seemed bummed out at the extra responsibility. Harry seemed a bit Jealous for a time. At some point he did get over it.

Ron got a broomstick for becoming a prefect which was nice to see him get some praise from his mother.

Instead of flooing in like I normally would to the station I joined the flock of my students and Order members. Sirius joined us to see Harry off to school for the first time.

In the school meetings Professors had before school every year there were no mentions of anything that stood out. 

Just the yearly announcements of prefects and stand out children good or bad. No mentions of a High Inquisitor or anything like that.

I knew Hagrid would be away for the first half of the year carrying out a mission for the Order. I didn’t stand in my spot this year when it came time to board the train.

I just hopped right on and made my way around the train. Harry was left to himself this year, because Ron and Hermione would be doing their prefect duties.

I saw him sitting with Neville, Ginny, and Luna. It seems that they were having a good time. It was strange that Harry met Luna the year before. 

I don’t know what could have changed to influence that but it was an interesting change nonetheless. As I made my way around the train I saw Draco wearing a prefect badge.

I didn’t have time to really mess with him this year as I just wanted to get to school and see the challenges I had to face this year.

Nothing exciting happened this year in the Hogwarts Express, it was a shame. I guess something of note happened when Fred and George started selling their own products on the train.

We arrived at the station and before I ran off I made sure to find Harry he was sharing his carriage with Luna and friends. I passed him off the map.

“Here you are, don’t do anything I wouldn't do.”

“Don’t get caught and if you do, do it with style?” Luna asked.

“Vague enough to be wise as always.” I commented.

“Thank you Professor, for what you’ve done at the start of this year and all the years before.”

“I might just cry, don’t worry about it Mr. Potter. Before you know it you might save me.” I joked. But really I hope you save all of us with me mucking around in things.

I then clicked out of the side of my mouth twice and Hades came running, I hopped on his back, “See you all at school then.” I knocked my heels twice and we were off.

This time we were able to stick the landing much faster. I gave him a quick rub on the nose and a slap on the rear to get him flying to wherever he stayed.

I made my way inside, there didn’t seem to be any sign of fluffy pink. That was a good sign. The Start-of-Term Feast went as normal except for two points worth pointing out.

The Sorting Hat gave a song warning of the times to come. Which was just beyond charming and cheering. A great impression for first years coming in.

The other thing was something I already knew. Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank would take over for Hagrid at the start of the year.

Still no signs of anything out of place. It was almost normal. Hell it had a familiarity of first year where nothing was going on. In fact it was similar in backgrounds.

Voldemort was making moves just the same as last time, however he wasn’t in the school as far as I was aware. Unless Harry’s scar counts.

Then the feast ended and we all went to bed with full stomachs. Not even the papers were making Harry isolated this time around. 

They mainly just avoided talking about Voldemort. Which while not great for preparing meant that there was no real push back on Harry.

When it came to classes, it was the first for First Years as always, Second Years needed to do more practical work. Third was more in need of dark creatures. 

Fourth year was my most well rounded class so I just needed to get them to work with one another to get the full circle. 

My Fifth years including the Golden Trio needed to be prepared for OWLs. So I would do my best. 

My Sixth years were almost as rounded as my fourth years, but only needed to keep their acts together for the next year.

The Twins had NEWTs to plan for by the end of the year. Whether or not they’d make it to the end was on them. Cedric would be in my NEWT class I assumed he’d do well.

Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and Roger Davies were also going to have to pass their NEWTs in my class. Those were my Seventh Years. So I really had a full deck.

I heard Ron made keeper at the tryouts. That was good for him. It also seems that Podmore got himself impiriused and was now heading to Azkaban for breaking into the Ministry.

It was November before anything happened again. It was an absolute shock to me. I feel like it went better than even first year honestly.

It’s a shame because the thing that happened was quidditch. It’s sad when the only thing going on for entertainment was quidditch. It was cold. Gryffindor won.

That’s the stuff that you come to expect. What I didn’t expect was a fight to break out.

It was Draco of course. However, the fact that the Twins joined in on the fighting means that Draco must have hit nerves all over the place.

Rightfully so Hooch sent them to their heads of house. She sent Draco to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

I made sure to follow. He was getting patched up by the time I got there. Only a few bruises and a cut lip.

“I’d like to speak with Mr. Malfoy.” I told Pomfrey.

“He’s good enough to talk, really I mean muggle fighting on school grounds.” She scuttled off ranting to herself.

I approached Draco who was sitting on the bed, “What did you say to them and don’t lie.”

“I said whatever would make them mad, I don’t know exactly what but I went for subjects I knew they’d react to. Like their money or parents.”

“You need to stop doing this.”

“It’s just not fair no matter how hard I try, Potter and those Gryffindors always win and we have to be the bad guys.”

“Didn’t you try and distract Mr. Weasley from keeping during the whole game?”

“It’s just a tactic, we tried so hard.”

“Sometimes, no matter how hard you try there are just some people that will be better than you. Isn’t that what your dear old dad has been teaching you?”

“But it’s supposed to be us that are better, the pure-bloods. Not some half-bloods or blood traitors or even Mud-Muggleborns.”

“Take me as an example Draco, I started out the daughter of someone kicked out of a pureblood family. She married a muggleborn and had me a half-blood. 

I did well in school. I became a prefect, then Head Girl of Hogwarts. I was Hired right after my exams to become one of the youngest DADA teachers. 

I saved the students of Hogwarts three years in a row getting myself a known, though meaningless title really, but it still carries weight in the Order of Merlin First Class.

I got my uncle declared innocent from a lifetime in Azkaban. I got brought back into the Black family and became its head. 

It takes hard work Draco to get the things you want in the world. It also takes a good amount of luck. However no one has ever truly been successful in life just being jealous of others.”

Draco turned his head away from me. Then laid on the bed. “I’m taking 15 points from Slytherin for your comments on the field, and your slip up just earlier. 

Reevaluate your life now. Your OWLs mean everything right now. They might help shape your life.” On that I walked away.

From that day, Harry, Fred, and George were taken out of their second game. They would be replaced by Ginny, Andrew Kirke, and Jack Sloper. 

Also on that night Hagrid returned to Hogwarts. He was quite beat up from his mission. Death Eaters were also looking into getting in good with the giants. 

Hagrid was unable to convince the giants to become proper allies. However he was back to teach. So that was nice.

On December 18th is when Arthur was attacked. This time not by Nagini who was dead but instead he was tortured with the cruciatus curse. 

Harry told the Headmaster in time to get help and drive the person off while he was under the spell. 

I knew it happened some time in the year but I expected Halloween however when that didn’t come, I just assumed I changed enough that it didn’t happen at all.

He wasn’t able to put a face to a name but they were wearing death eater garb. The Daily Prophet aired the story. 

Fudge said it was the same people who wanted to take Harry Potter. He firmly denied that it was a sign of Voldemort returning though.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were sent out of Hogwarts and to my house to spend the night. Then they’d go to St Mungo's to see Arthur.

The news was bad but not as bad a case as Alice or Frank Longbottom. It seems he suffered a Bell's Palsy attack while under the curse. 

He would recover from all other symptoms of just the cruciatus by mid year of 1996.

Then it was January, there was a mass breakout of Azkaban Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Travers, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, and Bellatrix Lestrange are among the escapees.

As it turns out Peter Petegrew was not among them. However strangely enough Lockhart had gone missing as well.

Broderick Bode is reported dead, he somehow got strangled in bed by devils snare in St. Mungos. Which means he was murdered. 

I didn’t know the man but due to his work, I bet it had to do with the Death Eaters trying to get into the Ministry.

I also noticed Harry going into the dungeons with Snape on my new map. I assumed to study Occlumency. 

Then it was February, it really has been a speed through year full of things only happening outside of Hogwarts really. 

I don’t know if I was happy I didn’t have to interact with Umbrige or upset I couldn't get her arrested or curse her for doing something evil. 

In the end I think it’s best that the students didn’t have to suffer any. Speaking of suffering Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff happened. 

It was once again one of my few breaks from just staying in the castle. Gryffindor lost even though they caught the snitch there was a point difference how very Krum of Ginny.

The next day, the Quibbler started to run stories about Voldemort's return. To counter the lack of news and give answers to why things have happened around the Ministry and the breakout from Azkaban.

In June were the exams, OWLs, and NEWTs. On the practicals at least everyone passed. The written exam was still to be graded. 

However that wasn’t what came up that surprised me. What did was the surprise decree from the Ministry about half-breeds. 

Much like werewolves they were getting their rights taken away as a scapegoat to the things going on. 

They were explained to be part of the plan to kidnap Harry at the Triwizard Tournament and escape from Azkaban. 

As well as the break into the Ministry and near killing of Arthur Weasley. So along with Umbrige Aurors came to talk to Dumbledore about arresting Hagrid.

It was this inciting incident that got Dumbledore blamed for having sympathetic connections to possible dangerous groups.

First, Dumbledore having denied help to arrest Hagrid again for the only crime of being born. He would be arrested as well. 

Then when they went to arrest Hagrid our new Headmaster in McGonagall was injured in the attempt.

When Fudge actually arrives to arrest Dumbledore for the ‘crimes’ of aiding abetting. Dumbledore makes his glorious and miraculous escape using Fawkes.

The next in tenure to become a Headmaster would have been Flitwick but the half-breed initiative left him under suspicion. 

They wouldn't arrest him fearing a possible backlash from the goblins. Who controlled all the money. 

So the next person with experience due to being head of House was Severus Snape. Who would be a puppet for Dumbledore anyway.

To further undermine all of the ‘Anti-Ministry’ plots. She attempted to subdue Harry Potter alone. 

Thankfully with the map in hand I was able to come in time to stun the toady woman cutting off the cruciatus curse being used on Harry.

“Are you alright Harry?” I asked the still hurting teen.

“That was the woman from my trial, she told me when she was cursing me that she was the one that sent the dementors.” Harry got out.

“Crazy bitch gave away all her secrets?” I asked and received a nod, “Well then we might need that information for trial. It all went wrong at the end of the year I guess.”

“It wasn’t all normal...I need to tell you something.”

“Is this like the Arthur being tortured kind of somethings?”

“Yes how did you…no I guess that makes sense as that seems to be the only thing you Order members care about.”

“What?”

“The visions the orders for Snape to Mind Fuck me. Well how about now, I’m asking for help.”

“Mind fuck?” I asked, “Harry I have no idea what your talking about they said it was remedial potion lessons.”

“No they were to help me shield my mind from Voldemort's visions.”

“Do you mean occlumency, that’s a bit advanced for you.”

“Well the lessons didn’t work, and a good thing they didn’t. I just got one where Sirius is being tortured at the Ministry.”

“I think this may be a trap, have you tried contacting Sirius?”

“That’s the first thing I did he won’t answer.”

“Shit why wouldn't he...?” I thought for a moment, “Kreacher!”

Then with a pop my house-elf was there, “What can Kreacher do for Ms. Black?”

“Do you know where Sirius is?”

His face scrunched, “Last Kreacher saw of him he was talking about a woman he met, probably a blood traitor just like him.”

“We’ll talk about you reteric later.” I then had to think could Sirius have actually walked into a honey trap. 

It was possible, especially if he wasn’t answering calls from even Harry. “Do you see now?” Harry pleaded, “Something is wrong, we have to go find Sirius.”

“Yes, we should let’s use my Floo.” I cast a patronus to Severus to get Umbridge I told him to cast a prior incantato on her wand.

Then we ran to my office along the way Ron and Hermione joined with us having used Harry’s map to find us.

“What’s going on?” Ron asked.

“We’re headed to my office, to use the Floo to go to the Ministry to save Sirius...maybe.”

“You think it’s a trap don’t you?” Hermione asked me.

“I think that it’s possible, I also think it’s possible that Sirius might be being tortured because he wasn’t answering and Kreacher doesn’t know where he is.”

“Damn!” Ron cursed.

Then we were in my class running up the stairs into my office. I tried to activate the floo. “Looks like the Ministry turned it off when they came to start arresting people.”

That’s when the Twins ran into my office, “We’ve been looking for you all, what’s going on in this school?” Fred asked.

“The Ministry has come to arrest Dumbledore who escaped, Hagrid who also escaped, they’ve injured McGonagall, Snape is Headmaster, Harry got crucio’d, and Sirius may be being tortured at the Ministry.” I filled in.

“Whatever you need.” George started.

“We’ll help.” Fred finished.

“We can fly there.” Harry spoke up, “Some of use can use brooms, others thestrals.”

“Harry, only you, the twins, and Ron could actually fly brooms that distance.” Hermione told him, “Professor To- I mean Black is the only one of use that can see thestrals.”

“I know someone else who can.” Harry pointed out. He then took out his map and started running.

Then we came across Neville, “What’s going on guys, where are you all going?”

“Just come along you can decide if you want to come when we get where we’re going.” I continued to run after Harry.

We reached the Great Lake where Luna Lovegood was sitting with feet in the water. “Luna we have a plan, and only you and Professor Tonks can see thestrals.”

“Okay, sounds fun I’m in.”

“Really, you just-” Hermione started.

“Gift horses, luv.” I elbowed her, “Now who wants to explain what’s going on to Mr. Longbottom?”

“Something is going on at the Ministry it may be dangerous, do you want to come help?” Ron summed up in one of the simplest ways possible.

“For you lot?” Neville looked at all of us, “I may be going mad, but I’m in.”

Harry, Ron, and the Twins got their brooms. Luna got onto a thestral with Neville holding onto her. I got onto Hades with Hermione on my back.

Then with a kick off we were flying. Hermione was screaming though I think it was more in delight. Seemed she found a bit of fun in it all.

Then we made it to the phone booth lift. We each piled in and made our way down into the Ministry. We then made our way through the Ministry. 

After dark it seemed no one was walking the halls. We all got into the lift at the end of the hall past security.

We rode our way down to the bottom floor after Harry pressed the last button. We rode down all the floors until the door opened. The voice said The Department of Mysteries.

We all followed Harry as he was the one with the visions of where to go. He reached out for the door and it swung open itself. Harry then told us to shut the door which Fred did.

The room spun in the dark and we were lost on which one we had come through. We powered through though. Harry went into the first door. 

We all walked inside and all around and above us were dusty glass orbs. It was as silent as the grave except for our footsteps. There were rows and rows of the prophecies.

“Row 97.” Harry informed us what we were looking for, “Keep your wands ready.” he told the group. We kept going my hand at the ready to draw my wand from it’s holster.

Then Hermione spoke, “97!”

“He should be at the end of the row, where is he?” Harry asked out loud. Well if he really wasn’t here then it was definitely a trap. Why wasn’t Sirius answering earlier then.

I then walked up behind Harry, “This is clearly a trap then, be ready to knock over the shelves for a quick getaway. We’ll make our way out of here as quickly as possible.”

He nodded silently a bit of guilt written on his face. “Harry, why does this one have your name on it?” Ron asked.

“This is clearly the trap, everyone get prepared to go!” I looked around for the death eaters who were sure to appear.

“Going so soon?” I heard from behind us. There Lucius was. I saw movement from all around us. We were already surrounded.

“This is the one you warned me about Lucy I’m disappointed.” Someone I only knew could be Bellatrix.

“Oh is that Auntie Bella?” I asked letting humor sink into my voice, “She even used the same nickname for you. You really should introduce us.”

“Maybe you were right, but she’s only half...as good as the real thing.”

“For half as good, I’ve spent less time in Azkaban and more time moving up in the family.” I mocked, “As Head of House Black I’m beyond disappointed in what you’ve accomplished for the House of Black.”

She looked ready to step forward but was stopped by Lucius, “Don’t jeopardize us by falling for minor taunts.”

That’s when Harry grabbed the orb and threw a spell at the shelves. Then we were off. I cut left making sure to knock over another row. Neville ran alongside me. 

I heard cackling to my right and sent out a cutting curse. Prophecy’s shattered as a hissing sound was heard. I think I cut her. Then Neville split off from me going right.

I kept going the way I was going. A death eater then stepped out in my path I quickly cast a flash of lumos being sure to cover my eyes. 

Then sent a banishing charm at his knee. When he fell over I kept running as soon as I got near I put bone mass into my knee. 

As he sat up I lifted my knee using my momentum from running and drove it upward into his jaw. There was a crunch and he went down. 

Just to make sure I knelt over him and did the same with my forearm and slammed it into his temple. Then I tied him up with a spell and kept going on my way.

I saw the door at the end of the row I was in. I made sure to look for anyone that was around me. 

To my left were the twins who were doing just fine fighting off two Death Eaters. Seeming to switch between the fights at a moments notice.

To my right was Luna and Neville helping each other drag a downed Hermione. I quickly cast a levitation charm to lift her. Then pointed to the doorway. 

The twins already running though. Ron and Harry passed by me and ran through the door. Neville and Luna not far behind them. 

I then threw Hermione at the door and watched her sail through to the other side. I cast one final flash of Lumos Maxima. 

Then ran at the door jumping through as glass cut apart my long coat. We were on the other side of the door so I closed and locked it from our side.

Then I took stock of our group. Hermione wasn’t doing great. Luna was bleeding out of her mouth. Neville had a limp. The Twins had cuts and bruises but seemed fine.

Ron had a slash in his forehead. Harry had not a scratch on him but was still holding the glass orb. I looked over myself and would have nothing but a few bruises.

I then looked around us at the room. I heard voices and looked up. There was the veil. The one thing no one really knew what it was. Something so ancient and powerful.

Harry then pointed back where we came from as we all heard the Death Eaters follow us through.

They all followed us into the veil room. Lucius stood in front of us, “We out man you, from all the results so far it seems that if we kept at it only you would lose people. Now hand it over, and we can just go our separate ways.”

“Well I doubt the second part, but I put my trust in you to make the right choice Harry.” I hoped that the order would be here soon. Snape probably knew we’d be here.

“Okay.” Harry agreed. Seeming to reach out to give it to Malfoy sr. before throwing the orb down into the ground shattering it.

Lucius looked shocked and Bellatrix screamed then the fighting was about to start up again when the Order arrived. Throwing around stunners and other spells at the Death Eaters.

I saw Mad-Eye, Sirius, Kingsley, Remus, Hestia, Bill, and Fleur. Make the rounds taking out Death Eaters alongside us. Sirius stunned Lucius from next to the veil. 

I knew this part. Why didn’t I plan for this part. I saw Sirius get struck with a jet of red light in the chest before he fell backwards into the veil.

The absolute pained scream from Harry was enough to know the damage done. I then heard a mad cackle from my aunt as she made her way out of the room luring Harry.

Then like a gunshot he was off. I made a quick look around at the fight around me. We were in a good position Death Eaters were falling around us. 

So I chose to go after Bellatrix and Harry. I caught up to them as Harry was trying to duel Bellatrix from behind the fountain. 

I heard Harry taunt my aunt causing her to howl in fear. Then I saw Voldemort he wasn’t pale as I thought he’d be. 

No, he had more of a red hue to him as if he was sunburnt. He walked slowly, but I had no doubt that he had the magical power. 

When he fired the killing curse at Harry it launched faster that any spell I had seen fired before. It was met with the broken piece of the statue saving Harry.

Dumbledore it seems had arrived. While those two duked it out while Harry watched I sped up ahead to get to Bellatrix. 

When I was right on top of her making her escape from the Ministry. I did the only thing I could think of and cast the imperius curse. I commanded her. 

She was to go and get the cup the Dark Lord had given to her. Once she was allowed to freely walk in public. Then bring it to me. She could act like she normally would otherwise.

I then kicked her into the fireplace grabbed some powder from the side of it and threw it at her feet and spoke “Malfoy Manor.”

Then she was gone in green flames. I turned to look if people were watching but they seemed to be distracted. 

As Voldemort quickly Disapparated from over top of Harry’s downed body. I looked around the Atrium as more and more people came onto the scene. 

Someone shoved passed me and the fireplace I was standing in front of. I moved out of the way and toward Dumbledore and Harry.

Fudge was standing in front of Dumbledore who was explaining that there were contained Death Eaters in the Death Room I guess the name of it was.

Dumbledore then gave Harry a custom made portkey. Then Harry was gone. I went to check on my students. I made my way back to the Death Room as I knew it now. 

A few of the Order were lingering the ones that were supposed to be there at least. Dumbledore was gathering all the students together but Hermione was still on the ground.

I got to Hermione who was the most injured of the students. Dumbledore came over to me and handed me a portkey that would take me to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

I then spoke the word portus and we were both transported to Pomfrey’s domain. The other students would start coming in after. 

So I set down Hermione and waited as Pomfrey looked her over. “Do you know what she was cursed with?” Pomfrey asked me.

I then thought, yes I did know. It was supposed to be purple and be a custom spell created by Antonin Dolohov. I didn’t know it’s name for some reason.

“It was purple and I’d never seen someone use that spell before, if it helps Dolohov was the one to cast it. I don’t think he said the name.”

“Oh, it’s one created by Dolohov he used it before. It’s a nasty one that makes sense with no visible marks to Ms. Granger. I’ll get the required potions.” She then sped off.

That’s when the other students started to arrive. They each had minor injuries that could be gotten to after Hermione was forced fed the first 10 she’d need to take daily.

After the first 10 Hermione was allowed to rest until she woke up to take another 10 the next day. She looked over Neville who needed a cast for a fractured leg.

Luna had a bit tongue and busted lip which were easy to heal. The cut on Ron’s forehead was closed and cured but he needed to be kept overnight for a concussion.

Technically it was the next day already. I summoned Kreacher to bring me the paper with Fudge admitting Voldemort was back when it came out.

Then I waited with Ron and Hermione. Ron was to be kept up so we chatted.

“What do you suppose will happen now, Professor?”

“Now? I think we’ll have all the Death Eaters we captured returned to Azkaban including Malfoy.”

“That’s a good thing alone worth the splitting headache.”

“Yes, if everyone will recover as expected then this trip was worth the struggle alone.”

“You think Fudge will confess to Voldemort being back now?”

“He has to, if he wants to leave with any dignity at all. He saw him and other witnessed that.”

“So he’ll probably, for denying it so long have to leave office?”

“Yes that would probably be the case.”

“Then that’s good too.”

“Not necessarily.” I corrected, “For as bad a Minister as he was, he made things easy to slip around and manipulate for the Order too.”

“So you think we might get someone who will just cause more trouble for us.”

“I think it’s better the devil you know.”

“Then we still have one win and an up in the air reaction so far.”

“We’ll take it as a win that Voldemort did not get the prophecy that he wanted Harry to give him.”

“2:1:0” Ron laughed, “Those are good odds so far.”

“Dumbledore will be Headmaster again after having his name cleared.”

“That’s 3, hey if Fudge leaves that probably means all the new laws about half-breeds would be taken down and any other strange laws put in recently.”

“That will be 4 with Hagrid being able to come back.”

“We’re on a hot streak, hey if we’re this lucky do you think the Cannons will get the cup soon?”

“Ron, as a fanatic for the cannons. Even I know it will take nothing less than a miracle for that to happen.”

“It will happen one day they’ll see, then we’ll get to gloat.”

“Indeed we will...hey Ron, If I’m gonna start calling you by your first name you can be a bit more informal with me. What we’ve been through 5 years of life threatening stuff.”

“Is Tonks okay? I’m just not used to calling you Black.”

“It’s fine, I made it my middle name anyway. That’s even more informal for us all.”

And so it went both of us passing the time. Talking about the repercussions of our battle. 

We also talked about the school year that I missed from Harry having cut himself off from anything Order related.

Hermione woke up at some point at midnight when Saturday came. I assumed Pomfrey gave her the potions once she woke up. Ron was finally allowed to start sleeping.

So I woke up to an awake Hermione sore and looking for answers Hermione. She being her didn’t want to be rude and wake anyone up so she just stewed.

So as soon as I was up from the bed next to her she sprung, “What happened? Where’s Harry? 

We clearly won the fight as we’re all here but did they get the prophecy they wanted? Is everyone else alight? Are you alright? 

You don’t look hurt but it may have been an internal issue. I don’t seem to have a scratch on me so clearly I also had that one cast on me.”

“What time is it?”

“7 in the morning. Did you only just recover I’m sorry for asking so many questions-”

“I’m fine everyone but you and Ron had superficial damage. I’m just here to watch over you and make sure you were okay.”

“Well thank you.” She seemed relieved, “Then my other questions?”

“Uh...let’s see you asked about Harry. He’s been talking to Dumbledore and probably waiting for you two to recover. He’s probably not allowed in here as a student. 

I have the privilege as a teacher to make sure you’re alright ahead of schedule. What else, Harry smashed the prophecy, so they didn’t get that.”

“Good.” She nodded to herself her hair bouncing at each bob of her head.

“Oh, right, I think that you should know something. About what happened during the battle.”

“Oh no was someone hurt? How can you forget something like that, it’s important to know was it the twins? Luna maybe I know she was too young to bring.”

“No none of your classmates were hurt. It was someone else.”

“A member of the Order then? Was it Dumbledore, was it even at the battle? Is it Professor McGonagall? Did she recover from her injury?”

“It’s not a teacher, I’m once again sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but...Sirius Black fell through the archway and hasn’t come back, he is presumed dead.”

“Oh nooooo.” She sobbed, “What about Harry...is Harry alright?” She asked through tears.

“He’s gone through a lot, he chased after the one who did it to get them but she got away.”

“Then it was Bellatrix that did it?” Even crying she was good at putting things together.

“Yes, I don’t exactly know how Harry’s been about it. He made this horrible noise when...when it happened. 

I’ve not gone to see him yet your injuries seemed much more severe and he had Dumbledore to talk to.”

“Dumbledore’s talking to him again?” She wiped at one of her eyes, “That’s all Harry’s wanted this year, he felt that he was being ignored.”

“I’m not supposed to say this to someone not in the Order but it might explain some things. 

The visions were something Dumbledore suspected, so as not to give Voldemort any edge we were to avoid contact including you guys.”

“So that’s why you wouldn't allow us to contact Harry while at Grimmauld Place, it might have given away Order secrets even indirectly.”

“Very well summed up, yes that’s the basics of it.”

“Poor Harry, he just wants to be normal, you know. He doesn’t want any of this. All because of what I assume is a prophecy he has to deal with all these...terrible things.”

“You’ve put that together as well I see.”

“Why else would Voldemort and Harry be on that tag, why else would Voldemort want it?”

“Yes, you are correct. Because of a prophecy Harry’s life has always and might always be in danger from Voldemort.”

“How long has Dumbledore known about it?”

“I think since he gave the Potters the plan for the Fidelius charm to protect Harry.”

“Then he thought it was over when everyone thought Voldemort was dead?”

“I assume so.”

“So when Voldemort came back, Dumbledore has always known that he would come for Harry.”

“That is the inference...yes.”

“Do you know what the Prophecy says?”

“I don’t think Dumbledore told any of the Order the whole thing honestly.” I didn’t technically lie.

“What did the prophecy say that you know of.”

“It gives the date of two births, in it’s a roundabout way, it gives information that someone would be born with powers to defeat the Dark Lord, with parents that have defied him three times, and that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal.” 

I tapped my forehead at the last bit. “Harry’s Scar?”

“Yes, it seems that there were to boys born at the same time that fit some of those requirements. Missing the scar of course.”

“Is it Neville? Is that why after Voldemort went missing the first time that the Death Eaters tortured the Longbottoms.”

“I believe so.” So that was it Hermione was pretty much caught up on most things. I was hedging my bets with telling her everything myself. 

In hopes that the brains of the operation would be able to put things together faster for the trio. 

“Hey Hermione?”

“Yes Professor?”

“I was just talking to Ron about this but you can feel free to call me Tonks when we’re not technically in school.”

“Okay...Tonks.”

The next day the troop that went to the Ministry were allowed to see Hermione and Ron in the Hospital Wing. 

I left to let them all talk and I really needed to clean and change clothes. I was still in my ruined outfit from the battle. 

During that whole day I spent time talking with Dumbledore and the Order. We were accounting for losses and plans for the future. 

Dumbledore told us all that he revealed the prophecy to Harry. There were mixed feelings about it. To say the least. 

Good news was the Umbridge laws that were passed were taken back. Due to her use of illegal magic and she was on a one way trip to Azkaban. 

Severus was not mentioned for turning her in. Hagrid was allowed back on school grounds and Dumbledore was also reinstated. Fudge quietly resigned.

McGonagall returned to the school from St Mungo's but was using a walking stick. Plans were made to get a new Minister but bureaucracy would have it’s way first.

Ron and Hermione eventually the day after Sunday we're allowed to leave the Hospital wing. Hermione was still to be on a potion regimen.

Then it was the End-of-Term Feast Harry and Luna were suspiciously absent. Hermione complained to me about how every time she had tried to talk to Harry about Sirius to let him grieve she was stopped by Ron. She did admit that it might have been too soon.

She also told me that Harry had still not told them and that she wishes that at some point in the future he’d feel comfortable with sharing it with them.

I debated on going on the train this year with my students but trusted that the train ride would be fine for Harry.

Draco had opted out of riding the train instead choosing to Floo home through Severus’ fireplace. He seemed very worried and I knew that he would have a tough road ahead.

Thus ended my 5th year of working at Hogwarts. While not much happened at school until near the end, which I am thankful for. It was a year of change.

It was once again a feeling of apprehension at the changes I was making they didn’t seem to shift what time wanted done. 

It was a frustrating feeling fighting time and destiny. However I would keep fighting until the bitter end and hopefully make a better future even if slight for everyone I knew and loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It started with disappearances. First it was Florean Fortescue from his own Ice Cream Shop. Then someone that really had an impact on the world around us.

Ollivander went missing. No one was able to procure a wand from his shop and had to resort to going to lesser known places. There were others but none hardly as good.

Then came the destruction. Both the Millennium and Brockdale bridges were destroyed. West Country was in disrepair and there were many muggle casualties. 

The Giants were the known source, so we know which side they had taken for sure. Thankfully a change on my end had saved a life. 

I had sent Kreacher to the Bones’ residence some time after the students went home. I made him take with him a portkey for use of escape. 

Unfortunately their home was destroyed. Something else unfortunate was the loss of Emmeline Vance. 

While I didn’t know her and hardly interacted with her it was clearly a loss to the old guard of the first Order. I didn’t know enough to save her life in any possible way.

Scrimgeour the rough looking head of Aurors replaced Fudge. His first act was to try and get Harry’s support behind the new Ministry rather than just getting things done.

It did not bode well for, Magical Britain not in the slightest. I knew Draco would have been made a Death Eater Jr. before he came to Hogwarts from my knowledge.

It wasn’t revealed to me. Snape has been pretty hush hush with me due to spy reasons I’m sure. I also knew that at some point Snape would be taking the vow. 

I wasn’t sure if Bellatrix would be there after I sent her off. Maybe I should have asked her to spy. 

I think that because of the small time task being more of a timer to go off is the only reason she hasn’t been discovered or thrown off the curse herself.

Unless she already threw it off. I had no proof of anything, it might still be on or it might just be gone. If it was discovered I wondered what they’d think of my gall.

Dumbledore’s had was decrepit. So I think he took care of the ring. That meant he was already dead. The big boss man himself chose to pick up Harry.

Now this is where things became funky. With me being in the position I was, Snape couldn't be moved over. 

Dumbledore needed Slughorn to find out how many horcruxes there are. Even if I already knew how many there were. 

It was a mission Harry needed to go under to get the picture necessary for next year. So what did Dumbledore do? He pulled Severus back from teaching. 

Instead he would just have time to himself brewing and doing Order work. Dumbledore would have a person to help him with his hand. 

Snape wouldn't have to teach fools, his words not mine. Dumbledore got Slughorn. I got to keep my job which was cool of Dumbledore. It really was win win win really.

Snape would still need to be part of the school of course just no longer teach. So he’d still be head of Slytherin. He’d also have to do all the paperwork that came with.

I knew Severus loved busy work though, why else would he create brews and spells. Thus Slughorn was successfully recruited to Hogwarts as Potions teacher.

I’ve yet to meet him even though he has asked to meet as soon as he came to the castle. Our schedules just haven’t seemed to click for some unknown reason, hm.

I entered the Burrow at some time after 8 p.m. on the 9th of July. I knocked on the front door twice.

“Who’s there?” I heard a slightly fearful Molly on the other side.

“It’s me Nymphadora, did you not get my letter I said I’d be here to keep an eye on things for Harry’s arrival here.”

“What’s your middle name?”

“Oh have we started codes already, it’s Tonks. After a small familial issue.” I tried things she might know about me that only I could know.

“It’s really you then.” Molly opened the door to her home to me.

“Yes it’s really me, though if you’re going to start using codes or things only I know.” I paused to whisper in her ear, “While I hate quidditch, which is known, what isn’t is that I support the Cannons after a gift flag Ron gave me for Christmas one year.”

“How kind of you to join in Ron’s obsession with such a...special team.”

“It seemed cute that he would try to get me to enjoy the game, it didn’t work but I rewarded his effort by joining the fan club.”

“Go ahead and sit down right here in the kitchen, would you like anything to drink tea maybe?”

“Arthur wouldn't happen to have any muggle soda’s would he?”

“Are you a fan of those, maybe I can get one of the boys to pick you up what you want if you’re going to be staying here.”

“As long as I can pay.”

“You shouldn't have to-”

“It wouldn't be fitting for a Head of House to allow someone else to pay for my shopping.”

“Fine, dear but don’t expect to do anything more than relax while you’re here.”

“I will do as asked while I am in your hospitality at the Borrow.”

“That’s right you will.” She laughed while leaving me in the kitchen. She came back with a can in her hand, “Will this do?” She placed the can on the table.

“It should do fine.” I read the label on the can. ‘Irn-Bru’. Seems Arthur was a fan of Scottish Soda. Or maybe it was just the can.

That seemed to sum up my time at the Burrow. I’d help out when it seemed like they needed help around the house. But it was ultimately fun.

I wouldn't describe it as relaxing though. Fleur had been in and out. It seems that she was to be engaged to Bill. I did my best to avoid the two. 

It became a sort of fun game of hide and seek. It really got the heart pumping. When it came to sleeping arrangements I got the twins room.

After graduating and having their NEWTs this time. They opened their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Which had their house upstairs.

So that was a room for 2 all to me. Ginny was around, she seemed to have a real distaste for Fleur. 

It might just be because no one would be good enough for big brother Bill. That’s only a theory though. Ron didn’t seem to have a problem with her.

He did seem to get over the thrall as well. He asked me once how Fleur fell through for me. I guess it was to try and give me someone to vent to. 

I avoided the question well…enough by asking if he planned any maneuvers for quidditch. He reminded me that he was a keeper. 

Then seeing the subject change for what it was, he talked about instead the shop his brothers opened and the stuff they sold like the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Two days passed before there was a real change to the Burrow. Hermione had arrived. She was brought by the Knight Bus and seemed to be packed for the rest of the month.

With her was a Trunk for Hogwarts, and Crookshanks as well. She was greeted by Molly right at the entrance so I came out to see her. Molly then went to fetch Ron. 

I leaned against the frame of the exit of the kitchen leading to the living room. Crookshanks came running past me. “Well if it isn’t the brains of the whole operation.”

“Professor Black what are you doing here?”

“Hey we talked about this last year.”

“Would Ms. Black work, I only agreed because I was hurt. I was clearly delirious.”

“I’m afraid not, if you’re going to use Ms. Black I’m going to force you to say ‘Ms. Black Head of House Black and Order of Merlin First class’. Like the rest of the masses.”

“Ugh...fine, Tonks.”

“Good, well I’m here to help watch over the place for when Harry comes here.”

“So you’ll be here for most of the break until we get back to Hogwarts then?”

“Sure will, I can take your bag and trunk upstairs.”

“There’s no need, I can carry these just fine.”

“Come on, I’ll just pop these in Ginny’s room and you can go find Ron.”

“Okay.” She meekly agreed. She held out her bag to me and rolled in her trunk. I levitated the trunk and carried the bag over my shoulder and up the stairs.

I went into Ginny’s room and put the bag on the second bed. With the trunk going in front of it. Then headed back down to see Ron and Hermione chatting.

“You mean she’s staying here too? Won’t that be awkward, one year with her was bad enough.” Hermione commented.

“Well she’s engaged to Bill now, so they share their room. As for awkward, the only times that’s come up are when you notice Tonks trying to avoid her...or when you ask her about it.” Ron spoke back.

“Ron you didn’t!”

“She pretty much let me know it was off limits.”

“Well, I’m glad it didn’t go farther than it did. Tonks was too good for Fleur.”

“Fleur’s fine, and are you implying that Bill is just right for her. Cause Ginny and Mom would fight you.”

“I don’t know about that, I just know that from the times I interacted with Fleur she was just so rude and selfish.”

I walked back and made a noise like I was just finished coming down the stairs to hopefully get them off the topic. Then I walked into the living room.

“So, sixth year for the two of you. It’s going to be a pretty interesting year for you lot. I know you two and Harry will be in my class this year. I was wondering what you told your head of house that you were pursuing a career with.”

“You don’t know?” Ron asked.

“Of course she doesn’t that’s private information.” Hermione told Ron.

“Hermione is right, I don’t need to know in order to get you through your NEWTs. I just know that you’ll be in my class and I plan to make sure you both pass.”

“Well I was hoping to become an Auror like Harry.” Ron admitted.

“I can’t believe you shared Harry’s choice what if he didn’t want anyone to know.” Hermione was on his case again.

“It’s Tonks, I think he’d be fine with it. It’s not like you who wants to keep it a secret.”

“I want to keep it a secret so that if I change my mind I don’t make promises I can’t keep.I want my option open.”

“That’s fairly wise, the more subjects you get high NEWT scores in means more possible offers aside from just what you want.”

“You see, I’ve wanted to keep it to myself as not to limit what people might come to offer me.”

“Alright, calm down. Keep it to yourself then. I’m going to go out.” Ron stepped out of the house.

“Really sometimes I just want to, ugh.” Hermione strangled the air.

“It’s understandable on his end he shared it with you, so he feels like you don’t trust him.”

“He should know that we have eyes on us all the time, it should have been made clear to him last year.”

“You two will work it out as always. A fight here a make up later after he has time to think and walk it off.”

“What if one time he shouldn't just walk it off, what if one time I need him to take a stance and not come around to it later!” She yelled.

“Uh, I don’t know.” I put my hands up, “Only you can handle how you want to handle it.”

“I really am glad you understand, I want all the options before I make that leap.”

“Having you as a student has really proved that if you set your mind to something, you’ll do your best at it. Like S.P.E.W. while I disagree with some of it. 

You want to make a difference for the possibly abused elfs that end up having to deal with it. 

Some kind of regulation where elves just have to deal with being abused because they draw their magic of the Wizards that own them. Almost like a house-elf union.”

“Thank you, I know you disagree with me on some of it but you do pay Kreacher now right? I really am glad you are our teacher...and friend thank you Tonks.”

“No problem, I’m glad I was able to teach you three. Even if you all drag me on wild adventures. I think life would have been much too boring without it.”

“Like last year was boring?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Well maybe I can do without all the curses being thrown at me, I’m only a school teacher after all.”

“...I need to talk with you about something.”

“Sure what is it?”

“It’s about Fleur.”

“Uh oh.”

“I think it’s best if you talk about it.”

“Why do I need to talk about it. She’s about to be married, to Bill someone I’ve known for a long time. They’ll be great together I know it.” I did know it.

“Do you wish that wasn’t the case?”

“No, not really.”

“Then why are you avoiding her, Ron’s told me you have been.”

“I just find it awkward. It was only a date, there’s nothing to have been. Most of my feelings about Fleur were that she pursued me.”

“So you just wanted someone to pursue you?”

“I guess, I didn’t have feelings for her. Just that it was nice that someone liked me. It’s the first thing I can say comes close to a first relationship. It was nice, I wish I was with someone but it didn’t have to be Fleur.”

“So what would have happened if Krum asked you to the Yule Ball?”

“I would have been flattered but turned him down.”

“Why?”

“Well cause he’s kinda boring and I’m not attracted to him.”

“So you were attracted to Fleur.”

“Yes.”

“So if someone else you found attractive asked you to date them you’d say yes.”

“I would.”

“So if Fleur right now said she’d break it off with Bill to be with you would you date her?”

“No, we went on a thing. It was fun, but I don’t want to date her.”

“So everyone has been thinking it was a bigger deal than it was?”

“Yeah, I just found it awkward. So I’ve avoided it.”

“Good then I can stop worrying about you and Fleur.”

“Yeah, it’s not that big a deal to me.”

That’s how it ended. Hermione seemed a lot more comfortable about talking about Fleur with me around after that. Boy did she complain. 

She was part of the Anti-Fleur campaign. Along with Molly and Ginny. Ron, Arthur, and I were fine with her. It was up to Bill anyway, so why rock the boat.

I made a conscious effort to not clam up when it came to Fleur things. I made sure to stop avoiding her to stop people from thinking I harbored secret feelings for her.

Then Harry arrived and it added another person to the Fleur-neutral but basically positive ranks. Fun times had by all for the rest of the summer. 

OWLs came Hermione was bouncing off the walls with nervousness. I told her that no matter what she did beyond well at her practical Defence test.

I also told the other two they did very well on theirs as well. I was sure Harry would get an O along with Hermione. I wasn’t disappointed by my guesses.

All three showed me what they got, Hermione got 11 O’s. Harry only got his O in DADA but passed 7 altogether. Ron’s looked much the same as Harry’s. I was proud as a teacher.

I did notice that because of Harry and Ron’s score that they would not be able to become Auror’s.

“Don’t worry boys.” I said, “I have it on good authority that an E is enough to take the potion NEWT classes.” Ron and Harry looked relieved. 

July 31st was Harry’s 16th Birthday. I got him a Bezoar in hopes that if he needed one he would have it this year. Sadly near the end of the party Remus came with bad news.

Karkaroff was dead. He wasn’t a pleasant man but putting a name to a face was still a terrible thing. 

Some spirits were lifted on August 1st. When Harry got a letter and badge making him Quidditch Captain.

Two days later we went shopping. I was playing bodyguard which meant I would pretty much let them do whatever while keeping my eyes out for others.

First stop with instructions from Molly was Madam Malkin’s. For clothes for the three of them. Inside I saw quite the treat. Draco was being fitted and Narcissa was there too.

“Auntie, Cousin!” I spread my arms wide, “It’s been some time, I’m glad I’ve run into you both rather than the other Malfoy. Last I saw of him he was throwing spells at me and my students here.” I gathered the three of them in front of me.

“I’m sorry it came to that Ms. Black.” Narcissa bowed at the shoulders.

“Ah, I see you’ve found out. No need to be so formal, I hold nothing against you two for the crimes of another. Draco what are your thoughts on me getting a tattoo do you think that it wouldn't stay properly because if I shifted?”

Draco seemed to almost grab at his forearm before Narcissa wrapper her own hand around it stopping him. Bingo, poor Draco then. 

Conformation and sympathy must have shown through my face, because when I looked into the eyes of my aunt all I saw was greif.

“I don’t think tattoo's look great on much anyone.” Draco softy replied, “They are permanent, and some people live to regret them.”

Translation, “I’m forced to get this to protect myself and my family. Even if I regret this later.” 

“Well sometimes we get tattoos out of comfort, to remind us of what choices we make.”

Translation, “I won’t judge you do what you need to, in order to make it through this and survive.”

Harry seemed to be itching to go for his wand but my hand digging into his shoulder deterred him.

“Come along Draco, we can find another place to buy robes.” Narcissa dragged along Draco after Draco pulled off the nearly fitted robe.

“Send me the bill Ms. Malfoy, I’ll cover the cost.”

“Yes, Ms. Black.” She replied before hurrying out with a stiff Draco in toe.

“What was that about? I’ll cover your bill?” Harry asked seething just a little.

“Didn’t you pick up on it Harry, they were speaking in code...a not so clever code.”

“Hey!” I put my hand over my heart.

She lightly glared at me, “But still a code.”

“They were?” Ron looked at me.

“Later.” I told him, “All of you need fitted.”

So after getting them all fitted we met back up with the rest of the Weasleys. Harry would shoot me looks of question every once in awhile. I’d mouth back a ‘soon’.

Then we were at the Twins’ shop. Molly, Arthur, and I let the four of them explore as I waited outside for them to be done in the joke shop. 

Then when everyone was inside I started walking to Knockturn Alley. I looked for any signs of bright whitish blonde. Then saw Draco go into a shop. I checked the sign.

‘Borgin and Burkes’ I read. It sounded close enough. Then I waited. I cast a revealing charm every few seconds from outside the shop.I saw three spots next to each other.

I approached the three, “Back to the joke shop now, or I’m going to make sure you are all punished. If you really want to know I’ll let you but go back now.”

I watched as the three spots went away and heard footsteps walking away. Then I rejoined the rest of the Weaslys as we made our way back to the Burrow.

I made them follow me to my bedroom and silenced the room so no one could hear us outside. “Alright out with it.” I gestured to Harry.

“What did Malfoy want at Borgin and Burkes?” He asked.

“He said he wanted something fixed to go along with another thing, he made sure to threaten him in order to get it done. With the...message I received from Malkin’s that would be him acting in character.”

“So what’s this code then?” Ron asked. I looked to Hermione to see if she could really parse it. Though it was pretty simple.

“The tattoo was the Dark Mark.”

“So Malfoy is a Death Eater just like his father!” Harry jumped up.

“Not just like his father.” I corrected, “He clearly needed to do it.”

“You think he doesn’t want to be one?” Harry asked looking very unsure of my point.

“No she doesn’t, and neither do I.” Hermione stepped in, “Both Draco and his mom were clearly on edge.”

“Of course they were on edge, Lucius is in Azkaban.”

“Voldemort needs someone to fund the Death Eaters. Lucius is stuck in Azkaban as you’ve noted. Draco has to take his spot. I bet he didn’t need to make more than one threat.”

“Why don’t they just run away if their scared?” Ron asked.

“You heard what Remus said.” Hermione spoke, “It didn’t work out well for him.”

“Just what I’d need more dead relatives.” I grimaced.

“Don’t you compare them to Sirius, he was worth more than both of them combined!” Harry shouted at me.

“Draco is as young as you, don’t think Sirius wasn’t just as bad a bully as Draco was.” I stepped up to him, “Imagine if your father was a Death Eater pushing off his prejudices onto you. He may be a prick but he’s no real Death Eater. Not before he...does what he can’t take back.”

“You mean he has to kill someone before you think he’s a lost cause?” Ron asked seemly unsure.

“I don’t think he’s capable, he may be a bully but murder in cold blood isn’t Draco.”

“I don’t believe so either.” Hermione sided with me.

“Yeah mate it’s just too far for even Draco.” Ron nodded.

“Fine, but whatever he was up to with needing repaired is suspicious.” Harry pointed at us.

“I agree, I will look into it fully.” I took away the spell, “That got a bit heated from all of us but I’m glad we were adult enough to hear each other out. Don’t worry we’ll make sure nothing happens. We always save the day.”

Then it was time to leave for Hogwarts. I made a big choice this year to forgo wearing a coat. Instead I wore a black cotton dress that still allowed for movement. 

Underneath I wore a long sleeve dark solid pink shirt with sleeves that were purple and white striped. I had purple and black striped stockings. 

I still wore my dragon skin boots. My hair I chose to make a deep purple for the start of the year. With changes to come as I felt my way through my time.

I walked down the stairs of the Burrow to eat with the rest of the Weasleys,Fleur, Harry, and Hermione. 

“You are wearing a dress? Does zat mean you are expanding your fashion sense because I ‘ave just ze idea.” Fleur commented while looking at me.

“Dunno about expanding, I just felt like it.” I shrugged. 

“All the same, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids for ze wedding?”

“Sure, just send me the color scheme when you can, I’ll find something.”

“Oh wonderful, you will look great of this I ‘ave no doubt.”

I walked around to an empty chair before going for a lightly toasted bit of bread. I saw Hermione staring at me. “What?” I asked, “Something on my face? Or did something shift away?”

“No I just didn’t expect you to wear a dress even if it isn’t a formal one, the only other time I’ve seen you wear one was to the Yule Ball.” Hermione looked me over.

“Yeah, just felt like wearing one. Plus I wanted to flip people’s worlds upside down when I changed this up. Always fun making them think twice.”

“Yes...flip people’s worlds.” She repeated, “I think you look really...pretty.”

“Thanks, it’s nice to be complemented so early in the morning. Here’s one for yourself you look great in a badge really have the whole perfect prefect look down.”

Ron snorted. He was then promptly hit in the arm by Hermione. Then we made our way to the station. I let the rest of them go first and followed them through the barrier.

I told them to board the train and for Hermione and Ron to do their prefect duties. Then because I missed her I stood in my spot. Watching as the people boarded.

I greeted all my second years and up. The first years avoided the strange purple haired adult. It was like old times, but really everything had changed somewhat.

It was seen on the tired parents dropping off their kids. You could see them glad to have them at Hogwarts where they could worry less about them.

Watching them all was a bit hard. There were no big teary eyed moments though. Just smiles and happy goodbyes. Strong faces worn on everyone separating.

Then having done enough of my people watching I hopped onto the train and looked for some of my students. Ginny was sat with a Dean Thomas. Forgot that was a thing.

I explored and found a Neville sitting with Hufflepuffs. I think one was Bones. When I sent the portkey I didn’t think either of them knew it was my house-elf.

In any case, it was good to see the youngest Bones talking happily with another student. I other Puff was Hannah after getting a better angle.

After exploring more I saw Hermione doing her rounds. Ron wasn’t anywhere to be found. Harry was sitting alone with Luna seeming to be having a humorous time.

Well it was only Harry seeming to laugh. Luna seemed to be doing most of the talking at Harry. It was nice seeing people get along. Luna had a soft smile to her.

I made sure to inform Flitwick about behaviors around bullying Luna as soon as I saw signs start. 

Kids always had a bit of a mean streak to them when there was something they just didn’t understand. I thankfully got to avoid those types of kids.

Then I saw Ron making his way towards me. He gave me a nod before heading inside the compartment with Harry and Luna. I guess he decided his job was done.

I chose to join the group at that point. After awhile Hermione arrived and joined us too. Once she had just gotten settled the door slid open and Emma Dobbs a now third year stepped in.

“I have an invitation for Harry Potter.” She held the scroll out to Harry. He took the scroll and read it. 

“It’s from the new teacher, I have to go.”

“Ah, yes...the Slug Club.” I spoke when Harry left.

“The what?” Ron asked looking slightly grossed out.

“It’s just influential people Slughorn collects. It used to be a thing he did when he was a teacher here before. I guess he’s started it back up.”

“I take it he was a Syltherin too then?” Hermione looked at me.

“Used to be the Head of Slytherin House, so that’d make sense. It was before my time obviously so I don’t know exactly what it was like.”

I then had the strangest feeling I was forgetting something. For the life of me I couldn't remember what. We were pulling into the station and there were no signs of Harry.

The rest of the cabin was clearly starting to worry. Around then is when I started to remember. I didn’t expect him to go through with it this time but it turns out he did.

Probably had his nose broken as well. Harry would be spying around and for his troubles he’d get caught out. He just couldn't let things be as they were.

I got up as soon as the train stopped and made my way down the train looking for Draco and other Slytherins. 

I saw Draco confidently walk out of one of the doors farther down ahead of me.Then after waiting for people to clear out. 

I opened the door where my little cousin had come from. Then grabbed at the floor until I found the cloak. “You really need to tone this obsession down.”

I then undid the spell cast on him and conjured a hand towl for his nose. “I wunded da find oud wud Drago was ub do.” He said with a proper broken nose.

“Stop talking, I’m going to get you to the castle. We know about how pants I am at healing.” I then pushed his back escorting him off the train. 

There would be no thestral riding to the castle this year. I found the others waiting for Harry in one of the carriages and pushed him. “Is dat wud dey loog lige?” Harry asked.

He was pointing ahead of the carriage at one of the thestrals. “Yep, now back to silence.”

“What’s happened with Harry?” Hermione asked.

“A broken nose from snooping, from the looks of things.” I told her.

“Mate, we expected you to be wined and dined with powerful people. But here you are with blood coming out of your nose, really throws a guy for a loop.” Ron lauged.

“Please don’t laugh at him...even if he deserves it.” Luna spoke up while the smile and tone never changed in her voice the ice still came out to us.

“Wow, got a fierce protector here.” Ron seemed to back off, “It’s always the quiet ones that are the scariest.” He said to himself.

Then we were at the castle, we weren't the last ones in thankfully. However we did come across a Severus. 

Who seemed upset at having to attend the feast when he wasn’t even teaching. “What’s happened to Mr. Potter’s nose?” he asked me.

“Broken for what I can tell, I’m going to take him to Pomfrey to get him fixed.” I told him.

“No need.” He then pulled out a wand and with a bit of sadistic glee spoke, “Episkey.”

There was a crack from Harry’s nose as it reset. Harry made an audible groan of pain.

“Now to the feast with all of you.” Snape told the students. Then sped walked off to The Great Hall. I shrugged at my students, and then followed after my old potions teacher.

Snape sat next to Slughorn. His other side was empty but I saw Hagrid making his way to it. With the quicker speed I beat him to it. 

Then like the adult I was I stuck out my tongue. He seemed to take it well as he now had to take the seat next to the Headmaster. It worked out for us both.

“You must be Ms. Black.” Slughorn smiled at me, “It must have taken quite some skill to get the position you’re in. I’ve known a few students that would have…” he paused seemly a distant look in his eye, “Loved to have that spot you’re in now.”

“Well skill and luck, for me. Along with planning out some things with the Headmaster.”

“How wise of you.” He then went back to his own thing. Then Dumbledore addressed the school. He informed them of the changes taking place. 

Snape would be stepping back as potions teacher but would stay in his position as Head of Slytherin House. Slughorn would instead be teacher potions.

He then warned all the students of the times that were coming. The fact that Voldemort was out there and how new rules would be in place for security and protection.

Dumbledore then dismissed the students sending them off to bed. His hand was hidden inside his sleeve. It really was going to be a harsh year for everyone.

Now the fun bit of classes. Yes. Plans to rattle off years and changes depending on who was in my classes and what they needed.

First Years, same lesson plan as every year. Second Years they just needed to stay the course. It was one of my most average classes. 

Third Years needed to cut back on theory and focus on practicals and creatures. Fourth Years I think only half of my class would do well. So I bogged them down with theory.

Fifth Years my most balanced class kept being their balanced selves this year. Though theory of spells seemed to be weakest for them. 

That’s where the OWLs test would get them if they wanted to stay. So I made sure to focus them on writing many essays for the start of the term.

My Seventh Years were a smaller class that knew theory well, and everyone would at least pass. So I focused them on in class duels.

Now for the Sixth Years, The Golden Trio made it. Like their OWLs told me they would. As well as their drive with two of them to become Aurors.

Neville was in. Dean made it in Seamus did not. Susan and Hannah got seperated, with only Susan making it in. Ernest Macmillan was in my class.

From Slytherin were Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. They did well with a few of them getting O’s.

The year plan for them was to get them used to casting non verbally and by the second semester to not say a word while casting. 

As far as creatures we would go into detail on dementors and start on Inferius...fittingly and conveniently enough. 

I planned on teaching the class some fire spells that would work best in hopes of later use. Those were my plans for all my years.

On that Monday after my 6th years had already done their lesson. As well as the rest of my years Hermione came into my class to complain to me.

It was a shocking start to the year. “I think Harry cheated!” She came in.

“On what we’ve not done any tests yet in this class to cheat.”

“No I mean in potions.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t follow the instructions, and even though he’s been worse than me at them throughout all of his years. He did better than everyone in our class and won the liquid luck.”

“Is Slughorn just giving Felix Felicis out as a prize, he already has more of an upside than Snape has.”

“That’s not what I want you to focus on.”

“Well you think Harry cheated, I think that even if he did, it's not like he’s going to become a master at brewing. He just needs to pass to become an Auror.”

“It’s just frustrating that he did better and got rewarded for being good when he clearly isn’t.”

“Obviously this is a pride thing, you don’t get like this when he does better at DADA than you.”

“That’s because that’s his class, my classes are the one that require studying and for lack of a better word brainy stuff.”

“Well, if you get frustrated like this and you need someone to vent at I’m always here. Like I am now, Harry needs all the help he can get with that prophecy looming over him. 

He also has to take classes with Dumbledore for some reason, the Headmaster wouldn't tell me. So I assume it’s something Order related.”

“That’s another thing he hasn’t told us about the prophecy yet, it’s getting frustrating.”

“He’ll tell you when he feels he’s ready don’t rush this stuff.”

“You’re right Tonks. I’m just upset and needed to talk with someone who I know would listen.”

“Course I am, and don’t worry about Ron. One day he’ll really mature and become the man he needs to be.” Yes, just like Bill and Fleur things would happen as they needed to.

It wasn’t long before Hermione once again came to see me, “What’s Harry and/or Ron done this time?” I asked the intelligent witch.

“Nothing, that’s the problem.” Hermione seemed worried.

“Right go on then explain.”

“Well Professor Slughorn invited Harry and I to his club, and Harry didn’t want to join so he made an excuse about quidditch. 

Now I have to go alone and Ron wants to be invited by Slughorn himself before he thinks about going. He’s also using quidditch as an excuse not to go.”

“Why does this feel familiar in some way.” I said to myself.

“So…” She looked up at me, “I want you to go with me, you’re Head of House Black and you are Order of Merlin First Class. Slughorn will eat it up and you can keep McLaggen away from me.”

“There it is…” I sighed might as well help out a student and friend, “Sure, I’ll be your plus one.”

“Excellent!” she clapped, “Thank you so much for doing this, you won’t regret going with me.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, maybe I can make connections that I may need in the future.”

So in the middle of September on Saturday I accompanied Hermione to the Slug Club party. She was right Slughorn ate it right up. 

I got to personally meet some of my students and learn a bit about them. Melinda Bobbin was a person I didn’t know having graduated the year before me.

Her family owned apothecaries, I made connections with her with plans to forward them to my Mom. A nice supply of thing might be useful for any potions she might make.

McLaggen did indeed try to talk to Hermione a few times. He clearly had an interest in her. 

She was not interested in the least and any time he came near she would retreat to my side. 

It was very cute how Hermione would take on Death Eaters but be afraid of a boy with a bit of a crush on her. 

Though at least Death Eaters just tried to kill you and not just brag about themselves. Though Lucius made the exception of doing both.

The second gathering during the school year was in October around the same time in the month. Hermione seemed a lot less stiff this time around.

She even felt free to try the food there, dragging me along after her. She’d eat a bite of some snack or candy before feeding me things like crystallized pineapple on a toothpick.

It was definitely far better than going to a quidditch game. It helped that Hermione seemed to find her footing making connections too. 

She had an in depth conversation with someone I remembered from my school days. I didn’t remember his name so I had to ask Hermione when she got back to me.

Barnaby Lee it turned out his name was. His uncle Cecil Lee was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or DRCMC.

The third party took place the first weekend of November. This one had music to dance to, it seems Slughorn had connections to Spellbound to get them to perform as a small time albeit private party.

It wasn’t like the Yule Ball it was very much a pop group. So there would be no formal dancing. It was more of a club feel than anything. 

I still wasn’t a great dancer and Hermione seemed to only know how to dance within rules like a waltz. 

However we made the best of it I’m sure we looked like we didn’t know what we were doing but I’m also sure it looked like we were having a fun time. 

The fun times came to an end when on the first Hogsmeade trip came the first attempt to kill Dumbledore by Draco. 

It was on November 19th. The results were that Kaite Bell was cursed and had to go to St. Mungo’s for most of the year to get healed.

Harry had properly deduced that it was something Draco had purchased. He was wrong about a few facts surrounding it.

After the weekend Ron came to visit me in my office, “I heard something from Slughorn in Hogsmeade.”

“Is this about the Slug Club, I heard from Hermione you weren’t invited by Slughorn. Sorry about that you’re not missing much really plus quidditch seems much more up your alley.”

“Well you’re right I do have quidditch I just wanted to make sure that Hermione wasn’t having any problems at the parties?” He phrased it like a question.

“She seems to be having a fun time from what I can tell, McLaggen has seemed to get the message to leave her alone.”

“Good...good, you really have no clue, do you?”

“Clue about what? That Slughorn is only using people for his own goals. Sure I know that.”

“...yep, I thought you didn’t but you do. Thank goodness.” He faked a laugh replying stiffly, “Well I’m just gonna go then, because you already know.”

He then left me. He had behaved so strangely, Hermione was right his pride really wouldn't just let him ask Slughorn for a spot.

Monday night was the first one Sulghorn held on a weekday. It ended early I had asked about Ron’s behavior. She too agreed he was just being stubborn.

She also shut down my idea to just ask Slughorn to invite Ron. She claimed it’d just hurt his pride further like offering to buy him things. 

I knew how Weasleys were about money things so I found the logic in it. Then came the Gryffindor Slytherin game. I went to do my yearly show up. 

Draco wouldn't be in this game. I assumed he’d be preparing another plan. Ron played well knowing he was the keeper I watched him with Hermione sitting next to me.

“Harry slipped him liquid luck.”

“Nah, Felix Felicis takes over the body in a way. If you watch him he has full control over his movements. That’s all on his skills.” 

I both knew that and knew that Ron wasn’t using it as Harry was saving it. It was cheating really.

“You know a lot about potions then?” Hermione asked.

“It was one of my better classes, Snape himself said and I quote ‘wasn’t a total dunderhead when it comes to potions.’”

“That’s basically saying you’re great.” She paused, “How come you didn’t become a potions professor or sell your own potions?”

“While I was a natural at it, I get it from my Mom, it didn’t interest me the same way as charms or defense did.”

“You really are so smart you know that?” Hermione complimented me.

“Thanks, but they don’t call you the smartest witch of her age for nothing eh?” I laughed.

It was then it was announced that Gryffindor won with Harry catching the snitch as usual. Hermione left to go apologize to Ron.

December came, and with it decorations were put up. Ron started dating Lavender Brown. Though I don’t think there was as much spite about the choice as before.

Then again I wasn’t there to tell, just from the outside looking in, things seemed at least calmer than say Harry and Ron’s falling out during their 4th year.

Slughorn was having a Christmas Party. I was going with Hermione again. Harry had asked Luna to another Holiday function, rumors really bubbled up about them then.

The party was in Slughorn's office. When we arrived, Harry was pulled away by Slughorn. 

Luna was latched onto Harry’s hand and being carried along with the introductions. Hermione had pointed out the Weird Sisters or at least some of them had come.

I didn’t remember their looks all that well from the Yule Ball so I took her word for it. Trelawney was also there, Hermione made sure to avoid her.

At some point I felt I heard a big belly laugh from Harry somewhere in the party. Then suddenly I was being dragged down. There was a pressure on my lips. 

I looked ahead at Hermione’s face who had closed her eyes. After a few seconds she let go of the front of my dress. Then she said in a breathy voice, “Mistletoe.”

Right then she took off running out of the party. I looked around for people looking at me or where I was but only found that Snape was dragging Draco out of the party.

I continued my scan and found Luna looking up at me, “It was the nargles that made her do it.”

“Right...nargles.” I agreed. Then knowing that no one else saw what could have been really bad for me and my career I left the party. 

When the Holiday break came I chose not to go with the to the Burrow. In my stead Remus would be the extra defense for the Burrow. 

I spent my time going over essays and over moments regarding Hermione. Hermione had sent a letter from her home, explaining that she had a lapse in judgement and knew I wouldn't bring the kiss up.

She explained that she found me inelegant, funny, and attractive but wouldn't act on it knowing that I’d turn her down as a teacher.

When everyone was back from break almost everything seemed to be back to normal. I don’t know if Hermione told anyone anything about what happened but I seemed to be in the clear.

Apparition lessons were available for any 17 year olds who wanted to take them. I heard about a splinching that had taken place during lessons. 

Then near the end of February I was approached by my would-be admirer, “I need your help.”

“y-Yes, sure...Ms. Granger what can I help you with.” I opened up the map and looked for anyone nearby.

“Oh stop it, no one suspects a thing. I can also hold myself back...no this is something else.”

“Okay, is this about lessons?” I asked a bit worried.

“Sort of...I can’t tell you why I want to know, but do you know anything about Horcruxes?”

“What!?” I stood up and locked the door behind her making sure to silence it so no one could hear, “There, you shouldn't go around talking about horcruxes in public like that!”

“So you know what they are, I was thinking to ask you since you told me about Harry’s prophecy so you might be able to help out.”

“Is this about Harry?” I asked.

“It’s about his lessons with Dumbledore, the subject came up and we have no idea what they are.”

“Dumbledore didn’t explain what they were to Harry?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Then I’ll ask that you wait until Harry has learned whatever lesson Dumbledore wants Harry to learn. He has a plan and all that. It’s a test of some sort I’m sure of it.”

“If Harry solves it can you tell me then?” Hermione looked a bit annoyed but understanding.

“Yes, if that’s the subject of conversation, it's best to know everything necessary. But for now you’ll have to wait. Sorry.”

“Thank you To-I mean Professor.” And back to awkward it was. She then left the office after silently dispelling my locking and silencing charm.

“Wow.” I sighed at her mere flicks of her wand to get rid of them. Yes she’s already showing signs of being better than me at charms at least.

That March 1st Hogsmeade trip was canceled due to the cursed necklace that nearly killed Katie Bell. 

Ron had been doused with love potion but Harry had used my gift to him to get rid of that. Unfortunately that wasn’t the worst of the news. Slughorn had been poisoned.

It turns out my giving Harry the bezor had stopped Ron from drinking the poison. Which Slughorn had to deal with on his own. 

He was saved by another bezor which had been in the room with him as Harry had used another bezor to turn in for a class assignment. 

Slughorn was then kept in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts in order to recover. Snape requested a strange change. 

“Since my break Slughorn has made the choice to allow in less than stellar students in the NEWT classes. It is my request to instead take on Defense. 

I feel that the benefits of my teaching would help in the time coming. I also know that Nymphadora would fill the spot well as a natural potion brewer and teacher.”

“This seems needlessly complicated, surely this isn’t something you’re considering Albus?” McGonagall pressed the Headmaster.

“I can see the benefits of having Severus take over your position, Tonks. I feel this decision should be best left up to you then. As DADA teacher.” Dumbledore reasoned with deep breaths. He really wasn’t doing well at all.

“Well I guess I can gift it to my teacher for old times sakes. I feel like you’ll find most of the students very teachable. I have a whole lesson plan for each class and what they need.” I informed Severus.

“I will take it under advisement.” Snape looked down at me. So I made myself taller than him. Take that.

So that’s how I ended up with teaching potions in the dungeon while Slughorn recovered. I wonder how this sped up or slowed down what Dumbledore needed done.

It also meant having a whole new schedule and plans for each year. It was actually quite thrilling. It wasn’t just making potions it was teaching others to. 

I got to introduce safety to each class which while very muggle of me I think really made a few of the older students happy. 

They seemed to love the idea of not spilling or causing harm to themselves over a simple mistake. 

Goggles, masks, lab coats for layers to drop if spilled on, electronic scales, and a shower in case you dropped something on yourself that could be washed off.

It turned into an old chemistry class I remembered taking in another life. It was one of the most interesting times when it came to just teaching alone. 

Even if I did flip how it had been done for years. There was always room for innovation.

Harry had gotten injured during a game by McLaggen. The poor guy couldn't catch a break all year. Noses breaking, Draco snooping around, and a cracked skull.

Sadly or not so sadly my position as Potions Master came to a close on March 10th. As Slughorn had recovered enough to come back to teaching. 

I don’t know if Harry made his move during that time, but he was back in the swing of things. Which included taking on only some of my ideas for safety in his class.

The rest had been binned. I’d seen them being taken out of the school by Filch. It was sad to see. Snape seemed bummed out but resigned. 

He also looked a bit happy at having gotten to try at all. I knew what was coming so it was nice to give him some happiness in the days that were coming.

In April Hermione had come to me after class to talk once again. “I’ve passed my appreciation test!” 

She told me joy in her voice then she ran up to me and hugged my middle. I gave her a tentative hug back. I smelled soap and vanilla from the top of her head. 

Then the hug went on...and on. Finally I had to clear my throat to make sure she stopped. “Sorry...Tonks, but that’s not the only reason I came here.” 

She had a huskiness to her voice. She then shook her head and turned around locking the door behind her and silencing the room. 

“Uhhhhhh?” A confused noise came out of my throat.

“Harry has figured it out, he said it was a soul container. That Voldemort would have created more than one in a chance at immortality.”

“Oh right, yes horcruxes are bits of your soul you put into objects, animals, and sometimes depending on how they are split on humans.”

“What?”

“Well it’s not exact cause it wouldn't be an exact possession like Quirrell. It can only be shared with the other. The only way to create a horcrux is with an exchange of a life for splitting off your soul.”

“He also said that Tom Riddle’s diary was a horcrux.”

“Indeed it was...I think I need to speak with the Headmaster now.”

“What?”

“I’m going to leave I’ve...just figured something out.” I was putting my acting skills to use. I then ran out of the class after getting rid of the unlocking charm. 

Which I definitely didn't forget was put on and didn’t have any trouble leaving the room at all.

I ran up to the Headmasters office who was breathing heavy at his desk. “So I assume the news has gotten to you?”

“The locket, it was Voldemort's soul!”

“That confirms it then, Harry had told me he’d been asked to open a locket that looked like the one in one of the memories I had.”

“You already knew that one then? Do you know how many more there are?”

“One from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor would be my guess.”

“Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Hufflepuffs Cup I assume…I don’t think it can be the sword of Gryffindor can be the horcrux it was bathed in basilix blood.”

“Then you know of the ways to destroy them as well, extraordinary. There was a snake which he used to bring himself back.”

“The substitute was a horcrux, he sacrificed his soul to bring his body back.” I pretended to put together there that clue.

“I will take Harry with me somewhere I expect another one to be by the end of the year.”

“I wish you luck, it will be trapped.”

“Yes, I believe so.”

Then with those seeds planted for Dumbledore I left him to his suffering. I found myself in my password protected private bathroom crying and dry heaving.

Near the end of the month of April Hagrid brought a giant big fuck of spider onto actual school grounds. It was dead and I knew it was Arogog. 

I’m glad the hairy fucker was dead. Someone who wasn’t dead was Katie Bell who came back to Hogwarts right after that. 

It seems Harry didn’t almost murder Draco this time. Only content to fine with just snooping in on him. 

I did however confiscate the book from him as I saw him walking around with it and reading from it. 

I made it seem like I wanted to look what had him so interested in potions. Then shock among shocks I made it seem like I had discovered his cheating. 

I told him he didn’t need to worry about me telling Slughorn but that I was still taking it from him. He seemed to glumly accept the defeat. 

That night I made a big show of visiting Snape. I told him I’d found one of his books being used by one of his students. I then teased him calling him Prince.

He didn’t take well to the name. He kicked me out and asked for the book. I told him I didn’t bring it with me. 

He seemed disappointed but more interested in kicking me out then getting more information about his lost book.

The Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game had something I definitely didn’t see coming. I wasn’t there to watch it go down as I had already gone to my one game. 

However it seems I missed something, juicy gossip had spread through the school on the 10th of May. 

Luna who had taken to doing commentary did the match in a very bad but entertaining way again. 

Then right when Harry caught the snitch he flew right to the commentator herself and in front of the whole school snogged her senseless. 

The details about it made me cringe on how much people paid attention to how two other students snogged including form and proper use of tongue.

It was not as side of students I wanted to know or hear about in all honesty. In June exams were held. Everyone seemed to do well. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were spared from having to take them this year. However, when it got to the end of June. I was quite worried of what was to come.

On the morning of the 30th I knew it was going to be the night of the attack and murder of Albus Dumbledore. So I prepared. 

I got a large amount of black powder I had bought from the Twins’ shop. I prepared werewolf treatments for when Fenrir showed up and started biting and scratching.

I also stayed on top of all the students’ movements. They were not to leave the castle on the last day of the school year. I made sure to make them stay inside.

I found Ron and Hermione with my map. Hermione had Harry’s. “You two need to prepare something is off about tonight.”

“Harry said Draco had finished whatever he was working on.” Ron told me.

“Then it seems that we must prepare for anything to come.” I reached around my arm to make sure my quick draw wand holster was secure.

“We can make sure students are ready for something to come.” Hermione offered.

“Do it, nothing has gone wrong enough this year. Much like last year it has all really come near the end. However I fear it will be much worse and with more innocents in the way.”

The sun had set and it was really starting to feel heavy. The younger students from all houses were in their dorms. While the older students all seemed on edge.

I met back up with Ron and Hermione, “Still nothing but don’t let your guard down. It would be perfect for something to happen at night with everyone's guard down.”

“Lucky for us we have luck,” Ron pulled out a sock, “And all of us know something is coming.”

That’s when the Dark Mark appeared overhead from the courtyard. There were clearly people running down the stairs from the 7th floor. 

“Fuck it!” I spoke as I twisted around Hermione by her shoulders in a dip to give her a kiss that would come before a battle that I knew would happen. 

I let the kiss convey as much as I needed to before running up the stairs to make sure there were no students in the Death Eater’s path. 

There were fifth years on the staircase which I told to retreat down them as I heard cackling from stories above as explosions slammed into portraits.

The first person I ran into was a short heavy set Death Eater. I grew out my nails into points as I charged him dodging spells by shrinking or jumping out of the way.

I ripped at his mask taking it off, blood streaming down where my nails dug in. I didn’t recognize him as a person I knew. 

I stuck my fingers into the top of his head with my thumbs grabbing hold beneath his cheekbones. 

With my hands secure and the man screaming I brought his head nose first into the top of my knee which I had driven upward at the same time. 

Then as soon as he dropped to the floor I drew my wand and made sure to tie him up. I then continued my climb making sure to protect any students I saw along the way.

After making sure all the students were in rooms such as classes or cupboards I made my way back down to the bottom where other Order members had arrived.

I saw Fleur fight off one while Bill had her back with another. That’s when Fenrir came in he went into get in a scratch at Bill. 

I was ahead of him I cast a flash of Lumos Maxima right in the now partially transformed man’s eyes blinding him. 

Then with my left hand, I reached for my dagger gifted to me by Bill. I pulled it upwards in an angle allowing it to come free with a slice. I watched as blood fell from his throat.

It wasn’t enough to kill him with the slash, but the poison in the knife would kill him quickly. No matter what happens after. They lost a great asset.

Then they fled after clutching their arms. It seems that they were being summoned their mission a success. I watched as Hagrid’s hut in the distance lit up. 

I then started running to where the fire was. I saw Snape and Harry dueling. Harry was outclassed but it kept going. I stepped in as Harry cast a spell I knew the name of.

Snape’s on curse. Who deflected it easily. I then moved in as Snape explained who he was. Who owned the book. 

Then I cast an exploding charm at the dirt in front of Snape’s feet blasting him away. I pulled back Harry and quickly went about putting the fire out. 

From the corner of my eye I saw the Death Eaters apparate away after passing the school gates. Harry got up to help me put out the fires. Hagrid joined in with his umbrella.

I listened as Harry explained that Snape had killed Dumbledore. Hagrid didn’t believe him so Harry turned to me. I said nothing as we made our way back to the castle.

A crowd had seemed to gather around something. I let them both go to him. I walked away as people all around me mourned for the fallen Headmaster.

I looked up into the sky and saw the Dark Mark blemishing the night sky with it’s glowing green glow.

Harry had come to me telling me that he and Dumbledore went looking for the Horcrux in a cave. 

How they had arrived at the destination only to find a locket similar to the one he had helped destroy. 

About how Dumbledore then stood there pondering what to do next before they had to fly back and saw the Dark Mark over head. 

How their mission had been for nothing and it ended with Dumbledore dying. I did my best to comfort him. 

I told him that we only needed to find what needed to be found and carry out his last mission. It seems Dumbledore did not tell Harry that I had figured out a few things.

I made sure to hand Harry off to Luna as she took him to the Hospital Wing. I followed slowly behind as they made their way. 

At the Hospital Wing I saw an injured Flitwick and Neville. I saw my students, Lupin, Bill, and Fleur all standing next to each other talking.

Harry then joined them. As they all mourned together at the death of Albus Dumbledore. I stood back at the entrance and watched them all grieve. 

Outside I heard the singing of what could only be Fawkes. Mcgonagall passed by me walking up to Harry to question him. He explained how it happened with Snape.

They talked about the Death Eater losses with the biggest loss being that of Fenrir. It also seemed that Flitwick was only stunned. 

They put together that it was Snape as well. Then Arthur and Molly arrived they looked over their children as if looking for scratches and major injuries that weren’t there.

Fleur had dragged me over to Molly as they both embraced me in a wet tear soaked hug. Thanking me for my stepping in. Bill grimaced but flashed me a thumbs up.

I watched as McGonagall brought Harry out of the room for more clarification. I made plans to go up after to talk with the possible new Headmistress?

I waited at tick then broke free from the two and left them to each other. I then ran up the stairs until I was outside the stairs that led to the Headmasters office.

I waited for Harry to leave before going up myself. “Nymphadora, we plan to be open next year. We also plan...if the Ministry allows it a funeral here before the students go home for the year.”

“That sounds lovely I’ll be sure to come to the funeral. However I would like to resign from my post as DADA teacher.”

“What? Is it because of Dumbledore? Snape?”

“A mix of a lot of things, I just know that next year I can’t be here to teach. It will be a break that I very much need to take.”

“While I can’t exactly stop you I wish you would reconsider.”

“I can’t change my mind. I thank you for trying to convince me but I feel like I’d be better suited for Order work outside the castle.”

I then made my exit from the room and went to my chambers. I levitated my trunk and started filling it with my things. My pictures, my notes, my gifts from over the years.

I decided to leave behind the basilisk skull and other fitting items around the room for whatever happened here next if they even used this room at all.

Hermione came running up the stairs to my office. As I was putting my final things away.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Packing up.” I pulled out a few books from my bookshelf to put them into my ever filling trunk.

“Why?” She asked.

“To leave the school, I’ve decided to stop teaching.”

“You’re leaving.”

“Well not until after the funeral, then I’m going to live at Grimmauld place. Where the Order and others will be free to come within reason.”

“It’s not because of the kiss is it?”

“No, even though I kissed you as a teacher before a battle filled with witnesses, it’s not because of the kiss. I assure you.It’s because out there I know that there are horcruxes. And I need to spend as much time as I can to find them ”

“When will I see you again, after Professor Dumbledore’s funeral tomorrow?” She seemed worried.

“Probably at Bill and Fleur’s wedding.” I informed her, “Don’t worry you know where I live if the three of you need help…at any point in the future.”

“If your not a teacher anymore…?” She left it in the air.

“If this is something you want to willing pursue then I won’t be against it. Just know that I have hard lines that cannot be crossed.”

“Oh thank you.” She ran at me I was almost thrown off balance as she jumped at me. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms went around my neck and shoulders.

Hermione kissed me once as a peck, twice a bit longer, and a third she held against. I carried her weight as she explored my bottom lip with her tongue. 

Then when she explored enough there she pressed in the middle asking for passage which I allowed. There were tentative touches as both of us met. 

Then she coaxed my own tongue out past my lips. She put her mouth around it as she sucked lightly on it. I let out a squeak at the new sensation. 

I didn’t even know people did that when they kissed. Most of my experiences only went as far as a wee tiny bit of frenching. I had to stop her when I got really light headed.

I pulled away my head from hers, “We need to stop, and I need to clear my head right now.”

“y-Yes, I think that’s for the best.” She nodded and her hair tickled my face. I slowly let her down as she slid off from me I was acutely aware of how we touched.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Hermione.”

“I’ll see you too.” She spoke with a lot of air that made her voice barely more than a whisper.

The funeral was attended by many, there were hundreds of golden chairs that faced the Black Lake. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at the front with Harry leaning all the closer.

Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Percy Weasley were the Ministry representation who sat on the other side of the aisle in the front row.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime sat next to each other overlooking the lake with their height. Aberforth I saw near the back of the funeral watching on. 

Every single student currently enrolled was there...skipping the few that had to leave and those that refused to be there. 

The Merpeople of the Black Lake watched from the water. The ghosts and staff were there of course. The Order were scattered around the seats. The Weasleys with Fleur.

Whole groups I couldn't name, even if I knew their names, their numbers were too great. Hagrid carried a purple velvet star covered sheet that held Albus Dumbledore inside. 

A man in black performed the service, but it really wasn’t enough to sum up all Dumbledore had done for the world. 

The ceremony ended with white flames that became marble that encased the body of Albus and became his tomb. I watched as the crowd seemed to move away.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked away talking to each other at some point I didn’t see when they stood up through the crowd. 

Then an hour after the funeral the Hogwarts Express left the station heading back to the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are points in this that I was really left unsure of how to go from moment to moment. Other times felt more rushed but I definitely found some rhythm at points in this chapter.

Chapter 11

I woke up in my Slytherin themed room, that used to be Regulus Black’s. I made my way downstairs where breakfast was already made for me by Kreacher.

I thanked him as he handed me my mail. Inside were reports from the Order. Not long after getting back from Hogwarts plans were made by both us and Death Eaters.

There was another escape from Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew were in the ones that escaped this time. As did the ones who we helped secure and contain at the Ministry.

It was a complete reset of the board only we lost a great asset and leader in Dumbledore. Charity Burbage was missing I read in one of my reports.

I knew she was dead, from the knowledge I had of this world. I also received word only now that the Dursley’s had left Harry in their home and left.

Plans were being made that before Harry turned 17 the Order would come to get him out of the house. 

Plans changed to have to be more complicated when Thicknesse made laws harder on us to get him out easier. That’s where I read about the plan of the 7 potters.

Hermione had sent me a letter about doing some magic on her parents that would protect them. So I assumed they’d be in Australia by now.

There was no other news to be had on July 27th we the Order would make our move.

So when the day came I was a bit of a nervous wreck. Some of the Order had used my place as a bit of a meet up before hand. 

I’d be taking my thestral Hades and a polyjuiced Hermione. Ron would be with Kingsley and Hagrid would take the real Harry in Sirius’ old flying motorbike sidecar.

Harry would be going to my parents house while I’d take my ‘Harry’ back here. So we took off to No.4 Privet Drive. Hermione had arrived with the Weasleys. 

Ron eyed me up in down burning a hole through me with his gaze. Then he approached me. 

“I know you’re better at fighting than me, but if you harm Hermione in any way or get her hurt during this I’ll find a way to make you pay.”

“I can respect that, but I have a bit more hanging over my head than a threat from someone that’s not graduated yet. So I appreciate the thought of you caring about Hermione, but try and not mess this up with your macho act,eh?”

“Fair enough, I still do need to thank you for saving Bill anyway.”

“He was one of my first friends along with Charlie, I would have done it again in a heartbeat.”

“Glad you’re one of the good ones as always Tonks.”

“Same Ron.”

I looked around the room at the rest of the people there. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Mundungus Fletcher who had to be banned from my house for attempting to steal my shit, Arthur, Fred, Remus, George, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid and my now Girlfriend (?) Hermione Granger.

I attempted to make eyes and Hermione who also looked back at me. I knew it was going to look bad from the outside but the gagging from the Twins was a bit much.

Moody explained the plan to Harry. He being the selfless guy that he was didn't want to risk us. 

Thankfully everyone in the room was an adult except him so we could do whatever we wanted without his say so. 

Harry plucked out a chunk of his hair, which who does that without showing even a little bit of pain. Then dropped it into the vat of polyjuice. It turned bright gold.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up to take a drink. Missing one Dung was volunteered. They all took a deep drink before they slowly started to transform. 

I watched as Hermione grew, then her hair darkened from the tips to the roots. It straightened out. Moody passed out some clothes sacks for the Potters to change.

I didn’t like the look of Harry in his own underwear let alone women’s panties or bras. I watched them all change, losing sight of ‘my Harry’. They all put on their glasses.

Then out came the decoy snowy owls. Then Moody went down the list of making sure we know who went with who. 

“Uh can you raise your hand if you’re my Harry...I mean you’re Hermione.” I asked the group.

“I’m right here Professor.” came a Harry in a blue coat and red shirt.

“Teacher Student play, very raunchy.” One of the Harry’s joked. It made me wonder if they knew about Mine and Hermione’s thing. 

Did that mean Ron told them or was that Ron making the joke. It had to be one of the twins. This was beyond confusing but I guess that was the point of it all.

I took my Harry by the hand to Hades. I helped him, I mean her climb on. Then mounted while behind the Harry doppelganger. Which was Hermione. 

I made myself big enough to cover her when we were going to be riding. My coat was made of Hungarian Horntail which would absorb the minor spells sent at us.

Even a few Cruciatus Curses if they were fired from weaker Death Eaters would have a possibility of being absorbed. Moody counted us off. 

On three I knocked my heels into Hades and we were off like a bat out of hell. Pardon the pun. Right when we were passed the house’s bubble of protection they were on us.

It wasn’t even a moment of pause. They just started firing. Thankfully Thestrals were more maneuverable in the air than the transportation the Death Eaters were using.

When a Death Eater would get close I would take a swipe at them with my dagger. I nicked one so he was a dead man flying after us. Another was stunned by Hermione.

He fell out of the sky into the city below him. I saw Voldemort himself for a bit before he left. Clearly dismissing us as not the true Harry. 

Another Death Eater tried to get close but having used it to great affect before I blinded him with a flash. Then turned as he smashed into a building next to us. 

As soon as we landed on my porch both the fidelus blinded them to us and the protective charms kept them out of my homes surroundings. 

I opened the door to my home where Kreacher was waiting for us. I had a choice to make as I dragged Hermione/Harry through my home. Going into the drawing room.

I could wait a bit or I could go to the burrow right away. The choice was taken from me as a black bushy haired Hermione was on top of me. 

She unbalanced me pushing me onto one of my couches. She climbed onto me kissing me wherever she wanted. Starting at my lips moving down to my cheek to my chin.

Further down she got to my neck and throat. She licked at my pulse point before sucking on the skin there. I had no idea what this was but I felt weak to it.

She had such a power over me that I nearly forgot about the portkey not too far from us.

“Hermione!” I tried to get out but I could only speak in whines, “Portkey...we might…miss.”

“Don’t care!” She growled, “Here I thought…” She kissed my jaw, “We’d meet at Bill and Fleur’s wedding but no…” She bit my ear tugging on it causing me to softly moan.

“No...we went and battled Death Eaters, and I can’t feel more alive than...right...now.”

She grabbed at my breast thumb teasing my nipple through my shirt. My coat was only over one arm it seemed. When did that happen. 

“Hermione…they’ll be worried.” I tried to get her to focus on the mission.

“Yes, you’re right we should be going. I just want to feel you.” She put her hand under my shirt feeling my midriff. Then she pulled away. The portkey was long gone.

“We can use Kreacher, it pretty much works the same.”

“Yeah, there’s no apparition blocking inside my house. The most we’d have to do to get to the Burrow is a bit of walking if we can’t directly get in.”

So that was the plan. I asked for Kreacher to either take us directly into the Burrow or near enough that we could make it there. 

He dropped us off right outside the anti-apparition barrier and we made our way to the Burrow. Remus, Kingsley, Ron, and Harry were there to greet us.

“What happened?” Remus asked me.

“Had to take down a few Death Eaters, at one point Voldemort was next to us but moved on. What the hell happened we were only just outside the rage and they were on us like flies on shit?”

“We were betrayed.” Kingsley informed me.

“Was it Dung?” I asked.

“Don’t rightly know, but the coward would fit.” Remus seemed frustrated.

“Who are we waiting on?” I asked.

“Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye and Mundungus.” Ron told me.

“Well if he’s dead, I can’t blame him.” I walked to the Burrow to sit down and relax just a tiny bit. My three ex-students followed me. 

One of them had just tried to ravage me not to long ago. I went to sit down next to one of the twins. George, I could identify him with his new pierced ear.

“I don’t know if an earring would suit you like it does Bill George.” I joked.

“You don’t think so? I dunno I think I could pull it off.”

“At least it happened to the less attractive brother.” Fred jested. I heard a thestral land outside. That’d be Bill and Fleur. Molly’s yells confirmed it. I got up to go see them.

Then I heard what Bill said. Mad-Eye had died just like before. It was a clear shock that the default leader of this new Order had died. Bill got us all some firewhisky to drink.

We all drank to Mad-Eye the most paranoid man on the face of the earth. Bill defended Dung. Saying he suggested the 7 Potter plan. Which surprised the Death Eaters.

Harry stopped the proverbial witch hunt in its tracks though. Bill and Remus went to go retrieve the body so the Death Eaters or Voldemort didn’t get to it.

Harry tried to leave early before the wedding. Everyone stopped him from worrying about risking them. It took some major convincing but they got to him.

Harry had walked outside to get some fresh air after explaining something his wand did on it’s own. Hermione came back inside with Harry and Ron. 

She later explained that Harry had seen Ollivader being tortured. My heart hurt for the guy. Especially if Voldemort was frustrated over a wand. 

The next days at the Burrow passed by calmly. I hardly got to see Hermione or the other two due to them being overworked with chores. 

It wasn’t my house so I wouldn't complain about her ordering people around who weren't her kids. Bill nor Lupin found Moody’s body.

Eventually the Delacours arrived. Fleur ran out to greet them. Gabrielle had grown since the last time I saw her which made sense. The Tournament was 3 years ago?

She attempted to make eyes at Harry but Harry seemed unaffected. Bill and Charlie would share Bill’s room. Fleur and Gabirelle got Percy’s. I got the twins again.

The parent Delacours got Arthur and Molly’s room. Charlie was Bill’s best man. The next day was Harry’s Birthday July 31st. 

Little did he know his gift from me was solving some of his horcrux problem. I think he was happy enough just to be rid of his trace. 

When it was time for the party I didn’t eat any of the cake. I just didn’t like cake. Hermione did eat my portion though. Something did spoil the party a bit.

Arthur announced that the Minister would be coming to the Burrow. I had to take off, as not to be seen with the Weasleys and spread Order information.

I apperated back home where I would wait for the all clear. After about an Hour an owl came for me. It made it through the Fidelus. 

I read the contents apparently Dumbledore had left me something in his will. A package came later that was what he had presumably left me. I opened the disk like package.

Out of it came a mirror like substance that filled out eventually becoming something like a bird bath. If I could describe it as anything else. Inside was a written note.

‘For when you need to collect thoughts in one place’. From the note alone I knew what this was. I had never seen it in person before. It was Albus Dumbledore’s Pensieve.

I looked for any memories that would be inside for me to watch. There were. What they revealed threw me for a loop. 

The first scene was Dumbledore receiving woolen socks on Christmas from me. Another was of me laughing from next to Snape on Valentines day.

The next was me in his office right after the chamber debacle. Then the scene changed to that of me riding a thestral from the perspective of the Headmasters office.

The Yule Ball was shown next with me dancing with Fleur. One of them was of me watching from the staff table. 

As I watched all the students leave the Hall for the end of the year and the smile of accomplishment on my face. 

Another was from my time in potions class that I didn’t know he saw me wearing a lab coat laughing as a second year had destroyed a desk with thankfully no one being hurt.

The final one was of me walking up to the stool and the sorting hat being placed on my head. The hat shouted out Slytherin after at least 5 minutes of waiting.

The look on my face was more thoughtful that any child my age should have had. It was clear Dumbledore took note of that.

As I stepped out from the memories I cried from all the memories coming back to me at once. And at seeing all that I had done at Hogwarts from the outside looking in at my life.

It proved I had lived a proper life and I was beyond thankful for the chance to see it from someone else’s perspective. 

After composing myself and waiting a blue-white butterfly flew into my home and with Hermione’s voice said the Minister was gone. 

I processed the fact that one, she could produce a corporeal patronus. Two that it was a butterfly and thus really made things super very serious.

I apperated to the top of the hill outside the Burrow. Then ran my wack back to the house. 

As soon as I spotted Hermione who was with Harry and Ron discussing something with a lot of hand gestures. 

Not really caring I was interrupting I scooped the brightest witch of her age up twirling her around. “Since when were you able to cast a fully corporeal patronus!?”

“Harry taught us to do it, after he figured it out during the hearing.”

“That’s amazing.” I laughed then I got to Harry, “Are you sure you want to be an Auror and not a teacher.” I laughed.

“Uh...I’m pretty sure, but let’s not talk about that and instead talk about why Hermione’s has changed.” 

Harry looked at me with a bit of concern as if trying to figure something out. “What...was it before?” I asked the three looking around.

“It was an otter.” Hermione spoke up she looked embarrassed, “Harry here was the first to notice that it changed, he also pointed out he knew what having the same patronus meant.”

“Yes, you were just arriving when I asked Hermione why she had the same patronus as you.” Harry looked between us, “She didn’t know what that meant so I told her.”

“That’s...when I kinda let the secret out.” Ron looked at me with a grimace, “So now Harry knows.” He said with a shrug.

“I just assumed that you two would tell him, I mean I very clearly kissed Hermione in front of Ron.”

“I just never got around to telling Harry or anyone, not that I would go around telling people it just hasn’t come up naturally.” Hermione twiddled her fingers.

“That is a good point, ‘hey Harry just wanted to let you know me and our ex-teacher friend are dating thanks bye’” I faked giving the news.

Ron chuckled a tiny bit before Harry stared him down. Harry then walked up to me and with a hard look on his face spoke, “I knew it!” his face broke. Then he started laughing.

“Bwuh?” was the noise I made.

“I know you only just started whatever you two are doing but it’s been coming for awhile now.” Harry still laughing told us.

“What are you talking about mate?” Ron asked his friend with a puzzled look.

“First it was the Triwizard Tournament, while you were still upset at me. Hermione comes barging into the common room complaining about how close Tonks and Fleur were when she went to go talk to Tonks about SPEW.”

“It’s called S.P.E.W.” Hermione and I informed him. We looked at each other then to the ground.

Another laugh broke free from Harry, “Then when I came over last year Hermione kept reaffirming that ‘Tonks didn’t really even like Fleur like that’, every time Ron brought up what happened at the Yule Ball and how awkward it was you’d be a bridesmaid.”

“You’re right she did!” Ron pointed out letting out a bit of a giggle.

“So what, of course I pointed it out. It needed to be said.” Hermione crossed her arms with a face red with embarrassment. 

“Then before we were making our trip here, at Privet Drive someone made a student teacher...joke and both of you reacted. Though it was odd to see my own face react like an embarrassed Hermione.”

“Well I’m glad you think it’s funny and not...you know something you’re not disapproving of.” I scratched the back of my head.

“If Dumbledore taught me one thing over the years, it’s about finding light in the darkness and love. If you two have found love and light in these dark times why would I try and stop it.”

“Wow, that was said with Dumbledore energy and all.” I applauded the capture of Dumbledore's character.

After that things went back to a little bit of a happier feeling. The next day would be a wedding, and I was to stand next to the bride.

Thankfully as only a bridesmaid it wasn’t my job to make sure the bride was ready. I just needed to stand on the side when she was coming out.

So I was free to greet the guests and watch as people interacted. I needed my people watching time. Especially since I didn’t get my spot the year either. Bet she missed me.

I watched as ‘Barny’ Weasley was greeted by Lupin and others. Xenophilius Lovegood arrived with his deathly hallows necklace. With a dressed up Luna next to him.

Luna and ‘Barny’ greeted each other with more than an awkward feeling from the redhead. While we were at Bill and Fleur's wedding, which I knew happened. 

I knew for sure that Luna and Harry did not have that kind of relationship before. Hearing about it was a main factor in seeing that major things can change.

It seemed for the most part there was a track to follow that even when change happens there would be course correction from some force.

It really made me take the leap that was presented to me when Hermione showed interest. I let myself truly pursue the idea that change could happen.

I saw someone who had to be the famous Aunt Muriel be escorted onto the scene. She ordered around Ron who did her bidding. It was fun to see someone take charge like that.

Hermione appeared with a purple-pink dress with matching heels. She was very breathtaking. 

“You always used do that.” Someone said from behind me and I drew my wand jumping at the noise. It was Fred who I had my wanted pointed at, “Don’t curse me.”

“Fred, you scared me. You should take advice from Moody and try not to sneak up on people. I could have really made you match your twin again.”

“Sorry, I’ll be sure to remember next time.”

“Now, what did you want to say?”

“I was just saying, you always used to just watch people as they did things.”

“Yes, people watching.”

“Is it any fun, or would it not be better if you joined in on the fun rather that just watching from afar.”

“I think it’s fun enough, and I don’t have to join in on a situation that’s just for them.”

“You’re a strange one Tonks.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, now go away. Hang out with your twin if you need to.”

I shoved him off with his mild laughing protests. I turned back to watching after Fred left I saw a group of Veela and followed their eye line to Krum. I had forgotten he’d be here.

Then with no real time to think about it the ceremony looked to be starting. I ran over to my position beside the marquee closer to the people watching.

Charlie stood opposite me and Bill was to my left. Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle to where we were. 

She had a white wedding dress on that seemed to glow silver. Ginny and Gabrielle wore golden dresses. Then it started. There was audible crying from many places in the tent.

There was a rumbling sound of Hagrid blowing his nose. Then the speech from the man in black ended and he bonded them with magic. 

Then everything transformed into what was more of a party, a dance floor appeared. Food and drink was being served. After picking up a flute I went to look for Hermione.

She was sat at a table with ‘Barny’, Ron, and Luna. I went and sat down with them as the music started and Luna dragged ‘Barny’ off to dance. 

Krum plonked down and asked, “Who is the man in yellow?”

“Xenophilius Lovegood, why?” Ron asked after answering.

“Because he wears the sign of Grindelvald.”

“The dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, Grindelvald killed my grandfather. If it vere not a party, I vould duel him.”

“Didn’t Grindelwald use the deathly hallows symbol, taking it for his own terrible deeds?” I asked to drop a few hints.

“The vat?” Krum asked me.

“It’s a children’s story...nothing too important.” I played it down, “He had taken it from the story and used it for his own symbol.”

“You think that he wears the old child stories symbol and not the mark of the dark vizard?”

“It’d make sense, the Lovegoods are quite loony.” Ron spoke, “Just look at his daughter.”

Luna was waving around above her head, while ‘Barny’ halfheartedly swiped above her laughing all the while.

“Vy-”

“To get rid of Wrackspurts probably.” I laughed. Krum didn’t seem to like I was downplaying this entire situation. He pulled out his wand.

“Do you mock me Professor?” He asked.

“What, no. I’m being serious, I'm no longer a teacher. I quit with everything going on.”

Just then I heard from the dance floor, “Gregorovitch!” Barny had yelled pointing at Krum. Hermione and Ron and stiffened next to me.

“What about my vand maker?” Krum looked to the distant Weasley cousin.

“Where is he?” ‘Barny’ asked approaching the table.

“He retired, I vas the last of the people to get a vand made by him.”

“Well thanks for the history lesson everyone, we’ve all learned so much today.” I knocked on the table making a bit of a tune.

“Are you related to that girl?” Krum asked Ron pointing at Ginny.

“She’s my sister...why?” Ron looked worried.

“She is nice-looking, can you introduce me?”

“Wha-”

“I can, come on Ron. Would Ginny forgive you if you didn’t allow this meeting. She’s quite the good chaser and seeker from my memories of her games.” I put her over.

I took Krum with me over to Ginny and introduced them. They both talked quidditch. I turned back to the table and Hermione, ‘Barny’, and Ron were whispering to each other.

What did the foreign wand maker have to do with anything. I knew Voldemort was looking for the death stick but...maybe Harry had a shared vision?

It was a possibility. In any case I had spare energy and I knew this would be the time to dance. With what was coming so I’d take the time before it all went to hell.

I grabbed Hermione by the wrist and took her onto the dance floor and let Harry and Ron talk about things. We slow danced to the music for awhile before Hermione got curious.

“What was that about the deathly hallows? It was a children's story?”

“Yeah, something about death and how you can’t escape it.”

“What’s it about?”

“Uh...let’s see if I can remember, there are three brothers. They come across Death for some reason. At some point he gives them gifts. Which is where the symbol comes from.”

“What does it mean?”

“Well that line in the middle.” I lifted my chin the Xeno, “That’s the Elder wand, or death stick made by Death to be the best wand. The brother could be anyone in a duel but got murdered in his sleep over it I think.”

“The circle?”

“The circle is the resurrection stone, the second brother wanted to talk to someone that had died. So Death made something to wake up the dead from their slumber. It drove the second brother mad and he killed himself or something.”

“What about the triangle?”

“The third brother being the youngest yet wisest, chose to get something to hide from Death. So he got a cloak and lived a long life and had a family. All while hiding under the cloak, then when he was ready he took it off and passed it to his son. He greeted Death like an old friend.”

“Kind of a morbid story, and you said this is for children?”

“Well, that’s how I remember it. I could be wrong about a few things. It’s hard to remember all the details. It’s about on par with muggle stories anyway. At least in this one no one mutilates their feet with broken glass.”

“Not while we’re dancing please.”

“Sorry.”

“Would...that story happen to be in The Tales of Beedle the Bard?”

“Might be, it’d fit right in I’d think.”

“I think that’s enough dancing for now.” Hermione spoke before heading off to speak with ‘Barny’. Who now had been sitting with Muriel and and older man I didn’t know.

At that moment a silver-white Lynx came into the middle of the dance floor next to me. In Kingsley’s voice it spoke, “The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.”

I could feel the protection charms and enchantments fail. Then I saw Hermione take ‘Barny’ away. A masked man cast something at me I cast it away with a shield charm.

Then it was chaos all over the party and everyone partnered off with their own. The best people could do was to protect themselves. I knew by now the trio would be gone.

I cast a banishing charm at the Death Eater that tried to curse me. Then made my escape not knowing if my spell landed. 

I watched Fleur grab her little sister and get away with Bill. There were many other cracks as people apperated away. At some point there was a fire that started.

There was too much going on for me to concentrate on what needed to be seen. So I made the choice to leave myself and hope the others found a way out as well.

I apperated to my home in hopes that the Trio would meet me there. I hoped that the Order members from the part remembered to use my home as well.

“Kreacher!” I yelled. 

“What can Kreacher do for, Mistress Black?” Kreacher popped in next to me.

“I need you to go to my parents and bring them here. If they refuse, tell them it’s a matter of life and death.”

“It will be done.” Then with a crack he was gone. My front door opened down stairs and with wand in hand I walked down slowly.

“Hello? Nymphadora?” I heard the soft voice of Remus. I snuck my way up to him before pointing my wand in his face.

“What was the first thing I ever said to you?” I asked making sure of his true nature.

“Um...was it, ‘Who the hell are you? In the Shrieking Shack?” Remus got out.

“Good, what are you doing here? Looking for a place to hide out?”

“Sort of I needed to tell someone who’s place of hiding was secure, I’ve come up with a plan.”

“What, will it help?”

“Yes, I think so. I’ve received word that since the death of Fenrir Greyback the werewolves that have followed him are still looking for a new Alpha.”

“You think you can pull it off and take away forces from...Tom Riddle.”

“Yes I think I can, why are you saying that name and not-”

“You heard Kingsley, the Ministry will be in shambles. Best not to use a name that could be made taboo now.”

“That’s smart, the Order will need to know to get into that habit as well.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Now, I just needed someone to tell the rest of the Order where I’d be.”

“Then good luck, I hope that you succeed or can come back alive.”

“Me too...me too.” With that Remus left my home having just arrived.

Kreacher arrived back in front of me with both my parents. “Oh Dora what’s going on.” My dad asked fear clearly in his voice, “We’ve helped Harry Potter get to his portkey what more is going on.”

“The Ministry has fallen, that means that at least you dad will need to stay here.”

“Do you mean that you think they’d try and find Muggleborns?”

“Yes, I think they will get to that. So I’m not going to lose you or have you on the run in god knows what place. You are going to stay right here where I know you are.”

“It’s happening all over again.” My Mom put a hand to her head sitting down in a nearby chair.

“You can stay here too Mom, if you want. I will also respect you wanting to stay at home.”

“I will not be moved out of my home and neither will your Father.” Her eyes hardened, “He’ll stay at home and only come here when he needs to hide out.”

“Your Mother's right Dora, I shouldn't stay here the entire time. I have too much pride and love your Mother too much to leave her all on her own.”

“Fine!” I closed off my tear ducts, “But promise me that if anyone comes looking you’ll come right back here.”

“Of course dear one.” My Dad spoke in his soothing voice.

“I need to warn you to keep in mind that the taboo might be back so be sure not to say his name.”

“We didn’t before when the war was over.” Mom snorted, “Won’t start now.”

Then with help from Kreacher they went back to their home. Back to where I grew up.

Then there was a knock at the door, “Guess it’s going to be busy with the second war really started.” I said to myself as I ran downstairs.

“Who’s there?”

“Let us in Tonks.” I heard Harry say.

“Sorry, in these times it’s going to take a bit more than that to let you in.”

“Let us in or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Hermione threatened playfully.

“Oh, so we were sleeping together now are we.” I opened to door, “Come on in, go to the drawing room I need to lay down some ground rules.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to talk but at my serious look she followed the other two to the drawing room. I locked the door behind me. Then I followed after the three.

“Aright you lot, listen up. Ground rules are as follows: Rule 1, we no longer can say you-know-who’s name instead we will call him Tom Riddle from now on. The taboo might be activated now or at any time so don’t say his name.”

“That’s how they found us, you said his name.” Ron pointed at Hermione.

“Then that’s off limits then.” Harry nodded looking back to me.

“Rule 2, you three will be staying here for awhile. I know your mission as Dumbledore has filled me in on enough to help you.”

“He’s told you?” Harry asked.

“Yes, why don’t you take a look over there.” I pointed at the pensieve.

“That’s Dumbledore’s, Are there any more memories for me?”

“No, he sent me it through his will. There’s a code in there that only I can understand that will help you find the horcruxes you need to along with other things we need to do.”

“Then he’s not just leaving it to us then?” Ron asked looking relieved.

“Before he died he told me about the locket, because you helped me destroy that one.”

“Then you can help us find the others then.” Harry affirmed.

“I will, but that leads to Rule 3. There will I believe be someone coming with a horcrux. You three need to not attack.”

“Who is it?”

“I cannot say, but I’ve done some magic I’m not proud of to help us accomplish this goal.”

“Is it a Death Eater? Is it Malfoy?” Ron tried to get it out of me.

“We’ll get to the Malfoys later. For now just stay in the house and wait. You’ll really be staying here throughout most of this year. So there will be no aimless wandering for you to do.”

“Thank goodness.” Ron slumped over one of my couches.

“What’s our first move?” Harry asked.

“We won’t be doing anything until we are all rested and prepared. Things will be done at the time they need done.”

“Fine by me.” Ron relaxed.

I walked to my plugged in TV and switched it on. Then looked through my tapes Speed was the movie I selected and put on to entertain the people in my house.

I then headed upstairs to go to my cork board and plan out the next few weeks and months. I heard Hermione follow me up the stairs.

The next few days went well for us. Hermione had discovered the hallows in her book gifted to her by Dumbeldore.

“I think Dumbledore wants us to find the hallows.” Harry told me.

“I’m telling you, he wants us to know about them. Not go after them. I’ll even spell it out for you. 

Voldemort is looking for a wand maker, the fact that you made a big deal about Krum's wand tips me off to that fact. Don’t lie to me.”

“So he’s looking for this...Elder Wand.”

“He is, what I also know is that wand lore wise. No matter how powerful the wand, it's only as good as a witch or wizard holding it. So even if he finds this wand that Grindelwald, the previous great dark lord wanted. It won’t do him any good.”

“So Dumbledore just wanted to warn us of their existence.”

“As far as I can put together yes.”

This conversation would be one of the things Harry would obsess over in our time here. 

Another thing I needed to get done was to teach them about the locket and how that mistake came to be. Thankfully Dumbledore didn’t suffer this time before his death.

However, because of that they didn’t know about RAB and why that was important. I told them about it.

“Regulus Black betrayed the Dark Lord after he found out about at least one of the horcruxes. He made Kreacher...deal with the suffering that nothing should go through.”

“The liquid in the cave.” Harry didn’t know it’s affects but clearly understood the trap.

“Yes, then Regulus went back himself and swapped the lockets. He tasked Kreacher with destroying it but was unable to. That’s where you and I came into it Harry.”

“So that’s why he’s a little weird because of the potion or poison that he had to drink from before?” Ron asked.

“Also his only company were the paintings on the walls here. It’s enough to drive someone further into madness. But after the locket was destroyed he’s really been better.”

In the days that came I got reports of Order members houses being attacked. Like Dedalus Diggle's home being burned down. 

Newspapers gave reports that it was required to go to Hogwarts this year if you were underage. Muggleborns started being monitored and wanted for questioning.

As soon as Snape was announced as Headmaster of Hogwarts Hermione helped me move Phineas Nigellus Black’s portrait into Sirius’ old room. 

Hermione and I were in our bedroom where there was a noise downstairs then some yelling with a big thump ending all noise in the house. 

I ran downstairs to see a stunned Bellatrix Lestrange on the floor of my house just outside the fireplace. She was holding the horcrux in her hand.

“Back off Harry!” I yelled at the man pointed his wand at the downed Death Eater.

“She killed Sirius!” Harry screamed back.

“I know, we’ve both suffered because of her. Neville has suffered because of her but we need to deal with this. She has the cup see. I told you the rules now sit down and relax.”

Harry did as asked. Hermione had now followed me down stairs having dressed. Her hair really was more of a mess than usual though. 

Ron was only watching everything go down quietly from the doorway. I got the cup out of her hands and threw it to Harry who caught it from his seat. 

Then obviated Bellatrix of ever coming here or interacting with me during the battle at the Ministry. I then Imperiused her to go back to the Malfoy mansion. That was all.

I revived her and she in a trance was on her way out of my home. Harry then tossed me back the cup.

“Now what?” He was still angry but all business, “Just stab the thing and be done with it.”

“I will not, I will leave that honor to you.” I walked up the stairs leaving the three of them waiting. I retrieved my knife from its holster sewn into my coat. 

The came back down with both the cup and the poisoned dagger. I held the cup on my kitchen table. With my other hand I twisted the dagger in my hands. 

I was holding the handle to Harry but made sure to hold the handle with my thumb and index finger. He took the knife from me. I used two hands to hold the cup still.

It really seemed like there were no defenses for this horcrux. So Harry having waited his fill stabbed into the top of the cup with the knife. 

There was a magical discharge much like before with the locket. Black smoke pumped up from from where the cup was stabbed. Then as only I knew there was only Harry.

“So why did you let her leave then?” Ron asked breaking the silence.

“We’ve just created a trap.” I spoke.

“How?” Harry asked, “Is she going to kill all the Death Eaters herself?”

“No, though that might have been possible. I don’t know how versed she was shaking more complicated tasks off. The only reason this worked was because of how simple they were. At least intention wise.”

“So how is she a trap?”

“She knew where the horcrux was, which meant Voldemort trusted her to know where it was.”

“Now it just needs to be discovered missing.”

“How does that happen.”

“We just have to wait for a moment to come where we add another mission to the block.”

“Is that moment waiting for her to go where she left the cup?”

“No, it’s much more subtle.” I shook my head, “We need to wait for people on our side to get done making their move.”

September came and went. All my old students excluding the ones with me would be at Hogwarts. 

We celebrated Hermione’s birthday Birthday cake was shared between the three of them and Kreacher. I enjoyed...my own desert.

In late October I told them all of a small mission needed to be done soon. “I need you to be prepared to retrieve a student from a train that’s on a return trip.”

“Who?” Ron asked.

I looked at Harry, “Luna Lovegood.”

“Why, what’s happening.”

“I’ve gotten news that a few things have warranted her being taken by Death Eaters.”

“We’ll get her then.” Harry was already ready to save her. It was honestly sweet.

“What’s happened, it’s rare that we get any coverage of things going on outside of this house.” Hermione wanted to know.

“Well the Quibbler has become the only anti-Ministry paper. For propaganda reasons they need leverage.”

“So they’ll steal Xeno’s daughter.” Ron put together.

“Correct, another thing we need to do is wait for the moment. We will accomplish two goals at once.”

“What are they?” Harry asked.

“We’re going to spring the trap, and we’re going to save Luna.”

I ran up the stairs to the portrait of Phineas. “I need you to deliver a message to Snape, tell him to make sure the sword is with Luna Lovegood on her way home for winter break.”

“Got it figured all out do you?”

“What can I say, I’m descended from greatness.”

That’s how the plan came about. The copy would be sent off to the vault, the real one would ‘appear’ when Harry needed it to rescue a student. 

Luna would avoid being kept at Malfoy manor. Bellatrix would be tipped off on her vault. Part two of the trap plan would then need to be planned.

So on December 20th on it’s way back from Hogwarts we joined in on the Death Eater attempts on the Express. 

It wasn’t much of a fight. They didn’t expect us to go after the train at all. We didn’t check who the people were that came for Luna. 

The two Death Eaters outside the Compartment were easily stunned. I watched up and down the train for any more to appear as Harry went to get Luna and the sword that was hidden inside the compartment alongside her. 

As we made our getaway we saw Peter Pettergrew. Who I guessed was assigned to the kidnapping mission as well. 

Harry broke away from the plan then to go after him with the sword. I held onto Luna as I waited for Harry to be done so I could sidelong apparate the two of them off the train.

He came running back with a worried face and I was sure to wake up one of the Death Eaters we stunned as we left. 

“What the hell were you playing at chasing after Peter, our plan was to be seen not stay longer than necessary.”

“Peter made Sirius live in Azkaban with his lies, he doesn’t get to just walk away. He was supposed to stay in there and suffer like Sirius did for crimes he didn’t commit.”

Harry had tears in his eyes, “I could feel my scar burning, I think Peter summoned Tom there.”

“It’s all right now Harry, let’s get that sword out of your hands.” Luna spoke prying his grip. She then guided Harry away with a light touch. 

Well it accomplished a few things, Voldemort knew that Harry had come and gotten away. Peter and another Death Eater knew he had the sword.

Voldemort would think Harry got it due to the bravery and need. Bellatrix would be jumpy about having been unable to keep the sword even with ancient magic.

A break for Christmas would be useful to all of them. Ron was the most antsy for obvious reasons. He didn’t get to take a break from it all in the comfort of someone.

He may have had us as friends but sometimes that’s not all you really want or need. So I allowed him to come up with plans for Christmas. They went well.

While there were no presents I think all the games Ron came up with kept us entertained. I introduced them to Die Hard, a Christmas movie. Which Hermione debated the entire time.

In January I told them I’d take on a mission by myself. It was debated if it was the best move but I insisted. I was the only one of them that could transform at will.

So the mission I had to do would only be hindered by people who couldn't help on the stealth mission. I did ask Harry to do something for me.

“I need you to soon make contact with your house-elf.”

“But I don’t own a house-elf.”

“What? You clearly do, he’s been bragging about you to Kreacher when I was staying at Hogwarts.”

“Do you mean Dobby?”

“Is that his name, well in any case he used to be owned by the Malfoys correct?”

“Yeah, Lucius freed him due to a technicality.”

“Good, then he shouldn't be noticed too much if he were to return to the manor in order to drop off a message.”

“Why, what’s the plan. At least tell us if we can’t go.”

“Fine go gather the group.” I dismissed him. He ran off then later returned with Hermione, Luna, and Ron.

“The plan is to give a note or message to Narcissa Malfoy from me. It will involve part two of the Bellatrix trap plan. She will suggest Bellatrix go somewhere else.”

Her vault mainly to discover the cup missing. “While she’s out, I will go in like Bellatrix and find out any more information that might lead to more horcruxes.”

“Why not just ask Malfoy’s mom?” Ron asked.

“I want her involved in this as little as possible. I only want her to subtly suggest to Bellatrix an idea. Bellatrix will be made to think it’s her own plan.”

“You’re putting a lot of faith in Death Eaters.”

“She’s not a Death Eater. I know that for a fact and even if she was she’s very clearly just as afraid of Dumbledore as Draco was.”

“Draco still let in the Death Eaters and Snape that killed Dumbledore.”

“What would you have him do, defy Tom? Die just because. Let his family pay the price for not? You told me yourself Dumbledore pointed out his fear.”

“I’ll never forgive him.” Harry stared at me, “but you’re right, Dumbledore said he could be saved.”

“Then I’ll make use of who I can in order to defeat Riddle.” After all the others had left except Hermione I knew that she didn’t like what I planned to do.

I made sure to know that I understood her concern and that I would do everything in my power to make sure nothing went wrong and that I got back safe and sound.

So in early March I sent a borrowed Dobby to Malfoy Manor with a note for Narcissa Malfoy.

It read, ‘Need Bellatrix out of the house in late March, suggest missing sword from vault. Make it her own plan. Try not to involve yourself any further. Send back Dobby when she has left. -House B.’

I waited for Dobby to return. It really was pushing a lot onto someone who had no reason to be involved in such cloak and dagger work. 

However her hope of having a safe like for Draco would win out I knew it. My knowledge was confirmed when on March 26th Dobby came back. “Misses Sissy told Dobby to tell you that Evil Missy Belly was gone.”

On the spot I took the form of the one who was stunned in my kitchen not too long ago. Then I apperated to the Manor. Narcissa was at the front to greet me.

“Hello...Sister.” She looked around for others nearby.

“Cissy, how nice it is to be greeted as ones guest.” I gave it my best cackle.

She gave a grimace, “Are those Aunt Walburga’s Dress Robes?”

“How nice of you to notice, I thought it’d be nice to play dress up once I found them.”

“What are you here for...Sister.” She really needed to stop pausing.

“I’m here for the school boy, wand maker, and goblin.”

“Yes...they should still be in the Cellar.” She nodded at one of the doors, “I still don’t know how the anti-apparition wards went down. Maybe it had something to do with the elf that has started reappearing around the house.”

“Yes it has to be that, as it hopefully will be gone by the time you notice him.” Then I made my way to the door she had made note of.

I opened the doors and made my way down the stairs into the cellars. I saw them all down there. Ollivader, Griphook, and Dean. Three people would be asking a bit much.

“Kreacher!” I yelled. With a crack my old house-elf appeared, “take the wand maker.” I instructed. 

Kreacher walked through the cellar then grabbed hold of Ollivader and with a crack they were gone.

“What are you doing Bellatrix.” I heard a whiny pitched voice speak up from behind me.

I had my hand on my knife as I turned around to see Peter once again. “I’m giving the prisoners walkies. What is it to you Rat? I still don’t trust you, hiding away giving away secrets in Azkaban. Not like the rest. We held true to the Dark Lord.”

“We’ve went over this before, I was given my second chance.” He peered at me getting closer. “I have to ask why you left earlier only to come back seconds later.”

“I thought about checking my vault...but knew that the sword had to be there and not as you claimed it with Potty boy.”

He approached me even closer, “You sound different too, you use some of the words she would but they are wrong!” He attempted to raise his wand at me.

I was impressed with his audacity. He really was a fool to take it close range when he had the drop on me. I slashed my knife at him. 

His wand split in two half of the front end falling to the floor. “P-please, I beg of you. Don’t hurt me. I can tell you anything you need to know!”

“I already know everything.” I said as I slashed once again at him. He went down clutching at his own throat. I found it fitting. 

Then I turned back to the two others down there with me. They had flinched away from me as I approached. Then I apperated them away leaving the Malfoy Manor behind.

I don’t know what would happen there when Voldemort found his prisoners missing and Pettigrew dead. I just hoped he’d be distracted by Bellatrix coming back with news of the missing cup.

I brought the four of my former students up to speed on the situation. Peter was dead, the people I saved needed rescued. 

I sent them off to Fleur and Bill after letting them know that they needed help from people with better healing training. 

We didn’t need them this time around I just thought it would be more than nice to help people who needed it. Even if Griphook was a thief in another time.

Then I made plans for what needed to happen soon. Good news stopped me from starting too early when Remus had gotten back to the Order.

He told me and I spread the word that the werewolves would be a non factor. They wouldn't help but they also wouldn't be a force in the Death Eater army.

So at the start of May I made the final plans. I told each of them their parts to play. 

“All of us are going back to Hogwarts.”

“Wait we’re going to break into Hogwarts, where some of the Death Eaters are. Why would we go and do that?” Ron looked pale at the thought.

“For the final horcrux of course.”

“Why would it be there and where would it be in Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“You know Riddle more than I do Harry, why would Riddle pick Hogwarts as a place to hide his soul.”

“Because...he, loved it. It was a home to him. Just like me, he'd probably look forward to escaping the summer to go back to it.”

“So where would it be? The Slytherin common room? The Chamber of Secrets?”

“I wouldn't know, but I might know someone who should.”

“Who?” Hermione asked.

“Well we’ve had Hufflepuff’s Cup, Slytherin’s Locket, Gryffindor’s Sword can’t be one, so that leaves Ravenclaw’s Diadem. The person that would know would be Helena Ravenclaw.”

“The Grey Lady…” Luna spoke up for the first real time in one of these planning moments.

“Exactly, we just ask her where it might be. I think she’ll know.”

I then had to make sure things were going as planned. I pulled Harry aside. “What is it Tonks?”

“I need you to pull one over on Tommy boy, so that we can spring the trap now.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“...do you remember your 5th year?”

“Yes, that’s when we lost Sirius.”

“And do you remember what he did to get all of us to the Ministry?”

“He made it seem like Sirius was being tortured when he wasn’t, you want me to tell...Tom what?” He picked up the basic gist of what I wanted.

“I want him to know we’re after his horcrux at Hogwarts, so that he goes there for us.”

“Why do we want that?” He seemed really unsure of my sanity.

“So the final battle can happen, so that when the final horcrux does get destroyed you can be there...to kill him.”

“He told you the rest of the prophecy too then?”

“He also gave me a theory that...I don’t want to believe is true. However it does make sense.”

“What?”

“I will tell you once we’re at Hogwarts, so I don’t know how you’ll do it but try and get Tom’s attention.” I left him to his task then. 

Tonight would be our night of rest before the journey to Hogwarts. I made my way up the stairs to Hermione and I’s room. She was sat knees below her on top of our bed.

She pulled at the rope that held her robe closed. It fell open and I closed the door behind me.

It was really amazing how getting rid of a few horcruxes ahead of time really made the whole year quite easy. Sure I didn’t share a lot of information with everyone.

The point is in the end, that hardships had been thankfully avoided throughout my time of being here. I know not everyone could be saved but I made the effort.

Which brings me to the end of it all. At least I hopped. We made it into Hogsmead no problem. I led them into the Hogshead. Where Aberforth was, Dumbledore’s brother.

Harry unfortunately didn’t get to dig into the history of Albus as much as he did in another time. So many of the jabs at Albus weren’t taken well. 

He let us use the painting to get into Hogwarts. There wasn’t a Dumbledore's Army to greet us. 

Instead it was Neville who had discovered the room of requirement on his own. He had created his own militia inside the Hogwarts. It also seemed he swayed Slytherins to join the ranks. 

He told us all about how the year there went. The new Dark Arts class and the Death Eater teachers. The Syltherins that he didn’t recruit were the new ‘prefects’. 

He talked about how they would rebel in any little way they could. It was nice to see Neville have something to his own. He really did grow into himself.

We told him that a battle would be coming and to prepare what forces he had. From there I summoned the Order members with my Patronus warning of the coming battle to Hogwarts.

Making sure to squeeze every last resource out of the people I knew could sway the battle I sent patroni to graduated students as well like Cedric.

I didn’t know how well we’d fair with a not as well coordinated team as from the other time. However we had to try, all we needed to do was make sure the Voldemort died.

After we made sure that our own army was on our way we had to make a run to find the Grey Lady. She was hard to track down but with help from Ginny we were able to find her last known location.

Harry asked about the diadem it didn’t go well, she yelled at him telling him about how Tom Riddle had tricked her and created a horcrux. 

Harry told her we needed to destroy it. She seemed receptive to the idea. The fact that it wouldn't hold the taint of Tom Riddle was enough for her.

That’s when the battle truly started. The ground shook from heavy footfalls of Giants. Spells were shot at the castle. 

They suddenly stopped as I felt the defensive charms and enchantments of the school came to life. I felt the energy flow through me it was empowering. 

The Grey Lady told us it was in the Room of Lost Things. We made the trip there as quick as possible. 

When we made it there we came across a lone Draco who seemed to have broken away from his normally loyal goons. I quickly disarmed him. 

“Little Cousin, I don’t know why you’re out here but I’m not going to ask. I need you to go down to the Syltherin common room and wait there until I send for you.”

“Please tell me the Dark Lord will be defeated, it’s been so terrible with him even coming close to power. The things they’ve made me do…”

“I can promise that we will do our best to make sure you can live a peaceful life where you’ll never have to deal with such thing again.”

Letting him get his wand and leaving we approached the wall to the Room of Requirement. 

I asked the room to transform into the room I was in before when I killed the horcrux.Then we walked in. 

It was much the same I didn’t know exactly where Draco had the vanishing cabinet but I knew that it was going to burn up with everything else in this room.

I cast Homenum Revelio to see if anyone but us were in the room. Thankfully there was no one else. I told them to leave as I would do something that no one but I could do.

I looked around at the room. I tried not to regret my choice later but I did what I needed to. I pointed my wand at the room as a whole and cast Fiendfyre.

The world burned around me as a burning Phoenix flew out of the tip of my wand and flew around. It caught everything on fire that it could. 

I cast the charm to stop the fire once twice but it seemed to not pumping it out. So I did the next logical thing. I threw my wand to the ground letting the flames spew into the room.

I then left the room wandless. I pulled out my dagger as it was my only weapon available to me. I told the others to help out with the fight but held onto Harry.

“This is where I tell you what I need you to do, when he makes the announcement to hand you over I want you to sneak out under the cloak and go. The password for the snitch is ‘I am about to die’”

“Wait die?”

“If it gives you any hope, I don’t think you’ll die.”

“Okay so I go say the password then what?”

“You take what’s inside the snitch and turn it over three times, as it holds the Resurrection Stone inside.”

“You want me to use the damned thing?”

“If you want, I think it might give you some comfort before you do what I tell you to next.”

“Are you really saying I’m going to die?”

“Well, not really. That’s where my theory comes in. I don’t want to cast a killing curse on you, so it’s best that Tom does.”

“I’m supposed to let Tom throw a killing curse at me?”

“Well once again that’s where my theory is, that connection you have to Tom isn’t normal. I believe it’s a horcrux he didn’t mean to create and by cursing you he will kill it himself.”

“If this doesn’t work I die!”

“If it doesn’t work then Voldemort would already have won, you have to be the 7th.”

“...I really will die today no matter what.”

“No!” I screamed, “You’ll make it, when you wake up after the curse stay down. Then when you are checked on be sure to do what’s best at the situation. I’ll be watching and I’ll get him.”

“If this works...I don’t know what I’ll do. If it doesn’t I plan on haunting you for the rest of your life.”

“A fair trade, when I don’t even know one of the outcomes.” Then I made my way to the Whomping Willow avoiding every Death Eater I could.

Which actually wasn’t that hard they all seemed to be taking on other people.Also their numbers had really decreased thanks to Lupin's work with the werewolves.

When I was only a few feet from making it to the tunnel under the tree was when I got blasted away. I looked up to see well I didn’t know who they were.

They were tall and confident enough to not wear a mask. I made the assumption that he was a higher rank than the rest. Like a Bellatrix or maybe a Dolohov.

“Remember me?” the man asked.

“Sorry, I know a lot of people. I don’t remember your face at all.”

“That’s because you shouldn't! I played my part and now the Dark Lord is back because of my will. All of this reckoning is because of me!”

“...Jr?”

“Don’t call me Jr!” he pointed his wand at me and I went down feeling like I was being stabbed all over by tiny needle points that were super heated and vibrating.

“You have no idea what it was like all locked up. Constantly being held in one place by one’s own father. I didn’t feel everything was grey and dull to me.”

Well at least he was monologuing rather than cursing me, “So you got your revenge on dear old dad, then got to bring back your Dark Lord. What now?”

“Now? Now is when I get to kill all but Potter. No him we have to capture for the Dark Lord. He is our masters kill to have not ours!”

After that he was blasted away from me up the hill. From next to me arrived Harry, “Hermione noticed you were missing your wand. You have to be alive for me to haunt you.”

“I can pick up his wand since you banished him, thanks for the assist by the way.” I nodded to my savior. I got to my feet and started to make my way over to the tree when it started moving. 

With a mighty thump and a loud squishing sound Bary Crouch Jr. was a stain in front of the tree. 

Harry retched from beside me, I gagged myself at the crumpled mess the tree had left in front of us. The even bigger shame was his wand was pulverized. 

“Damn, can you do the honors then?” I asked Harry. He nodded pointed his wand at the tree. A spell flew out and the tree stopped it’s movement.

“Why are we going to Hogsmeade?” Harry asked.

“Glad you chose to join me, uh...well I don’t know if we’ll be early or really late but I have an old friend that I hope I can save. I think he has information you’d like as well.”

We ran down the tunnel below the tree. I listened for any movement but it was decidedly quiet. I climbed out of the hole and helped Harry climb out as well.

I ran around to the entrance of the shack there lying against the wall was a bleeding out Snape, “Severus, what spell is it?” there was no snake to do the work for him this time.

He pointedly looked at Harry behind me. He was quietly muttering which seemed to seal some of the bleeding. Only for other spots to start.

“I think it’s his own curse, that’s why he’s been able to hold on this long.” Harry informed me.

“Do you know the counter curse to it?!” I pleaded.

“I do, but if he can’t do it himself what chance does he have?” Harry still approached the bleeding form of Snape. He then started muttering.

Not knowing what else to do, I held onto my old teachers hand. I watched as both of them slowly sealed up the bleeding. Snape looked to Harry then, “Look at me.”

Harry stared dead on at him. Then a silvery blue tear came out of the corner of his eye. I took Snape’s black and incredibly detailed handled wand and conjured a vial to catch the tears. “Mother’s eyes.” Were his last words before his eyes closed.

I reached out to his neck there was a faint pulse. He had made it with help, but he needed to stay here and out of battle. I’m truly glad Voldemort was a sadistic monster.

Had he not used Snape’s own curse on him then there would have been no chance we could save him. There wouldn't be any closure for Harry. 

I stowed away the vial for later after the battle. Harry would view it later, for now I placed the borrowed wand in my holster. Then with Harry we departed back to the castle.

On our way back we heard Voldemort's projected voice from above the tunnel we were in. He gave us our one hour for Harry to be in the forest. We looked to each other then.

“What’s the plan.” he asked in a resigned voice. 

“Don’t worry too much, I know you’ll make it. The plan is well up to you really, I’ll follow you. It’s only a choice you can really make on your own.”

“You knew all this would happen, how?”

“Because I’ve seen all this before...some would call it a dream of another life.”

“You can see the future?”

“I saw a possible future that’s guided my movements and choices as to best help.”

“Well then, if I have a seer right on my side we should be fine.” He said with false confidence. Well if that’s the way he’s going to take it then fine. 

We just need to get through this last battle. He handed his cloak over to me and I threw it over myself as we made our way to the Forbidden Forest.

I had no idea what was occurring back at the castle but the faster that we had this done the less people would end up potentially being hurt. 

He stopped then and he reached into his pocket. I didn’t stick around to watch it would be a private moment that only he himself should be allowed to know or share.

I moved on sneaking behind the lines of all the gathered Death Eaters. I wouldn't strike until we got to a more viewable area. 

I think it would be best to reveal myself back when we got back to Hogwarts at his peak of gloating it would send the best message and ruin moral for the remaining Death Eaters.

It would be best to plan out the attack. To make sure the most powerful threats were...made less of an obstacle to get past. 

I only hoped Snape’s wand was feeling up to getting one over on his attempted murderer. I looked for the pillars of the Death Eater army. 

Hagrid was tied up to a tree nearby. I had to ignore him. I chose Bellatrix once again. With wand pointed at the back of her head I cast the imperius curse.

I commanded her to not throw a single spell and just follow Voldemort everywhere he went. Then I moved on to her husband and brother in law and made them do the same.

Then as I was moving into position behind Narcissa Harry came out. He didn’t have his wand in his hand and his green eyes burned into Voldemort. It was quite the sight.

Hagrid screamed out for Harry to go back. It was terrible to hear the please fall on the deaf ears of Harry. Who only had eyes on his enemy. The reason his parents were gone.

Then without hesitation the killing curse was fired and instantly Harry went down. The cry of anguish almost making me believe that it really could be the end. 

The person I had taught and fought alongside for the past 7 years lay there on the ground of the forest. However it was not only Harry who had been knocked to the ground.

Voldemort went flying backwards as the spell hit Harry. They seemed to hesitate on whether or not to help him up or if that would make him even more upset. 

He got to his feet with some effort finding balance once he was up, “Is he dead?” Voldemort asked out loud, “You.” He grabbed the back of Narcissa’s neck in front of me.

His long nailed hands nearly brushing the invisibility cloak. “Check him, make sure he’s dead.” He shoved her forward. I stepped around him to follow behind her.

She keeled down checking his eyes then his heart underneath his shirt. She then asked the question below her breath, “Is Draco okay, where is he?”

“He’s in the Slytherin common room.” I whispered to her. She clearly tensed over him but stood right back up.

“He’s dead!” she called out to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There were cheers and shouts from the crowd as they celebrated with spells shooting off into the sky.

Voldemort then started to gesticulate and speak to his followers, “Harry Potter is dead, and I was the one to kill him. Now we must go and show them their fallen hero.”

He approached Hagrid, “You will be the one to take him back to the castle. Make sure to put back on his glasses. They must know what will come to them if they continue to defy me.”

After setting the half-giant free Hagrid picked up the glasses from the ground next to Harry, then with tenderness he placed them on the faking dead Harry. 

After that was done Hagrid lifted him into his arms with the same softness he had carried Dumbledore with. Then they all moved out with me following close behind.

We passed by a group of centaurs that just watched as the Death Eaters marched. Then we came to a halt. Voldemort amplified his voice for everyone in the castle to hear.

“The Boy Who Lived, is now dead. He tried to make an escape but was cut down by me. He left you all here to die, so we bring him back to you a coward. Not the hero you propped him up as. There shall be no more struggle come out and kneel before me and you shall be spared.”

Then we were moving again we walked until we were in front of the two large doors in the courtyard. Hogwarts proper just beyond. The Death Eaters spread out ahead.

Filling out the courtyard and it’s sides leaving Voldemort’s back to me. Soon it would be the time. I just needed more people to come out.

McGonagall cried out as soon as she saw the play dead Harry, a terrible screech that really sold it all. Then the students and Order members came filing out.

I heard Hermione and Ron’s voice among them it broke my heart to not just tell them he was fine. Then as soon as movement stopped from people coming out to witness Harry.

I yelled, “Expelliarmus!” At the gloating Dark Lord flinging the Elder Wand into the air. Then as soon as had cast the first the next one was already out of Snape’s wand. 

I let out a silent accio taking the Elder Wand out of the air and into my outstretched hand as I threw off Harry’s cloak. 

As soon as the first spells name left my mouth Harry rolled out of Hagrid’s grip. Turning over he threw up his arm as I threw to him Snape’s wand.

It made the distance to him with the assistance of me adding muscle to add power behind my throw. He caught it using his natural talent as a seeker. 

Then the final spell that hit Voldemort that ended his life. That rendered his,already ruined beyond thoughtful repair, soul dead. Spoke with finality from Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived...Twice. 

Bit of a clunky title honestly. I don’t think my title will catch on. I’ll leave it to the newspapers to come up with something catchier. 

Anyway, yes the spell that ended the Dark Lord was a simple “Stupefy.” The red light traced across the air hitting the Dark Lord in the chest. 

Then something that could only be theorized by people smarter than I, Voldemort dropped down dead. This wasn’t the same dead that Harry was earlier either.

No, after the small time Death Eaters surrendered and the higher ranked Death Eaters just stood there gormless. I made sure to check the pulse of Tom. 

It wasn’t there and because I really did need to make sure I pricked him with my dagger once for good measure. 

By that point everyone had crowded around Harry that wasn’t holding a wand on the surrendered Death Eaters. I left to go help out an old friend who really needed a mediwitch.

I sat down in one of the chairs left that was part of the staff table. Watching over the Great Hall as it was used by a temporary hospital and base camp.

The Death Eaters that surrendered had been taken in by the Aurors, Order members, and DMLE agents that were allowed to do their jobs. 

The imperius curse haven been broken on the people affected. Kingsley had started running the show only not being Minister already by title alone.

I had Kreacher bring the pensive to the Great Hall for Harry’s use. Only after dunking himself in the memories did he come to appreciate the things Severus had done for him.

I don’t think there would ever be forgiveness or great feeling between them. However it was something for them to know. Losses definitely felt more minimal.

Unfortunately I still knew too many of the people that had died. Some were students…like Lavender Brown. 

Others were Order members like Hestia Jones or Mundungus Fletcher who had...redeemed himself somewhat in my eyes by saving a Colin Creevy.

There were losses I didn’t even come close to realizing could die. Molly Weasley put her body in harms way to protect her child the same way any mother would.

She had pushed her son Fred out of harm's way of a spell that had hit her fully. It was a major blow that seemed to satiate some balance to some force I couldn't comprehend.

At least that’s how I chose to rationalize it. Voldemort’s body was moved to a place where everyone could monitor it but kept away from the other dead.

Harry only really spoke to me once after the whole ordeal in passing, “Another universe then, never saw it coming. We’ll talk at another time...when I can work out what to say.”

So that was...something. I guess someone told him something. A ghost maybe? Dumbledore in his head. I didn’t know but it would be a conversation.

Right now he was with the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, and Hermione. I think he definitely needed the group healing. Half-dying would make me want to get as much love as possible.

I had given Snape’s wand back to him, his glare wasn’t really into it as much as he wanted it to seem. We said nothing to each other. 

It was enough to know he’d be leaving as soon as he could. Going to heavens knows where. I hope he found peace wherever it was. Draco was with his Mother. 

Harry had told the people that had come to arrest them their true role as nothing more than hostages. 

McGonagall had brought down a painting of Dumbledore to help students as needed. Even in death he would be one of the most helpful people to speak to.

I kept half expecting to leap forward in time, I knew nothing else. I only knew of a future that wouldn't even come close to what would happen. 

I hoped I could give Harry advice on naming his children. I think Luna would be a lot better at it. The thought made me laugh above them all. 

I noticed Fred from below looking up at me then breaking away from his family to walk up the steps to the broken staff table, “I didn’t sneak up on you this time I hope.”

“No, you’ve learned...I heard about having the close the shop.”

“Eh, we made do. Mail Orders was just another business practice that was going to be part of our future anyway.”

“That’s good...listen I’m sorry about...you know.”

“You’re really bad at this you know.” He told me frankly, “No wonder you always watch, however I think this time would be a good place to start really joining in.”

He held out his hand to me as if building a bridge for me to cross over into the world behind him. To really stop being a watcher on the wall and live like the rest of the people.

I had reached my goal. The ambition a success even if only in a small way of taking away some hardships that people had to feel before. I reached out and took his hand.

He pulled me along into the group that he left. Where Hermione hugged me, Ron put his hand on my shoulder, and I stood as part of the group fullness filling me like no other time before.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Well even if the war was over there was still more to do. Life had to keep moving forward. Things needed to be fixed and further plans needed to be made.

I was flying by the seat of my pants in all honesty. Harry and Ron got approved to be Aurors. 

Although hearing them complain about the training they had to do made me think that they didn’t get the easy route just because they were heros.

I didn’t apply back to Hogwarts quite yet as I still needed to help Hermione with a few things. First we needed to plan for Australia. 

Hermione still wanted to come back to school to finish her Seventh Year. So I wouldn't even think about applying until that was over and done with.

For all that I had done to help out with the war effort even more money than I knew what to do with was piled along with the rest of my money in my vault.

Harry and I did get to have that conversation which went well I feel, “So...you’re from another dimension?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” I shrugged, understanding about as much as he did.

“Where you knew the outcome of this war from books?”

“Yes.”

“How much did you change?”

“Enough, so that I could make changes without changing too much that I’d be in the thick of it as much as the rest of you.”

“Did we do better or worse here, than in there?”

“Oh I think better, I’m still only human so I forgot some things that I really could have-”

“I don’t want to hear it, you say we’re better off then we are. I don’t want to think about how you could have messed up or of another world that will have no use to me.”

“That makes a lot of sense…”

“So that’s the last I’ll talk about it with you. I’ll know forever but we are leaving this to rest. I can’t make you tell anyone so it will be your choice to let Ron, Hermione or anyone else know. It will be completely at your discretion.”

He clapped his hands as if knocking dust or dirt away. “Do you think I should though?”

“I have no clue, it will be something to weigh. If you can live with the secret then you can. If not, I'm sure it will come with it’s own problem for you to work through.”

“Welp, I’m glad it’s out there and behind us...want some ice-cream?”

“Oh I’d love some, do you have any chocolate?”

“Yes but they’re on Hermione’s side so don’t tell her.”

“And get myself killed? No I think I’ll keep that secret too.” Harry laughed.

I think it went really, really well. Then there was the matter of the Elder Wand. I kept the thing. I didn’t plan on bragging about it. 

Plus with its core it made the closet replacement for the wand I had lost in the Room of Requirement. 

Ollivader was back working but with one of the most powerful wands at hand I didn’t plan on getting a new wand. The wand seemed to like me enough. 

Whenever I did small tasks it seemed to love it. It seemed that any excuse to use it would only bond us further. 

It definitely had more of a personality of it’s own than my other wand which I had to get used to. 

Dad went back to work and Umbrige was back in Azkaban for the numerous crimes she committed. 

Dobby became Harry’s personal elf though I kept having to explain Dobby was already his by the fact he was using Harry’s magic and was responding to his calls.

Snape had disappeared one day in the middle of the night from his Hospital room. As I expected him to. 

His home had a few things missing from it but was otherwise undisturbed. Remus after becoming the Alpha of the pack of werewolves had seemed to find love within it.

It was the last time I personally heard from him though he gave updates that reached me to people he was closer to. Bellatrix it seemed had special care given to her.

They had bound her magic, she could no longer cast any spells making her no better than a squib. 

Then with permission from the Ministry she was to be obliviated and kept under the care of the Malfoys as I guess some kind of punishment to both.

Hermione had complained to me about how immoral the choice was. I found myself agreeing, but I did think that Azkaban wouldn't have been the right choice for her either.

I found Azkaban beyond immoral all together with its dementor prison guards. I wasn’t going to be making any changes to that so I kept those thoughts to myself.

I didn’t have the clearance to know what they did to Voldemort’s Body. So I tried not to think about it much. 

There were other escaped Death Eaters that made it out of the Ministry, but they were people that I knew nothing about. I only knew they were out there in the world somewhere.

Something for Harry, Ron, and other Aurors to deal with. I only had to focus on one thing and that was Hermione. She had fully moved into Grimmauld place.

We had moved into a larger master bedroom. It was definitely roomier than our previous sleeping space. Then when we were fully comfortably settled we had to leave.

Though it was more of a vacation that would culminate with bringing the Grangers back to England. The trip was in early July. 

We took a plane ride rather than using any magical means. So there we were sat in seats just a bit too small to be completely comfortable in. 

Waiting for our numbers to be called and for our plane to be boarded. The fact that I had money to spend for the next over 100 years. 

Meant that I had no problem in spending it on two first class seats. When we were called we only had carry-ons. 

Magic objects wouldn't interfere with the technology of the plane. The only thing that would cause a problem would be magic being actively cast.

There would be one layover in order to make it to Australia. Hermione was content to read books. While I enjoyed a good book I did like other forms of entertainment.

Looking at the airplane’s magazine section on in-flight entertainment I looked at some of the movies that would be projected. 

The Truman Show and Mulan would be the movies shown on the first flight. So that was nice. I’d have to get the second magazine to know the other flights movies.

It was a sad injection of nostalgia when movies couldn't be picked on a screen on the back of chairs. The movies would be good though. 

If I didn’t end up enjoying the movies in the downtime I had there was always a sleeping draught. It would really make the flight a trivial thing. 

So we made our departure from Heathrow landed in Singapore where we got on another flight to our destination Gold Coast. 

Neither Hermione or I could drive so we booked a taxi north to Elanora. We would be staying at a resort there. 

Hermione’s goal was to track down her parents and reverse the spell. If they needed time to get things together we would do our best to let them. 

While they did that we’d spend our time away from England beaching. Our plan hit a bit of a snag when after looking up the Wilkins, we went to their home and found it empty for the day.

Our next plan of action was to look up dentists in the area that had the Wilkins working at them. To our luck and surprise we did find them. 

Unfortunately Hermione didn’t want to go to their work and fix them there, as it would be majorly inconvenient. 

So we decided to wait until night fell before heading over to their house. As soon as it did we made our way over. Hermione knocked on the door and rang the bell.

It was opened by Mrs. Granger she looked to be in good health since the last time I saw her. 

“Yes how can we help you?” She asked.

“Hello is it alright if we come in?” I asked hoping it would be simple enough.

“Who are you? I don’t know if I feel comfortable just inviting two random strangers into our home.”

“That’s understandable Mrs.Wilkins, however it’s best that we talk inside your house.” I lifted my wand to confound the older woman. Hermione clicked her teeth next to me.

“Yes, I do think it’s best you came in and told me what you’re doing here.” She opened the door for us. I let Hermione go first then followed after her to the living room inside.

“Who was at the door dear?” Mr. Granger spoke from deeper within the house.

“I don’t know but they want to talk.” He then came to us from whatever room he was in before.

“What do you two need?” He asked us.

“We need you to stay right where you are while I do something.” I just came right out with it pointing the Elder Wand right at the both of them. 

With help from the Elder Wand I cast the counter charm to the obliviate. Having it around really made things easier. 

It had known magic far longer than I have so it actively assisted in spells when it could. I watched as some light seemed to come back into their eyes. It was a subtle change.

Then they were both looking at Hermione with slight anger and disappointment. That was before they both looked to be in slight pain.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked getting closer to both of them.

“It’s like there are two...stories at the same time.” Mr. Granger answered her.

“Ah, that would make sense, even at only a year they would have created new memories for themselves and how they fit into the world. The mind is resilient like that.”

“So they should be fine?” Hermione asked me with both of her Parents also looking for how I’d respond.

“Yes, once they sort out what’s real and what’s not. Which will take however long it does. So talking to each other might help that.”

Hermione seemed to accept what I said then she flung herself at her parents, “I’m sorry I did it to protect you, there was a war and I needed you safe?”

“Was?” Mrs. Granger asked.

“We won.” I grinned.

“Why is her teacher here with her and not some...doctor or something.” Mr. Granger asked.

“Well, for a few reasons, also I must inform you I no longer teach your daughter. I’m just helping…a friend out that needed it.”

“Yes, she was really the best help for you two. She has this special wand that made this much easier than anything most others could have done to help.” Hermione told them.

“Well then I’m glad you’re helping out.” Mrs. Granger smiled.

“How long do you think you two will need to pack things up here? We can help if you want to speed things up.” Hermione offered.

“Right...this has all been made up.” Mr. Granger shook his head, “I think that it might be harder to ‘pack things up’ than you thought it might be.” He grimaced.

“Do you want me to go check?” Mrs. Granger asked her husband. Who nodded.

“What do you mean it will be harder? It can’t be as hard as setting up two new identities for you in another country. You already exist, so it should be much easier.” Hermione looked at them both.

“Well we’ve been here for awhile, and it just felt so...empty just us two so we…I don’t know how else to tell you think so I’ll just say it. You have a sister now.” Mr. Granger told his daughter.

“A what?” Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise, she ran her hands through her hair pacing back and forth.

“We’ve had a second child, thinking she was our first. Her name is Viola. Ah, here she is now.” 

Mr. Granger looked to the reentering Mrs. Granger who had in her arms a baby. She was cute as most babies tend to be she couldn't be more than 5 months old.

“I really shouldn't have expected things to be easy.” I heard Hermione talking to herself.

“Okay then, we’ll work with it.” I spoke up, “We can let this be an affair for magical accidents. I’ll just report what happened. Explain the details surrounding it Viola there will get sorted out and probably have dual citizenship.”

“It’s just that easy?” Mrs. Granger asked.

“Well I have no idea, but the fact that Hermione here was instrumental in defeating a Dark Lord and bringing back peace to our world, I think they’ll jump through hoops to help out.”

“I’m not going to use my name just to get things done faster.” Hermione glared at me.

“Well I recommend that you do listen you have power behind your name now. Use it to make this less of a problem for your family.”

“But I don’t want to be a person who uses my fame to get things done. I want to do things the right way!”

“Well you can do things the right way for yourself when you finish your 7th year you want to complete. For your family, I think you can make an acception and cheat a bit.”

“...Fine!” She threw up her hands, “But you’re the one that will get it sorted out, I don’t think I could actually do it myself.”

“More than fine, might even get some brownie points.” I muttered the last part under my breath. Hermione clearly heard it through. 

She then looked like she realized that at some point we’d have to talk with her Parents about us. 

“How long do you think everything will take to get sorted out? How long before we can move back to our home?” Mrs. Granger asked.

“I think that as soon as you are packed we can get you on a flight back, as far as paperwork that won’t be for you two to worry about.” I told them.

“Then I think we’ll pack for ourselves, I know it might be faster if we got help from both of you but I think that we’d like the time to think about what we want to bring back with us.” Mr. Granger told us.

“Take as much time as you need, we’re staying at the resort not too far from here. If we can get your information you can call us in our room.” Hermione told them.

So we got their house phone number. We said our goodbyes and went back to our room. Where we called them with our room’s number. 

If they found it strange we were sharing a room they didn’t say anything. Guess on my part is that because we picked a resort, they thought that we were sharing to cut costs.

So we spent two weeks in Australia, I sent off a message to Arthur explaining the gist of what was going on and what we needed help with. 

The response I got back was positive telling me that because he got promoted he could take care of everything himself with little to no trouble. 

After our two weeks of fun in the sun and Hermione getting to inform her parents about what had happened things were looking good. 

Especially her tan which I made sure to compliment because it gave her a really nice natural glow that just made her...really hot. It was great.

Getting back on track, after those two weeks the Grangers were all packed up and ready to fly back and move back into their old home. 

Hermione wanted to get back home magically this time letting her parents and new sibling take the flight home. I don’t think that she was too upset about having a sister.

She did take time to process it though. One of the things I told her was that after a war that it was good to have a new life come from it. 

Another thing I said to make her feel a bit better about it was to remind her that her parents clearly missed her. 

They clearly knew something was missing from their lives so they made a choice to make up for her absence. 

She took it well enough that I feel that her sister would be pretty much a lone child by her own right spoiled by all the adults in her life.

In August when we got back home Hermione made sure to let the new Headmistress McGonagall that she would be coming back to school for her 7th year.

We picked up the proper supplies from the list she was given to take all of the NEWTs that she would. I knew that it would be a long and hard year to keep up.

If anyone could pull it off it would be her. After getting all her supplies she spent the rest of the month studying. 

While she was studying I’d spend what time I could with the boys. If they were unavailable due to work or practice I’d do the part time job of working with Ollivader.

I took up his offer of making and selling wands with him. That he had offered me such a long time ago. 

I learned a bit about how you could see what student would match a wand. How they entered the shop or approached the counter. It was it’s own sorting really.

The Elder Wand seemed to enjoy this work of finding the right bonds between children and their new wands. 

It really was a bit of a sweetheart, who knew the death stick would behave like a puppy really. Another reason to not judge something on it’s image and backstory alone. 

When Hermione took a break from studying is when we spent our time together. If that was going on a date, making love, or just being in the presence of one another.

Then it was September and Hermione was back off to Hogwarts to finish her last year. The castle was no longer in major disrepair. 

The wonder of magic, it seemed to heal on its own as well as having help from the students as Professors. 

Slughorn would stay on as Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. Bill Weasley would take over my position as DADA Professor. 

Cedric Diggory it seemed due to his education would, with help from McGonagall, be taking the Professor route in Transfiguration. I’m glad he was alive to have a career.

Luna would be going back to finish her education. Ginny was scouted to join the Holyhead Harpies so she’d not return to Hogwarts and instead be a reserve player.

After Bill and Fleur’s wedding it seems she stayed in contact with Krum. So I expect that they’ll become a power couple in the near future. It was a badass thought.

When winter break arrived Hermione was at home as soon as she got off the Hogwarts Express. After greeting each other from our time apart she informed me of her plans.

“We’re going to talk to my parents about us.” Hermione told me as she went took out clothes from her trunk.

“Oh when are we going over?”

“Christmas Dinner, Harry and Ron will be there two so that they can actually meet. They’ll also play buffer for you, I know how you get about awkward situations.”

“I am the best at them really, plan to come clean with everything you’ve done over the years?”

“Yes, I’ve already moved in here so they can’t really kick me out. Plus I’m already 19 so they definitely can’t ground me.”

“You make it seem like it’s going to be a fight. Should I expect a fight?”

“Well I’m not entirely sure, this is just the worst case scenario planning. It might go incredibly well, once they see the benefits of me dating you.”

“I do have a lot of upside, should I plan to bring anything with us?”

“I think Mom likes a nice white wine, Dad has a bit of a sweet tooth even as a dentist.”

“How scandalous, does your mom get on him for sneaking candy? I know your readers would love to know.”

“Only when he lies about it when it’s clearly still stuck in his teeth.”

“You paint a lovely picture of a story.”

So when it was Christmas we traveled to Hermione’s Parents house. We met Harry and Ron out front. Hermione fussed over the two boys having not seen them for months.

Harry had a wrapped gift with him, Ron also had a gift but it was in a box. After my own greetings with them, Hermione knocked and rang the doorbell.

“I’ve just realized how strange it is that I’m knocking on my door that I’ve lived in for almost my whole life. It’s like I’ve become a guest when I know the entire layout of this place.” Hermione spoke facing the door for the three of us.

“I think I know the Burrow better than I knew the Dursleys’ house, so I can’t say I know the feeling.” Harry muttered.

“I still live at the Burrow, so I also can’t relate.” Ron raised his hand. For who I didn’t know. Finally the door opened and we were brought in by Mr. Granger who was holding his daughter.

“Sorry about taking so long, the wife’s making our dinner and I was taking care of Viola. We weren’t expecting you until later but I guess we forgot our own Daughters penchant for being early.”

I set the wine on the table, it was magically aged wine. I thought it might be different enough for muggles that would have never had anything quite like it before.

I already knew that Hermione’s Dad would love the cheap and simplistic Every Flavor Bean. 

It was just such a good gimmick that most people would enjoy it even the bad ones. He could also get lucky and get a sweet one. With his sweet tooth that might entice him more.

I sat in the corner of the dining room table. Christmas music was playing over speakers.

Hermione sat to my right on the other corner. Harry was on my left at the end of the table. Ron sat across from me. 

Leaving the other end and the seat across from Hermione open. Mr. Granger set up a high chair for Viola in between the two empty seats. She only had a tuft of hair.

It wasn’t curly yet if it would be at all. She seemed happy as much as a baby can be. Mrs. Granger came out with the sides first setting them around the table.

Viola got a small bowl of mush. Ron looked like he’d love to dig in, which made me wonder what it was like back at the Burrow. 

Now that Molly was gone who was taking care of them all. While I knew they were adults she seemed the one that guided them.

Maybe after Harry moved in he was the one who cooked meals I knew he had experience in that even if he was forced into it. Ron didn’t seem the cooking type.

Ginny was out following the team, though to be fair I didn’t know the seasons for which she would be playing. It was slightly worrying but I didn’t want to get super involved.

They were adults and should be able to take care of themselves. I wasn’t going to mother them. They had a steady job so that’s all they must have needed to worry about.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the turkey coming out. Then Mrs. Granger took the seat opposite Hermione. I handed over the wine I brought to her. 

“Here I heard you were a fan so I wanted to get you something from our world.”

“Did Hermione tell you about how to butter me up? It’s still so strange to me how a teacher, even if you are no longer teaching came to be so close with students so much younger than you.”

“It’s only a seven year difference Mom.” Hermione jumped in overly defensive. Damn that’s gonna be used. I watched as her mother weighed that reaction behind her eyes.

“Well, she’s always been helpful to us. When we were in first year she was the only one that listened to us when we were going after the stone.” Ron spoke up looking at the food still.

Hermione seemed to want to tell him off for his comments, but let it go. She was the one who decided to come clean about everything, so I guess she was just going to let it come out as it did.

“Before then she saved Hermione from a troll during Halloween!” Harry jumped in not sensing the impending possible disaster.

“Troll? Stone?” Mr. Granger walked in with a cloth hand towel over his shoulder and a carving knife in hand.

“You know the troll that nearly killed Hermione her first year at Hogwarts, and the philosopher's stone that Voldemort was after.” Ron looked up at Mr. Granger.

“She almost died!?” Mrs. Granger let out a worried cry.

“You mean she didn’t tell you about how a troll got into the school? Well it was more let in by a teacher that was being possessed.” Harry joined in.

Mr. Granger glared at his eldest daughter. “Thankfully Professor Tonks- I mean Tonks was there to protect her. Then when we went after Quirrell, that’s the teacher, she was the only one that chose to listen to us about the stone being stolen.”

I stayed silent as Hermione’s parents gaze traveled over me. “Why were we not informed by the school of this incident.”

“Uh...I don’t know why the school didn’t contact you as I was only there to teach the kids and make sure they didn’t get hurt when necessary. The old Headmaster would have been the one who should have contacted you about this.”

“He didn’t, as this is the first time we heard about this from anyone.” Mrs. Granger looked miffed.

“Then do you not know about the rest of the years?” Ron the ‘please stop opening your mouth you fucker’ spoke.

“Years?” Mr. Granger looked at Hermione.

“I guess now is a good a time as any to talk about it.” Hermione lifted her chin. Oh boy this wasn’t gonna be pretty, “In Second year I got petrified by a giant snake which could have killed me if I made direct eye contact. 

Third year was fine except for finding Sirius Black who turned out to be innocent as I told you about. 

Fourth Year I got put at the bottom of a lake to be rescued by a student champion. Fifth Year I got cursed by a dark wizard and nearly died. 

Sixth Year I helped fight off a group of dark wizards who wanted muggles and muggleborns like me dead. 

This last year the reason why I took away your memories of me and sent you off to Australia was to fight those same people and guess what we won.” Her rant over she waited for the responses.

Harry stood up from the table, “I’m going to go to the bathroom, where is it?”

“Down the hall to the right.” Hermione informed him and he made his escape. Ron looked like he wanted to flee as well but stayed where he was.

“What the heck were you thinking keeping all of this a secret from us for all these years. Do you have any idea what we would have done had we known about this!”

“You would have pulled me out of school!”

“You’re right we would have, it sounds like that school was nothing but a death trap. That entire world sounds like it was about to go end up. Wars, dark wizards, giant snakes, and attempted murders.”

“What about you?” Mrs. Granger asked me, “What were you doing while all this happened?”

“Making sure we stayed safe!” Hermione jumped in.

“Why hasn’t she said anything for herself, let her defend herself.”

“I did my best to keep the students I had safe.” I spoke up.

“What about when she was petrified, or almost died because of a wizard or was put at the bottom of a lake.”

“Well in order to understand why the things happened that did you need to know background information.”

“Then explain what we need to know why our daughter went into a world that seemed to want her dead in her first year!”

So I told them in detail from the best I could remember. About Voldemort, about the Chamber of Secrets, the tournament, the war. I told them about the horcruxes.

Some of which was new information to the two left at the table. At some point Harry came back and affirmed most of my information.

Then there was a silence. Mr. Granger sat up from his table and cut into the turkey and handed it out. We got to eat and ate in silence for a short while.

Then questions were asked fleshing out the details they wanted fleshed out. Personal account came into play. Eventually we got passed the bad parts and talked about the good times.

The Yule Ball, Grimmauld Place, the Slug Club, quidditch, and finally when we were climbing back from the steep plunge of the roller coaster of a conversation Hermione chose to drop it on them.

“Mom Dad, there’s something else that I think you need to know about.”

“I think we’ve heard the worst of it, what else could there be.” Mr. Granger spoke with a tiny bit of humor reaching through. The worry was there of course underneath it. 

“I’ve started dating someone, and I’ve been living with them for the past year and a bit not including school.” Hermione bit her bottom lip when she finished.

“Do we know them?” Mr. Granger asked. I looked around Harry and Ron were looking straight down at their food while Mrs. Granger was staring at me.

“You’ve met them a few times.” Hermione coughed. Mrs. Granger's eyes didn’t leave me, well one of them had put enough together.

“What do you do now that you’re not a teacher...can I call you Tonks?it seems everyone else does.” Mrs. Granger started talking.

“Tonks is fine...as is Dora, or Nymphadora. Just don’t call me Nymph.” I took a sip of the water on the table, “I sell wands when I want, other than that I don’t need to work as I have more money than would last me a lifetime.”

“Why are you talking to Tonks dear? Hermione is telling us about a boy she’s dating and moved in with.” Mr. Granger tried to get his wife’s attention. I could feel Hermione tense.

“We’ve only met a few people and it was during the times before you boarded that train or came back, is it one of you two?” He continued asking Ron and Harry.

Ron shook his head negatively, “No.”

“Not you then, how about you Harry? You showed up in a few of her stories and you seem to be a real hero, I could see my Hermione falling for a brave hero type.”

Well at least Mrs. Granger found the humor in it all because I was dying. Harry and Ron looked like they would rather have chosen to stay at the Burrow for Christmas.

Hermione had her hands on her face I’m sure I’d have made a comment on how cute it was she was embarrassed but the Dad energy about Mr. Granger was too powerful.

“It’s a woman.” Hermione simply said.

“Pfft!” Was the sound that came out of Mrs. Grangers mouth.

“Oh...well why didn’t you say so, I’ve spoken without thinking. You! You knew and you didn’t tell me.” He looked over at his wife who was hiding her mouth. 

I had to stand up, so I did. I made my way over to the most innocent person here who wouldn't make this any more awkward. 

Viola sat there in her highchair and when I walked up to approach her she reached up at me. 

I bent over to look at her tiny face. She had no idea of how much she was missing. Then Hermione spoke again to just finish it off, “It’s Tonks.”

I could feel my hair shifting colors as Viola seemed overjoyed at the change. She made a loud delighted noise. Then I faced back to the table. 

Mr. Granger was looking at me like I had just arrived. I chose to be the person I am and silently waved at him. Viola from next to me copied my wave in a monkey see monkey do fashion.

“You taught my daughter since she was 11 and you’ve been dating for a year?”

“Well it’s not like we had feelings for each other since I arrived at school. My feelings only became officially realized by me in sixth year. At which point I knew Tonks wouldn't accept them as she was a professional.”

“So she waited to quit her job, and then started dating you?” Mr. Granger asked clearly not finding it much better.

“Well I’m not telling you to get approval, I’m just letting you know that we’re dating.” Hermione stood firm once again. Mr. Granger sighed seemingly knowing where this would lead.

“We trust that you know what you’re doing dear, if Tonks here were a malicious person she wouldn't have helped you all those times or come with you on the trip to pick us up.” Mrs. Granger spoke and that was it.

From there things went back on the uprise. Things cooled down and we got to present gifting. From Ron was a large set of fake teeth that when pulled would grow back.

I gave the Every Flavor Beans to Mr. Granger who said he was looking forward to trying them at some point. Harry gave them his gift which was a coffee that was made in the wizarding world.

After that it was time that we went home Viola needed to sleep and Harry and Ron still had work. I’d rate that meal an honest 7/10 if only cause it recovered after hard bits.

Then the winter break was over and 1999 started for us. Hermione would finish off her schooling and wait for her job offers before she decided on anything.

Draco became a healer in that time. I was glad he found something he enjoyed that could really show off his growth and distance himself from the world of hate and anger he hated. 

Hermione and Luna graduated in June with the rest of the Seventh Years. Hermione being much older than the rest of her graduating class. 

Harry, Ron, Neville, and I planned a party for them. It was held at the Burrow off a coin toss bet. The Twins, Ginny, and Hannah Abbott would also be there to join in on the fun. 

It was quite the fun party. Drinks were drunk Hermione and I didn’t partake much but Harry and Ron had a real competition between them. 

Neville tried to be the one to make sure the Twins didn’t cause too much trouble for the other two. 

Ginny tried to ask Luna embarrassing questions that were headed off by Hannah. When it got to a later point in the night everyone had found somewhere to be.

Luna was with Harry. Ron was chatting with Ginny and the Twins. Neville was with Hannah. Hermione and I in our own corner of the living room. 

It was nice and calm and quiet. Then much to my surprise but it seemed not to the surprise of anyone else at the party Hermione got down on one knee.

She pulled out a silver ring with a black stone set inside. Then with tears in her eyes and wobble in her voice she asked, “Nymphadora Tonks Black, would you do the honor of making me Hermione Jean Black?”

“Yes...wait something is messed up in that question.”

“Well I wanted to propose, but I also wanted you to make me your wife.”

“Oh...well yeah I’d love you as my wife if you take me was yours!”

“They really are just terrible at this.” Ginny commented from where she was.

“I think it’s cute.” Hannah spoke from another side of the room. I put them out of my mind solely focusing on Hermione. 

I held out my hand and she slid the ring onto my finger, “You know I always took you for the type to become a person with two last names when you married.”

“That was honestly my plan, but when I tested it out it came out much better with just the Black. Also with the offers coming in I thought I’d be just a bit more Slytherin about it.”

“I think I’m going to cry. You’re using something to actually give you an advantage, it really is too good to be true.”

“Hush you!” She laughed, “I told you I didn’t plan on doing it at first don’t make me change my mind.” I zipped my lips then went for a kiss as words wouldn't do anyway.

After going through all the job offers Hermione got, which there were many. We sorted them into categories. Teaching, Ministry, news, and other interests. 

The last category was the first to go as all others interested her but they didn’t have the weight she wanted. 

The next to go was news because she didn’t even want to think about being forced to write gossip. Teaching was the next to go which surprised a little bit of me.

While she loved learning she was never a teaching type. Harry was the teacher of the group of three. 

It might have also been that fact that everyone seemed to expect it out of her that she grew to resent the idea a little. That left Ministry, which had many departments.

Admin, which wasn’t exactly something she saw herself doing. Law which had its divisions. She from the start said she wasn’t interested in being a field employee.

So Auror and Hit Witch were out. She very much didn’t want the job of monitoring or punishing improper use of magic. She definitely wasn’t interested in alcohol regulation.

Investigation would be just above field agent but that was still a no from her. She didn’t want to go into the muggle artifact department. 

She did have problems with laws that existed solely to hold down muggleborns and only benefit pure-bloods. 

However that wouldn't be possible to tackle at the start of joining the Ministry. She outright laughed at the job option of finding Muggle excuses for when things went wrong.

The DMIC sounded lofty at first to Hermione, but then she realized she’d have to deal with international customs and I reminded her she could barely stand Fleur.

Hermione disliked magical transportation enough that she didn’t want a job in it. Games and sports was another laugh out loud moment from both of us. 

The DoM fascinated me personally to Hermione it meant becoming an Unspeakable. Which meant she couldn't share her discoveries really. She’d be sworn to secrecy.

So that ruled it out which disappointed me some. I had to make a note to myself about the possibility of joining if I chose not to go back to Hogwarts.

Hell maybe I could do both, while I’m no Dumbledore I could see myself having two jobs as long as one wasn’t a year round thing.

The not really remaining department was one we both new would be the one she picked. It just made sense for her to continue down her path.

So Hermione wrote a letter to the Ministry. To the DRCMC Being Division where she would work on house-elf and werewolf laws and plans.

Hogwarts wasn’t hiring anyone new but Slughorn announced that he planned on re-retiring in the near future so when that came about I would apply.

One of the first things Hermione got into law were abused house-elf laws. It was the option for a house-elf or someone else who saw something to report it.

Then that person would go under investigation. That was just the start of it all. Then she started planning wages and welfare for house-elves. 

She made big waves and a few enemies when it came to those plans, however the fact that if you opposed them you looked like someone who wants to abuse a being.

Hermione seemed to have the game worked out from the start. Make laws that would help but also things you wouldn't oppose unless you wanted to damage your reputation.

Obviously she didn’t get those laws passed right away it took years of writing and rewriting. Explanation and speeches about them until they came to pass.

During that time I took over as Head of Slytherin and Potions Master at Hogwarts. Neville left the Aurors and instead chose to teach Herbology. 

Cedric became Head of Hufflepuff. Bill seemed to not want the extra work that came with being a Head of Gryffindor so he allowed Neville to take the spot. It was very Charlie of him.

After she got the laws passed she felt the celebration would be our wedding. In April 2002 our wedding took place. Hermione would have Harry and Ron at her side.

I picked Fleur, Luna, and Neville. To be on my side. The wedding was a simple affair, I let Hermione go with the things she liked as far as location, colors, and invitations.

We invited the Weasleys of course, the Grangers, Hannah, Cedric and other staff and students that stood out to me over the years I worked. Ginny came with Krum.

Hermione asked McGonagall to be the one to marry us. Hermione looked amazing in her white dress she didn’t want a poofy one instead opting for something sleeker.

Then we were officially married. Hermione Granger became Hermione Black. Viola looked adorable in her tiny dress as she walked around the dance floor.

I got to dance with her once. Bill and Fleur’s children were around somewhere they were both adorably cute girls. 

I heard it through the grapevine that Draco got married not long before us to Astoria Greengrass. I didn’t exactly keep up with his life after it all. I think it was for the best.

Hermione didn’t want much to do with him and he seemed to be living his own life now with no need from interference on my part. 

After we were married Hermione chose to tackle something that had been something big on her list. There was no time for a honeymoon. Instead she started writing a plan.

For too long were Werewolves 2nd class citizens she thought. So her plan was if they really were feared and ostracized by wizarding society. Why not give them a place to be.

So much like Diagon Alley she planned to create a magic only town. Where the main workers would be werewolves. 

It would be a place where werewolves could be and actually get to be their own citizens. 

With the help of Remus she scouted out a bit of land, looked for werewolves that had training in transfiguration. It was a limited pool but she found them.

After that she passed off the idea. It was rejected on the grounds that it would need funding when it started. 

So with donations from the Potters, Blacks, and surprisingly enough the Malfoys funding was made. It was again rejected on the grounds of self sustainability.

So Remus would become part of the government as a liaison for his town as Alpha. He would have to provide every year the total amount of money the town made each year.

So with that acceptance for shops to be opened, a new economy of that town was created. Werewolves from the world over made the choice to join and make this new haven thrive.

They had a disadvantage of being unable to work for a stretch during and before full moons. However with time that place became an accepted place in the world.

Soon businesses and services became large enough to expand to other places. With them acceptance of werewolves steadily increased. 

Riding the wave of momentum Hermione moved up in the world. The acceptance of werewolves became a bubble she needed to transition them into people with an illness.

So she got into law. With strategic movement she launched herself into a position in the DMLE. Where she could get Wizard and Witch laws passed.

Hermione’s first task was to use the now established werewolf town as a movement. Making the laws that were established and created out of fear disappear.

Hermione did keep a few laws in regards to safety as far as still registering so that during a full moon they weren’t in a populated area. 

However the completely biased ones that kept them from jobs and basic rights were eliminated. 

Then she went on to tackle teaching and difficulties transition into the magical world as a muggleborn. 

Muggle studies would be updated and mandatory for understanding the world outside of just the magical one. 

With Muggle rapid expansion it was necessary for our magic society to realize that we really were behind. 

With muggleborns transitioning into the magical world she made it so that if their names were written into the Book of Admittance. 

We would reach out to the parents and children early and prepare them for the new world they were going to be involved in. 

It would be optional to turn down joining however we would still not be just dropping on them once they were 11 or 12. 

The checking of the book let us know that Viola would not in fact be going to Hogwarts. I couldn't tell what Hermione was thinking but she was quick to accept it.

While those plans were being fought over Hermione and I made the Black family grow. She was pregnant while making all her speeches and arguments for the laws to be passed.

Magic allowed for many things. With the fact that I was a metamorphmagus I was able to grow a dick. However that didn’t mean I was able to get people pregnant.

Instead I had to come up with help from mail correspondence from Snape. A way for my DNA to mix and match with Hermione’s. 

So while I wasn’t able to naturally produce sperm I was able to create production for a temporary time with a potion. 

So after many sessions and testing, which as it turned out was a bit of a turn on for Hermione, we had succeeded in producing a potion that would work.

I gave the recipe over to my Mom to make on her own and sell to same sex couples as far as two witches. Which made Mom start looking into Wizard and Wizard options.

Then in 2007 on September 2nd Rose Black was born. Hermione had picked Rose, I liked the flow of the names so I gave it a hearty approval.

She had inherited my metamorphmagus gene swapping hair and eye colors right out of the gate. She seemed to be set on only using red, blue, and purple though. 

Luna and Harry married not too long after she was born. Ron had actually brought a date to the wedding which came as a shock for two reasons. 

One that after so long he had chosen a person that interested him two that he picked Daphne Greengrass. 

I remembered teaching her in school she was quite good at theory and practicing spells not a great dueler though. Hermione informed me that she was an Unspeakable.

So I guess that they met each other in passing during work. Daphne seemed to be leading him around the wedding which was humorous to see.

I guess it also connected the Malfoys and Weasleys which was honestly an amazing realization on Ron’s part. Draco wrote me a letter blaming me saying I had planned it.

Joke was on him I had nothing to do with it. All I did was find out before him. Then in 2019 there were major milestones for our family.

Luna and Harry had their first child James Sirius Potter. Once Harry was set on an idea it would happen. Lots of pressure to put on a kid with names like that.

Rose started at Hogwarts on September. Hermione was positioned to replace Kingsley as Minister and did. 

I had pulled back from teaching once again to avoid the temptation of watching over Rose like a hawk while she was in school and learning. 

She would be growing in her years and I didn’t want to step on her toes or limit that growth by overstepping. So instead I joined the DoM. 

The place has always interested me and with the Elder Wand in hand I was drawn to the Death Room and the veil. 

Hermione seemed to love the idea of me becoming an Unspeakable as it was independent from the Ministry and it wouldn’t allow for favoritism.

That was pretty much my life from then on my kid was away at school for most of the year. My wife the Minister which was a job that took up most of her time.

I got to mess around with an enigmatic object that would seem to greet my wand every time I entered the room. 

I made a friend in Greengrass as I told her embarrassing stories about her boyfriend. It really was the end I didn’t see coming. To start off in this world with not a clue or a plan.

Ending up with friends I wouldn't trade for anything, a beautiful wife who controlled the future of magical Britain's world, and a daughter that would have the entire world at her fingertips. 

It truly was a happy end that I could only have because I was reborn here and with my choices and a few beats of butterfly wings it was the better outcome than I could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap. For those that read through all of it thank you. I just really started writing and this was the result. I have a plan to write something else which I didn't know I was going to until now. So look forward to that if you want.


End file.
